Attack on Titan- Bloodborn
by JaydeChan22
Summary: There's more to humanity than walls and Titans. When Fury learns that there were once a mass of individuals called Bloodborns and comes to understand that she too is one of them, she soon sees that it wasn't just Titans humanity used to fear. But why? And why is Fury seemingly the last of them? Her story unfolds alongside the canon plot of Attack on Titan.
1. Disclaimer

**Attack on Titan**

 _ **Bloodborn**_

By: JaydeChan

* * *

Disclaimer:

 **Aya " _Fury_ " Tybur** is owned by me.

A lot of research has gone into this fanfiction and I've tried to keep many aspects of the anime the same as they are, trying not to change them unless it involves any OC lineage.

E.g.

The Nine Titan shifters

Paradis Island

Marley/Liberio

Eldia

Eldian bloodline

Tybur family (Though I will be changing the age of Willy Tybur for this fanfiction.)

Ymir (the Titan origin)

Military Police

Garrison Regiment

Survey Corp (the Scouts/ Wings of Freedom)

* * *

In the early stages of this fanfiction, Fury will appear to be just like Levi in terms of personality and traits. (It's intended, and I needed to disclaim this as I don't want to be told that she's just a copy. Give her a chance to grow.)

However, I can give you my word that as the events play out, she will become her own character with her own opinions that may in fact clash with people like Erwin or Levi.

In a logical sense, she has experienced harsher shit than the likes of Levi himself, though I cannot go into it here, that is spoiler territory.

She has a high, and yet negative, opinion when it comes to what humanity deserves. Where as the likes of Erwin, Levi, Eren, etc, who fight to protect humanity and work on ridding the earth of Titans, Fury is always in question on whether or not they deserve it after all the hate she has so far experienced from other people. She sometimes even goes on to believe that humanity deserve to be in fear of the Titans as a consequence for how they treat each other.

She's cynical and there will be times when she can be overly harsh.

For what happened to her in the earlier years of her life, it would be rather unrealistic if I had her jumping for joy and smiling all the time.

Therefore, these are my reasons as to why I chose for her to be rather disconnected from not just the world but from people too.

* * *

Fury owns some simple characteristics that I'd like to share with you all, as well as some minor details.

Those being;

* She'll often tuck some of her hair behind her ear when feeling out of place/shy or conflicted.

* Fury also likes things to appear linear around her, as well as symmetric. It aggravates her terribly when things aren't two-by-two. E.g. Having a tattoo on your wrist but not also having one on the other.

* Her height is 5'1. Small girl.

* Popular ship names involving Fury among my friends are, Furwin (FuryxErwin), Lery/ Furvi (LevixFury), Furen (FuryxEren) and Flory (FlochxFury)

* When first meeting Isabel, the young girl first misheard Fury's name and called her Furry instead. It remained an inside joke amongst herself, Farlan, Levi and Isabel.

* The word 'shithead', in which Fury sometimes uses, can be taken as a sign of respect and perhaps trust.

* Levi once told Fury not to be the one to clean back in their days of the Underground, as she often had a habit of damaging some of Levi's cleaning utensils.

* Fury is a full Eldian with pure blood, making it possible she could be made into a Mindless Titan.

* Her birthday is the 2nd of March. (Which was the date I made her back in 2018)

* Her age is 32 throughout Seasons 1-3.

* Fury secretly enjoys reading romance novels from time to time.

* Fury once clipped Eren over his head for hearing him calling her Furry when talking to the likes of Jean and Connie.

* In an modern AU setting, Fury would be the type of girl who would quite happily play video games and would manage a Youtube channel for herself with daily uploads of her either getting angry on said video games, or tormenting Eren (who is the one who ends up editing her videos and puts in funny little remarks to get back at her).

* Fury quite enjoys her sleep. And it has usually taken a few nudges to wake her up. Levi once poured dirty water on her for both sleeping in and not emptying the bucket the day before. Though waking her up will usually end up with her being in a grouch.

* Her favourite animal is a Fox.

* Fury's hairstyle doesn't have much effort put into it. Her silver blonde locks are either in a very loose ponytail that hangs over her left shoulder, or clipped up with a hair pin when out on Scouting missions.

After the 5 year time skip, Fury adopts a new hairstyle consisting of a concaved bob, which has some minor but natural hair waves blended into it.

Fury only cut her hair because of one nightly celebration where she ended up getting sprayed with wine. The pain of being unable to both brush or wash it out was the reasoning to her cutting it.

* Fury's real name, ' _Aya_ ', as some may have noticed, is not a German based name. Her name is a popular Egyptian name. It symbolizes that even though she's lived on Paradis her whole life, her true roots come from across the sea, in Marley.

Egyptian's also consider the name ' _Aya_ ' to be a very powerful name, as it also symbolizes important words given by a God.

* Fury also has two scars on her back given to her by Kenny Ackerman throughout the year sent with him. They were for disobedience and the other was for  
showing a thug compassion, giving Fury the lesson to not show emotion to your enemy.

 _ **Standard Info:**_

3DMG/ODM - 8/10

Intelligence - 7/10

Teamwork - 1/10

Strength - 9/10

Concentration - 9/10

Dexterity - 6/10

Durability - 7/10

Agility - 8/10

* * *

The game ' _ **Bloodborne**_ ', owned by **FromSoftware** , shares nothing with this fanfiction other than namesake. It is **not** a crossover.

Some of Fury's abilities will be a reference to Blood Bender abilities from **The Last Airbender, Legend of Aang**.

* * *

 _Reader discretion is_ **advised** _. Some readers may find some of the things written to be_ **disturbing** _and_ **graphic** _, though it is not meant to cause anyone any type of emotional harm._

 _There will be a notification before any 'Part' that may contain any type of trauma to the characters._

 _Please read on with those 'Parts' at your own will._

 _This fanfiction will also contain_ **bad language** _and_ **sexual themes** _. A disclaimer will also be made at the beginning of a 'Part' which may include such things._

* * *

 _ **JaydeChan's** **Note** :_

This is gonna be a long and on-going fanfiction, as it co-exists and will eventually become up to date with the current Attack on Titan Seasons that are out now. I do keep up to date with the Manga, for the purpose of this fanfiction, so I can continue with my initial ideas or if I have to change them because

Isayama stole my thunder. Just kidding, of course.

Fury means everything to me. I began to create her story and image whilst laid up in a hospital bed, recovering from an attempted suicide early 2018.

Focusing on her gave me something to be positive about and it gave me something to focus on, so that my mind wouldn't wander back to being negative.

She's more than just another OC, for me. And I hope, as you read on, you can some to see just how much time and effort I have put into her.

(If I could post the commissioned art I've had done for her here, I would. So feel free to come talk to me on Twitter if you wanna see.)

I also want to add something minor that mainly plays out through the very first few chapters, which is Fury's relation to Kenny Ackerman.  
Without spoiling too much, I want to disclaim that abuse can come in many forms. That being;  
 _emotional_  
 _physical_  
 _and mental._  
What plays out between her and Kenny is something I will be leaving up to the _**reader's interpretation**_. I will neither agree or disagree to any question  
that is asked revolving as to which is which.

Without major context, Kenny literally picks her up off the street as a teenager. Ages between _**18 to 20**_. Anything that is written as sexual is down to how Fury feels the need to say thank you to the man who has taught her how to survive.  
She thinks that is right, and Kenny is too immature to also say no.  
But I also don't want Kenny to be seen as an abuser. He just simply uses her to his advantage also. A sort of, "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."  
From getting free food or free drinks at his favourite bar by getting Fury to distract, to Fury thinking the best way to say thank you is to please, and yet  
she doesn't understand why he also never says no, leaving her with the dislike of the man in general.

I promise, one day, when this fic is over, I will return to those first few chapters and I will add more context for you all. But for now, I need to keep things  
moving forward before I refine anything.

I hope this helps you understand more.

* * *

I do not own any _**canon**_ characters within this fanfiction. Any character that is not within canon is all that own, alongside Fury.

There will be my own characters such as **_Hexis_** and **_Isaah_** , who will come to play a big part in terms of character development for Fury herself.

* * *

 _All canon rights belong to_ **Hajime Isayama** _. As does_ **Attack on Titan** _itself._

* * *

Anything that is revolved around Fury is most likely the fanfiction side to things. However, this fanfiction will be following alongside the overall canon story of _**Attack on Titan**_.

I wanted it kept that way, so that Fury could fit better within the world it takes place in.

* * *

Hope you guys stay with me on this. It's gonna be ongoing for a long time until I feel ready to bring Fury's part to an end.

Feel free to follow me on Twitter at DerpyJayde22 for updates on current fanfictions! Or if you perhaps just wanna talk about what I have planned for

Fury.

Spoilers, of course, if that's what you want to do. I'd love to talk to more people about this, if I'm honest.

And don't be shy to leave a review! I need unbiased opinions that don't come from just my friends. But please, no hate. And if there's something

you really need talk about, feel free to PM me on here.

* * *

Cover artwork is credit to _**e. e. draws**_ over on Amino! Go give her your support! [To find her, join Attack on Titan RP Amino]

* * *

P.S. Updates will be _**once a month**_ , every _**Sunday**_ ; times will vary. Don't be alarmed if a month is missed upon. It just means I'm either taking a break or I need an additional month in order to write up the next Part.


	2. Part One

"Why couldn't you of just told us?!"

"Do you have any idea how many lives could've been saved?!"

"This is a vital key to save humanity and you thought it was best to hide it all this time?!"

"You're selfish. I pity you."

I thought we were comrades. No, not just that but friends! Why?!"

"Fury, say something!"

"Fury?"

"Fury!"

Part I  
Memory

She awoke with a deep gasp, her breathing hard and fast. Eyes wide with guilt. This was what Fury had to go through most nights. It's no wonder she suffers from subconscious paranoia. If the truth ever got out, any of it, she feared what she dreamed of in her nightmares would become her reality.  
She clutched her chest as her anxiety was causing pain.

"Are you okay…?" Spoke a young girl's voice from above her. Her voice groggy from probably being woken up by Fury's initial panic.

"Yeah… Just a dream…" Fury responded, looking up. "Go back to sleep, Isabel."

"You don't need to tell me twice…" Isabel muttered, putting her head back to her pillow to drift back off. She did so easily, as usual.  
Fury too then laid back on her bed, her head turned so that she could gaze out of the small window in their room. Looking out at the stars seemed to always calm her, but this guilt she has had to bare for years is now starting to catch up with her.

Fury isn't the type to show any form of emotion. In fact, it was difficult to tell if she even cared most of the time. She rarely smiled, no one has seen her even laugh. She has mastered emotional illusion. Looking like she was always okay, not a worry in sight, when in reality she's a mess inside and her conscious sometimes begs itself for help. Fury somewhat blamed Levi for that. After all, she's been around him for so long, she's absorbed a lot of his emotional habits when it comes to not giving a damn about most things. But Fury wasn't always like this. There was time when she was weak, emotional and scared. And her face showed it every day.

"Stop…" She muttered to herself, curling up into a ball. It was still early. About 3 to 4am in the morning. "Stop thinking about… him."  
Him. She couldn't even bring herself to utter the man's name. He may of taught her how to defend herself before he up and left, but he did more than just train her and she's wanted to forget those days for years now. Yeah, he took her away from undesirable men who used Fury, but this man himself was no better than the rest of them.  
"Little Fury…" She muttered again, frowning. "You called me that so many times, I barely remember my real name. Deciding to remain as Fury, you've also remained a hold over me. I know you're still alive. You may not be within these walls but I've learned to listen to my instinct. I know you're alive. I can't let you control me anymore."


	3. Part Two

Part II  
Origin

( _ **Disclaimer- Reader discretion in this chapter is advised and some readers may be disturbed. Read on at our own will**_.)

* * *

"No one was interested!" Aya was flung to the floor, her skirt torn, revealing her thigh. She raised both of her hands over her face, clearly scared as she was grabbed by her shirt and a fist was held in place in front of her.

"How many times? You don't deliver, you go hungry for the weekend!" A thug yelled at her, flinging her across the room again, smirking.

"Times are changing! Even down here, people are getting tired of being ripped off and used!" Aya retaliated, sitting straight and pulling up her now torn shirt. Another thug which she appeared to be working for was tapping his knife on the table that was covered with cash. She knew money wasn't an issue here, they are simply just enjoying this.

"I swear, boss, she's been warned!" Protested the man that was hurting her.

"All of our ladies are aware, Imran." The male laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "You don't bring your worth back in cash by weeks end, you get what's comin' to you and you go hungry."  
Imran chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, causing Aya to cower in fear. It was clear she has been through this many times.

"Please…" She begged. "There's only so many men who want and yet refuse to pay!"

"What's that?" Mocked Imran, laughing. "I hear whimpering and that's it!"

"Enough!" Shouted the boss, slamming the tip of his knife into the wooden table. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "This is the third time now, woman. We're honest men. We're good! Doing only what we can to get by."

Aya laughed. "How?! By making weak girls sell their bodies to make you a profit?!"

"…Shut it now!" Imran fiercely muttered, his teeth gritted as he raised his fist.

"By raping us and abusing us when we come back with only what we're supposed to get but suddenly our targets were risen without us even knowing? How is this good and honest?!

"I've really had enough of you, woman!" The boss was overly agitated as he charged over to Aya. He lifted her up by her throat, listening to her struggling to breathe. Aya struggled. She clawed at the bosses hands, her legs flailed endlessly. As she thought her life was about to be taken, she was then dropped to the ground. Her surroundings were silenced, her vision blurred as she gasped for air. She'd noticed Imran was rushing around in a panic.

Slowly, a puddle of blood began spreading in front of her as the boss then dropped to the ground, dead. His face, distorted. It looked like it had exploded. Who did this? What had happened? She looked over at Imran again, he was stood still with both of his hands in the air. He was looking at someone and he was clearly distressed by who it was. As much as she tried to fight it, Aya then blacked out. Part of her face was within the puddled blood but she was too weak to even find the strength to wake up.


	4. Part Three

Part III  
Beginnings

"My, my… Aren't you one little fury?" Laughed a man of which Aya had not heard before. Her gaze was hazy but clear enough to see she had been put into a bed so that she could rest. "Not many of you women dare speak to lads of those types. You impressed me!"

"Uh… Who…" Aya rubbed her head as she slowly sat up, holding the covers over her chest. "Who are you..?"

The man chuckled. "Ha! You went through a tad back there. May be still a little confused to be asking questions, don't ya think? So let me ask some simple ones. What's yer' name, little fury?"

She rubbed her temple, eyes closed as the room was still slightly spinning. "… Aya." She mumbled, looking over and then up at this towering figure. "Aya Tybur."

"Tybur, ey?" He replied, patting her head gently. The way he said Aya's surname, she couldn't help but feel that he had heard it once before. "Aye, may as well giver yer' my name. It's Kenny. Kenny Ackerman."

Aya shrugged her shoulders. "You say your name like you expect me to have heard it before? Well, I haven't." She sighed, glaring at him. "Look, 'Kenny'. Thank you for… I dunno… Helping me out with those thugs. They had it coming. But this a window for me to get out of this place and I don't want you holding me back from getting up to the surface!"

Kenny chuckled heartily, gaining a confused look from Aya. "This is why yer' such a little fury, darlin'. Despite what those men where doin', you had some fight stored away, am I right?"

"You don't know anything about me!" Aya snapped. "For all I know, you're one of them!"

Kenny smirked. "You don't know anything about me." He mimicked, causing more agitation with Aya. "Nah, I just think you ladies deserve more than what those poor bastards were giving you. One thing I taught my nephew, that! Never raised yer' hand to a lady!"

"Oh. How gentlemen of you…" Muttered Aya, clearly being sarcastic, folding her arms.

Kenny knelt down on one knee. The room silent for a moment as he simply stared at her. It was a gaze that unnerved Aya and she felt uncomfortable. "Let me help yer' out." Kenny offered. "I can teach yer', how to defend yourself. How to fight! I taught my nephew all I knew and now he's left to live life how he see fits! You can have that too, little fury."

Aya rubbed her arms as he spoke to her. To get anywhere in life these days, for women especially, they get further when they know how to fight. How to live with purpose, focused on a goal. Maybe this is what Aya needed. Maybe this was her out to a better life. Be it down here in the Underground, or up there in the sun among the rest of humanity. Aya looked up at Kenny, her eyes filtered with water as tears strolled down her pale cheeks. "Why…? What's in it for you?"

Kenny gently placed his hand on Aya's knee, stroking it slightly. "Ah, my little fury. You really have lived down here long enough to know there's always a price for everything."


	5. Part Four

Part IIII  
Future Purposes

( _ **Reader discretion is advised. Read on at your own will**_.)

* * *

(1 year later)

"What have I told ya about holding back?!" Scolded Kenny, slapping Aya across her face, though she did not retaliate. As of late, she has continued to called herself Fury, much to Kenny's like. She has decided to allow 'Aya' to die. She's changed now. She's not as emotionally distressed as she used to be. In fact, she rarely shows any emotion at all now.  
"You see your target, you don't hold back!" Kenny continued. "You finish em' once you have them cornered!"

Fury nodded, understanding. For almost a year now, Kenny has given her the skills she needs to defend herself. But he has not given them freely. His demands has caused Fury to become so disconnected with her emotions that others that know of her question her morality.  
"I expect you to give me a good time later tonight, little fury." Demanded Kenny as he waved her off. "I'm done with you for now, though. Gotta go see how my little nephew is doin' before I leave this dump."

"You're leaving?!" Fury asked in a hurry, looking up at him. Was she ready to go on by herself. She had to admit, she was tired. As much as she was thankful to Kenny for giving her these skills, she hated him at the same time. He was no better than the thugs she used to work for. Always 'demanding'. Yet, Fury always found herself giving him what he wanted, because a part of her was scared of the man. Fearful even.

"Aye. Got business elsewhere. It's why I want a night to remember, little fury, before I leave. I gotta have some good memory of this shithole." Kenny sighed, though frowned. "Nothing good ever comes of place like this. You got yer' whores, you got yer' thugs. My sister knew that all too well."

"I… wasn't aware you had a sister that lived down here?" Questioned Fury, rubbing her saw cheek. Her face covered in cuts and bruises just from her training alone. "I mean… I knew you had a nephew, though not of his name."

"Ha!" Chuckled Kenny. "Little Levi. He was a scrawny little runt when I first met him." Fury's eyes widened at the mention of Levi. She's heard of that name many times down here. If no one had heard of Levi and his little group of thieves, then they obviously haven't been down here long enough. However, Fury decided to keep her knowledge of hearing his name from Kenny. "As for my sister. Well, she's in the ground with the rest of 'em now."

She was dead? How could he act so happy about that? This was why Fury, deep down, did not like Kenny.

"…Her name…?" Fury asked, pushing for more details. She was already interested in trying to find this Levi, but she had to wait until she was sure that Kenny had left. And until then, she knew she had to prepare for what he wanted from her. It felt like this was every night for her. Her body constantly aching from not just the training, but other activities too.

"Kuchel." Kenny responded, some what solemnly. "Kuchel Ackerman. Got herself pregnant by one her clients, I heard. Out came the little fucker, Levi."

"You talk about Levi like you can't stand him." Fury pointed out as Kenny dragged her towards him so that he could caress her cheeks. This sickened her, but she was always too scared to fight back with Kenny.

"Passed on all I knew to him." Kenny explained. "Raised him, you could say. Turned out to be a cocky little bastard, I tell you that. Though I'll give it to him, he never held back when it came to his training. Why can't you do as your damn told and do the same?! Yer' not gonna get nowhere in life if you let people walk all over ya!"

Hypocrite, Fury thought to herself. Coming from a man who would hurt her if she didn't allow him to advance on her. She noticed her began to lower his hands to areas she didn't want to be and Fury showed slight struggle, causing Kenny to grab her by her shirts collar, gripping it tightly. "Get in that room. Now." He let her go and dropped her to the ground. Fury hated this man. The sooner he left, the better. And when he does, Fury wanted to go and find this loving nephew of his. She knew he was down here in the Underground somewhere, it was finding him she knew was gonna be a task. But using the skills the Kenny gave her, she would find Levi. After that, she had no idea.  
For now, Fury played along like she had done for the past year. She became a master of emotional illusion. Always showing a form of pretence to keep Kenny as calm as possible, always giving him what he wanted even though it made Fury feel dirty. This has caused her to become a perfectionist. Always wanting things in her life to look as perfect as possible, to hide the fact that on the inside, she was troubled and alone. Fury still didn't truly understand who she was. Yes, she has left Aya in the past but who was she before she was capable of doing the things she did. And when Kenny heard that her surname was that of Tiber, it appeared to be of importance to him, but why? Was this the reason he has trained her? Despite acting like she didn't care about anything or anyone ever since she became Fury, on the inside, all of this was eating at her.

* * *

Morning would soon be here. Even though it was difficult to tell whenever that may be, living underground and out of the Sun. Fury sat in the corner of the room, whilst she listened to Kenny snore happily as he slept. No clothing covered him under the blankets. He gained what he wanted last night, and Fury had the fresh bruises appearing all over her body to show for it.

"No more…" She said to herself, frowning deeply at Kenny as she had stared at him ever since he drifted off. "No man will ever have what he wants off me again. And though it won't be right now, because I'm still the scared little girl you 'saved' one year ago, but one day when I see you again, I'll fucking kill you."  
At this point, Kenny stirred and woke. He stretched happily and he was aware of Fury's presence.

"My, my little fury!" He called out happily as he stood up and began clothing himself. "I've had you for a year and that was the best night ever!" He laughed as he pulled on his boots and brushed back his hair, placing his hat upon his head. "Aye, this saddens me. Having to leave a beauty like you in a shit tip like this, but duties call!" He looked over at her and grinned.

"So… you're not coming back…?" Fury questioned. She wanted to fully know that she could now do as she pleases.

"Ah, don't be sad! I know you'll miss me! And I know you think you ain't ready to go it alone but you are! Just remember that when you have a target…"

"Not to hold back. Corner them. Finish them." Fury finished, looking as emotionless as ever.

"Heh. So ya did listen. I've stayed down here long enough. I raised that brat of nephew and I've been fuckin' a decent whore for an entire year! Gotta say, this trip was worth it, despite finding the corpse of my sister!"  
Fury frowned, refusing to look at him. She was holding back her anger. Her temptation to lunge at Kenny and beat the shit out of him, but even she knew that she was no match for him. In fact, reading the signs, she knew he was trying to get a retaliation from her so he was already probably prepared her an attempt attack. Kenny was no fool, he knew what he had done was wrong but it wasn't like he cared either.  
"If you ever see that Levi of mine, tell him… Tell him I'll see him again. One day."

"Yeah… I'm sure you will, Kenny." Muttered Fury, those being her final words to him as he opened the door and left. Fury waited… and she waited… and she waited. She must've waited a whole hour before quietly standing up, staring at the door. Why was she expecting Kenny to just charge back in, laughing like he was playing a joke all this time. But it was silent. And he was gone. He was finally gone and a huge weight instantly lifted from Fury's shoulders. She was on her own now. She could do whatever she needed to do. And that was to start looking for this Levi and to tell him of his uncle.


	6. Part Five

Part V  
Revelations

"Find anything of interest?"

"Aye. But she ain't ready yet. He might be though, but not her." Responded Kenny, sat within a carriage, leaving the Underground City.

"Her? Ackerman, I asked you to find any traces of the Tybur's, not to play around in the dirt!"

"Years without sex, are you kidding me?!" Kenny laughed. "During my… fun… I did find a Tybur, yeah."

"What?! You were told to inform me! You were commanded to bring them to me so I could fucking kill the filth!"

Kenny sighed. He wasn't laughing now. "Look, she ain't got a clue! She has no idea that she could possibly be the Tybur's Bloodborn!"

"She? This Tybur is a She?"

"Aye, a real beauty. Good in bed too, once enticed with a few smacks here and there." Kenny laughed again. Always so smug.

"Ackerman!"

"Like I said, she's clueless. When I found her, she was almost half dead anyway. She hasn't got a clue of who the Tybur's even are."

"And what of her parents? There was a reason they fled Marely with their unborn child. They knew what she is, they knew we wanted her. She may be of Eldian origin but what consists of her cannot be allowed to exist."

"Dealt with." Responded Kenny. "How many years I been down there, hm? When I found mummy and daddy, they told me they sent her away. With no more information, I dealt with them! I found my little runt of a nephew, looking for this Tybur girl all that time. I find her, she ain't got no clue who her parents even were!"

"They must've given her away not long after she was born then. Good. They're gone, therefore they cannot cause any more interference."

"Why is this Tybur so important, ey?" Asked Kenny. "How is she more important that say… you? To hire such a man to bring such a helpless young lady to her killer is almost… barbaric." He smirked. Like he himself was any better.

"She's a Bloodborn. They were almost wiped about centuries ago because they became feared by the people they once protected. Only true, pure-blooded Eldians could birth a Bloodborn. It's why I wanted the child's parents dealt with, as well as the child itself!"

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck is a Bloodborn?"

"Something that shouldn't exist. They can turn the tides of war. Fear of Titans didn't exist until they were all nearly wiped out."

"You avoiding my question?" Asked Kenny, clearly debating whether to go back and deal with Fury.

"They control them. The Titans. Although a Co-ordinate Titan exists, the Bloodborn's were of the many. They kept the Titans away from humanity, as well as the fear. It's… unnatural. The way they commanded the blood of their enemies to sway to their every telling."

"You telling me that these freaks controlled not just Titans but people by… manipulating their fucking blood? Why the hell did you want me to bring her to you for?! If she can do that, she could stop this damn war against the Titans!" Kenny argued. He almost couldn't believe it.

"I need the damn Titans, you fool! For my plan! The whisper of a Bloodborn still existing will cause more than an uproar. She'd be fought over. I want her dead so that I can continue with my endeavours, the other Tybur's want her within their little clique so that they can have her use her abilities on humanity, giving the Eldians back their control and as for the resistance here in these walls, well… They've been fighting against these Titans for years now. They find out about the Bloodborn, they'll want her to use her abilities to repel the Titans, even kill them through manipulation! And with our co-ordinate gone… should the two ever work in unison, only one out of the three opposing sides will succeed!"

"Well… Like I said… She ain't got no clue. And with no clue, she'll never know of what she's capable of right?" Kenny questioned, though it wasn't just this question he was asking. To himself, he questioned which side should he truly be on.

"That depends. Bloodborn's abilities arise from stress, anger. They're at their most strongest when given a reason to be. And because you've been fucking her this last year, you've given her every reason to gain a motive and reach her potential!"

"Well, if I was damn informed of this, I'd of dealt with her myself!" Kenny snapped. The first time he ever really showed a form of fear upon his face.

"The day the skies turn blood red, humanity shall turn on each other in fear…"

"Then we'll make sure she never gets that far, Willy. Even if I'm the one to go back and kill her myself. Heck, the way I brought up my nephew, may be he could be the one to do it, seeing as he's down there now." Kenny suggested.

"Well it's like you said, she was clueless. And to you, it's Sir Tybur. We're not friends. You want to hope on your very life that the decisions you have made don't come back to bite us all."  
Willy Tybur then looked out of his carriages small window, looking at the sky. The potential of one may one day become the fate of many. And this feared him.


	7. Part Six

(Suggested OST in this 'Part', theme for Fury- Barricades)

Part VI  
Involvement

She ran through the alleyway, her pursuers refusing to give up as she taunted them. Fury felt free ever since Kenny finally left. And that was almost 2years ago. Since then, Fury has lived a life in a way that suits her and she hasn't stopped to look forward. Her name as Fury was starting to become popular within the Underground City. She detests Kenny, but even she had to somewhat thank him for the skills she has now mastered to survive.

"Been a while!" Shouted a thug as he had come to stop so he could look around. He knew he felt preyed on. "Fury now, is it? Why you called that then, eh?"

"… Because I don't hold back." She whispered to him from behind as she grabbed him, slamming him against the alley wall. His eyes widened, fear in them. "It's been… 3 years now, right? Since I last saw you and Imran? Finally doing your own dirty work, I see. Someone's let his reputation slip." Fury then mocked as she held him by his collar.

"Please…" Her old captive begged. He also worked alongside Imran, before Kenny blew both their brains out. "I only did what I did to survive! Just like you're doing what you're doing for the same reason!"

Fury glared at him. "Only difference now is that I live free. You're still shackled and strung up with someone who must have bigger balls than you." Fury then flung him to the floor. He landed with a thud and a cry of pain as he had broken his collar bone from the impact. "I ever see you again… I'll kill you."

The man nodded as he stood up and ran quicker than he was chasing her, leaving Fury sighing and wondering if it was may be better for everyone if scum like him were put out of misery. But she couldn't help but feel smug, seeing someone she used to fear now become fearful of her. As Fury was about to head back to her home, she heard the merchants within the streets shout rambles, clearly stressed. It intrigued her, even though she's known for stealing from them. As she walked out of the shadows with the alleyway, she noticed a young man wrestle with a member of the Military Police. He'd clearly tried to take from the merchants, but she couldn't help but feel that he got himself caught on purpose. Why? For someone who could be on their way to prison, he was looking rather excited being in the situation he was.  
It was when both of their eyes met that she instantly knew this was some heist that some of the major criminals perform to perfection down here. And the only criminals she knows that can pull off such stunts are those who work alongside Levi. She had to get involved.

"Hey!" She called out at the MP, rushing forward to throw him off guard so that he would let go of the guy he was tackling. "You lot really make our lives even more difficult down here!"

"What are you doing?!" The young man called out to her as the MP was taken off him.

"Tell Levi I want to see him!" Fury ordered. The young man raised his eyebrow.

"You! The Fury! Come here!" The MP called out, standing up. Showing her skill, Fury jumped up and quickly kicked back the MP so that he was fall to the ground again. They were never any good at decent combat. The young man made a run for it, looking back, not truly believing that a woman of all people just looked out for his ass. And how the hell did she know Levi's name was something he too wanted answering.

Fury looked around, the guy she involved herself with now out of sight. The MP's won't even bother going after him. She too, then ran, using parkour to jump over a merchant store so that she could shake off the MP she's been assaulting the last 5minutes. She knew the MP's already had a warrant out for her, one more to list wasn't going to bother Fury. For now, she had to hope that making the choices she just made will finally confront her with Levi, who has refused to even look her way these past years. She can finally tell him about his uncle and maybe, just maybe they can work together to get out of this hellhole. Her purpose wasn't just about Kenny anymore, she wanted a real life. Up there, among the rest of humanity. To be able to feel the wind, the rain, and the sun on her skin. Fury was only 5'2 and her legs were beginning to ache more than usual lately. She knew that to survive, she had to get out of here.


	8. Part Seven

(Suggested OST for this 'Part'- Levi's Theme)

Part VII  
Introductions

"… It didn't exactly… go to plan…"  
A young male, sat with a leg crossed over the other upon a wooden chair, continued to clean his knife. He made no attempt to look over at his friend, nor did he show any care. "Don't you care…? That could've gotten us some real money if she didn't interfere."

"She?" The young male asked, putting down his knife gently, if not to leave any marks on it.

"Definitely a she. And that she kicked that guy's ass!"

"Farlan, are you here to tell me some street woman came and saved you?"

Farlan pouted. He made a point. Though no fault of Fury's, she had no idea what the two were up to. "C'mon, Levi… Don't make jokes."

"It was a presumption." Levi corrected, looking over at Farlan, his eyes distant and cold and the colour of them reflected that well. Grey. His hair short and shaved, the colour as black as the darkened night. "You going to tell me what happened then?"

Farlan slouched down on the sofa. It was clear he and Levi shared the place with each other. This district was theirs. "Like I said, she kicked that MP's ass. She showed real skill. I'm betting she was trained by some higher up. I wouldn't trust her. I mean, for one she asked me to tell you that she wanted to meet."

"You didn't think to start with that last bit?" Scolded Levi, standing up as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Ha! My bad…" Farlan laughed, smiling. Life for these two seemed to be no bother at all. "She sounded serious though. There was a sense of urgency with her words. I don't trust it though. I'd stay away if I were you, Levi."

"You're not me though." Levi pointed out, frowning. He was clearly thinking on this one.

"You're not going to though, right? Levi, what if she's working for the MP's? We're in enough trouble with them already for taking ODM stuff."

"I'm intrigued." Levi pointed out. "You say she kicked his ass. MP's, as dim-witted as they are, they'd of retaliated even if she was one of them."

"Well… yeah, I guess." Farlan agreed, though still felt suspicious. "I mean it though… she's no poor street woman, she knew what she was doing. You don't just wake up one day with a skill set like that."

Levi looked down. He knew Farlan was right. Kenny taught him everything Levi knows, plus some. And that took years. But Levi was one to listen to his instincts, not just advice. "Let's go see if we can find her. We'll find out what she was playing at. Like you said, had she not interrupted you, we'd have our money by now. I'd like that money."

"Heh, you saying she owes us, right?" Farlan grinned, nodding. "I couldn't agree more with you for once."

* * *

(son2seaVR soundtrack)

( _ **Reader discretion is advised during the first few exchanges**_ )

* * *

"Get the hell off of me!" Called Fury, held back by two thugs that were chasing her early on.

"About time we got a hold of you again, missy." Laughed one of them, though there were also two stood in front of her. "You've been missed, you 'av."

"Imran?!" Recognised Fury, gritting her teeth. "I thought you were long gone?!"

Her old captive traced his hand down her cheek, though she attempted to bite him and for that, he jammed his fist into her stomach, causing Fury to flinch forward in pain. "Still as annoying as ever, then?" He mocked. "You women never learn, do ya? You had a good life with us! Sure, you had to do some… degrading feats but its all you're good at doing!"

Fury looked up at him. Her teeth gritted, her frown obvious. "F… Fuck you!" She snapped. "You take away your dogs here and I'd be able to drop you on your ass now!"  
Fury received another fist slammed into her stomach with a harder force for her outburst.

"See, this is why we do this." Laughed one of the thugs holding her down. "It teaches you a lesson. Ya know, that you should sheathe your tongue unless told to use it elsewhere!" The other laughed at his joke. They always enjoyed overpowering the weak. But Fury knew, on their own, they're even weaker than those they've abused.

"Look." Spoke Imran, kneeling in front of her. "You were once of the best when you worked for that old fool of ours! You… often… brought back the money you were asked to and the men loved getting a little taste of you."  
Fury quickly looked at him directly and she spat at his face, causing him to jump backwards. The two thugs holding her lifted her up and slammed her against the wall, kicking her legs apart for Imran.  
"You little bitch! I'll make you sorry for that!

As Imran began to pull on Fury's shirt, the backstreets went quiet. Imran suddenly collapsed to floor, blood spirting from his neck. Fury's eyes widened. How the hell did somebody slit his throat so quickly and yet not be seen?  
The remaining three panicked, though still held onto Fury, as if to blame her.

"The hell you do, whore?!" One called out, pulling out a knife against her own throat.

The sound of some sort of wire slipped by them, piercing another of the remaining three's neck. Being pulled back, it took out a chunk of his throat and he too then collapsed to floor, choking on his own blood. Now Fury herself was worried and she took this moment to left her knee into the thug's stomach, who was still holding onto her. He soon let go but Fury fell to the ground from slipping on the blood that now covered the pavement. Her white shirt now stained red and she tried wiping it off.

"No! No, please!" Shrieked the last two thugs as Fury saw what looked to be a knife being taken across both of their throats at speed and yet no remorse. They too finally collapsed to the ground, dead before they hit it. Fury crawled backwards, she hadn't shown this much emotion ever since her days with Kenny. She was sure it was dead within her, yet whoever he was in front of her brought that fear back.

"That's her!" Came Farlan's voice, running up to Levi, who was simply leaning against the wall, cleaning his bloodied knife again. Fury noticed the mechanism he had equipped on his hips, also bloodied. That must've been what took that guys chunk of throat out. As Fury looked up to Farlan, she noticed him from when she helped him get away from the MP early that day.

"You…" She muttered, suddenly her fear went and she was met with… safety?

"Name's Farlan." He said in reply, holding out his hand. "Guess we're even now!" Fury didn't take his hand, she got up by herself even though she was in slight pain. Levi watched her from the corner of his eye. Somewhat surprised at her strength in willpower.

"Guess so…" She muttered, glancing over at Levi.

"Levi." He spoke before Fury even had a chance to ask for his name. Farlan chuckled. Fury was too disorientated to respond. She'd been through enough now and both men could see that.

"You were fighting back." Farlan pointed out. "I've not seen that before when it came to scum like them!" Fury still didn't speak, causing Farlan to look at Levi. "Let's bring her back with us so she can catch her breath? I can't imagine what it's like being a woman down here among thugs like them."  
Levi nodded and though he didn't say the words aloud, he too despised how some men treat the opposite sex. Levi wouldn't stand for that.

"She needs cleaning though." He muttered, as he began walking off.

"Figured you'd say that." Muttered Farlan as he picked a silent Fury up in his arms to take her back to safety. "If anyone'll keep you safe, it's gonna be Levi."


	9. Part Eight

Part VIII  
The Meaning of Freedom

"Put a cover over the sofa before you put her on it." Levi ordered as he stirred his tea.

Farlan rolled his eyes, but he was that used to living alongside Levi, he should've done it without even being asked. Once covered with a clean cover, Farlan lead Fury over to the sofa and she sat down and she finally sighed. It was definitely that of relief. Both men stayed quiet, allowing her to gather her mind. Fury looked around the apartment. It was spotless. All the pictures were straight, the furniture clean. Was she still in the underground? Levi continued stirring his tea like it was form of ritual, before he picked up with one hand that almost covered the top of the cup and he took a sip out of it. Fury watched him. Was he Kenny's nephew? Had she finally gained contact with him. As much as she wanted to blurt out that she knows of Kenny, her pain within her stomach was overwhelming and she clenched it.

"You aren't… pregnant are ya?" Farlan asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No!" Fury finally spoke, slightly offended at the same time. "If you hadn't noticed I was punched in my stomach a few times. Tends to hurt that, you know?"

"Sarcasm." Levi pointed out.

Farlan sighed. "Right… so… your name?" Fury didn't answer straight away. "You have one, right?"

"Fury. That's all." Farlan's eyes widened. He and Levi had heard that name around their area a few times. Levi didn't react. In fact, he didn't seem all the surprised to begin with.

"Is… that you real name?" Farlan then asked.

"Are expecting more sarcasm, Farlan?" Asked Levi, sipping his tea and causing Farlan to become agitated.

"It's… just a name." Fury muttered. "Someone started calling me it a while back and I guess it just… grew on me." She then looked over at Levi, barely acknowledging Farlan's presence. "Are you Levi? Who am I kidding, I know you are." Levi didn't reply, he just simply looked over at her, his glare felt as cold as ice to her.

"You know you have yourself a little reputation around here?" Spoke Farlan, sitting on the sofa next to Fury. "You're not well known to take it easy on people."

Fury looked at Farlan and she frowned. "I tend not to if they don't deserve it."

"And how would you know?" Asked Levi, causing eyebrows to raise from the both of them. "How would you know if they deserve it or not?"

"You live a certain way for so long that it tends to get easy spotting the bad types…" Fury sighed, and the two young men did not respond as she had made her point. Levi himself couldn't argue with it.

"You seem capable of looking out for yourself." Levi then went on to say. "Even capable of, I dunno… involving yourself with MP's?"

"Good, he did as he was told then." Fury muttered as Farlan pointed at himself and then rolling his eyes. Why did he feel used all of a sudden?

"That's not what I'm talking about." Levi then went on to say. Not once has he moved his gaze to look at her. He was talking, but never really directly at her. "Your stunt cost me a fair amount of money."

"Let me guess… You want repaying? Well, do I look like I carry stacks of money around with me in a place like this?"  
Sarcasm. Fury was good at that.

"You don't understand…" Interrupted Farlan, looking down. "That money wasn't just for me and Levi. It was to help pay for some people down here with major problems with their legs to get up to the surface so that they could get treatment."  
Fury didn't respond, though even she could admit she felt slightly guilty right now. "You know what I mean, right?" Farlan continued. "Folks legs can get real bad down here, due to the lack of sunlight. If not treated, they get amputated."

"…How was I supposed to know? You made it look rather convincing that you needed help." Fury frowned, crossing her arms, doing her best to hide her emotions.

"That was the plan." Spoke Levi. "Distraction was the key." Now he was making her feel worse. "And with your little stunt, the MP's are more focused on us than before."

"So, we need more assistance ourselves." Farlan pointed out, smiling in a way the slightly unnerved Fury.

"I'm trying to determine if you're at all like those…-"

"Don't!" Scolded Levi before Fury could even finish her speculation. "We're not like those thugs you're so familiar with."

"We live quite clean lives!" Laughed Farlan. "Literally. We clean everyday…" Fury raised her eyebrow. What were these two offering?

"And so will you." Levi continued. "That's if you want to have a roof over your head."

Fury shook her head. "Excuse me, but I haven't even agreed to this!"

"It's simple!" Grinned Farlan. "We help you, you help us. Until we get that money back, we want you to pitch in and help. Ya know, seeing as how you were the one that caused us to lose it."

"You're trying to make me feel guilty." Fury pointed out, and she wasn't okay with that.

"Look, I get it. You can handle yourself." Interrupted Levi. "Quite frankly, I couldn't care less how good you are." Levi took one final sip of his tea. "All I care about is seeing results. Down here, you receive help expect to help back as a favour. Make sure you clean up after yourself, and keep yourself clean, whilst living under this roof." He stood up, clean his empty cup of tea and departed for his room, not even allowing Fury to decline the offer. This offended her.

Fury sighed, leaning back on the sofa as she still clutched her stomach. "What's the meaning of freedom?" She spoke aloud, causing Farlan to peak an interest. "I escape one problem, I encounter another. I just want to live for myself."

"There are worse places to be right now than here with me and Levi…" Farlan muttered. "Obvious you've been through a few tough times. I won't dig for more. But my view of freedom is belonging. Feeling like you're wanted."

"That's emotional need, not the meaning of something." Fury bluntly pointed out, causing Farlan to pout.

"Well what's your meaning then?!" He sharply asked, wanting to move on.

"To be up there with the rest of them." Fury replied, causing Farlan's eyes to widen. "To know what fresh air feels like, to feel the heat off the sun. To be among humanity. Sure, we don't worry much about the Titans down here, but up there, they all have my meaning of freedom."

Farlan then chuckled. "You're gonna do just fine alongside me and Levi. We too strive to gain citizenship up on the surface. But it costs to get up there." It was starting to make sense to Fury now. "So we do what we can to gain that money to buy our way up there, but that takes time. Helping others along the way, well that's just a bonus. We're not all the bad guys down here and may be you'll come to realise that."

"Do I have a choice? Shorty didn't give me much of one." Farlan waved his hands with speed with Fury's latter words, his face showed worry.

"Crap, don't ever say that around Levi, he'd eat you alive!"

Fury rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see him try…"

"Yeah…. We're all gonna get along juuuuust fine…." Sighed Farlan, his own attempt at sarcasm.


	10. Part Nine

Part IX  
Time

How long has it been now? A year? Two years? Fury lost track of time. Lately, it felt meaningless to her anyway. In her eyes, time is inevitable. If there's one thing that continues going forward in this world was time. For humans, time lead them all to the same end. That was their own time stopped whilst the rest of the world left them behind as nothing more than a memory.  
This was all Fury would be one day. A memory. Difference being, she couldn't care less if she was remembered or not. What was important to her is that she lives a life worth the passing of time. It would end one day, whether naturally or abruptly.

"Have you finished your cleaning?" Spoke Levi, interrupting her thoughts. That's another thing she's learned to master; selective hearing. "Don't ignore me."

"What am I, your house wife?" Complained Fury, sighing as she wiped down the table with a soaked cloth.

"I wouldn't treat you any differently if you were." Levi made that rather clear, not that it surprised her.

She rolled her eyes as she then placed the damp cloth into a basket that Levi would no doubt clean again later. "Is Farlan back yet?"

"Does it sound like he's back?" Levi's sarcasm was always somewhat worse than Fury's. That infuriated her at times. "Are you getting any better with the ODM gear I gave you yet?"

And he was always good at changing the subject. "Only slightly. It's the balance that is required. It's that which screws me over…"

"Well then you're gonna have to get better at it, aren't you?" He responded, sitting down, crossing one of his legs over the other. "You've been tagging along with us for nearly 2 years now. I still don't quite remember you telling me why it was you told Farlan you wanted to see me that day."

He's bringing that up now? Why? Had he found out? Fury's thoughts pondered back to time again. Time has moved by so quickly that it would seemingly be too late to tell Levi of Kenny now. She wasn't sure how he'd react. She definitely didn't want to jeopardise her friendship with them. Time had beaten her on this. But her refusing to tell him… is that the same as lying?  
"Oh… I… Barely remember myself. Honestly, I think it was to do with money. Most things come down to money."

Levi raised his eyebrow. He'd noticed her shift in behaviour. It was more outspoken, erratic. He knew that wasn't how she usually spoke. To him, it almost felt like she was holding back most of the time. For now, Levi would play along, he would accept the tale she spun. What was she hiding though? He knew she wasn't a simple being, always felt like there was more to her than meets the eye. Rarely is Levi unnerved but this concerned him at most. He had enemies down here. Was Fury one of them?  
"Make me some tea." He then ordered.

"… I think you're capable of making it yourself." She replied, frowning.

"You're right. Tea is expensive. I don't want you wasting it by making it taste disgusting again."

"… That was one time…" Fury muttered. That's one grudge Levi seems to be holding against her. She then sighed. There was something she wanted to say, badly, but her disconnection with her emotions seemed to be stopping her. This was the side Fury hid so well. Her insecurity, her concerns and worries. Always keeping them locked away, pretending like she barely cared about a thing. Levi was hardened too, when it came to emotional prospects. But even Fury knew he was capable of showing some fondness now and then if he trusts you. She's had to show a sense of independence most of her life, not that she remembers some of it. May be that was something else that time would reveal eventually.  
"I don't think it's fair…"

"What are you talking about?" Muttered Levi as he made his black tea.

"That people have the right to control… other people. I'm talking about those in the Government. Who gave them that right? Words on a piece of paper that says so? Or did they wake up one morning and figure it was time order was put into place?"

"I agree that there are corrupt bastards within the Government, but we also need it. It would be nothing but chaos if there was never any system in place that keeps us all in check when inside the walls."

Fury looked at Levi, shaking her head as he sat down opposite her with his cup. "No, I mean, who gave them the right to look at us and presume that we mean nothing to society? This place was built for people like us. People who were seen as stain to the rest of humanity."

"I was born down here. You think the Government had something to do with that too?"

"I'm being serious!" She snapped, slamming her fist onto the table, not that it phased Levi. "We should be allowed to come and go from the surface at any time, but instead we have to pay a huge fee to get up there? And who's to say we'd be allowed to stay even if we have citizenship? What humans do best is look down on those who've lived difficult lives and they do nothing but judge."

Levi sipped his tea, stirring it when he could. "It's why people down here learn to ignore the stereotypes and the prejudice. Like you said, it's something humanity does best. Which means those living down here are no better than those who live up there. There's one worry we don't deal with down here, and that's Titan's. Will you have that same attitude when those on the surface look to find refuge down here because it's somewhat safe?"

Fury looked down, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Okay Levi… you made your point."

"Not something I want to make a habit of, but I don't want you running off doing something ridiculous because your head is suddenly torn." The male closed his eyes, sipping his tea casually.

"Careful." Fury couldn't help but almost smirk. "You might come across like you care."

"You'd be lucky." He somewhat mocked as the front door opened and Farlan strolled through. He looked happy enough. Being still I the middle of getting used to the ODM gear, Fury rarely gets told what the two of them are up to. "Is it done?"

Farlan stretched, falling onto the sofa, laughing. "Yeah, yeah. It's taken care of. It'll happen a week from today."

"Good." Levi responded, though he frowned now. "We need this to move forward. As for now, we go on like nothing has changed."

"What are you two up to?" Fury asked, obviously curious, but at the same time she felt left out. Not that she'd admit to it.

"Haven't you got some balancing to get used to?" Levi snapped as he stood to leave for his room. She knew he needed his space. He'd even left his cup on the table without cleaning it, which was always unusual for him to do. Farlan chuckled as Fury was somewhat told off and she quickly turned to him and frowned deeply, causing him to stop out of unease.

Again, it was all down to time for Fury to even find out what these two were planning. Why did the passing of time cause fear for her? The goals in which she had crafted for herself, would time allow her to achieve them. And in a sense, only time itself will tell.


	11. Part Ten

Part X  
Three plus One makes Four

( _ **I'll try and keep this part as close to the No Regrets background on Levi as much as possible, but dialogue will be changed, or added, here and there**_.)

* * *

"Here! Sorry for the wait!" Spoke Farlan as he shuffled the money from their latest heist through his hands. He separated the money into even piles and gave one pile to each of those who were sat in front of him. "Payment for both this time and last time."

Things were going well for them lately, when it came to the money side of things. Enough to keep a share for themselves, as well as pay those who helped. The end of the heist was not too long ago. Levi still sat, sharpening his pocket knife until it was spotless in his eyes and Fury sat opposite him, writing down the takings of this heist so they knew how they had saved away.

Farlan then gazed over to one of the men sat down and he smiled softly. "Here you go." Farlan whispered, giving the last pile of money to him, though it was obvious there was a little extra there for him more than the others, though no one spoke out against it. The young man looked up at Farlan, nothing but thanks in his eyes as Farlan nodded to him. "Don't spend too much of it! Don't wanna make it obvious that you came into a sudden amount of money! We're still being watched…"

"We're already aware of that." One of the young men spoke out as he and two others stood up and began leaving for the exit. The last of the men, the one Farlan gave more money to, was the last to stand and leave. And though he did not look back, he departed with gratitude.

"Jobs have been so much easier with our ODM gear as of late. I still never thanked you for getting us that!" Farlan then spoke to Levi, still cleaning his knife. "Everyone's share of the money we gather has been able to increase too!"

"Some more than others, it seems." Levi muttered, lifting his knife to his face so that he could somewhat see if it was clean enough. Fury remained silent for now. "The reason for that is…?"

Farlan looked down for a moment, knowing Levi wasn't happy. But Farlan did not regret what he had done and it was clear to Fury that she also knew of the reason. "His leg. "She answered. "Surely you've noticed too?"

"It's gotten worse. Again." Farlan continued, his usual smile fading to a frown. "We know how medicine is expensive, especially down here. The price recently went up too."

"That's the Underground Merchants for you." Fury spoke, putting her papers aside. It was her idea to keep track of their amount of money, so that they were all aware of how much they could and couldn't use if they were wanting to save. "I believe the Stairway Toll has increased also. Which means our own target has increased when it comes to putting money aside."

Farlan gritted his teeth. "With that, it's gonna be even less likely for the poor to ever see sunlight! We have to buy our way into things no matter where we go now. They increase prices as much as they want. Not that they have to do that to keep up with cost, but they just want more money themselves. Even if we can pay to go up there, without a Citizenship, we won't be up there for long. The how long will it be before we can afford to go up again?"

Fury nodded, agreeing with Farlan and it reminded of her of the conversation she had with Levi over who gave the higher ups the right to treat people this way. "They say it's the lack of sunlight that causes people's legs to go bad as well. Although, it's not like knowing can change much though…"

Levi moved his gaze from Fury over to Farlan, who still stood with a deep frown. "Your mother's was the same, wasn't it?" Levi's eyes closed as he came to understand Farlan's reasons to help the young man. "So that's why… Even so, it was still a large sum you gave him."

"It's compensation." Butted in Fury to somewhat help Farlan, but she looked down herself. "Though… it might already be too late for him. At the very least, with the money he received he has a good chance of finding a decent hospital."

"I see." Replied Levi. "Though how much more are we going to need if we want to live up there?"  
To that question, neither Fury or Farlan answered. It was beginning to look clear for Levi himself that the two of them were slowly starting to give up on this ideal of living in sunlight. Could he carry their hope for them? He wondered himself if their dreams were still worth pursuing. At the same time, he wanted happiness for his friends, though he would never admit this out loud. Levi was aware Fury has a complicated background, so a better future for her was something he'd like to give. And he knew Farlan had been through a lot with losing his mother and turning to crime to escape that fact. It's how the two men met. Levi himself lost his mother, he was almost left for dead if it weren't for his uncle Kenny.

The room was silent. If only for a while. The three needed a moment to gather their thoughts. But it became interrupted at the sound of a clash outside of their door into the house.  
All three of them stood up on instinct, believing it may be the Military Police out there. Levi clutched to his freshly polished knife as Farlan placed his hand upon the door handle. With a look from Levi himself, Fury was told to stay back from the door. They always planned this. If the three ever found trouble had come to their doorstep, Fury would be the one to flee with the money and then do her best to help out in retrieving Levi and Farlan.  
Both young men were ready, and Levi gave a subtle nod to Farlan so that he could open the door. He did just that, he flung the door open and as both were about to lunge forward for an attack, a young girl fell forward onto the floor.  
She was out of breath and dressed in orange rags that almost matched her hair colour. For one, Levi wasn't at all amused and Farlan was slightly caught off guard. As for Fury, she began to feel a somewhat spark within her body. She had not felt this before, but whatever it was, it was telling her that this young girl was of no threat. Fury shrugged of this unusual feeling as she then stood beside Levi, both of them looking down at the girl on the floor.

Farlan soon emitted a sigh of relief. "Ah, just a kid. She almost gave me a heart attack with that entrance."

"I'm not… just a kid!" The young girl spoke, anger on her face and he teeth gritted. Fury's eyes never left the girl. With that response, she was beginning to remind Fury of her old self.

"Is that so…?" Levi muttered in response. "I'm not going to feel bad for telling you to get out then? I'll let the fact slide that you also dirtied my floor due to your bizarre way of entering my home. I'd like you to leave… Now."

The young girl did nothing but almost hiss at Levi as she remained laid on the floor. This cause even Farlan to become irritable. "Can't you move?" He asked with a sigh among his words.

"Of course I can!" The girl snapped. She was beginning to remind Fury of herself more and more now. Even Levi himself looked over at Fury. Could he see it too? Fury wasn't exactly friendly either when they all first met. "Don't you all look down on me!"

The girl, with obvious struggle, began to lift herself up from the floor. "Strong willed." Fury muttered out loud. It was somewhat nice to see someone else down here had fight in them. The three of them soon turned their gaze to sounds of shouting outside and this caused the girl to fall back slightly, hitting back on the door as she curled into a ball. She was clearly scared, but of who?  
Fury soon began to frown herself. She's seen reactions like that before… from herself… when she was working for low life's who did nothing but prey on women. She already felt anger dwelling inside her. She really hoped this young girl hasn't been through something similar. Fury knew she herself was messed up emotion wise because of it, she didn't want anyone else to go through that.

"Tsk. You're being chased!" Levi scolded. He walked to the door and leaned on it, Farlan doing the same on the other side as the two men watched a bunch of thugs at the bottom of their stairs.

"That little brat… she bit me real hard!" One complained, rubbing his hand.

"Ain't been a rough one like her since Fury!" Another laughed, patting his friend with the bitten hand on the back. Levi was somewhat shocked hearing that, causing him to look back at Fury, who was sat next to the young girl with a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't tell her that these men knew of her. He wasn't sure why he decided to make that choice.

"That Fury is probably long dead by now, no way could she of survived on her own down here, no woman can!"

"Speaking of the weaker sex, when I catch this little one, I'll make sure I'm the one to have fun with her first!" The thug laughed at his own threat but was soon interrupted by a whistle from Farlan, causing the men to look up at both him and Levi who were watching them. "Hey! You seen a dirty little girl run by?! You haven't got her in there with you, have ya?"

"Dirty kids are the only types of kids down here!" Farlan joked in response to the thug and that irritated him enough to walk up the stairs to confront them both.

"You guys have control over this place, right?" The thug asked as he made his way up the stairs. He soon came to sudden stop as his gazed became fixed upon on both Fury and the young girl. "I've found her!" He then called out to the thugs below. "You lot friends with her?"

"Not at all, we just met." Farlan replied, folding his arms and keeping his smirk.

"Then hand her over! You'll be sorry of you cover for the likes of her. After all, she did attempt to get passed the 11th Stairway without payment! The likes of you should know that it's under jurisdiction of one of the nobles, Lobov! Anyone who tries to pass without paying is prosecuted on sight. And of course, all of you will be charged for being her accomplice. So you boys now get it, hurry up and give her to me!"

Neither Levi or Farlan gave a response. This gave the thug the idea to try and walked passed them both to grab a hold of the girl. This even caused Fury to stand up and be on guard. They may not be as bad as the types that used to control her, but they were still bad enough in her eyes.  
As the thug placed his hand upon Levi's shoulder, he swiftly moved and ripped his knife through the thug's skin upon his hand, causing him to call out in pain and he trembled backwards. As both Farlan and Fury watched, they allowed Levi to throw a few punches at the thug he just cut open with his knife. Both of them knew not to stop him or get involved. They knew and trusted Levi to know that he'll decide when it's best to stop.  
As for Levi, after a few kicks and punches, he lifted the thug up by his collar, still remaining composed as always.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hand! I might get dirty." He snarled, glaring at the thug. The thug's line of sight then moved over to Fury and the girl, who watched Levi stand his ground for her. "Don't look at them either!"  
Levi then pushed the thug down the stairs, causing the others to catch him in shock.

Farlan then chuckled, placing a hand into his pocket. "You can't do it like that. We always prioritize good hygiene and the taking care of each other. Why don't you all go wash your hands and come back for round 2 later!"  
Each of the thugs looked at one another and decided not to even bother replying, finally seeing it was best to leave this well alone.  
Fury helped the girl to her feet, though she was currently in awe over Levi, and took her to the sofa and sat her down.  
Farlan closed the door behind Levi who went and took his own seat back at the table where he always sits. He took out his knife once again and began cleaning it of the blood which had been left on by the thug. Farlan himself went and took a seat next to the girl, both her and Fury looking at her.

"How long are you going to hold that against your stomach?" Levi asked the girl, who snapped out of her awe and looked down. All the time, she was cradling an injured bird. Both Fury and Farlan could barely believe it. Birds weren't exactly a common sight down here. "It'll die, you know."

"I-I thought I could keep it warm!" She responded, unwrapping it from some of the cloth in which she had wrapped the bird in.

"How the hell did you get that bird anyway?" Farlan asked, leaning over as he used one finger to stroke the small animal.

"I think it got lost on its way here." The girl muttered. "Probably through some duct. So… I wanted to take it back to the surface."

"Don't tell me you tried to get through the Stairway for that?!" Farlan replied, a look of shock upon his face.

"…better for it to up there and free then being stuck down here…" Fury spoke quietly. But she was also speaking for herself at the same time. The girl smiled at Fury, nodding with agreement.

"Well, that's all well and good but… look at it." Farlan said, gently taking the bird from the girl to inspect it more. "It's wing it broken, you know. Let me put some wrapping on it so that it may have that chance of being up there again."

The girl nodded as tears began to form in her eyes as she watched Farlan do his best. As for Fury, she couldn't understand how she was feeling herself at the moment. She felt sorry for this young girl. Sorry enough that she couldn't just let her go back out onto the streets. Why was she seeing so much of herself in this girl? Why her, why now? Why were her bad days with Kenny resurfacing? Levi still had no clue of her knowing Kenny, and if she told him now, how the heck would he respond still? Fury felt conflicted. An emotion she was not familiar with, nor did she want to feel it. Her life had been so much better living alongside Farlan and Levi. They're her family. As for this girl, was it Fury's right to dictate whether to she can stay or not? It was obvious the girl needed shelter. Reading people was something Fury did well.

"There we go. Hopefully his wing will heal with this stick keeping it straight enough to mend the bones." Farlan said, stroking the animal's head.

"You're really good, you know!" Praised the girl as she clapped her hands happily. It was like today never happened for her. "I'm Isabel!" She then went on to reveal.

"I'm Farlan!" He then looked over to Levi. "And that's Levi." He then looked at Fury, who was sat next to him with a book in her hands. She loved to read. "And this one is Fury."

Isabel gasped. "Fury?! No way, I heard all about you!"

Fury's eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?" She lowered her book. Her interest peaked slightly.

"Yeah, from those guys who tried to take me before!" Isabel revealed, causing Levi's head to lower. "Used to compare me to you, they did!" She said proudly.

"In… what way?" Fury was slightly wary of Isabel's next response. She hoped it was not in a way which required the pleasing of men. She wasn't sure to could contain her disgust if thugs were starting girls off this young.

"About my tendency to fight back!" Isabel soon said, relieving Fury's concerns. "Always used to say my attitude was always similar to yours!"

"I don't think that's a compliment." Fury mocked, causing Farlan to smirk and giving Isabel the realisation that the thugs were always just mocking her for attempts at trying to be like Fury.

Isabel then scoffed and yet smiled at Fury. "Well, either way, I look up to people like you Fury. Well, to all of you. You stand your ground and I wanna do that too!" Isabel took a deep breath. "So, it's Farlan, Levi and Fury, is it? Listen, please… Let me stay with you!"  
The three of them looked up at Isabel. "I know it's you three that have the 3D Manoeuvre Gear! I've seen you all a few times, that's how I knew to come here… I was always envious. Always flying around like birds."

"What do you think?" Fury asked Levi, somewhat hoping he'd allow her to stay under their protection. "You did it for me, Levi. We can for her too…"

It took a time to hear a response from Levi. This was his house after all, Fury and Farlan had always allowed him to make the choices, within reason. Levi knew Fury had also made a point. He did allow her to stay, though at the time, it was not to be permanent. He's looked out for both her and Farlan over the years, it had always been the three of them. But he saw the look upon Fury's face. Though she did not make it obvious, it was clear to him that she was showing desperation. Why? He couldn't figure that out. May be she just wanted female company but he knew that had never bothered her who she was around. He was at a loss. It'd be another mouth the feed, another person to train. But even Farlan wasn't against the idea.

( _ **So ist es immer**_ )

"If you stay here under this roof, I expect you to learn how to clean before I even think about giving you a 3D Manoeuvre Gear." Levi finally responded as he then stood and departed for his room.  
This caused Isabel to look over at Farlan and Fury, to which they both nodded to her question that she hadn't even asked. Levi was allowing her to stay with them.  
The young girl began jumping around, literally, shouting her thanks to Levi.

Fury looked down and she smiled to herself, making sure Farlan and Isabel could not see it. She was happy. Genuinely. Isabel was off the streets, far away from the possibility of men who could give her temptations or even worse. This was truly becoming her family now, her home. She had learned to trust both Levi and Farlan. She always saw herself to walk her life alone, without having to care for anybody.  
But even she could not deny that she cared for these three. Not once have any of them judged her or pushed her aside because of her past. These are the people she wants to live alongside. It being on the surface would just be a bonus for her now.


	12. Part Eleven

Part XI  
Plot

( **The second and part to the 'No Regrets' storyline will be within this 'Part'. Once again, I'll stick to the events of No Regrets as much as I can, but there will be additional lines and encounters between characters so that it fits around the FF.**

 **I hope you're all enjoying so far, as soon, it'll start leading up to the events within Season 1 of the anime**.)

* * *

Not too much time had passed since Isabel was somewhat recruited by Levi. Must be just be coming up to almost a year. She's sure had to adjust to a clean way a living. Farlan tended to tease the young girl often over how ad her cleaning skills were and Levi was never shy in telling her to do better either.  
The group hadn't spoken much about still wanting to relocate to the surface, but they knew it was all still on their minds.  
Both Fury and Levi both did well in building up the funds. Isabel tended to dip her hand into it from time to time in order to buy a slice of meat from the market within the centre of the Underground. That only made her get told to clean more as a result.  
They all took it in turns to teach Isabel on how to use the ODM gear, as Levi had promised. She was terrible with it… at first. But it wasn't all that long before she got want she wanted and soared around like the bird she had saved.

It was on the evening that the four of them were soon returning home from a well deserved meal. The meal itself was no luxury, but it was enough the keep them fed until they needed to avert back to bread and beans.

"Ah, my stomach is well and truly over stuffed!" Bragged Isabel as she patted her torso whilst inhaling a large amount of air.

"Not surprised!" Laughed Farlan, wrapping his arm around her like a brother would. "The amount of that soup you ate was enough to feed the many!"

"Heh, I have a big appetite. Better to have something than to have nothing at all, am I right?" She joked in response. Fury and Levi were walking behind the two as they continued to banter with one another. They had formed a good friendship. Sibling-like.

"What's the matter with you?" Levi asked Fury, pulling her out of her focused gaze on where they were walking.

She looked at Levi then looked back to the path ahead of her. "Nothing. What's with that kind of question?"

"You've been quiet… more so than usual." Levi pointed out. She always felt like he was getting closer and closer to finding things out about her that she decided she did not want to reveal to him. Like Kenny.

"Honestly, something is bugging me. And it started this morning when I woke up. Just… felt like today was going to be… I don't know. Ignore me."

Levi raised his eyebrow at her but he did not press for an explanation. He found her too confusing at times. He wondered if most women were like this. Fury always had her guard up. Not once has she even shown some form of emotion that even revealed if she even cared for these friends around her. Levi himself was cold at the most of times, but even he was capable of showing appreciation. For this reason, he always had his guard up around her.  
The two continued to walk on in silence, coming up the familiar archway that connected their home to their neighbours opposite them. But this would be the night that would set in a chain of events that could not be avoided. Levi himself could never have been prepared for it.

"Who are you, old timer?" Asked Isabel to a man of clear wealth that was stood staring at his pocket watch. He soon closed it as he saw the four friends etch closer his way.

"I've come for a job request." He revealed. Fury sighed. Another heist. But how did a man of his standards know of the things these four get up too?

"Get the wrong house?" Farlan asked, smiling and pretending he knew nothing of the man's type of request. "We're not a handyman shop…"

"I can promise you all a substantial reward." The male continued, causing an interest to peak within Isabel.

"Go home!" Levi then suddenly burst. It was obvious something was bugging him too. Fury wondered, did Levi feel the bad vibes that she could feel too?

"The deposit has already been paid."

"Tsk, you're joking right? This is the first time I've ever seen you!" Snarled Farlan, Isabel then folding her arms with Levi and Fury halting to perhaps listen to the gentleman.

"True… But you should already know about him." The man replied as his gaze turned to behind him, revealing a carriage with two medical assistants lifting the young male which Farlan had given extra money to into the carriage itself. "His leg is finally at its limit. He needs treatment at a hospital on the surface."

"What's going on here?" Worried Isabel.

"I told you, didn't I? It's a deposit for the job." The man turned back to look at them and he smiled. "You'll listen to the details now, right?"

They all look over at Levi, besides Fury, and awaited on his reply. "Fine."

The shady man nodded at Levi to which he then proceeded to take the four up the stairs that led them straight up to the surface. What was going on? Clearly people of importance knew of their actions down here in the Underground but why couldn't they find someone from the surface?  
Fury frowned to herself. It was all down to people's backgrounds, most likely. They figure that those living down here wouldn't mind performing such criminal things if to get things put in order for those on the surface. Typical, she thought. This was why she did not like people all that much. She found most to be hateful, full of spite and greed. Did they all deserve to be protected by the walls around them? For Fury, she once speculated the Titans were put on this earth as punishment for humanity. Get rid of the tainted, leave only the pure. But that way of thinking was in the mid of a preacher, and a believer in Gods Fury was not.

The more they now walked up the stairs, a brilliant shine of light was approaching them. They all had to raise their arms to avoid the light from hurting their eyes. They may not be fully out and up on the surface, but for the likes of the four, this was the first time they felt the sun reflect off their entire body. But today wasn't they day they will go any further. Yet another carriage blocked their way. Clearly someone of importance sat within.

"Is this the four you told me of?" A voice from within the carriage asked the man that had lead them all here.

"Yes, sir. And I've been told they are of the best down there."

"Who the hell are you?!" Levi asked, getting rather impatient with this smoke and daggers. "What is going on?"

"I understand why you're wary of me, I understand why you all are." The unknown male replied. "But you'll soon learn that it's okay to trust me."

"I'm speaking for myself here, but I don't trust strangers." Fury muttered loud enough to hear. "Why would we trust you?"

The unknown man's eyes widened as he gazed upon Fury. She looked almost familiar to him. He soon composed himself by clearing his throat. "The fact that I'm here personally says everything. I'm at great risk by doing that. Have you received the deposit already?"

Levi frowned and clenched his fist. "I don't know how things work up here but down there it's call taking someone hostage!"

"That young man with the rotting leg?" The unknown male scoffed. "That's just a contingency plan we laid in place. When you have successfully completed your jobs, you won't just be getting a sum of money… But also, a Citizenship for on the surface."

All but Levi reacted to this news. Was he being truthful? It would be cruel to ignite their dreams like this once again. And because of that, Levi refused an answer and began making his way back down into the Underground, with the others soon following. However, they knew Levi, and they knew he was most likely considering the opportunity.

- _ **2 days later**_ -

"We've received conformation on that guy Farlan gave money to." Fury told Levi as she had returned from following some suspicious individuals. "He's in one of the top hospitals. I've also discovered the identity to our… mystery man. The job is 100% a real thing. So, have you made up your mind yet?"

Fury's mind went back to the day they were offered the job, remembering the man's words exactly.

* * *

" _I'll tell you this one thing…"_ The man spoke aloud to Fury, who was the last to go back to the stairs that lead them down. " _Regards to whether or not you all accept this job or not, the target will still make contact. In other words, because of who you are, you can no longer remain unrelated in this matter."_

* * *

Because of who she was? Fury was no one special. Yet he spoke to her like she was of some kind of importance revolving around this job they'd gotten tied into. She remembered to when Kenny also seemed surprised when she revealed her true name to him, before she adopted the identity of 'Fury'. He was shocked, like he'd heard the name before. But this man, how could he know? It was the first time she had ever seen him, the same for the others too. Fury's head was littered with questions but finding answered would for now wait.

"We carry on as normal." Levi ordered, dealing with his own questions. "But if the target appears just like he told Fury they would, only then will be start the job."

* * *

1 Week later…

* * *

Was this so called target ever going to show their face? As instructed, the four friends continued living their lives as normal. Though they all had this one major job on their minds, they still played out little jobs here and there. They couldn't stop what they were initially doing because some rich guy promised them freedom.

Today though, today they all had to hijack a crate of food being brought in illegally by the underground merchants. The reward wasn't just money, but some of the food too. And ever since their night out, the four haven't eaten anything but stale bread and they longed for taste.  
Levi, alongside Farlan, Isabel and Fury within their ODM gear crashed into the transported food within wooden crates, causing the impact to allow the crates to open and reveal the goods inside. But at the same time, it incited panic among the merchants.

"No, not them!" One of the merchants called out in anger, watching them traverse the streets within their ODM. "Someone hurry and call on the Military Police!"

The four, showing off their acrobatic skills using their ODM saw that their job was done, though having no idea the Military Police were soon to be hot on their tails. They always tried, yet never succeeded in catching up to them. They certainly weren't going to start either.

"Levi! Behind us!" Fury called out, as they all witnessed the ensue of MP's.

"Military Police again?" Isabel scoffed in a mocking tone. "I like the fact that they don't give up trying!" She then called forward to Levi, feeling a sense of pride in herself. "Leeevi! What I just said was true, right?!"

"Are you an idiot?" He called back, causing Isabel to shrink from her embarrassment.

"They're… not Military Police…" Fury muttered, keeping her eye on the hooded figures fast approaching them.

"Yeah, no mistake there." Said Levi, almost smirking. "It's them. That Wings of Freedom crest… It's the Survey Corps!"

With this revealed, not one of them showed a sign of panic. "The ones who fight those Titans?" Asked Farlan, watching how they manoeuvre much more skilfully that that of the MP's. "They're as different as I expected…"

"You all know what to do?" Levi then asked, simply focusing on the task at hand.

"It's the job, right?" Farlan asked, grinning like a naughty child. Both he and Isabel altered their ODM to take them down opposite streets, leaving Levi to continue forth as Fury altered her own ODM wires to latch onto the building walls, causing the slow MP's to become tangled within it so that Levi could simply focus on the Survey Corps only. He'd noticed the two of the members followed in pursuit of Farlan and Isabel, leaving only two for him to deal with.  
He wanted to see how good they really were. Pushing himself more than before, he volleyed himself through a degrading building at the end of the street, only to be harshly pursued by one of his followers, knocking him off guard and almost causing Levi to lose balance. If Levi had not bypassed the pursuers attempts at cutting him down, it may have been a sift end for him.  
Levi himself admitted that was close, but he was not out of it yet. For another pursuer crashed through debris above Levi, crashing into him and taking him down to ground level.  
Both men hit the ground and with a backflip form Levi as he skidded backwards, he pulled out his clean pocket knife to defend himself against the attacker. Twirling his blade, he flung the man's Cutter out of his hands, leaving him without a weapon. Levi then clutched to his knife with both hands as was about to plunge it deep into his attacker without remorse, only to be halted by the final pursuer who rained down from above. His cutter and Levi's knife clashing against each other as he prevented his comrades certain death.  
The final pursuer overpowered Levi, pushing him backwards, his knife almost contacting his throat, but Levi did not whimper, for her too pushed back with all that he had as his strongest pursuer glared into his grey eyes.

"Stop it!" He commanded. "Take a look around you."

Levi averted his gaze to a handcuffed Farlan and Isabel. Isabel, who showed struggled trying to break away whilst Farlan seemingly accepted their capture. Levi became conflicted. He knew if he continued to fight back, these men would have no guilt in killing his friends. And so, he let go of his pocket knife, accepted surrender as his pursuer placed iron cuffs around his wrists.  
"You're quick at reading the situation." The pursuer almost praised as he had Levi, Isabel and Farlan knelt on the ground in front of him. "I'll now ask a few questions. Where did you get these ODM's?"  
Farlan and Isabel looked at one another whilst Levi remained looking at the ground, feeling defeated. "You three are skilled with this. But someone must've taught you." The purser walked towards Levi, he was towering over him. "You're their leader, right? Were you trained within the Military Police?"

Levi looked up at his fierce pursuer, though he refused to offer a response. For this, another member of the Corps grabbed a hold of Levi's head and slammed in onto the floor, his face being smothered within a dirty pool of water. This caused shock for both Isabel and Farlan, no one has ever done this to Levi before.

"Stop!" Came the voice of Fury, as she acrobatically landed in front of the tall pursuer, causing the other Corps members to draw their cutters, though the tall blonde figure in front of here was not at all phased by her. "Don't you dare hurt any of them!"

"Fury!" Isabel called out. This was a first for any of the three to see Fury show any type of care or protection. Levi managed to turn his head to the side so that he could catch a gasp of air from having his face swallowed by water. His vision momentarily blurry, he knew it was Fury.

"Lift him up!" Fury then demanded, her teeth gritted and she was clearly irritable.

"A fourth?" The blonde pursuer spoke. "How is it that you managed to lean away but your friends here get caught? Rather easily, I might add."

"Didn't you hear me?! Stop hurting him!" Clearly Fury was pained seeing Levi in such a position, for she too never thought something like that could happen.

"Fury, is it? I'll ask one more time in case you misheard me. Where did you all learn how to use the 3D Manoeuvre Gear?"

"Is it so hard to believe that we all learnt by ourselves?!" Farlan called out, preventing Fury from taking that blame.

"Self-taught?" The blonde replied, frowning, though his gaze never leaving Fury. She was making him feel somewhat unnerved. "I don't buy it!"

"It's just so we're able to live in garbage like this!" Farlan continued. "People who live up there could never understand that!"

"Don't be cocky just because you're soldiers!" Isabel then joined in, all protecting each other.

The blonde male continued looking upon Fury. She was visibly shaking due to distress. A fire was clearly lit within her. Even she could not deny that she's not felt like this before. She felt… almost empowered by some unknown will.

"I won't ask you again." She muttered, her face blank of any other emotion but anger and she was ready to attack if need be. "Let him up, or I'll kill you where you stand!"  
She lunged at the blonde male, but was soon pulled back and held into a restraint by other Corps members. Her attempted assault was as if something had taken over her. Her eyes were darkened and she was showing genuine care for not just Levi but for all three of them. Her teeth were constantly gritted as she tried to continue a struggle within the constraints of the Corps members. It almost shocked her three friends, they barely noticed this Fury, though her protectiveness was appreciated.  
The blonde male did not want to torment Fury any longer and with a nod of his head, Levi was lifted out from having his head held down in the puddle of water. An instant calmness had then befallen Fury and her struggle stopped. But she was left weak and therefore she too was handcuffed and then knelt next to Levi. Whatever had overcome her, it had now been sparked. The unknown for her had just gotten a whole lot bigger. She knew her reaction was not out of normality, she felt possessed almost. Now she was left weak and fragile, with concerned friends beside her. Even Levi showed concern upon his face.

The blonde male noticed how as soon as Levi was out of any type of harm, she calmed. He knew himself that wasn't normal, nor has anyone ever dared to threaten him. It somewhat enlightened him and he wanted to know more about her. About her as well as her friends.  
"My name is Erwin Smith. I'd like to know yours."

"Levi." He took a few deep breaths before answering to this Erwin who had him cornered.

"Levi…" Erwin repeated, kneeling down in front of him. "Why don't we all make a deal?"

"What deal?" Levi quickly snapped back.

"I will allow your crimes to go unpunished. In return, lend me your skills." Erwin offered, looking at each one of them, even at Fury. "Join the Survey Corps!"

"And if I…We… refuse?" Asked Levi, realising Erwin was addressing each of them.

"The Military Police can have you." Erwin simply put. "And after her little performance today, I doubt you'd all see her a while. I was threatened with death. That won't be taken lightly. And considering each of your crimes, she and your friends won't be treated nicely. Choose which ever you prefer. Either way will be a win for me."

"Fine!" Levi quickly responded. The male didn't even need to think this through. He'd look after his friends, above all else, even if it means having to drag them along with him. "We'll join the Survey Corps."


	13. Part Twelve

Part XII  
Set into Motion

"Quite frankly, this is humiliating!" A man scoffed, slamming his fist down onto the table, surrounded by other men within the meeting. "Are you telling us, who have always held formality in high regard, to accept a bunch of lowlifes?! The men's morale will be tainted if we allow those underground rats to join our ranks!"

"I am in agreement with Flagon." Another Survey Corps member spoke out. "You even suggest that we take these four out on the next expedition with us."

"I understand all of your concerns." Spoke Erwin, closing his eyes to gather the men's opinions. "But I can personally vouch for their skills. The new formation I've been working on is quite ground-breaking. It emphasises importance not on how best to kill Titans, but how we can avoid them."

"Well what those four lack is discipline and manners!" Spat Flagon in response, gritting his teeth. "You saw how enraged that girl got yourself, Erwin. She threatened to kill you, did she not?!"

"She's a character, I admit. But with training, I believe these four can amount to helping us in what I have planned. It should only require a short amount of time to do so. For now, we carry on as normal and we introduce them to the rest of the regiment."

Flagon did nothing but frown upon his Commander. But what could he do? His choice his final, whether he agrees with it or not. But it wasn't like Erwin to do something and not expect results. For now, Flagon had to go along with it.

- **Courtyard-**

"Attention!" Saluted a Lieutenant of the Survey Corps, as the rest of the regiment saluted him with their fists over their hearts. They all gazed upon the new four members of the Corps itself. Introducing new members was a tradition among them, so that they can better know each other. "From today, these four will be fighting alongside you all! Introduce yourselves!" He then ordered.

Farlan stepped forward, a large smirk on his face as he inhaled a breath of the fresh air. "Farlan Church!" He introduced.

Isabel was next, and her smile was just as big as Farlan's. Clearly these two were overly excited of the new prospects ahead of them. "Isabel Magnolia!" She called out. "Nice to meet more of ya!"

Standing slightly insecure, as she held onto one of her arms, Fury then stepped forward. Erwin's eyes then looked upon her. "Fury." She muttered, causing whispers among the scouts, realising that wasn't her real name and it caused the Lieutenant to roll his eyes.

And lastly, it was Levi, who stood with his arms folded and looked like he held no care in the world for where he's ended up. "Name's Levi Ackerman." She spoke out clearly and it was his name that roused the scouts even more, like they had heard it before.

"Levi, huh?" Spoke the Lieutenant, glaring at him. "The first thing you're gonna need is some goddamn discipline!" He the looked over to Flagon, who appeared to have to the look of distaste upon his face. "Flagon! These will be assigned to your squad out on the next expedition!"

Flagon's eye widened. "But… W-why my squad?! Can't Erwin take them all?"

"Erwin is tasked with the soldier's formation!" The Lieutenant reminded as he then looked at a distant Fury. "The only one he'll be keeping an eye on is Fury, who will be alongside him when out there!"

Fury suddenly came out of her insecurity with disagreement. Why was she being separated from the others? They clearly didn't like the idea either but due to their job, she had to agree. "Lovely…" She muttered with pure sarcasm as Erwin frowned at her response.

"Go show them their new quarters, dismissed!" The Lieutenant then ordered as he departed, leaving Flagon utterly lost for words as he unwillingly led them all too where they shall be sleeping. It was a large building. It was separated into halves. One side for the males, the other for the females and within each room were bunkbeds, a small desk and a bathroom.  
It was a simple living area, and the rooms were quite small. However, due to them being on the surface, the four friends cared little for how they lived. It wasn't a complete upgrade from their home down below, but it was always clean.

"The barracks." Flagon muttered, leading them into one of the rooms so that they could then see where they could be staying for the rest of their lives.

"Yeah, are we all living in the same room?!" Isabel asked with excitement. "We can all snuggled together! I want top bunk though!"

"You women have a separate section." Flagon responded. "We don't encourage situations here."

"But… Me and Fury wanna stay heeeeere!" Isabel pouted as she latched onto Fury's arm.

"Actually, my own space is starting to look appealing to me." Fury admitted, as she yanked her arm away from a now confused Isabel.

"Well, this is where you two men will be staying." Flagon then went on to say as Levi made his way to the bunkbed. Using his fingers, he ran them through the underside of the wood, leaving Farlan and Isabel looking worried as Fury looked out of the small window they all got within each room. "You four have been living in a shithole most of your lives, but do keep this place clean!"

Levi then frowned as he felt the disgust of dirt upon his fingers from under the mattress. He then approached Flagon, looking up at him which caused him much discomfort. "What's with that look?! You dare approach your superior like this?" Flagon questioned, stepping back.

Farlan then hurried himself in between both Levi and Flagon, looking panicked. "We're sorry!" We'll do our best to keep this place spotless!"

Flagon rolled his eyes. "Training starts tomorrow." He revealed, leaving the room.

Farlan then calmed his posture, his body no longer tense as he turned to Levi. "Levi… Don't pull anymore stunts like that please." He somewhat begged. "We've got enough eyes on us already. Fury, you didn't help with your own stunt either!"

She looked at Farlan with genuine confusion. "What stunt?"

"Ya know, when we were cuffed up!" Isabel reminded. "You went crazy when they held down Levi. We've never seen you like that before!"

"Oh… Right." She muttered, but the truth was that she couldn't remember doing that at all. Was this why Erwin wanted her with him?

Levi then huffed as he cleaned his hand with a fresh piece of cloth. "Tch. Did you not hear what that piece of shit was spouting out of his mouth?"

"We weren't caught by accident, you know. "Fury muttered.

Farlan nodded. "Yeah, don't forget why we're here, Levi."

* * *

" _The Survey Corps will come after you all. Be sure to put up a little resistance._ " Levi remembered this from the unknown man who hired them for this job. " _There are two things I'll have you do for me… First, you'll have to receive a document for me which is in the possession of Erwin Smith.  
And secondly… to kill the Survey Corp's squad leader…_

 _Those are your jobs. "_

* * *

"Yeah, I know…" Levi muttered, as he sat down on the lower bed.

"Well… Come on Isabel." Spoke Fury as she took a hold of her. To be honest, Fury didn't want to be around Levi right now. She knew he'd question her about this so-called outrage and until she can somehow remember, question would have to wait.

"Where we going?!" Isabel asked as she was pulled along, both Farlan and Levi watching.

"To our own room." Fury revealed as both girls had then left the males to themselves.

Farlan sighed as went and closed the door behind them. He was frowning as he recalled the events of when they were caught by the Survey Corps. "You saw how she reacted too, right?" He asked Levi, to which he simply nodded. "We've known Fury for years. Honestly, I believed she couldn't care less about us. But then I saw how she reacted when you were pinned down. I gotta say, she clearly does care… for one of us anyway."

"Spit it out, Farlan." Sneered Levi. He was in no mood today.

Farlan then rubbed the back of his head. "How she conveniently appeared as you were slammed to the ground? I mean, she threatened to kill Erwin Smith! Maybe she was trying to help us all, but it certainly only looked like you were her focus."

"She doesn't remember." Levi responded as he laid back on his bed. "She may hide how she feels but she's easy to read. She had no clue what you two were on about."

"How could she just forget that? It was quite a performance! You think its why she's been told to stay alongside Erwin?"

Levi shrugged. "Works well for us though. Her being with him most of the time… she can find what we're looking for a lot easier than we can…"

* * *

- **Later that night** -

* * *

 _"_ _Why couldn't you of just told us?!"_

 _"_ _Do you have any idea how many lives could've been saved?!"_

 _"_ _This is a vital key to save humanity and you thought it was best to hide it all this time?!"_

 _"_ _You're selfish. I pity you."_

 _I thought we were comrades. No, not just that but friends! Why?!"_

 _"_ _Fury, say something!"_

 _"_ _Fury?"_

 _"_ _Fury!"_

"Are you okay…?" Asked Isabel as she heard Fury wake up from what must've been a bad dream.

"Go back to sleep, Isabel." Fury muttered, clutching her chest as she laid back down.

"You don't need to tell me twice…" Isabel muttered. She put her head back to pillow and closed her eyes. But Isabel wasn't the type to let things go. She pretended to fall asleep as she then listened to Fury somewhat talking aloud.

"Little Fury…" Fury whispered as her eyes were tightly closed and she believed Isabel was sleeping once again. "You'll never let me forget, will you Kenny… And now all I feel is guilt over not telling Levi that I know you! Things are happening to me because of this guilt, why?! I'll never forgive you for how you treat me, but I'll put the skills you gave me to good use. I'll find you again one day… and I'll cut you down!"

Isabel made a small frown. She had no clue who this Kenny was but it was obvious Levi knew of him. She became worried for Fury. Not knowing why she was guilty, but with the overheard revelation it was clear that it was because of some Kenny. Now Isabel had a choice…

To speak to Fury about it… or tell Levi of what she heard so that he could sort it out and maybe help Fury. But this would have to wait. Both girls knew they had training later this day and Isabel wanted all the sleep she could gather.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

* * *

"The Expedition Budget, which had been put on hold, was finally approved." Spoke the Lieutenant to Erwin as they rode in a carriage together.

"I see." The blonde male muttered.

"You're not surprised?"

"I'm just relieved." Erwin admitted with a sigh. "I had already begun my preparations after all."

The Lieutenant folded his arms. "It appears that the leader of the faction which so vigorously opposed the expeditions suddenly came around."

"Nicholas Lobov, I take it?" Erwin asked causing his Lieutenant to grin.

"So you knew… You told me that you were certain the expeditions would be approved, which is why you began preparations. Erwin… could it be that you forced Lobov to change his mind through some… indecent means?

"Lobov appears to have dealings with the Lang Company…" Erwin revealed, ignoring that his Lieutenant had grown suspicious of him. "They provide goods for the Military Police. It seems he was planning to redirect the expedition funds to them. My information is reliable, sir. I've already obtained evidence of this fact."

"So… What do you plan to do?" The Lieutenant asked Erwin as the carriage came to a halt.

"Please don't ask me any further…" Erwin muttered. "I want to act on this independently."

The Lieutenant scoffed. "Go down a dangerous path, and you may never make it back out."

"It was only after joining the Survey Corps and coming face to face with a Titan that I came to understand just how fragile humanity is." Erwin responded as he opened the carriage door and climbed out. "Wealth… Power… Noble ideals… All of that would count for naught if Titans ever made it past the walls. Which is why I will use any means necessary to ensure that the expeditions and our efforts to take back this world from the Titans are not abandoned!"

The Lieutenant simply nodded his head. "This was why you were made squad leader. Your ideals give our recruits hope."  
With that sentiment, Erwin gave a nod as he departed away from the carriage. As the Commander strolled towards his quarters, he was too in deep with though to realise he was just passing Levi, who was on his way to meet his friends. The two glanced at each other but neither of them stopped to exchange words.

For Levi, the flashing memory that came to him was when Erwin had degraded him enough to bring Levi to his knees.  
" _The one to kill him… will be me!"_ Levi spoke to himself through his thoughts.

* * *

- **One Month Later** -

* * *

Training was daily. And though the course in which they were put through, they had adapted and overcame them.  
Isabel became fond of riding around on the horses. She had always loved her animals. She took to calling the horse she was assigned to as, 'Vagabond.' A name she felt that fit well with her own way of dealing with things.  
Both Fury and Farlan had shown great skill and improvement when it came to using their ODM. Through the practice trial of killing fake cut-outs of Titans, they both performed with ease when it came to slicing a Titan's nape, which was their only known weak spot.  
For Levi, he was the main focus for a lot of gossip. His speed and strength that was shown through the days of training shocked many. He had come to use his own technique of holding the cutters that every Scout held within their ODM's, though he was scolded many times to do so. However, he always found ways to them feel like crap by showing off how well and how much more effective he can use the cutters when holding them differently.

But the jobs had not been pushed aside, either. Every other night, attempts were made to get into Erwin's office to try and obtain a piece of document, but no avail. Farlan earned himself a fierce slap from Fury when he suggested that she could tempt Erwin into telling her what he knows, for she had been training under Erwin since the days training began.

"We won't find it no matter how many times we look…" Farlan muttered, as he and the other three sat with each other in the basement. They were surrounded by spare equipment and food. "I think it's time to assume it's not even in his room."

"Then where could it be?" Isabel asked, then looking at Fury who sat atop of a crate reading a book. "You say you've never seen anything weird looking on him?"

Fury shook her head. "And if I did, then what? Should I tempt him into giving it up to me?" She then mockingly spoke towards Farlan, causing him to rub his cheek.

"Well what do you do with something you really want to keep safe?" He then asked to avoid any more slaps.

"Look, I'm thinking he keeps it with him at all times as it is." Fury then suggested. "Where else would you keep something than on yourself if you want to keep it safe? So, I'm throwing it out there that we could use the upcoming Expedition to our advantage." Fury closed her book at placed it beside her as Levi then listened to more of her suggestion. "Outside the walls, Erwin will be concentrated on the Titans, as well as keeping me in check as I'll be beside him in the formation he has set out. If we wait for the opportunity, may be I could be the one to complete this job for us?"

"That's… actually a great idea!" Isabel encouraged, clapping her hands. "We stay at the back with the other Scouts, make sure Fury is left alone with Erwin, so that way no one could witness it!"

"There'll be more planning to it than that…" Muttered Farlan as he rubbed his chin. "You okay with this suggestion, Levi?"

"Yeah, sure…" He muttered in response as the memory of seeing Fury lashing out towards Erwin came back to him. She still couldn't remember doing that. "But I'll be going alone and I'll be the one to kill him!"  
All three of them were taken back by his idea of using Fury's plan but to do it himself. "You three, just think of an excuse to stay behind."

"Levi… Why?!" Snapped Isabel.

"None of us have seen a real Titan yet, and it'll be our first time beyond the safety of the walls. It may take all we've got just to get back alive. But if I'm by myself, I won't have you three to keep an eye on and I'll be able to do the job myself."

"So… you're saying that we can't handle it right?" Farlan asked, frowning. "We hold you back? Worried we may not be able to control out actions?!"

"That's right!" Levi argued back. "That's how I feel about this anyway."

"How could you say that?!" Isabel snarled, grabbing a hold of Levi's shirt. "You can't say stuff like that until we've tried!"

"What's wrong with you?" Fury then asked, in disbelief herself. "This isn't like you…"

Levi then snapped his gaze towards Fury, in nothing but anger himself. "If you of all people refuse to stay behind, then we're done talking!"

"Excuse me?!" Fury responded as she allowed Levi to walk off in a huff. "This is the best opportunity we have!" She called out to him in anger herself as Isabel and Farlan ran after him. She didn't understand the reasoning behind his anger. Behind his drive to want to do most things on his own. Fury also decided it was best to go after him. Isn't that want any friend would do?

Levi found himself sitting outside, his gaze never moving away from the night sky. Was he making the right choice by pushing his friends aside just to keep them safe? That was the real reason. He didn't know what to expect outside the walls, and if he couldn't handle it, how could his friends. He didn't feel guilt for lashing out at Fury, she still concerned him the most. How could he allow her to be the one to kill Erwin after her performance when they all got caught by him? What if she couldn't control this sudden outburst of anger again and she blows everything out of proportion, revealing their job and earning them a lifetime in jail? Levi viewed her as a liability at the moment. Though her suggestion was enough to convince Levi that the expedition was the moment to strike, he wanted to be the one to do it.

"You!" Came the voice of Isabel as she, Farlan and eventually Fury approached Levi.

"We gotta talk about this!" Spoke Farlan. "I can't agree with you going alone, and I doubt these two ca agree to it either."

Although she was hesitant and she had returned to feeling insecure, Fury dared herself to look at Levi. "It'll be just as dangerous for you…"

"You once told us that when we first step onto the surface, it'll be the four of us all at once!" Isabel then reminded him. "Have you forgotten your own words?!"

"It's… the same." Levi then muttered. His voice was calm yet he sounded so lost and distant. "When you can't see the moon or stars, they sky up here is just as dark as it is down there…"

Fury shook her head and without thought, she hurried over to Levi and sat beside him. She had small smile upon her face and that sight was a rare one.  
"The colour of the sky… sure." She spoke softly to him. "But… It's different." Levi then raised his head and looked up towards the sky again, noticing the clouds were slowly fading to reveal the bright shine of the moon and stars. He saw how it brought colour to his surroundings. "We all know that there's no ceiling up here. The sky is as endless as time itself."

"She's right!" Isabel agreed as she too sat nearby Levi, Farlan then following suit. "It may be just as dark now but it's waaaay different than the Underground!"

"Even the moon offers us light." Farlan pointed out, smiling himself.

( _ **So ist es simmer**_ )

"We don't have to go back down there." Fury muttered, placing her hand atop Levi's shoulder.

"She's right!" Agreed Farlan. "The four of us have always pulled through. It'll be the same with these Titans."

"Believe in us, Levi." Fury continued to encourage as Levi then looked at her. His eyes widened as he then looked up towards the moon.

"Alright." He spoke. "I'll believe in you."

Isabel then playfully nudged him as she laughed. "You sure are a stubborn one!"


	14. Part Thirteen

Part XIII  
No Regrets

( _ **For those who haven't seen the No Regrets arc, or read it, this 'Part' will hold spoilers. Read on at your own will**_.)

* * *

"Levi, please can we talk?!" Begged Isabel as she followed Levi to his horse which he mounted upon swiftly. It was the day of the expedition beyond the walls. The first time he and his friends will be beyond the constraints of their pen. Levi looked ahead of him, his eyes never leaving contact of Erwin, who sat upon his own horse at the front of the formation with Fury beside him. She knew her part in the job too. Lead Erwin astray, allow her friends to make contact.

"Talking can wait, we have to focus on the job." Levi responded as behind him, Farlan approached on his horse.

"But…" Muttered Isabel, if to avoid a scolding. "It's about Fury… It's about what I overheard her talking about a while back! Someone called-…"

"Isabel!" Came Farlan, cutting the girl's final words off, not that Levi was at all interested. He nodded at her, indicating she too should get upon her horse. Friendship troubles weren't the time and so, she knew it was best to wait until they came back.

"Open the Gate!" Soon came the loud voice of the Lieutenant. "Today, we take another step forward! Show me the outcome of all of your training! Show me the strength of Humanity!" The Scouts behind him raised their arms, howling with cheer as the gates were lifted up. "We will now begin the 23rd Expedition beyond the walls! Forward!"  
The Lieutenant bolted his horse, charging forward with the Scouts following in pursuit.

As they left the gates into the Walls behind them, each group of Scouts separated into the formations given them prior by Erwin. Fury rode alongside him and Flagon. Her gaze was directed towards the sky. It was so clear and the air tasted fresh. She suddenly felt a sense of belonging out here, despite her senses keeping her on edge for feeling the threat of what the Titans were capable of. But she was soon pulled out of her minor awe by Erwin, being told to keep her eyes forward.

* * *

" _Don't lose your focus, okay?"_ Fury recalled her conversation with her friends before she left them. Though her words were mainly directed at Isabel and Farlan. " _We're not going out there to sightsee… As much as we wish we could be. Out there, there's no telling to when we may come into contact with a Titan."_

" _Pfft!_ " Isabel scoffed in response, grinning. " _I'll be sure to clean one up for you, Fury, if I see one!"_

 _"_ _Isabel, stop your jokes!"_ Fury then exclaimed. She was serious. More so than usual. " _You can't be like this out there, Isabel!"_

 _"_ _What's your problem..?"_ Farlan asked, his eyebrow risen. He wasn't quite sure why Fury was suddenly being this way again.

Fury then sighed, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear. This action always calmed her down. " _All I'm asking is… that you two keep your eyes wide open when we're beyond the gates. You're only being optimistic because none of us have ever seen a Titan before. We have no idea how many people we could lose when we're out there… So please, all I'm asking is that you be careful…"_

* * *

Fury frowned as she was lifted from her memory. There'd be nothing she could do if her friends were to come into danger. She did her best to hide it, but she was scared for them. She was scared herself.

"Titans sighted!" Proclaimed the Lieutenant's voice. Fury then looked up, her eyes widened. They were taller than trees. The moved so mindlessly, without focus but they looked so human. "One 15-metre class right ahead!"

Fury then looked behind her, seeing her friends moving in closer to both her and Erwin. Good. If they had to use these Titans as bait, so be it. But her gaze soon left her friends to what was behind them, her eyes widening further. "Two Titans are coming in fast behind us!" She called out, with slight panic in her voice. "They're too close for us to get away!"

The Lieutenant frowned, raising his hand. "Prepare for combat!" He ordered fiercely. Three scouts lift from their horse saddles, latching the wires from the ODM's to nearby trees so that they could swing around and tear through the Titans napes with their cutters.

"Fury, what did I tell you?!" Angered Erwin, yanking her horse back to him as her concentration was too focused on the danger around her. "Keep your eyes forward!" He told her again as she fought to look away from the monsters.  
Erwin then looked to Flagon who was riding behind him. "Shoot your flare!" He ordered.  
Flagon nodded as he inserted the capsule into the small firing canon and shot the trail of smoke into the air for the Scouts around them. This was how they communicated out here, by the colour of each flare came a different sign.

"Lieutenant, we need to tighten this formation." Erwin called out the man in front of him, but he always kept an eye on Fury. "Looks like it's going to rain…"

"They're here!" Came the cry of Isabel's voice, as Fury dared to look behind her yet again. She saw the two Titans giving chase to both Isabel and Farlan. But Levi was right there with them. That fact was enough to keep Fury from acting out.

Levi himself rallied his horse to run towards the ensuing Titans, causing both Farlan and Isabel to follow him into the fight he was about to cause.  
Levi left his horse as he pulled out his ODM, using the enclosure around him, he swung low around the Titans feet, causing it to trip over in confusion. That was enough for him to then dive down to slice through its nape, leaving a gash big enough to instantly kill it. In the distance, he witnessed Farlan take down the second Titan swiftly, due to Isabel being in the grip of its hand. He hurried to them, only focused on making sure Farlan had killed it.

"All the Titans have been eliminated!" Came the call of Erwin. "Regroup!"

"So how was that, Levi?!" Asked Farlan, mounting back onto his horse alongside an adrenaline rushed Isabel. "We took that thing down by ourselves!"

"We did it, Levi!" Exclaimed Isabel, waving her arms. "We did it!"

Levi lowered his cutters, the feeling of relief came over him as a small but sure smile formed on his face. "Yeah… you sure did." He praised… Almost.

"Indeed, that was impressive." Approached Erwin, Fury alongside him as she nodded at Levi. "Considering it was your first time… But you used too much gas!" He then scolded. "You need to be especially conservative out here."

"Are you expecting them to take priority over their equipment more so than each other?" Fury asked with disgust. She was beginning to dislike this man more and more.

Erwin then looked at the angered Fury, sighing. "They were performing a lot of unnecessary movements. Are you beginning to doubt?" Levi's eyes widened at the man's question as he began to take off on his horse. "If you are, it'll be the death of you."

Fury lowered her head. It was like Erwin could see right through her, it was like he could see that she wasn't coping well out here whilst surrounded by Titans.  
"…. I'm so sorry…." She muttered, loud enough for her friends to hear. It wasn't clear who her apology was directed at, but it was enough to cause even Levi to appear stunned by her words as he watched her ride on up to Erwin, following orders.

"Damn him!" Sneered Isabel. "He'd better watch his back when he's alone!"

"Shut up, he could still hear you!" Scolded Farlan as Levi still appeared to be slightly stunned. The sky began to rumble slightly as the rain began to fall from above. The weather itself, just like the expedition, was taking a turn for the worst.

- **1 hour later** —

" _It's difficult to see…"_ Erwin spoke to himself through his thoughts. A heavy fog had hit the land, no one could barely see the person they were riding alongside, let alone what was out in front of them. Fury herself was still riding beside Erwin, he made sure of that. She looked lost in thought. _"If the storm gets any worse, the flares will become useless."_

"Erwin… should we reduce the speed?" Came Fury's voice from beside him.

"Yes." He responded to her suggestion. "Though I'd like to get away from this open area as much as possible…"  
The man then shot out a green flare into the sky. It was only just visible enough for Levi and the others that were at the back of the small formation, between the fog and continuous rain. Fury could feel it now. The worry and the fear creeping closer. If she was struggling when the area was clear, could she keep her mind clear now that she was practically blind? The job in which she and the others were to pull off was the last thing on her mind.

"I didn't know it rained this badly!" Spoke Isabel, pulling up her hood that was provided by the protection of a water absorbing cloak. "How are we supposed to see Titans until it's too late?"

"No…" Spoke Levi, his gaze focused ahead of him. "This is our chance. And if she's smart enough, Fury will see that too. "We'll use this rain the get close to Erwin."

"You wanna go for it now?" Asked Farlan, he himself being somewhat worried due to the weather.

"It'll be suspicious if we all go." Levi continued, clearly answering Farlan's question. "I'm going to use Fury's previous suggestion. So I'm going alone."

Farlan nodded in agreement. "It's probably best not to move carelessly around here…"

"Okay, fine!" Isabel agreeing also, a smile on her face. "But we'll be counting on you two! Now go and secure a Citizenship for us all!"

"If anyone asks, tell them I'm surveying the terrain." Levi ordered as he rode ahead upon his horse. Though he fought not to, he took a quick look back towards Farlan and Isabel, who were both waving him off, putting all of their hopes into not just Levi but into Fury as well. The fog was thick. Levi himself struggled through it. He knew, at any moment, he may either run into Erwin or a Titan.

" _Just you wait, Erwin Smith."_ Levi's thoughts muttered. " _I'll kill you with my bare hands."_

As Levi rode on at full speed, he heard the roar of Titans from around him. The shriek in which they emitted was enough for Levi to pull back on his horse's reins, bringing the animal to a sudden stop. But for what he now witnessed ahead of him was something even he was not prepared for.  
Blood among bodies. Decaying Titans, dead Scouts. It was an all-out massacre.

"What… what the hell happened here?" He asked himself as his eyes looked around for a sign of movement. He looked over to the far right of him as he heard the release of a flare with black smoke.  
And a flare with black smoke only ever meant one thing; an abnormal Titan. The Scout that has released the flare, though his body severed and bleeding out, pointed in the direction of which the Titan was. This caused Levi's eyes to widened in horror as he looked back from the way he just came.  
"No… No way, did we pass each other?!"

He galloped onwards, looking fierce but yet worried for his friends. Surely they could handle another Titan, they proved it earlier. But Levi knew he witnessed the release of black smoke from the flare, and the concern he now harboured was too much for him to not go back.  
He hurried his horse, pushing the animal to its limits, barely caring that he had pushed the horse too much and it fell to the ground, bolting Levi from its saddle for him to skid along the muddied ground.  
His horse got to its feet but did not hesitate in running off.

Only slightly wounded, Levi then lifted himself up, his face covered in damp mud and small scratches but his eyes quickly widened in horror. His heart sank, his breathing quickened as pain hit him hard in his chest.  
For before him laid the severed head of Isabel. Her still opened eyes glaring straight back up at Levi, revealing to him that the last thing for her to see was nothing but horror and panic.  
Not too far from him, came the groans of the abnormal Titan that had devoured this entire formation in which his two friends were a part of. Levi sat there, among the rain and surrounding bodies in a state of shock and loss as the Titan near him soon spat out the remains of Farlan's body.  
The male was now experiencing guilt for the first time. Had he just took his friends with him, they'd not now be severed remains among the dirt. What had he done? What had he caused? All because they had the ideal of living among the light of the sun. All because he wanted to bear the burden of the job himself… Now they were dead and there was nothing he could do to undo that defeating fact.

The abnormal Titan scurried around as it feasted upon any human remains it could find. It soon looked in the direction of Levi, sensing the beating heart of a near human, but it could not see Levi.

( **Soundtrack- Medley** )

With a flashing strike, the Titan shuddered backwards as a cut was given to its torso. It looked around, the beast was almost showing its own panic as Levi then brought upon an onslaught of attacks. He was lashing out, using his guilt against the Titan that had taken his friends.  
He screamed in anger and the Titan roared in pain. Levi did not directly kill the beast instantly, he wanted it to suffer. Onslaught after onslaught, he used his speed to split open the Titan on every part of its body. Its arm was removed, its entire hand was torn apart by the quick flurries of Levi's cutters. And with one final strike to the Titan, Levi was strong enough to remove the own beasts head entirely as it dropped to ground, leaving Levi to be back standing before the severed head of Isabel. The girl who was a younger sister to him.  
The male allowed his tears to stroll down his face. He wasn't holding anything back now. His heart was broken, he felt the powerful hit that the loss had now brought to him.

But it was too much to ask for him to be alone for a moment, for Erwin and the remaining Scouts surrounded him, as well as Fury.  
She jumped off her horse, noticing the state Levi was in. She then too looked at the ground as her hands quickly covered her mouth in an attempt to not be sick as she saw the remains of Isabel and Farlan. Erwin watched Fury, and he couldn't understand why she wasn't reacting the same way as Levi.  
For all Fury could do was stand there and stare at the loss of her family. She was holding back. She was purposely avoiding showing any care, and she was disgusted in herself.

"So you're the only survivor?" Erwin questioned Levi, as Levi himself had not once moved his gaze away from Isabel's head. Fury herself was hanging back. She had no idea how to deal with the pain she too was experiencing. "How pathetic." Erwin then mocked, causing Levi to break his gaze away from his friend and glare at Erwin with nothing but hatred.

Levi then lunged towards the tall man with his cutter, to which Erwin grabbed onto with his bare hands that soon started to bleed as he pushed back against Levi's strength. Though even Erwin could feel that Levi was weakened.  
"I'm going to… Kill you!" Levi snarled as Fury solemnly approached both the men and the rest of the Scouts stood in silence. "That's why I'm here!"

"Levi… Stop…" Begged Fury, doing her best to hold back the same reaction.

"Shut up!" Levi snapped back, causing Fury to be shaken as he was still somewhat crying. "Look at you! You're not even bothered, are you? You didn't even care for them!"  
Fury lowered her head. His words cut her deeply. It wasn't that she didn't care, because she did. It was because she didn't dare show it. "Not even a reply?!" Levi continued.

Erwin, who was still pushing back against Levi's outrage, frowned and he took out a document to which he threw towards Fury's feet, causing Levi to gaze upon it desperately. "Those are the documents revealing Lobov's crimes." Revealed Erwin as Fury did nothing but stare at it on the ground. "They are fake. The real document has likely reached Daris Zackley by now. Lobov was finished before you even left for this expedition."

"You… knew everything from the start?" Fury questioned, though her speech quiet, as she still felt distant from the reality she was now facing.

"You knew we were after you and yet you carried on with this shit!" Levi then burst from his anger, causing a Scout to pull him away from Erwin. Levi then knelt to the ground, weakness overcoming him as he now realised his friend's lives may have been spared if they had realised that Erwin was already one step ahead of them. Fury realised this too and she gritted her teeth as a tear of her own finally strolled down one of her cheeks, though she looked away to fight against her emotions.  
But seeing Levi this way was painful for her to witness. She knelt down in front of him, and though she was looking at the ground, she placed her hand upon her friend's shoulder.

"Don't, you'll regret it." She muttered. Knowing Levi was to do something stupid, acting on his guilt and broken state. "If we begin to regret now, we'll dull out future decisions and others will have to make our choices for us. If it ever came to that for me, then all that's left is for me to die with the rest of them…"

"Nobody could foretell this outcome." Spoke Erwin, as he reluctantly agreed with Fury. "Each decision you two now make will hold meaning to the next ones you decide upon. We're going the continue the expeditions. I expect you both to be there alongside me."  
Erwin then fetched for his horse, leaving the two friends to deal with their loss on their own terms. As Erwin departed, he too had to overcome his own loss as he had noticed the detached body of Flagon among the dead Scouts.

Levi watched Erwin as he left to reform the Scouts so that they could head back to the walls. The man's words made sense to him, and he couldn't help but feel a form of respect for the him.  
As for Fury, she rested her head upon Levi's shoulder as she was dealing with the loss of Farlan and Isabel within her head. She couldn't help but feel that if she wasn't alongside Erwin, she could've been here and she could've saved them. A similar guilt to Levi's, evidently, and he knew that too.  
He placed his arms around her, for a sense of comfort for them both as it then became too much for Fury and her tears poured from her eyes. Levi had calmed down, though still hurting himself. His main focus now was to make sure Farlan and Isabel were put to rest, but as for his future, he knew it would be among the Scouts. Whether or not Fury will remain was her own decision.

"…I'm so sorry..!" Fury muttered within Levi's arms, causing him to remember her saying those words earlier that day.

"Don't…" He spoke to her in a soft tone, about to mimic her words to him from moments before. "You'll regret it." He knew she had been holding these emotions back, but he didn't want her to become swallowed by them if she were to continue.  
Fury came out from Levi's hug and she gently wiped her eyes, sighing, as she knew he was right.  
"About what I said… Before…" Levi spoke on.

"No, you were right." Fury quickly responded, looking at him. "I should never have acted like I never cared for them. Now all I can do is give them a proper goodbye…"

Levi, with an intake of air, stood to his feet as he brought Fury up with him. "We'll do it together… Like we should have form the beginning."


	15. Part Fourteen

Part 14  
Decisions

( _ **Soundtrack- Medley**_ )

The passing days were dull and silent. Both Levi and Fury rarely spoke to each other as they took time to grieve for both Isabel and Farlan.  
Fury sunk her head into her books, doing all she could to ignore the pain. But pain always demands to be felt and sooner or later, Fury knew she would have to allow that pain to be felt if she is to accept this reality.  
As for Levi, though he did his best to hide things himself, he had turned to alcohol to dull his grief.  
His guilt was effecting him more so, believing his friend's deaths could've been avoided. And in a way, he also held Fury to blame, though his mind wasn't exactly clear on where he pointed his accusations at. Fury's apologetic words were repeated in his mind. Levi was somewhat convinced that Fury knew of the fate both Isabel and Farlan shared.

However, their guilt had to be put on hold today as arrangements had been made for them to say goodbye to the friends they let down by giving them a burial. Most Scouts would have their bodies burnt upon a pyre, but Levi insisted his friends be given better. He wanted to give them something physical for people to remember them.  
The male pulled himself together, though he had remained in his uniform. Fury, once again, pulled up her façade of not caring and did her best to pull herself together. But who was she kidding? It wasn't about her and how she came across. Today was about saying farewell to her family.  
They never judged her, never questioned her stupid habits. She hoped to whatever God may exist that her friends knew she cared for them.

* * *

Levi now stood before the gravestones of Isabel and Farlan, who had been put to rest next to each other so that they could remain close wherever their souls have departed to. Levi appeared grim, lost almost, as Fury stood near him. The two not once exchanging words as they watched their friends be covered in dry dirt.  
She knew Levi had been hit hard, and she was aware his way of now lashing out was with drinking.

"I'll leave you two in peace." Spoke a gentle man who had conducted the funeral and he departed from the scene.  
The world around them both was still silent and dull.

Fury took a knee in front of the gravestones and placed a small bird's feather upon Isabel's mound, hoping that her soul can still fly free like she always wanted when she was here with them.  
Levi almost glared at Fury for doing this. "You think a feather is gonna let them be at peace?" He snarled at her, clenching his fist as she looked up to him. Her face distant but yet it bared emotion.

"How about you don't cause a fuss, Levi." She scolded in distain. "Not today of all days…"

"What were you sorry about? Tell me!" He demanded and he was desperate for an answer.

"I told you!" She snapped back. "I was sorry for not being there to stop their deaths from happening!"

"Did you know?!" Levi continued to question, though it was more of an interrogation. "I swear, if you knew they were going to die, you'll be the next to join them!"

"What is wrong with you? You honestly think I can somehow foresee the future?!" Fury rolled her eyes in disgust. "Go back to your drinking, it's clearly more important than you, no, US, saying goodbye to our friends…"

Levi looked away. And though he did not say it, he was sorry. No, this wasn't him, it was far from who Levi was. But if he couldn't drink, people would be getting hurt by him and he feared Fury may have been one of them. "Did we let them down?" He muttered, revealing his guilt. "Did they die believing we didn't give a shit about them?"

Fury widened her eyes slightly. He felt the same way as she did, clearly. However, the woman shook her head. "No, they knew you cared. That… we cared. They didn't die thinking that we didn't… I don't want to believe that."

"I can't sleep…" Levi then revealed. He was clearly begging for someone to listen to him. "I get an hour at the most. I see their faces, their panic as that Titan tore them apart. I see them wondering where I was why, why wasn't I there to prevent it?"

"You… need to stop thinking like that." Fury muttered, sighing quietly as she hadn't a clue what to say to her grieving friend.

"Don't tell me you don't see their faces too? Their fear…"

"Levi, stop…" Fury then begged.

"Their screams… Their deafening cries for help as the damn Titan grabbed a hold of them!" Levi tightly closed his eyes, holding back his tears, but his words were distressing to hear for Fury. "If I hadn't left them behind, they'd of been with me! If you weren't with Erwin, we'd of been together like we were supposed to be for this fucking job! Oh, and clearly that's gone to shit now that Lobov is behind bars! That fuck, he dragged us into this, he's the one that needs to be-!"

His words were soon swiftly cut off as Fury lashed her hand across his face. It was silent for a moment again, the dullness never leaving. "Don't you dare let that be how you remember them!" Fury roared in anger towards Levi, but she was in complete understanding. She was now letting her pain be felt. "We remember the good days with them! And if we have to carry their hopes and dreams on our shoulders for as long as we may live, then so be it! It's the least they deserve. Death is swift. It's permanent! But burdens can carry on for generations. If that's what it takes to atone for our negligence, so be it!" She lowered her hands and fell back down onto her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. Why did it feel good to express how she was truly feeling? Was all of this coming out because she had held her problems inside of her for so long? And though Levi had not looked at her since she slapped him, he was listening deeply. "Today isn't about how shitty we feel for being crap friends. It's about giving them a goodbye that's worthy of the trust they had in us. They were family to me, you included. Yeah, they could be highly annoying, but that's what made them who they were."

Levi slowly took a knee next to Fury. "You're right." He admitted, clearing his throat. "For those reasons, I've made my decision. I know how I'll now live my life." Levi then revealed. "I'm staying with the Scouts. We set out to kill Erwin, but the man has earned my respect for how he handled things out on the expedition."

Not knowing what to say, Fury remained silent. If Levi was staying with the Scouts, that meant she'd have to return to the Underground on her own. Did she want this? Why the hell would she give her skills to the people who caused her to lose Isabel and Farlan?

"I'm asking you do the same…" Levi then went on, causing Fury to look at him. "But it's your decision. Do you really want to go back to the way of life we currently had? Or do you want fight? We fight in memory of our friends. Every Titan I come to kill is another step to a chainless future for humanity."

"It's what they wanted…" Fury remembered. "They wanted to be free, but they wanted to fight for what was right. We all knew the danger of the expedition, yet even when you offered to go alone, we all decided to come with you…"

"It's your decision." Levi then stood up. It may be a long while before he can return here but his mind was made. "I can't force you to stay with the Scouts. Nor can I ask that you follow me so blindly as you did before. I'm not a leader. Just know… that… all three of you will be in my memory."

The decision Fury was left with suddenly became easier to make. She didn't even need to question it. But before she revealed her choice, Levi had one final thing to say as he dumped the half empty alcohol bottle into a nearby trash bin.  
"You're not just an average person, Fury. Not after what I've seen and heard." Fury raised her eyebrow. "The way you act moments before something bad happens, the way you lashed out when me and those two were caught down in the Underground. It's not the actions of someone who is normal. And your apology when we were out on the expedition. You muttered the same words twice and one of those times were before Isabel and Farlan lost their lives.  
No, I don't believe you can see the future. That shit is a load of crap to me. However, I believe you felt something, an inkling of sort that caused you to apologise in the tone that you did. I've never known everything about you. We never knew how you gained the skills you have, as familiar as they appear to me. But no matter what decision you're about to make, I'm going to find out more about you… I'll make sure I don't lose the only friend I have left."

As Levi walked off, leaving Fury too stunned to say much back as worry as well as questions now surrounded her, she did manage to bring herself to say one final thing to him. "I'm with you!" She called out, revealing to Levi she too would be remaining alongside the Scouts.

Fury looked down at both of her hands. No, she couldn't see no future, but Levi was right one thing; she did feel a terrible sense of loss when out on the expedition which caused her to apologise to Isabel and Farlan the last time she saw them, though even then, the two never even knew it was directed at them because Fury herself didn't know who she was saying it to.  
But here she was, on the surface. Not in the position she wanted to be in, but on the surface none the less. She too, always felt she was different and up here, maybe now she can look into these symptoms she has, hoping there are others like her. But at the same time, she had also decided to carry on living for Isabel and Farlan, keeping their dreams and ideals alive.

"Be at peace, you two." She spoke to their graves. "I'll never stop caring for the both of you."


	16. Part Fifteen

Part 15  
Drifting Away

"Did I ask you to do that for me?" Snarled Levi as he snatched his clothes out of Fury's hands. "We don't live like we used to, get that in your head!"

"Why are you being like this?" She questioned, folding her arms. All she had done was clean Levi's uniform, as well as her own. "You still hold partial blame towards me, don't you?"

"Tch!" The male had nothing to say and all he could do was sit down in the chair that he also slept in. Maybe he still did want to blame others, if not to avoid blaming himself. It had only been the passing of 3 months since saying goodbye to Isabel and Farlan. "From now on, leave my stuff alone." He then muttered, frowning at her. "You don't need to cling to me either, woman. We're in the Scouts now, surrounded by people every day. Can't you make other friends?"

He always did know how to hurt Fury, even if they were just words to him. "I'm not a people person, you know that…" She admitted. "I… I don't want you being on your own either, it's still too soon."

"You show that you care now too, do you?" Levi somewhat mocked as he shook his head. "Go back to Erwin, I have my new team to meet later."

"Erwin? Why would I want to be anywhere near the man?" Asked Fury, unsure of what Levi's meaning was. "If that man didn't force me to stay by his side out of orders and formality on that expedition, I could've been with our friends…"

"You keep telling yourself that." Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Haven't you been assigned to him? Didn't he ask for you personally?"

"What are you trying to say, Levi? Spit it out, your refusal to get to the point already is really starting to piss me off!"

"You've gained attention from our Commander." Levi revealed as he somewhat chuckled. It was a rather pathetic blow from him. One Fury wouldn't expect from Levi, either. It was obvious he was lashing out to still hide his grief.

"How dare you!" Fury responded in anger, clenching her fist. "How could you insinuate something like that?"

Levi waved his hand at her, a gesture of him asking her to leave him alone. "Leave me be, Fury. I need to go and meet Petra and Eld."

Fury raised her eyebrow. "Who's Petra?" She quickly asked, ignoring that another name was mentioned. Why the hell did she care? They were only members of his new team that he had formed. She was aware Levi picked them out personally. Not just for their skill in battle, but for their natural suspicions that surrounded them.

"What's it to you who she is?" Levi asked. He knew Fury was smart enough to know he was doing his best to push her away. But now he was just being harsh about it. "She's someone who has gained my own interest, leave it at that."

Fury had enough now. May be it was best that she did leave Levi alone from now on. Not that she'd admit it, but she only clung to Levi out of fear of being alone again. Kenny still haunted her shadow, and Levi still doesn't know that she knew of him. In Fury's eyes, she was probably holding Levi back now. He was right, they weren't living the same way as they once did, and losing Isabel and Farlan had caused them to blame each other, instead of admitting to their own faults.  
"Alright, Levi…" Fury muttered, looking down as she slowly pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "You want leaving alone, I can do that."  
Fury turned to walk towards his door so that she could open it and leave. "Thank you though." She then went on to say, almost smiling at her upcoming words. "You taught me a few things when were in the Underground, and I'll always use those skills to help me."

Levi, refusing to give in to his own emotions, said nothing at all to a friend he was about to let walk away from him. He cared for Fury, like a sister, though he always spoke to her as his equal. In his mind, he was pushing her away for her own sake. He was protecting the last of his family, even if what he was doing was degrading and cruel.  
"You were just a guest…" He finally responded, though it was the harshest thing he could say, despite it not being true. "To me, you were always just a guest and nothing more."

Fury's eyes widened in pain. It hurt too much for even her to see through his pretence. The strand of hair that she had placed behind her ear fell back to hang beside her pale cheek. "Well… you were always more than that to me, Levi." She admitted, somewhat revealing how she truly felt for once. It still wasn't enough to have Levi take his choice of words back. "Take care…"

With that, she closed the door behind her and she found herself unable to move her body for a moment. She was shaken. She felt lost again. Her hand lifted to cover her mouth as a stream of tears left her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. It was only ever Levi who could bring her to this state. Fury felt her heart hit against her chest like a hammer against cloth. She may continue to see Levi every other day, but it still felt like she had walked away from her only friend for the last time.  
Fury leaned against the wall as she allowed her tears to flow endlessly from her eyes, she allowed her pain to deepen as she was confused as to why she was feeling this way with so much tenderness. She missed Farlan and Isabel and she knew Levi did too. Her own room in the girl's barracks was deafened by silence without having Isabel there to make the noise. But Fury knew that her life had to go on, as that was what time was forcing her to do.

"Fury…?" Came the soft, yet commanding voice of Erwin as he happened to be walking towards the emotional female.

Fury, quickly wiping her eyes, soon looked up to her Commander as he now stood before her with his hand placed upon her shoulder. His eyes gazed towards the door next to her, knowing well that it was Levi's. Levi himself was right about one thing when it came to Fury and Commander Erwin. She had been instructed to work alongside him not long after they had returned from the expedition.  
But he was a mentor to her, nothing more and to Erwin, he still wanted to keep his eyes on her as her original outburst at him still had him, of all people, on edge.

"Commander Erwin…" Fury muttered, as she then saluted him and he nodded, indicating there was no need for the formality. "I… uhm…"

"You're struggling." Erwin finished, as it was obvious to him. "That's to be expected when you lose those you care for. But it's something we have to learn from and use it to grow stronger in our fight against the Titans. Do you think that's what your friends would have wanted for you?"

Fury nodded, as his words made sense, but she could not stop her tears and she was embarrassed by it. "The guilt…" She admitted, though she was somewhat admitting she felt guilty over many things, not just Isabel and Farlan's deaths. "The guilt, I can't take it anymore…"

Erwin closed his eyes shortly as he removed his hand from upon the woman's shoulder. He then nodded at her to follow on with him as he began to walk on, taking her back to his quarters so that she could compose herself. Could he be the one Fury talks to about Kenny, about everything she's been through?  
For Erwin, he wanted to use this to try and question Fury about her strange habits and to question her about the outburst. The Commander was not a stupid man, and he saw a form of potential within Fury that may help them against the Titans. It would be difficult for any to accept, if Erwin had proposed that Fury was some Mystic, but he recognised strange when he saw it.  
And this was his reason for taking her to his quarters.


	17. Part Sixteen

Part 16  
Questioning

Fury took a seat that was placed on the other side of Erwin's desk within his quarters. She had been here how many times now? She wiped her eyes, leaving them red from the amount of tears she let out. Her posture was back to normal now. Well, it was normal for her. She bore no smile, no care. You wouldn't think she had just been crying unless you witnessed it yourself.

Erwin sighed as he took his seat behind the desk and put his hands together as his elbows rested upon the desk itself. It was scattered with documents and reports. "In the months I have come to know you, I've not once seen you show any emotion like that." He confided, closing his eyes as he inhaled air. "Don't tell me it was Levi's doing?"

Fury frowned at her Commander, even though the two communicated as if they were friends. "One thing, one little thing can be enough to tip someone over the edge." She muttered, crossing one of her legs over the other. "Whether that be words or words coming from a person they care for. Levi has… We've both lost two close friends. I can't let that slide by so easily."

"So you care for our new Captain?" Erwin then suddenly asked, leaning back into his chair, almost smirking, as Fury did not appreciate the question.

"Not in the way you're thinking." She snarled. "I owe a lot to our new 'Captain'. If he didn't give me a place to stay when we lived in the Underground, I'm not sure where I'd be right now."  
She then took a breath of her own. "You promoted him rather quickly. Realising he can be better, are we?"

Now Erwin was smirking. "He has potential no other has shown whilst I have been the Commander of the Scouts. You should know by what you have seen that there's no second chances among this regiment."

Fury rolled her eyes, which were still red from her crying. "Why am I here?"

Erwin then picked up some of the records on his desk as he began to skim through them. "Hanji couldn't find out much about you." He then said as he stopped at one of the pages, skimming through the notes with his eyes.

"You brought me here to question me?" Fury asked, folding her arms out of offense.

"We don't let threats just slide here. You may not have been among the Scouts when you performed your outrage, but things like that are recorded."

"How many times..?" Fury rubbed her temples in aggravation. "I don't… I really don't remember this outburst you so clearly keep telling me about!"

Erwin stood from his chair to then go and lean next to the window that allowed in some sunlight from outside. He opened it, needing some fresh air. "Have you ever heard of humans known as Bloodborn's?" He asked like he was somewhat interrogating, but he was responded to with a raised eyebrow from Fury. "My father spoke of them when I was a young boy. He'd read to me each night, about these Bloodborn's I speak of. From what he read to me, these people harboured some… wanting power within them." Erwin smiled as he remembered how excited he'd be for his father to tell him more with each passing night. "Each night, I'd be given the same line by him. 'The Bloodborn's kept the Titans away from our Walls. With their combined manipulation through blood control, they were able to steer them away!' As I got older, I began seeing these stories for nothing more than what they are; stories."

"Commander…" Fury interrupted, clearly confused. "Why are you telling me about a child's bedtime story?"

Erwin then turned to Fury, his content appearance soon fading. "My father told me of all the things a Bloodborn can do. Keeping the Titans away was just something they worked together to do. Yet he always made something clear; that a Bloodborn would not be aware of their abilities until given reason to use them. Perhaps when threatened or… may be under stress."

"Well like you said; just stories." Fury was starting to feel under stress now if she was to be honest. "You don't honestly believe people with, what, otherworldly powers can exist, right?"

"It's not something we may ever know. They're all dead." Erwin revealed, going back to his chair to sit in it. "The outcome to the existence of these Bloodborn's is that they were all hunted and killed out of fear. Killed by humanity itself. It was fear of what the Bloodborn's were evolving to be capable of that sparked a mass purge."

"But… they could only control Titans with… what, magic?" Fury questioned, clearly intrigued.

"Some call it that. My father described it as control, mind manipulation almost." Erwin began to pour himself a small glass of Whiskey. "They could control the blood in our bodies, make us do what they wanted. This was what people came to fear. Yes, they seemingly forgot the years of extra protection offered to them by these Bloodborn's because they grew fat on suspicion. According to my little bedtime story, the Bloodborn's looked just like you and me; they were human and they did nothing towards humanity to gain their purge. People just wanted what they couldn't have; power."

"When it comes to power, people fight for it without thought for others until someone gains it." Fury muttered her cryptic words. She always held a negative view of humanity in general. "So, in this story of yours, people wiped out other people who did nothing but protect them out of greed, is that it? And the bastards in the Government used fear as their excuse. Typical." Fury then gazed at her Commander. "I still don't understand why you're telling me this."

Erwin frowned. It was not a light one. "Something my father also told me, which has given me many questions, is that if enraged enough a Bloodborn would forget what they ever did once they are snapped out of it. Observation number one in recognising the beginnings of a Bloodborn."

Silence then met both Fury and Erwin as he revealed this sceptic fact of his. Is he speculating his story to be of true events? Has he begun to believe his own bedtime stories about these Bloodborn's? It was clear, to Fury, the man was suspicious of her. "It's a story." She almost whispered to Erwin, repeating what she initially said as he drunk his Whiskey. "They don't exist."

"No, they do not." Erwin soon replied as he allowed the unnerving silence to linger only a slight more longer. However, not once has he moved his gaze away from Fury. "But just imagine if they were! We'd not have to worry about the Titans, our expeditions would proceed without deaths. They'd become the real saviours of humanity, not the walls. I still ask you though why it is you don't remember your performance of anger towards me."

"Like you keep reminding me, I was angry." Fury replied, folding her arms. "I was blinded by that anger. You threatened my friends, and as you saw from Levi when he tore that Titan apart, he and I were protective of them!" She huffed as she stood from her chair, about to leave Erwin with his thoughts.

"We have another expedition on its way." He finally told her, clearing his throat. Fury found herself looking to the ground. She hadn't been on the last two, whereas Levi had. It was how he gained his promotion, no doubt. "This time, I expect you by my side. Absorb yourself in guilt and grief any longer and you'll end up like Nile over at the Military Police."

"Unlike Nile, I'm not a coward." Fury snarled as she left his quarters, leaving the Commander smirking at her response. He had become affiliated with Fury, as of late. He respected her, despite his questions. But Erwin was no fool. His Bloodborn story was revealed to Fury for his own reasons. And he knew, that in time, it would become evident to him whether or not Bloodborn's truly exist.


	18. Part Seventeen

Part 17  
Chasing the Answers

( _ **The upcoming events will be revolved around 'Ilse's Notebook'. And as much as we love Hanji, roles within this OVA will be changed to be based around Fury for the purpose of the fanfiction**_.)

* * *

"I'm tired of waiting for the Gates to rise…" Fury complained as she tugged on her horse's reins. The latest expedition was upon them. It had been a year since the last one. She was thankful that Erwin revealed this current one to her only days before. Leading them was of course Commander Erwin himself and this time, Fury had been placed at the centre of the formation, next to Levi and his new squad. She looked over to him, seeing him in his same composure as he readied himself.

"Hey, Levi…"

"No." He swiftly responded as he frowned.

"I… haven't even said anything to you yet." Fury muttered with a slight pout.

"You're about to pester me about helping you find some answers to your questions, right?" Levi guessed from the reaction upon Fury's face. "It's a waste of time if they're beyond the walls and I'll have no part of it."

Fury rolled her eyes to then turn her head to her comrade who remained mounted beside her. She had come to know these men and women well. "What about you, Mike?" But the man averted his gaze from her, giving Fury his obvious reply as she sighed. Even she knew it would be suicide to go out of bounds alone.

"The same old boring answers from the same old boring men!" Came the voice of Hanji, who was more interested in capturing Titans instead of killing them as of late. She looked behind her towards Fury and gave the young woman a wink.

"The 49th Expedition beyond the walls starts now!" Roared the voice of Erwin as the Scouts became rallied as usual.  
The small amount of what Erwin had called upon then charged their horses forward, following Erwin's lead as they had always done.  
But not for Fury. Not today. She hurried her horse onwards, soon passing Erwin himself who was not only shocked at this but also slightly offended.

"Fury!" He called out to her in a distasteful tone. But the girl ignored her Commander. She hated to admit it but she knew she could get away with it, seeing as how she and Erwin had become close as of late.

" _All of my answers are out here!"_ Fury spoke to herself among her thoughts, her focus unbreakable. " _And I'm on my way to retrieve you."_

* * *

"Please think on it, Erwin!" Begged Fury from within a tent that had been set in place for the Commander. The Scouts had come to a halt half way so that Erwin himself could determine where it is they needed to expand upon today.  
The supplies had been unpacked and the horses were gaining their rest. "I understand that setting up supplies should take priority over much else, but I've these questions on my mind since the day I was able to think for myself! Hanji has asked me to remind you that uncovering the true nature of the things around us has always been the Scouts main objective! If I can help her capture a Titan, alive that is, two birds can be killed with this one stone!" Fury lowered her head, her fists clenched as Erwin simply continued to shuffle through his documents. "I know it's a lot to ask for… Hanji told me the last time you tried to capture one alive was more than fifteen years ago. Plenty of people died in the process of doing so. But if we're afraid of sacrifices, we'll never learn anything!"

"Do we have to go through this again?" Erwin asked Fury, though his tone was light and somewhat affectionate towards her. "We don't have the man power. Nor can I allow one of our best soldiers go off on their own in search for answers that may or may not exist. Getting us here at this point right now cost us 10 men earlier, Fury. I can't lose any more, especially you." Fury, with her head still lowered, gave the sound of taking in a deep breath. "Therefore I must reject these proposals."

As much as the man wanted to offer more than just those words to Fury, it would be unprofessional to do so, therefore he left the vacancy of his tent to allow his attentions be needed else where.

"Wait, Erwin!" Fury called after him as she too left the tent, but the man did not stop.

"It's no use, woman." Came the voice of Olou. One of the men Levi had took on for his new squad. She never did like this one. He imitated Levi too much and they were never any good either. "We put our lives on the line just trying to kill those damn animals. There's no way I'd help you and Hanji take one alive either."

Fury grabbed a hold of Olou's shirt collar, almost lifting him from the ground as her eyes were frowned and her teeth were gritted. He was annoying her, and she felt that familiar surge almost overpower her again. She hadn't felt this since back down in the Underground. Would it take over her again?  
"Think about _this,_ Olou!" She hissed as she glared into his eyes. The man, though his skills were almost parallel to her own, showed genuine worry in his own eyes. "Let's say Levi's coming and he's dead set on killing you. What would you do?"

The young woman by the name of Petra stood to her feet, as she held out her hand in a way to ask Fury to stop, but she could not bring herself to say the words.

"Could you fight him and survive?" Fury continued. What was she getting at?

"O-of course not!" Olou struggled as he was almost gasping for air.

"Want me to tell you how you'd win that fight?" Fury then went on to reveal. Had she been sussing Levi out all this time of knowing him? "You do your damn homework. The places he goes, the food he hates, his taste in women, how many times a day he takes a piss! You find out everything you can about your target. Once you truly know him, you can find a weakness and exploit it! If you don't do that before a fight, you die."

"Fury, come on now, you're going too far!" Pleaded Eld. Another Levi member. Fury knew she was referring to what Kenny put her through when he trained her. He practically uttered the same words to her when it came to observing your targets. As much as she wanted to go on, somewhat proving she's no push over, she let go of Olou's collar as he plummeted to the ground. He held his throat as he gasped for air and Petra consoled him.

"I hope I made my point…" Fury muttered as she strolled away. "Grow some balls though. You just got held up by a woman."

"Fuck, she damn near killed me!" Yelled Olou as he shook his fist at the departing Fury, who had seemingly managed to control her next outburst this time. "That bitch has always been insane. It's no surprise our Captain removed himself from her! She belongs back in the shithole she crawled out of."

Petra placed her hands over her hips and she did not appear to be pleased right now. "You're part of the Scouting Legion. So could you do something about that barbaric way of speaking? You imitate the Captain but even he wouldn't go off on one like a sour child."

"Why do _I_ get the lecture?!" Olou asked, throwing his hands into the air from being confused.

Mike, being upon the rooftop of an abandoned house that the Scouts were camping by had been watching the whole ordeal that played out below him. Such trivial matters were never a concern for him, but he did find it amusing seeing a man such as Olou have it handed to him.  
But Mike's gaze soon looked out to the open area. The land was bare and only a small forest stood before him. However, there was one thing Mike was well known for and that was having a good sense of smell. He began sniffing the air in a panic almost. Although the land was still untouched by the stain of death, Mike then hurried his gaze down towards Erwin.  
"Movement in the forest ahead!" He informed. The Scouts then began to hurry around one another, all preparing their ODM's for Titan contact.

"No, stop, you can't go out there alone!" Pleaded a stable boy. It was directed at Fury and Erwin's attention was on her at this current time. She mounted the unready horse and commanded it forward towards the forest. She rode past Erwin with speed and his eyes showed pain almost.

"No, Fury! Stop!" He commanded her but she continued on. The Commander then turned to the only person Fury may now listen to. "Levi?!"

Levi sat mounted upon his own horse already and he nodded at his Commander. " _The hell has gotten into her?!"_ Levi asked himself as he now chased after the agitated Fury. Hanji also followed them both. Her initial plan was to use Fury to convince a smitten Erwin to capture a Titan, but this moment was just as good for the Squad Leader.

For Fury herself, she rode on through the never changing forest. She was focused but yet heavily burdened. This was her first expedition since losing Isabel and Farlan. Was it still too soon for her? She looked around her, doing her best to spot any unnatural movement that wasn't just the wildlife. Her horse began to show its own agitation as a small Titan soon came into Fury's view. It stood there among the tress, barely reacting to the Fury who now rode on towards it.  
The girl began to taunt the beast, riding around it in a circle which caused it to become aware of her. It viewed Fury as nothing more than a meal and it soon began to follow her deeper into the forest.

"Say, once we're done with our date, may I bring you back into the walls and allow Hanji to tear you apart?" Fury mocked the beast as it was giving chase for her. The Titan, like it was reacting to her mockery, swiftly attempted to grab Fury from her horse, but the girl tilted her horse on instinct to avoid being caught. Even she knew that was close. But Fury laughed at the Titan, although the laugh itself was fake. She was taunting the beast more and it began to walk into trees as it continued to focus on Fury instead of being aware of its surroundings.  
"Will you hurry up already?!" She called out to it as the Titan crashed through small trees that blocked its way as Fury had managed to lead it out into the open. She smirked. She knew she was playing with the Titan and she felt cocky for it. As Fury was to play out her next move, a trail of red smoke dashed past the ensuing Titan, causing it to halt as it became infatuated with the smoke the flare had left behind.

"This way, moron." Instructed Levi as he had caught up to Fury, though his gaze was fixed upon the Titan.

"Stay out of this, you bastard!" Fury called out to him in anger. This definitely was starting sound like the Fury that once threatened Erwin. Even Levi became distasteful of her response to him.  
The Titan, who had initially halted, looked over towards Fury once more. It heard the anger emitted from her voice and its head began to twitch as he noticed Fury was glaring at it. Her eyes were darkened, and what seemed to be against its own will, the Titan once again took pursuit of her.  
"This way, you fuck…" Fury muttered to herself, her eyes fixed upon the Titan. It twitched more and roared. It was soon becoming obvious that it did not want to follow Fury. The white of Fury's eyes began to turn blood red as her concentration peaked. She was… controlling the Titan to follow her and she didn't even realise this yet.

"Fury, stop being a goddamn idiot!" Came the desperation of Levi's voice as he kept his eyes fixed upon Fury herself now, unaware of what she was doing to the Titan. Fury blinked a few times, the red of her eyes going back to white. Levi's voice was enough to pull her out of her concentration and the Titan began slowing down in its following of Fury. The girl halted her horse as she noticed the Titan stopped fully itself. Still, she watched, as the beast looked from left to right in confusion. Seeing Fury, the Titan then soon began to run in the opposite direction to everyone's shock.  
Being intrigued, it was now Fury who pursued the Titan as it continued to run in a state of panic.

"Tsk, what the hell is she up to, Captain?" Asked Olou as Levi's Squad had caught up themselves.

"What is she up to, what is that Titan doing?" Eld then asked. "Since when do they run away?"

"Even if it's an abnormal, there's something off about this!" Petra added, all of them riding behind Levi.

"Its movement patterns are like nothing that's ever been reported." Revealed Gunther, the last member to Levi's squad.

"They're called 'abnormal's' because they don't behave normally!" Hanji interrupted, almost mocking them.

"I couldn't care less!" Hissed Levi, drawing both of his cutters out as he rode onwards after Fury. "We're taking it down!"

* * *

" _What did I do back there?"_ Fury asked herself, keeping her eye on the Titan who intellectually manoeuvred its way through the forest. " _Did this Titan turn and run because of me? Even if it's an abnormal, can a Titan be smart enough to run away from their death?"_

Fury harshly pulled back on her horses reins. The Titan had stopped before a singular tree among a small oasis within the forest. The Titan then began to bang its head off the tree itself, as it was suffering from confusion of what Fury had done to control it, though only for a brief moment.

"What are you doing that for?" Fury asked as she hopped of her horse and seemingly began to walk towards the clearly stressed Titan as it continued hitting the tree with its head. "Is this the place you wanted to run back to?"

Swiftly and with lightning speed, the Titan swung its arm around at Fury and she was lucky enough to fire out her ODM anchors that latched on to nearby trees so that they could pull her away. It was clear over time that this Titan was getting more and more agitated with the presence of Fury. She had practically forced it to follow her moments before. Was it now showing fear of her?

"I've got this!" Olou called out as his ODM anchor latched onto the distressed Titan's neck. He was to dive down and slice through the beast's nape.

"Olou, you fuck! Don't!" Begged Fury as she reached out her hand as she was in the safety of a tree.  
Olou became distracted from Fury's plea, enough so that the Titan grabbed a hold of Olou, who was now screaming in fear as he was lifted towards the Titan's opened mouth. But with speed on side, Levi tore through the Titan's arm, removing it from its body and saving Olou as the arm dropped to the ground with him still gripped by the hand. Levi then swung back around and swiftly tore through the nape of the Titan, killing it instantly. He wasn't just saving Olou in this moment, but he had hurried to this Titan more so to protect Fury. But this was Levi and he'd never admit to overly caring for others.  
He pulled out a clean piece of cloth which he always carried with him and he began to clean his bloodied cutters.

"Are you okay?" He asked Olou, who still remained laid within the Titan's hand. He couldn't move his body just yet from his initial panic and he nodded at Levi to give him a response.

"I'll…" Olou then released an onslaught of manly tears. "I'll follow your orders forever, Captain!"

Fury was then seen falling to her knees, her body shaken. "This Titan could've given me answers…" She muttered, barely even caring she nearly got Olou killed. "If Hanji could've captured it, humanity could've taken a step forward… and I might have been rid of this guilt…"

Levi, walking over to Fury, then pulled her up from the ground by the scruff of her neck, causing her to gaze up at him in fear. The man was not amused by her stupidity this day. "Shut up, you stupid bitch!" He yelled at her, still holding her by the scruff of her shirt, just like she had done earlier that day with Olou. "If you want to end up as Titan Chow, then be my guest! But don't dare ever endanger the lives of my men again!"  
She could see it in Levi's eyes. He was protective over his new squad and he'd do all he can to keep them from death because it was something he wasn't able to do with Isabel and Farlan. But from Levi's point of view, though he spoke the truth about not wanting his squad to be endangered, he was somewhat indirectly telling Fury that he didn't have it in him to lose anyone else, including her. The male then shoved Fury away from him as he let go of her, and she referred back to her original way of sitting with her knees on the ground. She had no response for Levi. Even she knew she had been more than an issue for others today.

"Uhm… Captain…" Came the soft voice of Petra as her eyes were fixed upon the tree that the Titan had initially been banging its head off.

Levi looked over at the stunned girl. "What is it now?"

Petra pointed towards the tree. "Did the Titan do that? No… It couldn't have…"

Levi frowned. He really wasn't in the best of moods right now. "What are you talking about?" He then averted his own eyes over at the tree and they soon widened. There was an opening to it within the tree itself… Gasps were soon emitted as they all realised that a decapitated body sat within the hole. It had been placed there, evidently, and the body was made into a shrine almost.  
Hanji ran over to inspect the body, checking the insignia on the body's arm to see which Regiment they may have belonged too. It was clear from the smell that the body had been here for quite some time, but not too long as decomposing had only just begun.  
"They were from the last expedition." Hanji revealed, lifting up her glasses. "They died last year!" Hanji continued further investigation. "They were called… Let's see… Ilse Langnar."

Though mutters began among the others, something caught the attention of Levi's eye at the bottom of the tree. Being cautious, he picked it up realising it was just a notebook. A diary.

"Levi… What's that?" Fury quietly asked, as the others, including Hanji, gave him their attention as he was now turning the pages of the diary with care, skimming through what words he could read.

"It's the details of this Scout's encounters out here." He revealed. He then goes on to read the events.

* * *

" _My name is Ilse Langnar. I am part of the 48_ _th_ _expedition beyond the walls. Second battalion, in charge of perimeter defence. On our way back, we encountered some Titans. I lost everyone in my squad, including my horse. My ODM was damaged, so I had to leave it behind. I am now running due north. I have lost all that can keep me alive in the land ruled by Titans. No human can outrun a Titan on foot. I have no comrades to rely on. My chances of returning alive are slim. However, if I can avoid contact with Titans, I may be able to make it back to the wall. Right now, I must not give into fear. I have been prepared for scenarios like this since the day I joined the Survey Corps. I am the wings of humanity, making a last stand. I will fight on, even if I end up dying. I will record my experiences among the pages._

 _It's staring at me! … I can't give up… I can't give up. I've encountered a Titan! It's a seven- no, six-meter class. It didn't attack me right away… Is it abnormal? This is the end of the line, for that I am sure. This is as far as I can go! I have lived a whimsical life! I haven't done anything for my parents yet… I feel sick! The end…._

* * *

 _"_ _Bloodborn… Bloodborn… returned…"  
That's what it just spoke to me! The Titan… Just spoke to me… No way…  
"Bloodborn… deliver us…"  
The Titan is now bowing at me! It's speaking words that I can understand! I am writing everything it is capable of saying to me… There's no doubt of it either…. The Titan is showing facial expressions. It appears to be almost respecting me. For the first time in the history of humanity, a Titan is conversing with a human! _

* * *

_"_ _What are you?" I asked it. But instead of replying, it's now moaning in discomfort.  
"Where did you come from?" I then asked. It still has not responded. Its discomfort is growing.  
"Why do you eat us?" I press on for an answer.  
"What is a Bloodborn?!"I yell at it. The Titan has covered its eyes. Is it crying? No, its pulling the skin from its face! Why is it doing that?! I have to run!_

 _No! It's got me!_

 _It now has my head between its teeth! I can feel the pressure pressed against my skull! All I want to know was what a Bloodb-…"_

* * *

Levi slowly closed the diary. It had come to its sudden end for it was obvious what happened next. Much confusion was among them, however, Fury and only Fury stood with widened eyes. And there was a pain in those eyes.  
She heard that word again as Levi read out the scriptures of Ilse. She heard the word Bloodborn. Was it possible that Ilse had conjured up her final words out of fear of knowing she was about to die? No. Impossible. Bloodborn is not passed around like an STD. Not many have ever heard the word before.  
Erwin's childhood story came back to Fury from when he told her of it. He told her of how they could almost control Titans if given reason to… Wasn't that something she did herself earlier? If Fury had questions before, she certainly has just had a lot more added to her list. Was it possible this Titan may have once been human? A human who respected Bloodborn's for keeping them safe? Hanji had always suspected that Titans were once that of humans. Though without proof, it was never looked into. Was this diary the proof she needed? Was it enough to now convince Fury that Erwin and Levi were right? That she wasn't normal. She knew once Erwin reads these words himself, he too will be forever more now suspicious of Fury herself. She'd be questioned, interrogated. But it all came back to wanting answers for Fury. Could this be the start to her finding out who and what she is?


	19. Part Eighteen

Part 18  
Speculations

A small amount of time has passed since the day Fury realised the possibility of Bloodborn's being real. It must've been nearly 2 weeks since she made it back to the walls. She's been keeping her distance from most people since her return. She wasn't ready to be questioned by the likes of Erwin and especially not by Hanji, who had reacted the most out of hearing the events of Ilse back in the forest as Levi read out the Scout's dying words.

Fury still only had one clear goal upon her mind, which was to find her answers. But she was now more convinced that they did not lay within the walls. Was it possible for society's to exist outside? She always believed the Titans must've originated from somewhere. For how could they magically appear one day?  
The girl sat at her desk within her room. A room she still does not share with anyone else as this was the room she shared with Isabel. The wonder of what a Bloodborn is continued circling her head. She couldn't stay here. Fury was burdening the others with her issues and they needed to be dealt with, but not here.

She pulled out a piece of paper and dipped the tip of her quill into the inkpot next her and she begun to reluctantly write a letter.

* * *

" _Dear Erwin,  
The matter at hand: Resume attempts of using the Scouting Legion to capture a Titan alive._

 _I'm sure you've had time to read through the found notebook yourself. I am aware that two things will now be clear to you.  
1\. Humanity is still completely ignorant about the existence of Titans.  
2\. That Bloodborn's may have existed or that they may in fact still exist._

 _From what was revealed, the Titan that Ilse Langnar had encountered spoke a recognisable language. It also showed respect to her.  
I have obtained a theory that this Titan recognised Ilse to be someone else. Perhaps a Bloodborn that it may once have known when it was still human.  
Also, instead of eating her, the Titan stored her remains in a hole within a tree. It had created a burial shrine almost._

 _This is the first time something of these actions have been recorded within human history when it comes to Titan behaviour.  
You, as our Commander, now has a responsibility to make use of this information given freely to you. You… We cannot let the effort she put in towards recording this encounter go to waste. You have to continue it! No matter how little intel I will now gain from leaving, I promise you that it will not be in vain. I strongly believe that if I can find out more about these Bloodborn's; if I can find out more about… what I am… it will play an important part in humanity's fight against the Titans._

 _I encourage you to listen to Squad Leader, Hange. I encourage you to listen to her idea of being able to capture a Titan without the death of more men._

 _With this, I want to bid you farewell. I know that over the passing of time, we have… How shall I say this? Bonded? You are my Commander, and I have come to respect you. I would protect you with all I can. But… Until I resolve myself, I cannot stay here. I cannot stay by your side.  
I ask you of one thing. I am aware of your fondness of me. If the world was in a better place, maybe I could've reciprocated your feelings. But… I barely feel a thing myself and I cannot burden you. I ask that you speak to Captain Levi, privately, and apologise to him on my behalf.  
It was my fault. He should've blamed me more. I deserved it. There are still things I cannot bring myself to tell him. He himself had always had some inkling that I wasn't average. If I had not ignored it, perhaps my friends would still be alive._

 _For the freedom of Humanity,_

 _Yours truly,  
Fury."_

With this, Fury sealed her letter and made her way to Erwin's office. Could she truly walk away now? She'd be dubbed a coward from running from those who want their own answers. Could she just leave Levi? He was her Captain, yes, but always a friend at heart to her. And as for Erwin, it was true. He and Fury had somewhat become smitten over their time together. She had to decide now, with no doubt, whether or not to give this to her Commander.

* * *

Her mind was made. Fury couldn't stay. She knocked upon Erwin's office door and she was invited in by the Commander himself. As he'd noticed it was Fury, he'd placed the records of the recent expedition aside to give her his utmost attention. But Fury had no words she could utter to him. She already knew Erwin was aware of the details from Ilse's notebook, yet the man himself did not lean on her for his own answers.

She placed her letter for him on his desk which he sat at. This was painful. He had no idea that she would be leaving after she would exit his office. But all Fury could do was lower her head as she saluted him.

"Fury…" Erwin muttered, his expression soft and gentle. "You do not have to offer formality when it's just me."  
Now she was just confused. Why wasn't he springing his questions onto her? Was the Commander easing her into her speculations over what she may be, or was he being genuine? Fury clutched to a small package that she held by her side. There was one more place she needed to be before she left the safety of the walls behind. "What is that you carry with you?" Erwin then asked.

"Ilse's uniform." Fury simply responded, though she could not look Erwin in the eye. "Her family need to know. They've been hanging onto hope all this time that she may still be alive. They shouldn't be given false ideals."

Erwin stood from his chair and ebbed his way closer to the insecure Fury. He knew that she knew of his findings. The Commander fought against his instincts now because other emotions for the man was at play. He gently pulled Fury towards him, embracing her. Her body stiffened as she had not received this before, nor has she felt this way with a man. She was used to being fearful of them. She was frowning, but it was not out of anger; it was because she was doing her best to hold back a flow of tears.  
Erwin held the woman close to him, even going as far as to stroke her hair. The man placed a strand of her hair itself behind her ear. Fury would sometimes perform this action herself as a way of calming herself down.  
"I want you to come back to me tonight." The Commander whispered to her and it was rather sensual. How could she let him believe she wasn't going anywhere? This wasn't helping her mental state of mind. "And we can talk. No interrogation, no hostile environment. Just me and you."

Fury neither agreed or disagreed to Erwin's suggestion. She slowly pulled herself out of the man's embrace and gave him a simple nod. As for Erwin himself, he leaned over and kissed her head, now truly revealing of his intentions towards Fury. But she couldn't reciprocate this. Nor did she know how too. For now, all Fury could do was leave Erwin to himself as she left his office and she felt an unusual pain within her chest as she made her way out of the barracks and down into the streets to find Ilse's family home.  
Along the way, she passed Levi along with Petra and Olou, who were window shopping for supplies and for a new broom for Levi himself. Both Petra and Olou gazed at Fury as she walked by them, not once even acknowledging that they were there.

In time, Fury knocked upon a door to have a man open it to her as she was soon welcomed in. Fury, though not revealing all the details, went on to explain to Ilse's parents that their daughter had died in battle against the Titans. Fury even went as far as to lie and told her parents that Ilse died for the betterment of humanity. Though it's not a true lie. Without the girl's notebook, Fury herself would still be as blind as ever to the world around her. Ilse's parent wept into their daughter's uniform jacket. An expected response. No child should die before their parents. Wishing them well, Fury departed their home.

The young woman looked up into the brightened sky. It was such a beautiful day for such saddened moments. As much as Fury now wanted to go and prepare her things to leave, she was confronted by the weary voice of Olou, who stood with Petra, Levi and Hanji.

"Uhm… Fury." Olou confronted, carrying a sack of supplies upon his back.

Fury rolled her eyes. "Did you seriously follow me here? Can't say I appreciate being stalked."

Though the girl was attempting to lighten her encounter, as fake as it was from her side, Olou did not show amusement and he looked down, sighing. "I'm sorry… About what happened. If not for my intent on killing that Titan, we could've captured it like you and Hanji had been suggesting. It… might have helped mankind. If I have to give my life just to find out what these damn Bloodborn's are supposed to be, it's not too high a price if-!"

Olou soon had his words cut off as once again, Fury pulled him to her by the scruff of his shirt collar. Though this time, the woman was not to verbally worry Olou, it was to offer her own apology. And it was rare for the likes of Fury to ever say sorry. "No, I am the one who should apologise. I… nearly got you killed… I'm… I'm sorry. But I ask that you never suggest that your life is cheap again." Fury looked up at Olou, soon letting go of him as her eyes widened from seeing she was holding onto his collar too tightly again. Olou fell to the floor, gasping for air as he laid upon the stone path, causing Hanji to laugh at him. Petra couldn't help but smirk herself also, leaving Levi shaking his head at Olou's nonsense.

"By the way, it was not long announced that Erwin has reached a decision." Levi then revealed, folding his arms as he leaned against a wall. He moved his gaze towards Hanji, who awaited upon his next words; hoping that Erwin had agreed to a mission which involved Titan hunting.  
"Hanji is going to be receiving the support of me and my squad in organizing an expedition for capturing a Titan."

Hanji, almost screeching her cheer, jumped into the air with excitement for what's to come and she marched off with pride alongside an ego broken Olou and a smiling Petra, leaving Levi behind with Fury, who was now aware that Erwin may have read her letter. There was now silence between the two. They'd not been left alone like this for quite some time.

"You'll be coming to." Levi then somewhat ordered. But could Fury tell him that she wouldn't be there? "Damned if I want any lectures off Erwin if one of his best isn't involved with keeping the cadets safe."

"Levi… I..." She couldn't. Fury just couldn't bring herself to tell him anything. Is that cruel? "Thank you." It may have been gratitude she was offering but her thanks to him was also her goodbye. It was a thank you for what he's done for her.

Levi sighed, however, as he broke away from his lean against the wall. "There's a few speculations about now." He muttered. "About these Bloodborn's. What are they? Sound like a fucked up cult of cannibals to me…" He looked over to Fury, realising she barely even reacted to those words. "I know… this isn't the life we wanted. But we're making the world better a day at a time with each Titan we kill." Levi emitted another sigh, as he looked uncomfortable. He was never any good at this. "Despite what we've been through… I am still somewhat glad there's someone I know well among the Survey Corps." The male decided to leave it at that as he turned on his heels to walk on after the other three.

Fury waited. She waited until Levi was out of sight before she fell to the floor and released her held back flow of held up tears. She felt weak and she felt conflicted. Every time she felt her life would halt in once place, she was always led elsewhere that brought along more questions for her.  
Her first priority in life was keeping men happy.  
After that, it was being fixed upon hunting down Kenny. The man may have trained her well, but the other exploits he put Fury through were out of his own needs.  
Then that goal was put on hold as her life then focused around friends, in which she had never had before.  
Not long after came the job which involved killing Erwin, which led to her friend's deaths and now… well, now her life seems to be heading towards solitary again.

But for Fury… She felt like if she could find her answers and bring those answers back to the Scouts, it would be enough for them to accept her. Maybe Fury herself was one of these Bloodborn's, she certainly showed traits of being one when compared to Erwin's bedtime story. If she can find a way to push back the Titans… well, maybe that was what she was meant to do after all this time.  
However, how was she to know that beyond the walls, knowledge of the Bloodborn's was wide spread. How was she to know that a man called Willy Tybur has been trying to hunt her down all these years, even hired Kenny for assistance.

It was something, that in time, Fury would encounter. And she'd be given a choice that may impact the many.


	20. Part Nineteen

Part 19  
To Fight or to Run

The only thing blocking Fury's way now was the wall itself. And there was three of them to pass. She clearly hadn't thought this through that much. She couldn't just walk through the Gates without being stopped for reasons and they sure as hell won't open the outer wall gate which she has passed through before to leave the security of the walls behind. Fury wondered if she could just use her ODM to bypass her way out of here, but even that would be a stretch. Could she lie her way passed the posted guards? Cheap, but it could work.  
She knew it would be best to wait until the fall of night to at least attempt any of her foolish ideals. By now, she was sure Erwin and possibly Levi would be aware of her letter left to the Commander himself. She never did like goodbyes, but not being able to say it to them hurt as well. Fury knew this was for the best, in her eyes.

* * *

Fury has spent most of her young adult life asking questions but never receiving any answers. She doesn't know her parents, nor does she know if they could still be alive. And the place in which she spent her childhood was full of similar children just like her. All feeling alone, abandoned and stunned with confusion. When she was still known as Aya, she was highly targeted by other children. Even they could see through her façade and they viewed her as weak.  
When Fury reached the raw age of 19, she began to think for herself and it was in her best decision to leave her upbringing behind. Well… We all know what happens after that. She was 29 years old now and what has she done for herself to show she has lived a meaningful life? Joining the Survey Corps? She wasn't sentimental and she had a critical way of viewing things but surely, there was more to it than doing this one thing? The flashes of Isabel and Farlan burned within her eyes.  
Friends.  
She has friends. They were still worth living for.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Questioned Levi, somewhat glad he'd found Fury before she left. He'd clearly been informed to be on the look-out for her, but had he seen the letter? Fury spun around, almost in shock at Levi's presence. She put her hand on her chest to calm her breathing.  
"It's not like you to be scared so easily…"

"It's not like you to just sneak up on people!" Fury countered with attempted logic, almost pouting.

Levi folded his arms, unamused. "Is that an attempted short reference on my behalf?"

The girl rolled her eyes in response. "If I wanted to call you short, I'd simply just call you a short arse."

"How pleasant of you." The male mocked. "So… Where are you going?" He looked her up and down. It was obvious to him as she was armed with her ODM and Cutters. Levi emitted a small sigh. He knew she was leaving. "At least take a horse with you."

Fury's eyes widened slightly. He was allowing her to just leave? But she soon understood. She knew that Levi was aware of her conflictions. His attempted kindness she was thankful for.  
Her gaze soon held itself towards to night sky. The moon was bright, the sky itself free of clouds. Fury's thoughts travelled back to the last night she spent with her friends. The night they all convinced Levi to allow them to go with him on their first expedition. This night was exactly the same and again, it involved Levi.

( _ **Soundtrack- Call of Silence**_ )

"Or you could stay…" Levi then went on to say, though Fury was not expecting him to suggest such a thing. "Do you want to run? Or do you want to stay and fight?" His opposed question caused Fury to re-think what she was doing. Was she running? Was this what she was truly doing, using her need for answers as the excuse over the truth? But did she also want to stay and fight? What exactly was she fighting for other than humanity's safety? A respectable goal, even if Fury did not believe humanity deserved it. Was this because she was or could be a Bloodborn? Reciting Erwin's tale, humanity purged them from existence out of what… Jealousy? Greed? Humanity erased the very people who kept them hidden from the Titans and as a consequence, those very monsters are now the biggest threat to humanity itself. Yet still, people treat each other like shit. They judge and they fight. Was that worth protecting?

However, Fury's mind was set. She needed enlightenment and that couldn't be achieved whilst cowering behind the walls. "Levi… though I'm not staying here to fight, that doesn't mean I won't continue to fight when I'm out there." The young woman revealed to him. "Out there, I will find myself. I will become what I want to become." She then looked directly as Levi himself with desperation in her eyes. "You know it… And I know it… If it's possible that I'm the world's last Bloodborn, I need to decide for myself if I want to stand and fight for humanity or fight for myself."

As much as Levi searched for a response, he could not muster one. How can someone redirect another person from their goals when they are similar to your own? He'd be a hypocrite for even attempting to do so. However, he wanted to reach for a reason to get her to stay.  
"What of Erwin?" He noticed Fury frowned at the mention of his name. Levi had clearly struck a small nerve. "He has the barracks on lock down because of your fucked up head. The man clearly cares… It's rather sickening to watch if I'm honest."

So Levi wasn't aware of her letter. Fury was somewhat relived of that fact. "Erwin would understand." She muttered. "He's a man who is constantly seeking for a way forward for humanity. He knows, from the reports of what happened on the last expedition as well as Ilse's notebook, that I could be the possible answer. Until I'm ready myself, I can't have that burden upon my shoulders."

"You're not that special, Fury." Levi almost mocked, leaning against the wall. "You're just fucked up, that's all." That was almost a compliment from Levi in his own way. "You've been beaten and let down and yet you're still here. It's not that impressive but… most people in your position would have given into their self-doubts by now."  
Much to his grievance, Levi emitted a small whistle which caused a lured horse to appear from behind him. It was his horse and he was giving it to Fury so that she had a better chance of surviving when out there.  
"I'll tell Erwin I couldn't reach you in time."

Fury was confused. Why was Levi doing this? He'd just spent most of his time with her trying to get her to stay but now… now she has received his blessing. And here it was. The goodbye Fury wanted to avoid so badly. "I will come back…" She then somewhat promised, though it wasn't an outright promise itself.  
She took the horse's reins as the animal was gently pulled towards Fury. As for Levi, he had said all that he could muster. But even he wasn't that sure that Fury would survive long out there on her own, despite knowing her skills were parallel to his own. His frown was apparent. For Levi, he genuinely believed this would be the last time he sees the last of his closest friends and it was a thought he was struggling to keep at bay.

But the male was soon encountered with a situation he did not know how to next deal with as Fury had wrapped her arms around him, not just hugging him but almost holding him with enough care that it was beginning to look obvious. Slowly, and with uncertainty, the male eventually held her in return. Fury's eyes were closed as she clung to this moment. Even she could not truly believe that she had just done this. She could almost barely care if it was making him uncomfortable. Fury just wanted to feel the comfort of someone who cared for her one last time, even if it was Levi and not Erwin.

"Fury…" Levi muttered as he was still clung to by the girl. He placed his hands on her hips, causing Fury to slightly pull away from their hug with each other. But the two now found themselves looking into each other's eyes. They were almost the same height, Levi being just about an inch taller, and the gaze was direct. With much fear, Fury quickly moved her head forward and left Levi with a gentle kiss upon his lips.  
She did not linger, however, and she pulled out of it as quickly as she moved in to do it. Fury didn't even give Levi the chance to respond with words either, as she mounted his horse and bolted it forward without thought.

Levi was left stunned, slightly disgusted and conflicted himself as he watched Fury ebb further away from him until she was out of sight completely. Levi himself was not emotionally attached to a lot of things but he couldn't help but subconsciously admit that he somewhat appreciated Fury's gesture. He questioned, that after all this time, was it him Fury needed and not Erwin? Now that thought was definitely unwelcome for Levi and he literally shook his head as a means to remove it.  
The question for him now was would he see his friend again? Or was he himself now as alone as Fury used to feel?


	21. Part Twenty

Part 20  
Answers

No longer is she conflicted of the constraints given to her by the walls she now left behind. Fury rode on with the horse Levi had given her so that she has some chance at survival. Out here, the world was just as harsh as it is within the walls. People treat each other like crap, they cause the weaker ones to live in fear. But it's the same out here. When out here, the Titans cause the strong ones to cower in fear.  
But out here was where Fury would grow strong. She will persevere and grow as a person, along with her opinions and views. She had left those she cared for behind in order to perhaps return and help them. When will she return? Fury could not give an answer on that one for herself. The only thing she was sure of was that she would make sure she survives. And though she still despises the man, she will perfect the skills Kenny gave her all those years ago. She no longer wants his shadow following her own. She no longer wants her doubts controlling her. For the betterment of those around her, she had to do this. She had to be out here beyond the walls to train and perfect her questionable abilities.

Every question that she can find an answer too is added knowledge for her and she will use it as an advantage. Right now, she needed to practice more with the obvious observations that she could potentially control a Titan. That Fury could potentially manipulate one to even fight for her if she were in any serious danger. Along her way, she will look for any human settlements and learn from any stories they may tell of the Bloodborn's. Stories aren't just conjured out of thin air, they tend to be passed down by survivors. And though the stories themselves may change along the way, at their core, there is always truth.

As for the things she needed to fulfil her needs, Fury would simply hunt on the wildlife and drink water from any passing streams or lakes. The food side of things was another confliction of Fury's, for she always turned away from eating meat when she was within the walls. She found meat to be too much of a luxurious item to be used to eat on daily bases. So she stuck to vegetables and potatoes. Now she was forced to live on the things she chose to not eat, but this was unavoidable and it would go towards her growth.

* * *

Fury pushed further away from the walls. So far, she was lucky to avoid any Titans. Each night, she lay among the trees for safety and she would write in her journal which all Scouts were given.  
 _"How many days has it been now?"_ Fury wrote down though making sure to keep an eye on her surroundings. _"_ _May be its been weeks? I can already feel… positive about the choice I made to do this. I've never really felt optimistic about anything I can do or have done. I've always viewed myself to be a burden for those around me. I've been an avoidant most of my life now. I don't even know who my parents are, or if they're even alive. If they are, why did they make me an orphan? My loneliness stems from not knowing them…  
But it comes with my own faults. I've let people down along the way. My friends most of all… and they paid with their lives for my ignorance. I still stand by the fact that if I didn't shy away in what I could possibly be, things may have been different that day. They may be still alive…  
But… am I a bad person…? I… barely remember their faces. I only remember… death. Another confliction. I have to accept many things but… I also have to let go._

 _I still had… have… Levi in my life. He's my oldest friend and I trust him endlessly. However, I wish not to write about that kiss I gave him. It was more of a goodbye gesture than anything else…  
I also gained the admiration of my Commander. I had such little respect for him and now… I've not felt this way before. It's a strange feeling yet it brings… a smile to my face… almost. Oh Erwin, should this journal ever make its way to your hands but I am not the one to give you it, I ask that you forgive me for saying goodbye within a report._

 _I'm starting to feel confident, even though I'm on my own. Soon, I need to purposely seek for Titans. I need to know, once and for all, if I really did somewhat control the last one I encountered. All I remember is that it required much concentration, however, I was also fuelled by anger… perhaps distain. Something tells me I'm going to have to learn not to use a form of negativity in order for me to use what I have._

 _Not far from me is a small village. I wonder if people live there. Though… I shouldn't hope so much. How can any settlement survive without defences outside of the walls? Either way, I will make my way over there tomorrow and see what I can find. But right now, I'm going to enjoy watching the moon's reflection bounce off this stream of water I've come across. It… almost glistens."_

* * *

Fury didn't sleep for long. She had already gotten used to somewhat sleeping with one eye open. Right now, she stuck to her plans by taking her horse over the small settlement she saw from afar the day before this one. It looked almost untouched by death, but was it too good to be true?

As she approached the settlement, she was met with only silence. It unnerved Fury highly. The place stood in perfection, there was no sign anywhere that indicated Titans passing through here. And yet, the small village itself felt empty and lifeless. This was unnatural, and Fury knew to record this in her small journal later on that day. She wanted observe more first. As the female wandered in further inti the village, walking alongside the horse she dismounted at the entrance, she couldn't help but realise that eyes were upon her yet Fury detected no threat. Keeping her eyes open, Fury continued looking to see if there were any nearby Titans, but she could still not see anything from afar.

"It's as it was foretold!" Came the praise from a rather elderly man as he appeared from what seemed to be the main hut of the village. Fury's eyes soon shifted to the man and she stood rather defensively as more people began to appear from their homes. They seemed to be living in such primitive ways, wearing old rags for clothes whilst some of the elderly residents appeared to have tribal-like tattoos painted on their faces to symbolise their status. "You have survived!"

"What are you talking about, old fool?" Fury hissed at the man as she drew her Cutters for protection, feeling surrounded by these strangers.

The elderly man placed his hand over his heart as he moved ever closer to the clearly shaken Fury. "I assure you, dear, we mean you of all people no harm here." He spoke in a soft manner, calming his preaching. "It is you, am I correct? Our last Bloodborn?"

Fury's eyes widened forevermore. How could this be possible? How could such primitive and barbaric looking people know about what she could be? "Y-You're mistaken!" Fury replied, though she was in self-doubt herself. "I… I don't know what I am!"

The gentleman raised both of his arms towards the sky, his eyes closed to prevent blindness from the roaring Sun. "And so it was told that humanity's last Bloodborn would seek their existence in this world." He returned to his preach. "That the child of the fleeing royal Eldian's would come to us in a time of doubt! That this child would need to be set on their path to free us of the fear of the walking monsters! That the child would forgive us for ever purging their people out of lust for more than what we ever needed in this world!"

"Stop!" Fury called out. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. But was it true? It had to have some form of truth, right? "Your preaching doesn't mean shit to me!"

"Forgive us, Bloodborn!" The man continued as the other villagers followed his actions by raising their arms above their heads as well. They stood around Fury as they somewhat prayed. "Humanity was wrong to outcast you and your people! Humanity did not understand what they did not have themselves! Humanity was wrong to purge their only protectors!"

Fury's surrounding fell silent yet again. She looked down at her hands and she clenched them into fists. Erwin's bedtime tale repeated itself within her mind like he was stood there before her himself, re-telling it to her. But it wasn't just a story for children, was it? It was clear, now, that others took on this story as a way of life. As a means to exist and seek forgiveness for something their predecessors had done. The villagers gazed at her in an awe-like manner. But, how could they possibly know that Fury could potentially be Bloodborn? How was it even possible for something to be predicted?

"My name is Hexis." The elderly man then finally mentioned as he gently took hold of Fury's hand to somewhat show her that these people were no threat to her. "My dear… I can't begin to tell you of the long years we have waited for you."

"I-I'm so confused…" Fury muttered, her words stuttering as they left her mouth as she witnessed nothing but smiles aimed at her. "How are you…? Why are you even waiting, how is this even possible?"

Hexis gave a sigh. "Child, you look very much like your parents. Your eyes as deep blue as your mother's once was. Your parents were unfortunate victims in this world, however, they gave us hope."

Fury was becoming even more anxious at the mentions of her parents. People she didn't even know yet it was clear these villagers held them in such high regards. "I… I don't know my parents. I never did. A-Are they alive? Why… Why did they leave me all alone?!" Small-unheard mutters began among the people as their smiles soon faded and it became obvious to the now insecure Fury. She was allowing her emotions to talk for her for once. But a realisation stunned Fury at this point. Her parents were no longer alive. Fury was truly alone and her eyes soon became heavy. Although her parents were people she never knew, no child wants to hear that their parents are dead. Especially not in a world where cruelty already exists on a daily basis.

Hexis placed a hand upon Fury's shoulder to somewhat console the fractured female. "They were endlessly chased by their own family…" He revealed. "Because of what you're mother carried within her womb."

"Nobody should ever die for me…" Fury muttered, her head lowered. "No one should ever die because of me…"

"Your parents surely held out as long as they could… to protect you!" Hexis continued. "They didn't give you away in a world you grew up feeling unfamiliar with because they abandoned you… They did so to keep you alive!" But Fury still did not understand this logic. What she needed to know now was why they were seemingly pursued by their own family. A family that could potentially be Fury's and they still exist… somewhere out there. "What is your name, child?" Hexis then asked.

Fury inhaled a breath of air as she looked back up, people were beginning to go back to their daily lives once their initial excitement of having Fury be here soon diminished. "It's just Fury…"

However, Hexis shook his head as he lead the young woman to the village's main hut, to which inside appeared to be a small meeting area that consisted of a round table and many wooden chairs. "No, I would like to be given your real name. Not the one you use to hide behind."

Fury took a seat as Hexis joined in sitting opposite her, ready to reveal the questions this poor girl had harboured for nearly 30years. "Aya…" Fury soon revealed and it sounded almost foreign for her to speak her real name again after living as Fury since the day Kenny had his hold over her. "Aya Tybur, I believe."

Hexis released a sigh as he clasped his hands together, resting his chin atop of them. "So it is true… You are related to them." The elder then closed his eyes, using one hand to stroke his overly grown beard. "Something sings to me that you already suspect about who you are and what you can do. That you have also been told as to why Bloodborn's are no longer. When people see something they cannot have for themselves, they become jealous and greedy. Fights break out, opposing sides come into existence and those who presume they should take the mantle of leadership cause unspeakable things that end up leaving humanity itself in a more worse off state than it already was. And your family of Tybur's are not exempt from this."

"…Were they subjugated to greed too?" Fury asked, her teeth almost grit. Hearing things such as this only increased her already cynical view over people.

"No, they are just as greedy." Hexis quickly responded, to Fury's surprise. "You're family are the definition of what true greed can look like. One in particular, Willy, is the worst of them. He spins his lies, people follow him blindly. Yet his only goal is to use the Titans to bring war to the surrounding islands, including this one. The rest of your family sit happily among their riches, devising plans of their own to have control over the people they have promised to keep safe within Marley. All they need is their precious Bloodborn."

"Marely…? Wait… Are you seriously telling me that… beyond the thing… the Ocean… there's more people who live like we do?" Fury wrote what she had been told down in her journal. If this knowledge ever managed to get back to the Scouts, the information she has stored within the pages would be priceless. "I don't understand… these other Tybur's, you say they need a Bloodborn to help them do what? Succeed?"

"My dear, you don't even realise what it is a Bloodborn could potentially achieve, do you? When they existed in the many, they were the original wall that stood between humans and Titans. An unbreakable barrier of will power and combined concentration. They kept the Titans away by controlling them. One Bloodborn was enough to control a handful of the beasts, but in the many, the Titans never breached into the world of human life."

"I've already been told about this…" Fury muttered as Erwin's face flashed into her mind. But why was Levi's there too? "That people got greedy, killed them."

"It was a grand massacre, Aya." Hexis spoke on and it was clear he was distressed with this knowledge. "The leader's began inciting fear among civilians. Convincing them that their own protectors would use their ability to control them. To keep them in line. With the support from the feared population, the Bloodborn's were purged. The more Bloodborn's were lost, the weaker their unbreakable barrier of will came to be. And eventually, they were all killed. Leaving the mindless Titans to wander back over towards human life, leaving them to feast among the already restless populace. By the time they realised they needed their Bloodborn's, it was too late. A handful of people remained loyal to those who protected them, and they, including myself, believed a Bloodborn would return one day. To forgive us. To deliver us from our sins."

"But what has all of that got to do with the Tybur's?" Fury asked. She couldn't tell Hexis that she forgave what people set out to do in the past because Fury wasn't there to witness it.

"It was your family that incited the Purge…" Hexis admitted, leaving Fury without a response. "Only pure-blooded Eldians could conceive a possible Bloodborn. If one was Eldian and the other was not, only a normal child would be produced. But if two pure-blooded Eldians reproduced, it was always a high possibility that they could keep the population of Bloodborn's growing. As he grew older, and Willy fed upon his own views and opinions, did he realise that if people gained word of the Bloodborn's returning, he'd lose control over them. He'd lose his population to strike against the other islands. The rest of your family, well… You would be nothing but a trophy to them."

Fury stood from her chair, her face frowned as she tapped the table. "What did this Willy do, Hexis? What did he do to my parents?!"

"It's not so much what he did, it was what he had ordered someone else to do. Yes, it was Willy who hunted down your parents as they fled to the safety of those walls people sleep behind, but it wasn't him who killed them." Hexis tapped his chin, trying in vain to remember the Bounty Hunter's name. "Ah! Yes, I recall his name. My mind! It's not as young as it once was! Yes, Willy hired a cold-blooded killer by the name of Kenny Ackerman to pursue your parents behind those walls. It was this man who caught up to them. From what my Bird's told me, you had not long been born and taken away by the time he found them… I must say, that man did not allow your parents to die without suffering. My Bird's informed me he had left a mess from his slaughter…"

"K-Kenny..!" Fury's eyes shrunk in a manner of despair. Why him? Why did it have to be that man's name? "He's the one who killed my fucking parents?! Was that why he was down there?! Did he even know who I was?!"

Hexis raised his hand towards Fury, to ask her to remain calm. It was clear to him that Kenny's name was familiar to her, evidently; however, he did not want her to lose herself in anger. It was a Bloodborn's downfall.

"Hexis!" Came the panicked voice of a young man as he ran into the hut, breathing heavy and leaving both Hexis himself and Fury waiting on his next words. "Titans! Two of them! They've breached!"

"How?!" Hexis exclaimed. "They haven't done so in in over 50 years!" He then noticed Fury drawing out her Cutters and readying her ODM, however Hexis grasped her wrist and shook his head. "I ask for no violence here, Aya!"

"Don't be stupid!" Fury pulled her arm away from the man. "Those things aren't going to leave unless we're all eaten or I strike at their napes!"

"No, Aya!" Hexis pleaded. "This is an opportunity for you! Use your ability, control them! Send them away from this place without shedding blood this day!"

Fury raised her eyebrow at the elder. Was he mad? Or was he just insane? His knowledge so far has left Fury with less questions, but he's somewhat asking her to prove she could be a Bloodborn? Fury can barely remembered what she did last time to control that Titan in the forest that led her to the remains of Ilse. Hexis was asking a lot of her, but may be he was also right. This was an opportunity.  
Therefore, Fury reluctantly agreed to the old fool. However, she made it very clear that if she was unable, she would need to strike at the Titan's nape. There were obviously reasons as they why Titan's had not already breached this village before, and she wanted an answer for that too.


	22. Part Twenty One

Part 21

Two Less Titans

Fury catapulted herself outside to be encountered by a panicked village as she witnessed the ensuing Titans, both were which clearly Abnormal.  
These Titans surpassed even the mindless ones, who tended to just wander endlessly until disturbed. But Abnormal Titans acted on intelligence, like they still had a purpose to their actions. Like they knew they ate humans. Not out of a need to not feel hungry, but because they just simply could. It had been proven by Hanji that Titans did not need food to sustain themselves. They gained their energy from the sun, which was why they were so distant and undisturbed during the nights. They did not need to eat people to survive so the same question had always remained; why do they do it if they feel no need for hunger?

"You have to push them back, Aya!" Hexis almost demanded as he followed the female out of the main hut, though it was clear that he too was in a panic.

"I don't understand how this has never happened to you all before!" Fury exclaimed, gripping onto her Cutters as she doubted 'magic' but be the village's saviour here. "How are you all not already dead?!"  
The Titans ahead of her began sprinting their way, their arms flailing in the air as they acted on impulse and surrounding people began to scream in fear. "I have to kill them!"

"No! You don't understand!" Hexis called back, his hands raised towards the sky like it would at all save him. "Don't stain this land with their blood, concentrate! Control them! Send them away, Bloodborn!"

Fury found herself scowling at being called that. She hadn't accepted it yet, so to be called that truly unnerved her. However, she stood clueless as the Titans edged closer. Fury didn't even know where to start when it came to possibly manipulating Titans, she barely remembered doing it the first time. Other than feeling anger, Fury pondered if that's how she did it. But she felt no anger this time. Fury unusually felt only concern for these people. Gritting her teeth, she choose the better option at this time which would be to strike the Titans down before the breached the small village.  
Fury released her anchors from her ODM and they latched onto the surrounding trees. She was lucky that the village was built around them, as she knew it would've almost been impossible to reach their napes without gaining a height advantage. Fury then pulled her body through the air, the wind flowing through her hair rapidly as she gained enough momentum to attempt an attack.  
She lured one Titan to follow her, separating the two to prevent a higher risk of her being grabbed. The woman then latched one of her anchors onto the following Titan and she began spinning her body with her Cutters spread outwards, diving down onto the Titan's nape; ripping a chunk of it away for it to be enough to kill it instantly. Fury, using acrobatics, then unhooked her anchor and fired it at the remaining one, as its focus was still the village. Gaining a last burst of speed, Fury pushed herself to swing around the Titan, tripping it up as it became flustered at the sight of Fury getting ready to kill it. As the monster fell to the ground, revealing its exposed nape, Fury catapulted her body up into the air and with one final spin with her Cutters, brought an onslaught down onto the Titan's nape. Both of them now very dead. Blood that had splattered across her face began to release steam as it slowly dissolved.  
However, Fury's Cutters had been left degraded. They probably wouldn't be able to pierce another nape as their density and sharpness had been overused.

"Shit…" Fury muttered. For how was she to survive without protection? Her ODM gas tanks were also depleted heavily, as she had used them to traverse up into trees to remain safe from any Titans on previous nights out beyond the wall. "Shit… I didn't bring the supplies…" Fury emitted a heavy sigh. Now she had to truly survive out here. She wasn't ready to turn back and she still wanted more answers from Hexis himself, who stood waiting for her at the entrance to his village as Fury had to walk back. She couldn't waste what gas she had left and her fragile Cutters were gently placed back into the slots of her ODM.

"Their blood was not spilled on our ground." Hexis praised. "Though blood was still spilled nonetheless."

"I just saved your life, old man. Some gratitude would be nice!" Hissed Fury as she looked for Levi's horse, however, as desperately as she tried she could not see the animal and more worry spiked within her as she knew from without needing to be told that the horse must've bolted among the panic from the people.

"Allow my gratitude to be sanctuary." Hexis offered a drained Fury. "You showed fear in using what you have been given. You remain conflicted and confused. Here, we can teach you."

"I doubt whatever the fuck I am can be something that can be taught." Fury wiped some of the blood that steamed on her hands onto her jacket. Titan blood was disgusting and unnatural.

"You still seek the reason as to why this village has not once been attacked." The old man clearly stated the obvious to Fury who simply rolled her eyes. "Titans are not just mindless monsters summoned from the pits of Hell. And Bloodborn's aren't just people who have voodoo magic, as some would call it." Hexis began stroking his beard again as he held out his other hand towards Fury, simply inviting her back into what was sure to be safety. "Do an old man one last thing in this life and stay within this place. For I can give you my word that here, you will learn and you will gain what you seek."

Fury found herself somewhat staring at Hexis's hand, who had remained holding it out towards her. What bullshit was this? She had been given a susceptible amount of knowledge and now these people want to, what, train her? Was it wise to take the offer? At the same time, would it be wise to refuse? Fury was harshly reminded of the state her equipment was in and without a horse, even she knew she would not last long on her own. She knew she needed to accept and so she casually refused to take the man's hand and she walked passed him and towards the village she continued, indicting enough to Hexis that she accepted.  
"You're going to tell me about this village!" Fury called back to him, leaving the Elder with a worn smile upon his face as he walked after her.


	23. Part Twenty Two

Part 22  
Teachings

"… That... It's illogical!" Barked Fury as she sat with Hexis within the village's main hut once again. She had been given a bowl of fresh water so that she could wipe away any dirt left upon her hands and face. She realised that is one of Levi's nasty habits that had rubbed off on her over the years.

Hexis emitted a hearty laugh. One wouldn't quite believe he could've been food for Titans moments ago. "You still can't accept who you are, can you?" The old man shook his head. He already knew Fury was a stubborn one, but he could somewhat understand that conflictions had haunted her for too long. "This village has stood here since Man ever discovered the Titans that stalk this land. Our first Bloodborn's built this village. Their strength of will, even after death, has kept this place untouched. We have lived our way of life to respect this village. Blood has never been spilled within."

"But… you can see why that sounds illogical, right?" Fury muttered. Was he just being a superstitious fool or… was it true? "I don't particularly believe in a God. For if a God existed and he had that power to save _his_ people from extinction, then he is a cruel God for allowing humanity to suffer for this long." Fury then darted her sight towards her wet hands, watching the droplets of water hit the bowl of it below her, seeing the impact cause small ripples on the surface. "Maybe this _God_ shares my own opinions; that humanity deserves it. We can't even treat each other with respect, let alone focus on a common enemy."

"But you are part of the army, are you not?" Hexis questioned, pointing at Fury's Wings of Freedom insignia, causing her to evidently avoid looking at it herself. "The Survey Corps? Yet they fight for freedom, do they not?"

"I thought that if I joined… put my mind onto that shared goal, it would change my view. But it only made me see that even if we work together to eradicate all Titans, what would humanity want to fight next? It'll be each other, no doubt… And now I have you old sods telling me I'm this Bloodborn who did their best to protect the very species that purged them out of greed and spurred fear!"

"A decision that has become a regret for many families over the years…" Muttered Hexis, as he was somewhat speaking for himself. "Now you're left with the decision to either help us or be on your merry way…"  
Fury, emitting a deep sigh, looked around her. These people didn't have much, they didn't seem to want much either. They lived simple lives in a village Hexis claims to still be protected by the deceased Bloodborn's. Is that really why Titans stayed away? Fury could only admit as she referred back to Erwin's tale that Bloodborn's were very capable of keeping the monsters at bay… But even in death?  
"Your parents sought refuge here as they were fleeing towards the walls!" Hexis then revealed, leaving Fury speechless from her prolonged and cynical view of people. "They trusted us, we aided them. We knew who they were and we knew of the child your mother carried within her womb. Helping your parents, Aya, was humanities first small step towards repaying their debt to what they have done to this world."

"…I don't even know their names enough to even care about this…" Fury mumbled, folding her arms as an act to secure her insecurities themselves.

This caused Hexis to chuckle. "Your mother's name was Mia Tybur and your fathers was Wilhelm Muller. Your father was quite a wealthy young man, a noble I believe. Yet it was only your mother who had the pure Eldian blood within her... As she was a Tybur after all." The smile soon faded from Hexis. "Her own family hunted her down…"

"For me, I know!" Fury interrupted and she scowled deeply. Looking down at her disarmed Cutters and ODM, the reality hit Fury hard that she needed to be taught as she saw the state her equipment was now in. Was she the lucky one? No human could survive out here on their own for long, yet Fury seemed to have one thing they didn't; unique abilities. "So teach me… If what you say is true and you can teach me how to be more… effective, then help me, old man."

"Nothing would please me more!" Hexis clasped his hands together, evidently as excited a child would be when given sugar. "But less of the old man! I'm only 83!"

"Oh… that young, huh?" Oh the sarcasm was indeed there on Fury's behalf causing Hexis to pout.

Shaking himself off from the highly offensive remark from the young woman, Hexis began to slowly pace back and forth in front of her, waving his hand as he began to preach. "Anger, though it's always the key for a Bloodborn to reveal their capabilities, is not the solution. Your solution will be a goal. And with that goal, you will need to maintain the highest standard of concentration possible. And you must prolong it for as long as you can but only when circumstances demand it."

Well this reminded Fury too much of the lecture classes she had to endure when she was still somewhat of a recruit in the Scouts. Both her and Levi felt suffocated through them, but the knowledge gained was priceless. It was at that time Levi began rising up in the ranks and was introduced to his current squad. His 'Levi Squad'. Fury couldn't help but almost smirk. He always had a big ego and even bigger pride. She recalled their names; Petra, Olou, Gunther and Eld. Though Fury knew of them, she did not consider them friends and she only felt pity for them for what Levi would put them through.  
Cleaning.  
It was always the cleaning. Fury didn't speak to Levi much throughout this time as he was focusing on his own goal to kill all Titans. Fury would at times argue with him over their opposing opinions and ideals. He would bite and curse as he would remind her that Titans need to be eradicated and Fury would counter attack his goal with logic.  
How many Titans exist? And she gave him numbers on that fact that his goal is impossible to achieve in one lifetime. Fury missed this. Even though when the two argued, and was always dangerously close to one of them becoming physical, it was also somewhat entertaining knowing she could wind Levi up the wall if she wanted too. Most of her own time was spent with Erwin, however, causing the two to become initially closer together. Fury struggled with trusting people, she struggled to commit due to the fear of being hurt over and over. Most soldiers avoid relationships. They don't want someone they love gaining a knock on the door with news of death, they found that prospect cruel. Levi was one of them. But Fury just couldn't connect to people in general. Yet she held deep respect for her Commander, despite once working to kill him.

"… And that is how a Bloodborn would control a Titan!" Came the distant voice of Hexis as Fury was pulled out of her memories. "Are… Aya, please pay attention. Listening is just as important as doing!"

The female rolled her eyes, resting her head in the palm of her hands as her elbows perked them up from resting upon the glazed, wooden table. Little did she yet know that this lecture was going to go on for more than one night.


	24. Part Twenty Three

Part 23  
Departure

 _ **(Gonna be time skipping for this Part as we'll be leading into Season 1 events of the anime. Spoilers ahead for those who haven't seen the anime itself or have read the Manga.**_

 _ **All praise Isayama for his incredible piece of work that he's given us so far**_!)

* * *

Four years have passed now. For four years, Fury has been under the watchful eye of the people who still held belief that Bloodborn's were their saviour's. Throughout the long years, Fury has not only somewhat mastered what has been given to her but has also grown as a person.  
She remained to be cynical and somewhat negative over what humanity deserved in her eyes, but it was clear that she was no longer the conflicted woman she was when she left the safety of the walls behind. Fury's mind often wavered back to the people she also left in the past. The likes of Erwin and Levi. Were they even still alive? Humans as strong as them were still vulnerable to death, even she was herself.

Through the passing years, each day Fury was learning how to control her possible manipulation over the Titans. One specific incident also proved that a Bloodborn was more than capable of also controlling people, but it inflicted damaging pain to the victims. This caused Fury to somewhat understand why people were so easily fearful of those who once protected them. It also made sense as to why Bloodborn's were purged and she swore never to use her abilities upon a person again, after seeing the writhing of their bodies and pain they received from having their own blood shift around their being.

Hexis taught Fury to not rely on her anger towards the world when it came to falling into complete subjugation of concentration for controlling Titans. That's what it required for her to be able to just control one, let alone a possible handful. Fury had to fall into a deep and unbroken line of concentration; her eyes would become bloodshot and focused, as she manipulated the biological essence of blood within a body of living tissue. And that's all Titans were to her; walking targets. Each day, she ventured further away from the village settlement, testing herself and pushing further to succeed, leading to the overlap of four years for Fury to somewhat feel like she had mastered what she's been shown to use.

"I feel it's time for me to go back to wall." Fury addressed an aged Hexis, who lay within the comfort of his bed from falling ill as of late. "I only hope that Erwin is still alive for them to allow me back. I mean, I did somewhat go AWOL in the first place…"

Hexis emitted a choking cough as he clasped the female's hand, noticing for himself that she was released of much pent up anger and confliction. "Humanity… Cannot repeat their past mistakes. They need to be reminded… that protection is not given without its consequences."

Fury shifted her gaze to her feet. "Hexis, I…" She sighed, diverting her gaze back towards the old man. "Thank you… Thank you for helping me lift my conflictions… Thank you for everything you've given me…"

"Child… I've waited all these years for you." He breathed, causing Fury to go inwards on herself for perhaps not finding this place sooner. "Your parents sparked hope in us again and we waited patiently for you… If we want to atone for our wrong doings, I wanted it to start with sharing all I knew with you." Hexis released another painful cough, gripping the female's hand even tighter. Fury wasn't oblivious. She knew he wasn't long for this world and yet Hexis seemed to embrace that fact. "I've treated you like you were my own flesh and blood."

"If you can hang on, I could bring people back here. People who can help you!" Fury almost pleaded and yet the stare from the man's eyes told her otherwise.

"No, Aya..." Hexis whispered, a small graze of a smile growing on his wrinkled face. "No, I don't want my life prolonging. A human knows when the time is right for them to let go. I want to leave this world in comfort. I want to leave in the place I've dedicated my life to. I… only hope that I have atoned for my Sins."

What sins were they, Fury wondered? The old man had only ever tried to atone for what other people caused. It wasn't his job to do so and yet he made it his job. Was this the reason Fury needed to perhaps fight for humanity? If other selfless people existed like those who lived in this settlement, Fury pondered if that was enough to drive her forward and give people a chance. "Go through… the Woods of Giant Trees…" Hexis then instructed as a glassy shine covered his tired eyes. "It's the quickest way back to those walls of yours."

Fury slipped her hand out of the man's clasp, placing it over his stomach so it wasn't left dangling beside the bed he laid within. She knew once she left the village, she'd not come back. And even if she did, when would that be? It genuinely inflicted an emotional response upon Fury's face at the thought of saying goodbye to the old man who helped her in the space of four years. Saying goodbye to the people who kept her fed and sheltered. "You're a good man, Hexis. Still in your prime. You're only 87 after all!" Fury joked with him, which became a common thing for him to hear when he revealed his current age four years ago.

"What would you have me do in this prime state of mine?" Hexis joked back, recognising that Fury was only trying to ease his passing. "Have me swing from tree to tree using those ridiculous mechanisms you own?"

"No, of course not! I'd have you doing something truly important. Something humanity would need!" She mocked with a smirk, only to be met with Hexis's own.

"Go on then… What would that be?"

"…Making sure we all had clean uniforms…" They both offered a laugh towards each other. Fury wanted this man's final moments to be that of merriment and not self-doubt over his actions.

"Go on, now." Hexis then ushered for Fury to depart. "Do me one favour, Aya… Give humanity a second chance. Humans can be selfish by nature but there is good in this world… It… just needs finding."  
Fury's frown returned. Could she offer a dying man such a promise as it would conflict with her own opinions? Hexis was more than aware that Fury had been through enough without having her even tell him and yet, making it clear now, he wasn't just teaching her how to use her Bloodborn abilities correctly but he was making sure the thought of fighting for humanity crept into Fury's subconscious. She soon found herself smirking again, however. The old fool got her with that one.

"I'll… do the best I can." She whispered to him, standing from her chair to turn on her heels and head towards the exit. Before closing the door behind her for one last time, she took one last look over at Hexis, causing him to widen his smile as he then watched her leave.

"I know now… that you will." He muttered, keeping the smile etched on his face as his eyes soon closed in a peaceful manner.


	25. Part Twenty Four

Part 24  
Reality Hits Hard

" _Am I ready?_ "

Upon horseback with refreshed gas canisters and blades, Fury rode on towards the Forest of Giant Trees. She's spent the last 4 years training in here; finding wandering Titans to practice her manipulation abilities on. Only this time, when she exits the forest, she'll be heading towards the walls instead of the village she became accepted in among its people. Fury found it rather difficult leaving them behind, knowing that she'll probably never see them again. And the woman already felt it within her bones that Hexis would've passed on by now.  
Fury only hoped that he did so without regret and without pain. That man has given a lot to Fury. Now, she feels the need to pay him back by perhaps giving humanity a chance. With her notebook close at side, which contained the last 4 years of her life, Fury hurried her horse slightly.

" _Would they even let me back? Please… I hope he's still alive._ "

Suddenly, Fury's horse reared itself from a sudden shock from a nearby call of clear distress.

"Gunther!" Was all Fury heard, coming from the mouth of what sounded like a young man.

"Gunther...?" Fury questioned, calming her mount and opening her ears to pinpoint the sound of distress. Soon being able to hear the echoed sounds of gas being emitted from their canisters, ODM anchors latching onto the threes. "No… Impossible…"

The woman dismounted her horse, latching her own anchors onto nearby tress, propelling herself through the forest. Like a blinding light followed by a gust of strong wind, Fury was pushed back in the air, causing her to take landing upon a tree trunk as the ground below her began to shudder.  
"The fuck was the lightning?!" She asked herself, gritting her teeth, making her way forward towards the commotion that was drawing closer to her.

Fury's eyes soon widened, her pupils shrinking as she came into view of a small team of Scouts tearing chunks away from an unusual looking Titan which held feminine attributes and appearances.

"I'll tear out her eyes!" Roared Olou, mimicking Petra as the two assaulted the beast's sight, rendering it blind. It was them. Levi's Squad. But why here? Fury's eyes scanned the area, looking almost desperately to find Levi himself.

" _No… Levi, he's not-_ " Fury asked herself as her ears were soon met with a painful cry of remorse and fear.

"Eld!" Cried Petra, causing Fury to notice the this female Titan had caught the male between her teeth, tearing him in half and almost spat his remains that were in her mouth out. With a bolt of speed, the Titan soon rose to her feet, one eye stretching open as it fixated itself on a fleeing Petra. "Only one eye?! She channelled her energy into one eye, how is that possible?!"

"Petra, pull yourself together!" Olou ordered, manoeuvring from above as a deathly scream soon emitted from Petra's mouth as the female Titan's foot slammed the young girl's petite body against a tree, killing her in an instant.

"What is this?!" Fury called out, drawing her blades in true shock. "That thing is killing with no remorse! Its intelligent! Like the one… Like the one I encountered way back when…"

"Now you die!" Burst Olou, clashing against the Titans suddenly hardened nape, causing the man to falter and question how his blades weren't able to pierce through the skin. Jumping from the ground, the female Titan swung her leg around, bringing it on impact against Olou himself; his body clashing against tree after tree, leaving nothing but stains of his blood upon the bark.

Fury stared on. And as much as she willed for it to be, she couldn't seem to be able to bring any control over this Titan. It was free willed, had a working mind of its own. "That thing… it just… it just wiped out that entire squad without effort…" Fury breathed, looking on as the Titan herself remained in its spot. Was it _smiling_? "If they couldn't even bring her down… Levi… Where the fuck is Levi?"  
Fury's eyes continued to scout nearby. She could only see the three dissembled bodies of Eld, Petra and Olou. What of Gunther? Fury figured this Titan must've killed him too further back in the forest. "Shut up!" Fury then called out. "There was nothing I could do!"

The female Titan raised her head in Fury's direction. "I'll kill you!" Then came the angered below of a young cadet, catapulting down towards the female Titan's direction, his hand lodged in his mouth as he tore through his skin with his own teeth. There it was again, that blinding light followed by the crashing destruction of lightning falling hard from the sky above.  
Out of the smoke, another Titan appeared. Roaring, its eyes flared with anger as its clenched fist made contact with the female Titan's face, catapulting her backwards, her fall being forcefully halted by one of the trees.

"Human…?" Fury muttered, clutching on her blades, her deep blue eyes visibly shaking at what she was witnessing. "They're fucking human…" Although Fury wanted to deny it, it made sense to her. The way the female Titan fought, it was with purpose, like she needed to make sure she wasn't exposed. But who was this boy? Who was this normal looking cadet that was able to become a Titan and what seemed to be at the click of the fingers? Fury had no clue if he was the enemy or not, but right now, she knew for certain that this female Titan was most defiantly the enemy.

A fight soon followed between the two Titans and Fury kept close by, watching and almost studying them both without directly interfering, for even she knew her lack of experience in such a matter could get her killed.  
The male Titan was in a clear state of anger, his arms flailing around that much that his punches rarely made contact with the female Titan. And the female Titan herself appeared adept in hand to hand combat.  
As the two Titans fought against each other, Fury found her gaze set upon the bodies of Levi's squad. She knew those soldiers, though perhaps not well enough to call friends, Fury viewed them as capable fighters. She could still hardly believe that in the span of a few minutes, they'd all been killed in one fell swoop. They weren't dealing with your average Titan and yet Fury wondered if they knew of what she now knew herself; that there was a human inside, controlling the limbs of those monsters.

Fury's gaze then soon darted over the two Titans who had come to a stand still. The male's jaw hung loosely, evidently broken and dislocated from its sockets. Not one mark was evident enough upon the female. Even the deep cuts she received from Levi's squad had already healed. The male Titan began to emit an ear bursting scream, his body writhing as he also appeared to try and heal himself.  
" _He fights from rage… Just like I once did…_ " Fury spectated, only to soon have her thoughts cut off as the hardened leg of the female Titan round kicked the male, decapitating the beasts head from its nape in one clean cut.

"Eren, no!" Then came the cry of a young woman, propelling herself towards the scene as Fury thought best to stay out of sight. She watched as the female Titan disconnected her jaw, biting down on the flesh of the male's nape and tore the skin from his body, revealing the young cadet embraced with muscle within. The female Titan then ripped his body from the muscle pinning him to the nape, swallowing his body. To which she then began to run, leaving the emotionally dysfunctional young woman give chase out of anger, screaming for this Eren to be given back.

" _She was after you…"_ Fury scowled, thinking it was best to also follow. If she can prevent this reckless and emotion driven cadet from dying too, then it would be better than seeing more deaths occur. And try as she may, all the concentration in the world wasn't enough for Fury to gain control of the fleeing female Titan, who had surely been brought to her knees as the female cadet hacked away at her joints. " _Can I not control a Titan who still as a human in full control of them? What am I saying…? That they were all once like this?!_ "

"Give him back!" The female cadet roared, about to allow herself to be swallowed by her fear, only to be taken aside by no one other than Levi himself.

"Fall back." He ordered, forcefully taking the angered woman along with him as the female Titan was up and running again, now showing little interest in killing anyone at all. "We need to maintain current distance."

"… No…. Stop, don't go after her!" Fury called out. Her shout emitted loud enough for Levi's eyes to widen, giving him reason to look back on himself whilst he and the cadet followed the female Titan close behind. He didn't want to believe he heard her voice again after 4 years, yet Levi was still unsure for Fury had her jacket hood up, covering her eyes. "Levi!" Fury then called out to him in a begging manner, giving him the answer he found himself asking. It was her. It was Fury.

"Tch…" He muttered, narrowing his eyes, his grey pearls glaring at Fury as she caught up to them both. "Unbelievable…" He then hissed, finding himself not being able to say anything else.

"She's killed too many of our people!" The female cadet barked at Fury. "She's dead!"

"Shut up!" Spat Fury, her own gaze frowned as she then looked back on herself at Levi. "Stop letting your emotions control you! If you give in to them, despair will cripple you!"

"You haven't changed a bit…" Levi called out, though his primary focus needed to be on the female Titan. He fought against Fury's very words. He could barely believe she was back, after 4 years. The male had grieved for her. Convinced himself that Fury would've died and that he'd lost the last of his oldest friends. Now she was back and yet he only felt anger towards her.  
"She's slowed down." He then pointed out, giving Fury reason to gaze forward. "That fight with him wore her out. She's got no fight left."

"She bit the entire nape off that other Titan…" Fury revealed. "You don't honestly think he's still alive, right?"

"He's still alive in there!" The cadet hissed.

"Mikasa…" Levi sighed, seeing for himself that she was overrun with personal emotion.

"Listen! This Titan is different, it acts with purpose." Mikasa continued, her eyes focused on the female Titan always. "If she wanted Eren dead, she would've simply crushed him!"

"…She needs him for something?" Fury questioned, giving Mikasa cause to nod her head. "So she could be holding him on her tongue?"

"I suppose it is possible." Levi returned his opinion. Already he could see that Fury had somewhat adapted whilst being out here, yet to learn she hasn't been all on her own. "But it could also be likely that he's already been swallowed. And if so, he's dead."

"He's alive!" Mikasa argued, her gaze darkening as Fury kept an eye on her. She'd noticed how quick this Mikasa was to get angry over those she cared for. Yet Fury could only see that she too used to be that way. Did she have any right to tell the girl to not care? "If you had just done your damn job and protected him like you were supposed to, we wouldn't be having this debate!"

"Ah, makes sense now." Levi responded, putting aside his distaste at her outburst against his own duties. "He's a childhood friend, right?"

"Can you two stop with this pointless bickering and focus on narrowing our options here!" Fury demanded. She was still yet to understand why this Eren seemed so important, despite the fact he seemed to be fighting as a Titan on their side. "You need to forget about taking her down! I've seen what she's capable of doing, we're in the dark too much when it comes down to being able to take her out!"

"No, we need to act on the assumption that Eren may still be alive." Levi ordered, pulling out his Cutters. "Focus only on retrieving him before she exits the forest, leaving us not being able to use our ODM. Mikasa, find a way to keep her distracted. Fury, I want you and I to focus on the cutting."

Both females nodding with what needed to be done, Mikasa swooped down below to the female Titan's feet, allowing herself to be bait as humanity's strongest and the last Bloodborn prepared to fight alongside each other for what must've been the first true time. They both nodded at each other, still in sync after all these years, as they held no need to even pass a word back and forth.  
Levi spun one of his cutters back on itself, holding it the way he's always felt comfortable wielding them and Fury fixed her eyes upon the known weak spots that all Titans possess.  
With a burst of speed, the female Titan threw her arm back towards the two fighters, causing Fury to lower herself and allow Levi to gain enough momentum to hack his way up her arm to which led him to her eyes as he pierced them both; leaving her blind yet again.

Both flipping backwards in the air, what soon followed was a flurry of quick burst attacks alongside each other. Levi slashing at the female Titan's arms, causing them to drop to her sides as the tendons that held her arms in place were picked apart. Whereas Fury focused her attacks at the Titan's legs, causing the beast to fall to the ground with a limp body.

" _They're fast!_ " Mikasa called out, watching in an awe like manner as Fury and Levi continued to rein a flurry of attacks on the motionless beast. " _She can't even react! Her skin can't harden in time!"_

As Fury and Levi both retreated shortly to gaze upon what damage they've caused, the female Titan's body leaned forward slightly as her hand that was once covering her nape to protect it fell to her side.  
"Her nape!" Fury called out, almost allowing her own reasons for wanting to kill this Titan take over. "Now's our chance!"  
The woman pushed away from a tree in which she was hooked upon, diving down towards the nape.

"No, don't do it!" Levi called out to her, his eyes widening as he noticed the nape area of the Titan hardening in a crystal matter as her arm raised itself to slam Fury aside. In an almost panicked manner, Levi propelled after her, pushing her aside with his boot as his other foot came into a hard impact with the female Titan's hand, causing Levi to grit his teeth in pain as he felt his connecting muscles in his foot tear from the bone. With one final push from Levi himself, he tore his cutters through the jaws of the female Titan, which soon revealed Eren to be consumed in a cocoon like sack.

"Levi!" Fury called out in worry as she latched herself to a tree and watched on as Levi himself retrieved Eren from the gaping mouth, taking himself towards the two females ahead of him.

"Got him!" He called out, taking a knee on a nearby branch as he clutched his pained leg.

"Eren…" Mikasa muttered. Any anger she once harboured suddenly vanishing at seeing Eren safe. Now she really did remind Fury of herself the day she apparently threatened Erwin when he had Levi pinned down.

"He's alright…" Levi barked, glaring over at Fury who felt bad enough as it was for causing Levi to sustain an injury. "Disgusting, but alright."

"Are you okay?" Fury then asked, barely even caring about the matted boy Levi held in his arms.

"What did I say about trying to take her down?!" He scolded, causing Fury to go in on herself for she knew he was right. "Now come on! We have this brat, don't screw this up more by making it personal, you hear me?!"

"But… I just…" Keeping the boy by his side, Levi took off using the remaining gas in his canisters, having Mikasa hurriedly follow swiftly behind him, her eyes fixated on Eren, now leaving Fury to gaze over at the lifeless female Titan.  
Oh she was far from dead but it wasn't the day to make it so. Fury just screwed up big time and her being back and clearly caused bitterness to grow for Levi. Yet, she found herself being relieved that he was still alive. He hadn't changed at all in her eyes, though why would he need too?

Right now, Fury needed to focus on the reality. And the reality of things is that she was back. Not only that, but if Erwin was still alive, she knew she was in for some serious interrogation.


	26. Part Twenty Five

Part 25  
The Pain of Loss

"We need to rendezvous with the Commander!" Levi barked to both Mikasa and Fury who followed behind him, whilst he continued clasping Eren to his side as he remained unconscious from the amount of struggle he most likely exerted in his fight with the Female Titan.

"Erwin?!" Fury called back to the male. Okay, she didn't mean to sound so surprised and it was clear to Levi that she was. He emitted a sigh of annoyance.

"Who else?" His almost hissed in his response. "You twit…" Levi still couldn't shake the anger he suddenly held pinned against Fury. Four years she's been away, letting him of all people convince himself he'd lost the last of what he felt was family to him. As much as he wanted to pin her against a tree and strip her for answers of his own, Levi put his duties first. He knew getting Eren back to the walls was his main priority and with a desperate Mikasa beside him, it only added that pressure to him.

Fury narrowed her eyes, unaware that anger was all the Levi was feeling. She looked behind her, almost paranoid that the Female Titan would be following in their pursuit and yet all her eyes lay upon were endless trees that surrounded them all. Erwin was alive. Now she was feeling her own guilt seep into her subconscious. After all, she didn't just leave Levi behind but Erwin too.  
Letting out a sigh, Fury turned her focus back to following Levi, who had brought himself up onto a tree trunk near the exit of the forest; the walls of which were their destination now visible in the far distance. It had been too long since Fury saw them.

"Why are we stopping?!" Mikasa barked, bringing herself up to Levi, snatching Eren away from his hip so that she could carry his burden.

"What did I just say? We're rendezvousing with Erwin." Levi placed his hand on his thigh, gritting his teeth slightly as the aching pain from his ankle was starting to shoot up his right leg. As Fury landed herself on a nearby trunk, keeping her distance from Levi himself, she noticed how his own gaze was now fixed on looking behind him. His expression seemed pained, despite knowing she caused his injury. Yet Fury knew him well enough to know that wasn't what was hurting him.

"You can't leave them out there, Levi…" Fury's own expression showed sadness. The last time she saw Levi look so disconnected was when they lost Isabel and Farlan. He travelled down a road of rage and pent up anger, drowning himself in alcohol and he had goodness knows who in his bed most nights. Now he'd lost people he trusted once again and Fury genuinely feared she'd have to watch her oldest friend fall back into that dark pit that took so long to pull him out of the first time.  
"We need to bring them back to their families…"

"No! We need to get Eren back to the walls!" Exclaimed Mikasa. Evidently, her only focus was on the boy and this aggravated Fury.

"Shut the fuck up! Just because your world revolves around that shithead doesn't mean everyone else's has too as well!" Fury responded and her harsh manner was intended, causing Mikasa to grit her teeth, still clinging on to Eren whilst Levi remained stoic and silent.

"I need to get her back to her father…" Levi muttered as he shifted his gaze over to the angered females near him. "Stay here, both of you." He then ordered. "This is my duty as their Captain."

Fury watched as Levi set aside the pain in his ankle and took himself away from the tension filled air, retracing his steps to go back to his deceased squad. Why did he feel the need to do this on his own?  
"Looks like we both have people our worlds revolve around…" Muttered Mikasa, glaring up at Fury as Fury herself scowled in response. But was Mikasa wrong? It disgusted Fury to almost see herself as obsessive as this young cadet was over Eren and yet she has always protected Levi, be it in obvious ways or subconsciously. However, being away from him for years barely gave her the right to suddenly show she cared for him all this time.

"Stay here with… _That…_ " Fury passed order on to Mikasa, hooking her anchors onto nearby trees as she had already decided to not allow Levi to go through with this on his own. "You wait until Erwin shows himself. Tell him… Tell him that Captain Levi is in need of a spare cart for the bodies of his squad. The man will surely send one our way."

Receiving a reluctant nod from Mikasa, Fury propelled herself towards Levi's direction. Why were they all out here in the first place, she wondered. Was it to capture this Female Titan? Or were they all in the blind over her existence? Right now, Fury was blind to all of this herself. To discover people shifting into Titans and maintain control over them truly shocked her. The fact that she couldn't control them either, for they maintained their own control over themselves still was something Fury had to come to terms with. She was still yet to understand why Eren was so important and frankly, after seeing his weak display against the Female Titan, Fury held no interest in protecting him.  
Right now, she had Levi to take care of. Though he may not have reacted like he once did some years ago, she shared a deep bond with Levi to know that he was in pain on the inside.

And now that pain was demanding to be felt.

Pain always demands to be felt.


	27. Part Twenty Six

Part 26  
Talk

To see someone like Levi appear genuinely effected by the loss of comrades almost shook Fury as she watched the male stare at his squad's lifeless bodies. His gaze seemed to be particularly focused on Petra Ral; who was the only female within his own squad. His expression was grim and yet distant, like he had just lost a part of himself. Fury definitely hasn't seen Levi in this type of state for a very long time.

"… why are you back?" Levi asked quietly, his voice muttered under his grief as his grey orbs stared at Petra's broken body upside a tree in which the Female Titan had slammed her into, killing the girl on impact. Her blood stained the moss and wood.

Fury's stoic gaze peered over to the raven haired man, blinking slowly as she absorbed his question. "I told you I would be." She reminded, soon glancing around her to see the dishevelled bodies of both Eld and Olou. They fought as best they could, this Fury knew. But she couldn't help but feel they were reckless for fighting against something they did not understand.

"Tch." Levi hissed, frowning aggressively as he tried to tear his own gaze away from Petra and yet he could not. "4 years… You were gone for 4 years. You were grieved for!"

Fury sighed. She could somewhat understand his anger. "I can't predict how long it will take to make me see sense, Levi. I can't dictate what I don't know. But I'm still here. Be thankful for that."

"Thankful? Huh…" Levi could still only see the cold-hearted emotion pour from Fury still. Had she changed at all? "They weren't just my comrades… They were… friends."

"And what of Petra?" Fury asked without giving it a second thought on how Levi would react. "She was more than a friend to you, wasn't she? … talk to me."

It was an evidently difficult question for Levi to respond to. He wasn't the type to have things labelled in his life. But was Petra more to him than a comrade? The male couldn't deny that he spent more time with her than the men of his squad, and he found it somewhat relaxing to be around her. Now seeing her body like this, limp and shattered, weighed heavy on Levi's chest. Petra often spoke to the Captain of her goals, her ambitions. Though she fought primarily for humanity, he remembered the subtle hints she sometimes gave to him of one day starting a family and settling down. The prospect of commitment was something Levi couldn't agree on, but it also brought a sense of the unknown to him as he has yet to experience what the definition of love can be and feel like. However, in Levi's mind, for as long as Titans walked the earth, he couldn't find himself to be willing to commit to another as he found it to be cruel due to how he himself, no matter his strength and wits, could die at any moment when beyond the wall.

"If that's how you want to put it…" He somewhat admitted, though did so as quietly as he could, feeling his fists clench as he uttered the words. Almost ignoring the fact that Fury was with him, Levi took a knee beside the body of Petra, and he traced his fingers through her blood stained hair. He was saying goodbye as he gently used those fingers to then close her eyes as her hazel orbs seemed to still be staring at him; almost asking him where he was when his squad needed their Captain the most.

Fury couldn't find the right words to say. Levi may have not directly admitted to it, but she knew Petra was dear to him in some way. It felt bizarre to think of Levi opening himself up that much to a woman of all things, but Fury caused herself to remember that it has indeed been 4 years. Therefore, she remembered that there's probably a lot of things she's missed seeing happen.  
"The best thing you can do for her now… For all of them… Is to bring them back to their families so that they too can say goodbye."

Levi moved Petra's body so that she was laid comfortably on the ground, taking her away from the blood soaked bark upon the tree. Why did he want to hold her? His frown deepened more as her laugh echoed through his thoughts. Seeing her smiling face. Something Levi would never see again. When Petra smiled, even in the shittiest of situations, it calmed him. It was like he _needed_ it almost.  
Sighing, Levi managed to look up at Fury, who herself stood with an uncomfortable posture. He knew he was being out of character and yet Levi couldn't help it. The emotions were almost unbearable.  
"Her father… He'll not forgive me for not being able to protect her."

"That will be the grief preventing him from doing so." Fury took a knee next to Levi, risking whatever bond the two had left by placing her hand atop his shoulder, gripping it slightly. "A child dying before their parents should never happen. All you can do is let the man know that she was a loyal and dedicated soldier who fought bravely for humanity."

Levi inched his shoulder away from Fury's grip. Not because he didn't want to be touched, but because he had already appeared vulnerable enough that he wanted to pull himself back. "Is humanity something you still don't care for?"

Standing back up, Fury looked away for a moment. "Like you said, its been 4 years. Therefore, people can change. Maybe even opinions cha-"

"Captain!" Came the call of a young recruit, directing an empty cart pulled by two horses towards both Levi and Fury. "By orders of Commander Erwin, Sir!"

Levi nodded. Mikasa must've made Erwin aware of the loss of his squad. He'd noticed Fury freeze slightly at hearing Erwin's name called out in the open and yet he chose not to question it.  
"Leave me to carry them onto the cart myself." He ordered, pushing up his sleeves. "It's all I can do now, as their Captain."

The recruit nodded, soon looking at Fury and wondering who she was for he had not seen her within the walkthrough of the Formation plans. Yet he knew she was a Scout for she still wore the regiment jacket she had on the day she left the walls.

In time, Levi had placed the bodies of his squad as gently as he could upon the cart, each of them being covered by the green Scout capes in which they wore. Lastly, he brought over Petra's body. Levi cradled her almost as she was brought over to the cart, which had Fury and the recruit waiting patiently for the Captain to take his time. Fury knew him well enough that he was doing this as a way to say goodbye to them individually. Why did it hurt her so much seeing him this way?  
Caressing her cheek one final time, Levi then placed Petra's green cloak over her face. He grimaced as a shooting pain suddenly travelled up his leg and thigh and he knew it was from his ankle.  
Giving a whistle for his nearby horse, the man became subdue and began to find a way to revert back to the way he usually was to most around him. Climbing onto his horse, rubbing his thigh after he was comfortably sat within the mounted saddle, he gave a delicate nod to Fury to which she then gave the recruit the clear to begin taking them out of the forest.

What a fine mess for Fury to come back to. Yet she felt selfish for only really caring that Levi was still alive. She still had so much to reveal to both him and Erwin but now truly wasn't the time. The female dared to wonder how she would've reacted if this was her squad. With her opinion slowly changing about protecting humanity, would Fury have shown care to the loss of a handful of soldiers? She knew in herself that if this was 4 years ago, she may have just been cruel enough to suggest leaving the bodies behind to rot among the dirt and remains. Yet now… Now Fury could feel the grief herself. She kept her deepened blue eyes over on Levi now and then, watching as he was solely focused on the direction ahead of him as he rode upon his horse. It was truly good to see his face again. To be alone was something Fury truly feared in this world. She refused to become that vulnerable little girl again that she was back down in the Underground. If she had to be strong for Levi himself, Fury already knew she would set aside everything.

"We'll be returning to the Commander who waits for us, Captain!" Called the recruit.

"Idiot." Levi called back. That was definitely a reply only Levi would give. "Where else do you think we'd charge off too with a cart full of bodies?"

"Y-Yes, Sir! My apologies!"

Though it was only his façade that caused the recruit to fluster, Fury smirked ever so slightly. That was definitely the Levi _she_ remembered.


	28. Part Twenty Seven

Part 27  
The Return

( _ **I'm gonna be leaning away from the anime for a bit, guys. I want more of the fanfiction to be added in first before going back to the main plot of AoT.**_  
 _ **Hope that's okay**_!)

"Commander Erwin!" A lookout informed from a nearby rooftop. The remainder of the formation lurked within a destroyed village that they used to wait within for Levi. "Captain Levi is approaching!"

Erwin nodded, looking over at the clinging Mikasa who was sitting within a waiting cart alongside a weakened Eren, who was now awake from his unconscious. Erwin wanted to get these soldiers back to the walls as quickly as possible, even debating earlier on leaving Levi to make his own way back.  
"Prepare to leave once the Captain reaches us!" Erwin ordered, being saluted by nearby rookies.

"Commander, he's not alone!" The lookout continued, causing Erwin's gaze to trace back up to him. "He has some woman with him!"

"Most likely a survivor." Erwin muttered, dismounting his white stallion whilst bodies of deceased soldiers were placed into the nearby horse carts to be taken back to their families.

Levi soon entered into the torn down village, his horse rearing as he pulled back the reins to stop. He gave a subtle nod to Erwin, as thanks for allowing him to return to his fallen squad. The raven-haired male looked back on himself as the cart that carried his squad approached him, along with the hooded Fury who sat quietly in the back; contemplating everything she saw this day.  
The cart came to a calm halt; the horse's puffing their mouths from the sprint they just endured out of the enclosed forest. Keeping her face hidden, Fury jumped down from being within the cart itself, wanting the bodies of Levi's squad to have their own space. As she finally looked ahead of her, Erwin was stood before her with widened eyes, which caused Levi to roll his own as he took his own gaze over to his squad, feeling a familiar gnaw in his chest.

"Impossible…" Erwin muttered, slowly blinking as Fury emitted a sigh. What use was it now to keep her hood over her? She lowered it, revealing her grown light blonde hair and her deep blue eyes that looked like pools of clean water under the blazing sunlight. "4 years…"

What could she say? That she was sorry? No. Saying sorry would be a lie. Fury left for answers. She left to grow and she has managed to do such a thing. Thanks to Hexis and his knowledge of a world beyond Paradis Island.

"How could you survive beyond the walls for 4 years..?" Erwin continued. The man fought against how he wanted to cradle the woman. He remained professional, remembering his goal and how he viewed Eren to be humanities only hope. Little did the blonde male know that his old bedtime stories from his father about Bloodborn's were all true to some extent.

"I'd rather not openly talk about it here among prying eyes." Fury responded, folding her arms, making it clear that her insecurities still somewhat haunted her.

"We leave for the wall!" Erwin commanded, an almost harsh tone within his voice as he struggled to tear his eyes away from the woman he almost invested emotions into. He would most surely be talking to her later, but more about how Fury is still alive more than how he felt about her so-called 'farewell' letter. As for Fury herself, she could not bring herself to allow her own gaze to linger over Erwin for too long as he made his way to the frontline of the remaining formation. Her gaze did, however, glance over at both Mikasa and Eren, who both looked grim from most likely losing many Scouts on this day. Surely they were either aware of the unknown Female Titan or Erwin planned himself among a select few to capture her, which she knew Hange was most likely involved with. But what about Levi? And his squad? Did he know and leave them in the dark? Because they were surely untrained in how to confront the female Abnormal upon their initial contact with her and there was no way Levi would allow them to fight so blindly. These questions of hers would have to wait as Fury climbed back upon the horse cart which still contained the remainder of the bodies of Levi's squad themselves. What a waste of talent…

* * *

It felt strange, knowing she was soon about to be back behind the towering walls after being free of them for 4 years. What has changed? Who has changed? With the revelation of people becoming Titan's, Fury expected things to be highly different from when she left. Her head remained lowered as she drowned herself in these thoughts, only to be distracted with the sudden scare of a flock of birds in the distance gathering themselves to fly off from within the forest they were all once in. Gritting her teeth, Fury quickly lifted her body to stand defensively within the moving cart as her eyes narrowed heavily.

"Titans!" She called out, seeing not one, but three clear Abnormal's exit the forest, flailing their arms and twisting their bodies to increase their movement speed as they were clearly giving chase to the small formation ahead of them. The driver of the cart looked behind him with panicked eyes as he commanded both horses to hurry in their speed. But with the weight of the bodies in the cart, they could only move so fast.

Levi rode alongside the cart, his own face showing distain as he clutched his pained leg. There was no way even he could deal with the three of them without himself sustaining more injury or worse. Not only that, but the formation galloped within an open area. ODM's were granted useless right now.

"Dump the bodies!" He ordered with grimaced eyes, causing Fury's to widen. "Fuck… It's the only way!"

"No!" Fury called back to him, her hair flowing against the wind as she clenched her fist and stared at Levi almost. "We can't! Levi… That's barbaric! I can-!"

Levi snapped back, cutting the females words off before she could finish. "Do you want to live or do you want to be eaten alive?! I don't believe in your fucking magic tricks, Fury! Dump the bodies!"

Well she'd have to show him then. However, could Fury control more than the one here? As much as she practiced to do so, it was always too overbearing for her to maintain such concentration to control more than one Titan at the same time. Nevertheless, it was leave the families of these dead soldiers with nothing to remember their children by or at least try to give the cart some leeway to get away.

Frowning deeply, Fury stared out behind her and she began to drown out the surrounding noises. Ignoring Levi's orders, ignoring the panicking cart driver, ignoring the wind itself. Slowly, her blue eyes became heavily bloodshot and she stood within complete concentration.

"What the hell is going on here?" Came the voice of a 104th cadet soldier as he had fallen back from the formation to give aid.

"Jean, get on that cart and dump those damn bodies!" Levi barked, his hand remaining clutched on his thigh, as he felt useless. As Jean himself leapt from his horse onto the cart, Levi stared down Fury as she stood still whilst Jean scattered around her as he began to drag the bodies off the pile they were consisted of within the cart. However, the boy's gaze darted over to the three Titans as one of them had halted in their chase and seemingly began to roar in what appeared to be pain.  
His eyes widened as he looked at Fury. Though he did not know of her and initially thought she stood in fear, it was now evident to both him, as well as Levi who too watched on at the pained Titan, that Fury was doing something.

"What the hell?!" Jean called out; continuing to drag a body to the edge of the cart, breathing heavily as there were still two of the three Titan's following them. Abruptly, another of the two Titans left then crashed to the floor. Its body twisting and becoming locked in place as it was somewhat pinned to the ground by some force. At this point, Fury was now struggling. Blood began to fall as tears would from her eyes as the amount of concentration she was maintaining was taking its toll. "Captain?!" Jean then called out, unaware of what to do with the body he held.

Though in disbelief of what he was watching, Levi couldn't risk allowing the third Titan to reach any closer to the cart and so he nodded his head over Jean to allow him to start dumping the bodies from the cart. One by one, the lifeless shells of Levi's squad left the cart. With each one leaving, the cart began to slowly pull away from the last Titan. Levi watched in pain, as the last body to be dumped was Petra's herself. Her body being caught under the feet of the chasing Titan, causing the monster to trip and fall to the ground, giving the cart enough time to get away fully.

Being shook violently by Jean, Fury snapped out of her concentration and gasped for air as she fell back into the cart, clutching onto anything she could at this point as her cheeks were stained by the stream of blood that had left her eyes. "What… What are you?" Jean asked quietly. He didn't know whether to be cautious or thankful. Levi himself was evidently speechless.  
Giving one last look behind him, Levi subtly thanked his squad for their final aid in this moment. Now he was left with the responsibility of telling their families of their deaths. This was part of his job that he truly hated the most. For every soldier that died under his command, his guilt became ever heavier. Despite now having Fury back, Levi was also highly conflicted. He'd only just recently come to terms with the facts over Eren's abilities. Now Fury was capable of pushing back the Titans he so mercilessly killed too? How he knew Erwin was going to relish in these facts. God only knows how Hange was going to react.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Fury breathed, her eyes shaken as her bloodshot orbs returned to their natural colour. "I tried…"

What could be said? Jean sat in confusion and Levi continued to ride alongside the now empty cart that was catching up to the small formation that was still by lead by an oblivious Commander Erwin. Fury herself sat with a lowered head. She just couldn't withstand the pain she experienced from controlling two of the tree Titans. There was a lot of things Fury still felt guilty about these days.

The walls soon approached the remainder of the scouts that set out on this mission. Everyone felt a sense of failure as the gates into the walls began to rise to allow them all entrance back into safety. Here she was again. A place Fury once called home. With everything she just allowed to be revealed, would she be able to call this place home once more? Or will she be subjected to the treatment of a soldier who went AWOL to begin with?


	29. Part Twenty Eight

Part 28  
Heavy Hearts

"Fury's back?"

"I thought she died years ago…"

"I heard she went AWOL."

"Surely she can't be allowed back into the Scouts?"

"Why did she leave anyway?"

"We're all scared… But none have us are that cowardly to leave."

Fury sighed as the whispered assumptions continued. She was now back within Wall Rose. Civilians lined the streets like always whenever the Scouts returned from expeditions. Like always, they mumbled in disappointment at how few of them always returned.

"Captain Levi! Sir!" Bellowed a mid-aged man as he approached Levi himself, who pulled his horse behind him, blocking out the civilians opinions. "Sorry to be such a bother to you, Captain, I was just wondering when I'd be able to see Petra again. She's always so focused to the Scouts, her mother and I rarely see her anymore."

Fury looked on with pained eyes, noticing the blank expression Levi gave himself upon his visage. He was always left with the gruelling responsibility of informing families of their deceased loved ones. Fury was never too sure if she could carry such a burden, as well as carrying her own as well.

"She left her mother and me a letter before she departed. She's always been so dedicated to you, Captain. Her mother and I only wish she could perhaps settle down one day and get married, but of course Petra puts her job first."

Blanking out most of the surrounding noise, Fury was then snapped back to reality as the air was met with a painful wail coming from Petra's father as Levi stood with a hand placed upon the gentleman's shoulder; handing him Petra's Scout insignia to him as that's all he was able to offer other than his condolences and apology. Fury felt a gnaw eat at her as she could somewhat feel the man's pain of losing his daughter.

"She fought bravely." Levi muttered, attempting to comfort the grief stricken father. "She always did. And I'll carry the memory of her with me for as long as I can." He couldn't bring himself to utter the truth in how she died. It was undignified and Levi, as cold as he could be at times, refused to allow this man to be left with the image of his daughter being mercilessly killed by a Titan. He couldn't bring himself to tell the man that he ordered for Petra's body, among the rest of his squad, to be dumped recklessly just to prevent themselves from being eaten by a pursing Titan as well.

Fury left the cart in which she was upon. Looking back, seeing it was still empty. She sighed in angst. Could she have tried harder to at least allow the bodies return to their families? Fury then noticed Jean looking over at her with an expression she was not familiar with. Shock? Fear? Disgust? There was no way the reveal of her Bloodborn abilities could remain hidden now. Not with both Levi and Jean themselves witnessing it.

"Fury." Then came the commanding tone of Erwin, who had approached the female; allowing a Scout recruit to take his white stallion back to the stables. Fury looked up towards the towering man. She could see the disappointment upon his own face. They failed in capturing the Female Titan, but Fury knew well enough that the loss of lives weighed upon the man. "I have reports to file out. But I would like for you to be at my office by sunset. That's an order."

Fury nodded. That's all she could offer as Erwin then turned on his heel to walk away towards the barracks. Now she was left surrounded by whimpering cadets who had lost their closest friends. Families were heard sobbing as they were informed of their loved ones who had not returned back home with the rest of the formation. Could any of this been avoided at all? Fury felt her burdens becoming heavier again. It was too good to be true to think that Hexis had managed to take some of that weight off her shoulders. But with the world she lived in, it's presumed that most people suffer from burdens one way or another.

"What a fucking mess…" Levi gritted his teeth, rubbing his hand down his cheek as he emitted a sigh; watching on as Petra's father dragged his body back home to bring his wife news no parent should ever have to endure.

"Levi… I…" Fury had no idea what to say. The two were now evidently distant as friends. What could she do? Hug him? Kiss him again? How that would be uncalled for right now.

"I don't want to hear it." The raven-haired male soon snapped back, narrowing his eyes. "You're back. Fine. But I'm in no mood to whip up a return party for you."

"Sarcasm." She pointed out, just like he once did all those years back when down in the Underground. He shrugged his shoulders, removing his gaze away from her. Sarcasm was probably all he had right now. This only added more guilt for Fury. "Your ankle…"

Levi looked down, eyes still narrowed. "Sprained." He answered. Better than it being broken, that's for sure. "But I can't do much in this condition…" Did he hold Fury to blame for his state? She did, after all, go too far with their assault against the Female Titan. Had Levi not hurt himself in the process of pushing her out of the way, could the bodies of his squad return with them after all? Fury knew Levi well. Three Titans would've have been of no worry to him to have taken down. But his injury prevented any risk. "Fuck… The amount of reports I'm going to have to file out because of this bullshit."

He was still talking to her, in his own foul-mouthed way. That was something, as least. "I'll explain what I can to you. You have my word." Fury then told him. Being a Captain, he would most likely be informed of it all anyway. For now, all Levi could off her in return was a nod of his own. With a small limp, he tore himself away from conversing with her anymore. No doubt he was in pain and that in itself pained Fury for knowing he was hurting on the inside. Despite the passing of 4 years, she still cared. Even if she never showed it herself.

Right now, Fury had Erwin to contend with. Another she left behind with no real explanation. And now she had to reveal what she was. How would he view her after this? For the first time in goodness knows how long, Fury felt nervous; scared almost to confront the Commander with her small notebook of details in which she kept with her throughout the years she was gone. Fury couldn't run from this one. It needed to be dealt with head on.

And so, in taking a breath of fresh air, her legs began to carry her towards the barracks.


	30. Part Twenty Nine

Part 29  
Reconcile

( **Reader Discretion is advised. Heavy sexual content will persist within this Part. Read on at your own will**.)

* * *

Fury stood before the door of Erwin's office, knowing the man was inside. Her body stiffened, it felt almost impossible to knock for permission to go within. He was still her Commander at the end of every day. His final decision is almost law. Her future within the Scouts remained with him as well as Zackley. But was fighting for humanity something Fury herself could now accept? After denying them her true help for so long? Hexis made an impact on her opinions, there was no doubt. Fury knew that not everybody were inherently bad by nature, but more by choice.

Her knuckles contacted the wooden frame of the office door. "Come in!" She heard Erwin respond, to which she turned the brass knob and opened the door; her notebook still clung within her other arm.  
Erwin looked up, his expression somewhat visually lifting at seeing Fury close the door behind her. "Hm. I thought you'd deny another order and see to yourself for the rest of the day." Was he making a joke? Fury couldn't tell, evident from her raised brow.

"I want this over and done with as much as you do, Sir." Fury responded with a small huff. She took a seat opposite his desk, which he sat at, viewing reports.

"What did I tell you?" A small smile grew upon Erwin. "No need for formality." He still stood by that? After all these years? Fury found respect in that. How could she forget? Erwin, despite being the Commander, has never used his position to demand respect. For he earns it in his own right. What was this unusual feeling within her chest? It felt like an ache almost for Fury.

Giving him a nod, she leaned forward, placing her tattered notebook upon the blonde's desk; his eyes darting do its visibility as soon as he saw it. "Everything you need is within this." Fury spoke with a softness to her voice, that it almost choked from how she was feeling. It was strange. Not something she has really felt before. Only once, as she could recall, was when she kissed Levi goodbye. So many conflictions… "I have no right, but… All I ask is that you read through it and make your decision afterwards. I know AWOL isn't taken lightly. The fact that it's been 4 years doesn't bode well for me should I be judge in court by Zackley."

"Whether it reaches Zackley or not will be my decision, yes." Erwin reminded, tapping his desk. "But you didn't leave without reason, did you?" Of course, her letter.

Fury looked down. Guilt still seemed to weigh heavy upon her mind still. But what choice did she have but to leave? 4 years have passed. If she stayed within the walls, Fury would never of known of the small settlement beyond the walls that was somewhat of a haven. She never would've gained her many answers from Hexis. Hexis himself wouldn't have been able to fulfil his dying wish of being able to atone for humanity's bad choices. Fury would never have learned enough to understand what she is. Therefore, despite the guilt, Fury bared through it. If she is to be brought to court, she would have no problem in telling Zackley that she made the right choice.

At that moment, an index finger and a thumb lifted her chin up slowly so that her gaze fell upon Erwin, who had moved to be stood in front of her, his height towering; almost intimidating. He was gazing into her sky blue orbs and yet, Fury found herself unable to tear her own eyes away from the returned gaze.  
"What are you…-"  
Her words were swiftly cut off, Erwin leaning forward as his puckered lips brushed over Fury's. For a moment, she relaxed into the soft sensation, but she soon pulled herself away and removed her seated frame from the chair so that she could gain some space between herself and her Commander. "…doing…" Fury finished, touching her lips with the pads of her fingertips as her eyes narrowed towards Erwin who showed no regret.

"4 years…" The man mumbled. His tone held what seemed to be a genuine emotion of that which consisted of missing someone. "We all thought you were surely dead. I included…"

What could she say? Fury hasn't been in a situation like this before where it felt like she was genuinely cared for. Levi didn't count, he cares little for anyone who annoys him. It was difficult for Fury to understand when she's been treated as dirt beneath people's shoes for most of her life so far. Erwin definitely brought a sense of ease to her troubled mind. But was that emotional illusion? Why did she have to think so hard about these things?

Perhaps this time, Fury didn't need to think. She just needed to accept. She lowered her hand, her gaze still set upon the tall blonde. The silence within the room was almost deafening. Yet Fury choose to set aside her troubles and she marched forward to the man, lifting herself onto her toes so the she could reach up and reciprocate the kiss he offered her moments ago. The taller wrapped his arms around Fury's petite waist, holding her close to him as the kiss not only lingered but also gained added passion. Both of her hands found themselves tracing down both of his broad cheeks; their eyes closed as the moment was growing.

They waltzed slightly around Erwin's office, both of their tongues beginning battle with the others. Soft moans escaped Fury's mouth as the two caught any breath they could. The man brought Fury to the edge of his desk, setting her upon it as stacks of paperwork collapsed from their towers and Erwin himself pushed aside books that cluttered his surroundings; their lips still locked as Fury took her legs around Erwin's waist.

He brought his puckered lips away from Fury for a moment, remaining close enough to her face that his fresh breath bounced off her skin. He looked down to his groin, slightly fazed by seeing the growing tent within his trousers. Causing the pair of them to halter and question what was happening. Would it be regret if they cared?

For Fury herself, she was nervous. So used to the wrong treatment from people and men in general. Already, she could feel the difference radiating from the Commander. He… cared? Evident to her worried face, Erwin's gaze soon met Fury's once more, his height causing him to still look down at her, despite her small frame being sat upon his desk. His hands lifted from her waist and Erwin softly cupped the female's delicate cheeks that were slowly reddening from not being too familiar with a situation such as this.

"My care and concern for you is real, Fury." Erwin spoke gently, his eyes soft and his smile widening. "If I had known you were leaving 4 years prior, I may have been selfish enough to ask you to stay…"

Fury directed her gaze away from the towering blonde she was clung to. This was a struggle for her. Her head had her being cautious but for the first time, Fury felt a new tug that was within her chest. But was it too much of a risk to reciprocate? She's already lost people she cared for; loved almost as they were family.  
Her eyes then widened as Erwin embraced her, pulling her to him so that she was somewhat cradled. A hug? This was the first. Or it was definitely something she can't remember receiving.

"I just…" Fury sighed, her gaze still avoiding Erwin's though he gently moved her face and used his index finger to lift her chin up so that she would look at him. Her eyes showed a broken existence; she felt alone, disconnected from most people around her. Fury was too set in her way. "Don't know…"  
Her lips were then once again comforted by Erwin's own and his affection had surely softened, though still apparent. The man picked the female up in his arms, causing Fury to cling to him anyway to prevent the fear of being dropped. Her own hand began to caress his prominent cheek as the man was taking her to his joined room next to his office; which was the room in which sustained his bed and closet.  
Carefully, Fury was laid back into the soft mattress, made to always look up at Erwin and yet, she did not seem to object. For the taller soon made his way above her, making his lips connect to hers once again and his hand began to roam Fury's petit body. She stifled whatever sounds she wanted to desperately emit. Erwin began to lower his kisses, taking them to her neck where he planted them softly on her warm skin; careful to avoid biting as he wanted to remain gentle with her.

Fury ran her fingers through his well-kept hair, messing it slightly, as she was starting to accept the moment. She could admit it now; she has missed this man. From threatening to kill him to this right now. How far humans can grow with each other if judged less. Erwin's hands left from holding her waist to begin loosening her tattered shirt which Fury had worn out from wearing it beyond the wall.  
He opened it enough to reveal her covered breasts, placing pecks around her chest; Fury's eyes closing slightly as it felt warm and a tingle raced through her body. She then began to react by offering the same attention by eventually removing the man's shirt, revealing his toned body and finally the support for her breasts was removed, revealing small but shaped skin. Still, Fury continued. She felt the comfort and the security. Though their heights differed greatly, the two adults worked around it with ease.

The touching and build of needs grew over time, Erwin eventually removing Fury's waistband which she altered to use as a skirt and he removed it, kissing the inner side of her thighs as he lowered the material.  
In time, he had removed his own boots and white trousers, revealing the remaining tent that was still hidden by one last layer of material. Erwin's kisses remained over Fury's toned abdomen, tugging on the hem of her underwear with his index finger; asking for permission to take it that final step further. Her emitted noises were music to his ears and they were soon pulled down her legs and removed, leaving the smaller fully bare for the Commander.

Fury used the tips of her toes to lower Erwin's own material over his groin, both finally revealing their true selves as Erwin hovered over Fury slightly, making sure not to rest his weight upon her too much. Her head arched back slightly, revealing more of her neck as Erwin had moved his length to be inside her; giving her time to adapt until his entire length was fully devoured and a small groan escaped his own lips. The female clung to him, holding onto his biceps as their bodies began to move with one another as small thrusts began. A sudden need befell Fury to want to hold Erwin close to her and she did just that by bringing him lower; their noses close enough to touch each other's, looking at each other as Erwin increased the speed of his thrusts in time. One hand caressing one of Fury's breasts, fitting perfectly into his palm as he kissed around her neck; tugging on her skin gently here and there.

Time slowed for them both, but it went by quickly in reality. Fury moaned heavily as Erwin had peaked with the speed in which he thrusted into her loosening tightness. They held each other close, lips touching one another's in slow movement. Fury's eyes soon narrowed, her breathing sharp as concentrating enough to kiss Erwin became a chore as she felt her sexual prowess hit its climax. A shiver traversed her body, her moans more frequent and this was music to the Commander's ears. He held her body close, his thrusting continued to bring Fury to her peak; legs were wrapped around him as Fury whispered Ewrin's name aloud, her climax passing by. Erwin himself held back for as long as he could himself, but it was soon too much for him to prevent the inevitable. Thrusting for a few more moments, his movements soon haltered as he clutched to Fury's hips, holding her still as he had hit his own climax; releasing himself into her. His effort wore out, both breathing heavily, he gently removed his shrinking length from within her has he moved to lay beside her. His eyes were heavy but he still gave her focus.

Fury moved to turn onto her side, placing soft kisses upon the man as he laid in exhaustion. It had been some time for him since he enjoyed a woman's warmth.

"…Sleep…" Fury whispered, kissing his cheek. Erwin's eyes were already closed, but he mustered enough effort to bring Fury to rest her head upon his still bare chest.

"Thank you…." The Commander replied, though muttered and half asleep. Was he thanking her that moment? Fury did not ask him. She accepted it and for once, she laid with no regret. She didn't hate herself for outing her body through that. Tired herself but her eyes remained open. For now the worry crept in. Would Erwin awaken with regret himself? Would he now brush Fury aside? She tried to not let her head ask these questions but Fury was too set in her ways.

For now, she remained clutched to him. Her flustered cheek getting warmer from the heat coming from the Commander's chest. Fury found it soothing almost. Enough to allow her own eyes rest.

Tomorrow is another day.


	31. Part Thirty

Part 30  
The Tattered Notebook

 ** _Day 11_**

 _"_ _I've scouted the area. It's awfully quiet for a land that's supposed to be ruled by Titan's. I'm on my own out here. Can't rely on the Scouts for any aid this time. Leaving the wall… I know I've made the right choice. If I stayed any longer with these lingering questions, I'd of driven myself mad.  
Who have I left behind that would even care anyway? Levi? No… My oldest friend, someone I can trust undoubtedly but he cares little for superstitions. Facts and proof have always driven him forward. The amount of times he'd simply leave the room if people would begin to only hypothesise.  
And what of Erwin? I do not know… He's my… He WAS my Commander. Yet I always felt like he was lonely, despite the people he'd have surrounding him daily. He's fixated on freeing humanity. By now, I'm sure even he knows that I do support his dream.  
"Why are you within the Scouting Legion?" He'd often ask, as an attempt to shake me. Honestly, I only followed Levi. But it was a promise to Isabel and Farlan at the same time, for they seemed to believe in the stupid ideal of freedom…" _

**_Day 23_**

 _"_ _I've come across what seems to be an abandoned settlement in the distance. Odd. Looking closer at it, it appears to be untouched by destruction that follows Titans. My instincts are… almost drawing me to that place, I don't understand why. I can't be reckless, not with my supplies now running low. I've only ever used the gas within my ODM to scale trees to attempt to gain a few hours sleep at night. And Levi's horse is beginning to grow weak from malnourishment. But I just can't overlook this settlement.  
It's decided. At dawn, I'm going over there."_

 ** _Day 24_**

 _"_ _To think people have lived here for years… How is that even fucking possible? I can even hear the cries of Titans nearby and yet they overlook these people? Why? People are insects to Titans. They eat us without thought, yet they don't require food to sustain existence.  
But here I am, now agreeing to stay among them after using the last of my gas in my chambers to slay two approaching Abnormal's. Why do I feel they attacked because I'm here?_

 _This old man, Hexis, is like a Priest or something. He's definitely religious, raising his arms to the sun like he was… praising it or some shite. He keeps preaching about Bloodborn's. And the only thing that comes to my mind is the story Erwin told me about them. No fucking way are they real. That's some voodoo crap. Though, that day in the forest… With that Titan… I did something to it… And it felt the pain enough to start running away._

 _Seeing as how Levi's horse has bolted and I'm out of gas, I'm gonna have to stay with these strangers. Could these people have my answers?"_

 ** _Day 37_**

 _"_ _In the time I've been here, there has been no attacks from the Titans. Yet I can still hear them in the distance; wandering blindly without goals._

 _Hexis finally explained it all. This was once a Bloodborn settlement. And once I write here what they were capable of doing as a connected hive mind, it even makes me wanna believe that even in death, their wills prevailed to keep this place untouched._

 _Hexis speaks of them like they were protectors. Connecting to each other to create one barrier that kept Titans at bay from humanity. But those in power, such as the Government and the Royals, became jealous. The people cheered for the Bloodborn's to keep them safe, and often rebelled against those in power.  
So those in power began creating propaganda and malicious lies. Convincing the people that the Bloodborn's, who had only ever protected them, that if they could so easily manipulate Titans by controlling their blood, then they could so easily turn on humanity and control them too. The people became scared, for they were easily mislead. It created what Hexis states was the Blood Purge. Yet the Bloodborn's refused to use their abilities to fight back on their attackers; on the people they once kept safe. Because of that, in a matter of years, the Bloodborn's were gone. And with each death, their barrier weakened. Soon, the Titans walked through it, and humanity learned to fear the giants once more. But it was too late to cry for help, for the help they had were now all dead.  
Hexis went on to state this was one of the reasons the King had the walls built. They needed a new way to keep the Titans out from feeding upon the last of humanity. _

_There's more to this, I'm sure. If I'm one of these Bloodborn's, I need to know how and why."_

 ** _Day 364_**

 _"_ _It's almost been a year already. Still no bother from any Titans from the nearby forest I once found haven in.  
Levi's horse appeared today. It had finally calmed down. If I do ever return to the walls, at least I can now give Levi his damn animal back._

 _Hexis has refused to share much more than that of the cause of the Blood Purge. I sure as hell don't wanna harass the guy, his age could have him pass out any day now._

 _I have to admit, I'm enjoying being here. It's… peaceful. Everyone is so kind towards the others, often helping with chores or farming food. Not once have I been looked at as the outsider. They accepted me more or less the same day I arrived. People like this… Do more exist? Would that be enough to suede my opinion about people in general? I've only ever been used to hatred and spite. Kindness was unfamiliar to me and yet I certainly welcome it._

 ** _Day 732_**

 _"_ _Just over two years now. A few weeks ago, Hexis finally sat me down and gave me answers. I needed the time to absorb what I was told before I was even ready to repeat his words here in writing._

 _Apparently… Bloodborn's are pure bloods. From a race of people called Eldians. So, the old man admits that beyond this island we all live on, there may be more people than we ever thought.  
If two pure Eldians have sex and reproduce, it was often a high chance that child would be born as a Bloodborn. An individual with enough will to control living things, including Titans. The old man became stunned when I revealed that my name was Aya Tybur. It was my surname that paused him the most.  
And then here it all came. The answers about my parents, about who I am and where I myself came from.  
My mother was of the Tybur name. She was called Mia. My father , an important Administer for some fancy fucks over in the place called Eldia was called Wilhelm Muller. What confuses me is and what shocks Hexis is that my mother was not of Eldian blood and yet she gave birth to me, a Bloodborn. The old man speculates that maybe someone within Mia's ancestry was Eldian but it still made no sense, as Mia herself was not pure blooded. In fact, the Tybur's live in some advanced place called Marley. I doubt Marley will ever become important to me but the fact I have family there…_

 _I'm going off topic here… Fuck… So, same old shit happens, man meets woman. Woman falls in love. They both get married. Neither families agree to the arrangement. Sounds fucked up to me.  
But Hexis states both my mother and father had been given refuge here. In the same place I am now. They confided in the man. Told him all of this. During which I was still within my mother's womb.  
They were fleeing Marely. For Mia's brother, Willy Tybur, wanted the child she carried dead. Wanted me dead. Hexis tells me if a Bloodborn became known, Willy feared he'd lose his popularity to the people the Tybur's somewhat ruled over in Marely. _

_Now… here comes the reason why I still seek this other man today. Kenny. Kenny was hired to hunt down my parents. He hunted them down into the Underground… And it was HIM who fucking killed them only days after I was born and handed away. Did he know? Did he know who I was the day I met him myself and told him my name? It all makes sense! But why teach me, Kenny? Were you beginning to doubt Willy? You had your fun though, right? Had your fill of my body in the process. You sick fuck. Now you're becoming the hunted and when I find you, no forgiveness will be given!"_

 ** _Day 1460_**

 _"_ _So its been exactly 4 years since I left the wall. And now it's the day I know I have to go back…  
Hexis has been… more than ill over the last few months. He's withering, but he remains strong. But I can't leave without saying goodbye to the man who has given me everything I need.  
Alongside him, he has helped me somewhat finally use what I was born with. I can control Titans. It's only right that I return this knowledge to Erwin, if he's still alive.  
Oh… how I've missed him. I never thought I could say those words…_

 _There was… one incident, a couple of years back as I was still coming to terms with what I could do. It was like a wave that emitted out of me when I was trying to control a passing Titan in a distance away from the village. I ended up controlling the innocent around me. I saw their bodies bend in pain as their muscles fought against their own control. Their screams and cries, begging me to stop, sent a cold shiver down my spine and Hexis himself had to hit me to snap me out of it. I saw only fear and tear stained faces once I stopped. The Titan, never once controlled, passed by. I vowed to never use what I have on another person after what I did that day. Though I was forgiven, and most of the villagers spoke of their understanding, I can't forget their pained faces._

 _I worked hard after that. Growing bold enough the leave the village, pushing back one Titan after another. And though they felt pain too, I didn't care less. They were just barriers in my way that I needed to force aside._

 _Now, I'm ready to go home. Will I be welcomed back though? Levi… Are you still alive? You want your horse back, right?  
Fuck… What is this I'm feeling? Nerves? When was the last time I felt like this, if ever?_

 _I'm going to make this my last entry. This notebook is tattered enough. First, I better say goodbye to the old man. May be he can try one last time to convince me that not all people are bad. And though humanity made a great mistake with the Blood Purge, they deserve fighting for.  
Bring it on, Hexis. I always loved your attempts to change my mind."_


	32. Part Thirty One

Part 31  
The Day After

"So you've read it…" Came the soft-spoken voice of Fury as she had returned to Erwin's office after her early rise. To awaken next to the man, both still naked, had panicked her slightly. Don't blame her for wanting some air.

"And you've come back…" Erwin responded to match the obvious in which yes, he had read her journal. For she gave it to him to do such anyway.  
The Commander, still bare chested, sat within his bed; the blankets covering anything else he had on show beneath them. His fingers tapped onto the tattered leather of the notebook as he was coming to terms with everything he read. "Is that village still out there?"

Of all the questions Fury was expecting to be bombarded with, he was to ask about the village? She simply nodded. It was there before she arrived; it will still be there now.

"I wish to see if these words of yours are true." Erwin continued. His commanding tone evidently returning, almost ignoring what the two did the previous night. "It has given me reason to think that if you can control Titans and the fact we have the likes of Eren on our side, my plans can start to bare fruition… and we can get to this basement of Eren's for more truth."

Fury raised an eyebrow. The basement? Was that all Erwin was fixated upon within this moment? She found it oddly disrespectful in some manner. Yet nonetheless, despite opening herself up enough to sleep with the man, she was not clingy and would rather forget it herself. "And how do you wish for me to prove it? There are still plenty of Titans out there I could try to control. Though do not expect a display…"

Erwin shook his head. "No. Not on a Titan." Now he was truly confusing Fury. "I want you to use your ability on me. I want to feel first hand if my own body will be beyond my control."

"Are you… Have you lost it?" Fury barked, clenching her hands into a fist. "No! No, I refuse to ever do it on another person. The pain… I witnessed myself how unbearable it was when I wasn't able to fully control it!"

"But you have claimed to have somewhat mastered it now, have you not?" The man held the covers over him as he stepped out of his bed, wrapping the covers themselves around his lower body. He then slammed Fury's tattered notebook onto his desk, narrowing his eyes enough to show he was in no joking manner.

"Yes… But…" Fury's eyes shook. Why did he want her to do this? "I can't… I just can't… You don't understand!" Fury took a step back, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. Feeling backed into a corner, Fury could already feel defensive in her own way.

"I'll not have undesirables in the Scouts!" Erwin snarled, pushing her further. He forcefully grabbed Fury's wrist and raised it above her arm, yet still she refused to prove it on himself. Perhaps a more emotional approach would trigger her, he thought. Erwin gritted his teeth. "Did you return in hopes of bedding with me a second time?"

Fury began to try to pull her arm away from the towering Commander. "I… Erwin, please stop it! I won't do it!"

"You've been gone for 4 years. Last night was just a welcome home gift. More for my sake than yours. You're nothing but a soldier to me."

"STOP!" Fury bellowed as Erwin was forcefully shoved away from her. It had worked. Fury's eyes glared red from being bloodshot and Erwin found his body to begin writhing against his will, groaning in pain as he fought against it. "Why… Why would say that?!" Fury called out to him. "I'm a human being, not a weapon!"  
Her eyes strained in pain as she watched the Commander, as strong willed as he was, crumble due to the pain inflicted into his muscles. He had pushed her far enough, for now Erwin himself now knew that emotion was the way to trigger Fury should he need her to do this again.

"…F-Fury…" Erwin muttered, his eyes wide from pain as he was forced to the ground. "Those words… I did not mean… It was to p-push you!" Though he was against his own will, Fury was beginning to lighten, for Erwin then began to be able to move his arm; despite the pain and effort it took. "Fury… I lov-"

At this point, Erwin's office door flung upon to have two Military Police officers barge in from hearing the panicked commotion. It was enough to startle Fury out of her trance: blinking and her eyes returning to normal as they looked upon the intruders. Within a blink, she was tackled to the ground by both men, gripping her wrists behind her back as all they saw and understood was that she was attacking Erwin.

"Stop!" Erwin commanded, getting to his feet as he felt the release of control on his body leave, as did the pain.

"Sorry, Commander Smith." One officer spoke, slamming Fury's head to the ground yet she had nothing to say, nor did she want to fight back. "But we need to take it from here."

Fury managed to move her head so that her eyes could look up at Erwin. They were filled with regret and Erwin himself could see this, causing the Commander to feel truly guilty for what he just forced her to do. And for why? To see if this could be the start of his dream becoming a reality?  
"….I'm… so sorry…" Fury cried to the man as she was pulled up to her feet and dragged out of his office by the two Military Officers. "I thought I was better than this!" She called back to him, leaving Erwin in a state of discomfort.

"…What have I caused…?" He muttered to himself, knowing Fury was to be taken to the jail cells most likely. Now he knew questions would be asked. Now he knew that everyone would need to know of what Fury herself is. Eren and now this? Erwin truly couldn't answer if what he did was to be for the best.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Part 32  
A Way Forward

 _One Week Later…_

"So why were you seen attacking the Commander?" Hanji questioned the jailed Fury, who stood with folded arms. Hanji pushed up her glasses, willing to sit there all day if need be.

"I wasn't..." Fury responded, eyes hidden. As easy as it would be to pin the blame on Erwin for antagonising her, Fury just couldn't do it. For what she did, only she could be responsible for.

"Yeah, that's not what this report states." Hanji muttered as she gave a sigh. "Look, whatever you did there was obviously a reason. Right now, things are hectic because of new prospects that have arose." The four-eyes then sniggered intently. "To think we had somebody capable of shifting into a Titan this entire time! Oh, just think of the knowledge we can extract from him!"  
Fury rolled her eyes. After all she's seen, she still somewhat struggles to believe that fact. "Though Eren isn't the only special individual around here, is he?"

"Section Commander."

Hanji stood to her feet, saluting the voice of Erwin. "Commander." She then looked over at the still sulking Fury and pressed her face against the cell bars; grinning with intent. "Such a rare individual." She hummed. "I can't wait to see what you're capable of doing!"

"Hanji." Erwin called out in annoyance, causing Hanji to raise her hands in an act of surrender and she departed from the two, leaving Erwin to somewhat nervously gaze over at Fury. "My apologies for this…"

"How could you…" Fury hissed, raising her gaze at the man that she was surely falling for. "You read my notebook, Erwin. So you were evidently aware of all that happened."

"Please understand that… I needed to see it for myself." Erwin emitted a hefty sigh as he took a seat upon the stool Hanji previously sat upon. "I needed to see for myself that the stories my father used to tell to me were true. And I'm glad to say they are. Although… No, I do not wish to experience pain like that again."

Fury's eyes softened slightly. She could somewhat understand his logic. For she too refused to believe she was this Bloodborn. She too refused to believe such power existed within humans. And now to also see for herself that humans can also become Titans… There had to be more to it. Bloodborn's were born with their abilities, but to be born a Titan shifter? That didn't sit right with her.

"Levi has informed me of what you did on our way back from attempting to capture the Female Titan." Erwin then went on, causing interest to peak within Fury. "Which left him stunned. For all the time I've known you both, I've never seen him appear conflicted." Erwin then directed his gaze towards Fury, to help show her he held no hesitation in looking at her again after what she did. "If what he described is correct… Then there is something I… No, humanity, needs your help on. It'll get you out of here, I can give you my word on that."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Really? So this is the only way forward? To get out, I must help. I'm guessing if I refuse, I stay in here?" She looked down at one of her hands, noticing that it was shaking ever so slightly. "I don't… think I'm ready for the world to see me as a monster…"

"Monster?" Erwin repeated, though soon shaking his head and he stood from the stool. He reached out his hand through the gap of the cell bars, giving Fury reason to touch him once again. "You are no monster. You and Eren are beacons of hope now for humanity. I know this displeases you, for I'm aware you do not hold humanity in such high regards as I. But I'm in need of you now to hear me out on this plan which will consist now of both you and Eren working in unison for us to bring down the Female Titan."

Fury listened intently as she held Erwin's hand. The Commander had his way with words but could she now herself believe them? Her eyes soon narrowed. "You know her identity, don't you?" Fury asked, her eyes darting to the exit of the cell area in case there were listening ears. "Why are you putting your hopes into a steady plan? I _witnessed_ with my own eyes what that bitch did to Levi's entire squad. If you know of her identity, take her down now!"

"You never were patient…" Erwin replied, though uncertain whether it was an insult or a compliment. "Do you truly believe arresting her in plain sight of the populace is for the best? To be in an open space, enough space for her to shift and lay waste to all that we have left?"

Point made, Fury thought, as she let go of Erwin's hand so that she could rub her temple. "What of the Underground?" That wretched place. To even mention it again churned Fury's stomach. Though her suggestion had Erwin smiling.

"You and Levi still think alike." Again, was that a compliment or an insult? "He too suggested the same thing and frankly it's the best we have in terms of cornering her. Now getting her down there is the true problem."

"You're going to need to use individuals which she trusts." Fury suggested. "People she's most likely closest to. What about this Eren himself? Although that in itself is risky."

"All of this is risky." Erwin corrected, though he respected the suggestion. "Fact of the matter is, Eren is due back in court for the failure of the recent expedition."

"Who is it, Erwin?" Fury simply asked, as she held onto the cell bars with both hands. "Who holds the identity of the Female Titan? If you require my help, I'm going to need to know either way."

"Annie Leonhardt." The Commander muttered in response, though that name was unfamiliar with Fury herself. "We have Armin to thank for this revelation. I feel that boy will be my successor one of these days…"

"So… why is it you need me, Erwin?" Fury's eyes then narrowed further as Erwin peered into her orbs for a moment. "No… No, after all of this, no! I'm not putting anyone through that pain again!"

"This is our only war forward, Fury." Erwin stepped back, the echoing sound ringing through the cell block as the man had unlocked Fury's cell. "If those we entrust to bring Annie below ground fails, I'm going to need you to do what you did to me." Erwin opened the cell, simply offering Fury her release. "You've seen the deaths she's brought. The grief she's given to Levi himself…"

Fury, at this point, left her cell behind. Her glare piercing as she looked up at Erwin. He'd noticed the mention of Levi had sparked… something. "There needs to be another way. All possibilities need to be looked at here, Erwin."

"…This is the only plausible possibility we have left to work with." Erwin admitted to himself as he watched Fury climb the stairs that lead into the cell block.


	34. Part Thirty Three

Part 33  
To Halter the Enemy

"You've all… thought this through, haven't you?" Fury questioned, stood with folded arms and a distant look upon her face. Her narrowed eyes moved to land over onto Levi, who sat with folded legs upon a chair; his own gaze peering out of an open window watching as innocent children played among themselves in the streets below.  
"…You're okay with going back down… _there_?" She asked him. His head turning her way. His features barely changing.

"This is the best solution we've all got." He told her as around them sat Pyxis and Erwin himself. "Luring her down into the Underground may alter her from changing. And it also means you don't have to use your voodoo shite."

"But if it comes to it, can you use it, Fury?" Asked Erwin, lifting his head from a map layout in front of him atop his desk.

"I'm not sure…" She solemnly responded, causing Levi to roll his eyes. "I mean… back in the Forest of Giant Trees, I remember that I tried. I... tired as I had to endure watching as she killed Levi's Squad. Either I wasn't trying hard enough or… these Titan shifters can't be controlled by what I have…"

"Perhaps it's down to them still having full control over themselves?" Pyxis suggested, raising a small flask to his lips; drinking from it. He may be intoxicated most of the time but he was a smart old man.

"You're saying she may not be able to bring Titan Shifters to a halt because of the will they still possess?" Erwin muttered, furrowing his eyebrows.

"So this makes it all the more important that those brats can convince her to go down into the Underground with them." Levi spoke out, standing from his chair and straightening his cravat. He hissed slightly as a sharp sting traversed up his leg from his ankle. Thus causing Fury to avoid looking at him. Yet more guilt to do with Levi being caused to build within herself. "In the meantime, we use Eren's doppelgänger to help convince the Military Police into thinking we're bringing him back to the Courtroom for his sentencing."

Erwin nodded. "Yes. We also have Scouts in their disguises as the common folk awaiting among surrounding rooftops in case something goes awry and they need to pin Leonhardt to prevent a shift into her Titan Form. This is all risky, I accept that. But to corner her into thinking we're on her side is all we've got right now."

"…You're using the very kid it seemed she was trying to capture in luring her down there. This is more than risky, Commander." Fury said aloud, sighing in the process. "What's the plan if things fuck up and she does shift? We'll have more than some other shifter to worry about, but the civilians too."

"You care about people all of a sudden, do you?" Levi asked. A fair question, as Fury herself has always made her cynical views over people known to others around her. Fury did not respond but her own point was fair too.

"Wait… no." Fury rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "If she shifts, you're all expecting this Eren to shift too to stop her from escaping, aren't you? As I presume that's what she'll try and do once she realises she's been backed into a corner. An animal backed into a corner will only use aggression to find its escape."

"We're going to need you too, Fury." Erwin revealed, almost ignoring her words. "Both me and Levi witnessed Leonhardt's Titan abilities back in the Forest. She called out to nearby Titans to her in aid of her initial escape. If she does that again, you are going to be needed more than you know. For Eren will be too preoccupied, as will the nearby Scouts who will be aiding him."

"One or two Titans, maybe, but a crowd of them? Erwin… I really don't know about this." Fury's gaze suddenly landed on her shoulder. A firm hand squeezed it, offering confidence. It was Levi's. His appearance still as stoic as ever.

"You've been gone for 4 years. And when I see you again, I witnessed you controlling a Titan to ensure our way back to the Wall. It's still creepy as fuck, but we all have our part in this. Me and Erwin will distract that screw up, Nile, whilst we have to rely on the likes of you and Hange to make sure all goes to plan. If it fucks up, so be it. Lives will be lost but we have to capture Leonhardt alive for questioning."

He let go of her shoulder, blinking slowly as the little man departed from the office to prepare. Even Fury knew that without the likes of Levi being around to help in fighting, if things did screw up… Well, she didn't want to think of the death toll.

"… Working alongside another Titan Shifter to simply capture and bring in another Titan Shifter. What a fuck up…" Fury muttered to herself as Pyxis too left the office; his head arched back as he drank the remains of liquid in his flask.

"I'm putting a fair amount of hope in both you and Eren, Fury." Erwin admitted, his gaze soft upon her. "For what it's worth, I'm still sorry for breaking you into doing what you did to me. Uncalled for, perhaps. But worth it in the end."

"I refuse to be an object to be used, Commander…" Fury mumbled, gritting her teeth slightly. "Not again, anyway…"

"You're helping humanity now. As well as me. For you've opened my eyes in helping me believe that there is a future for humanity somewhere down the line. We just have to do what is required to reach it." Eyes still soft, the Commander's lips curved slightly into a warm smile. "Don't die. I need you to come back to me. That's an order."


	35. Part Thirty Four

Part 34  
Cornered

" _Huh… So that's the other Titan Shifter?"_ Fury asked herself under her hooded gaze. Eyes fixed down to the streets below where Annie stood atop the staircase that would lead one down into the Underground.

"… And that's what lead us to our current situation…" Whimpered the young cadet called Armin. One of Eren's friends and someone Erwin sees potential in as his successor.

" _She's the one that took out Levi's Squad… With such little effort…_ " Fury's eyes narrowed, listening to what she could to the brewing conversation down below. By now, Eren's doppelgänger should be entering the Court District and Erwin should be speaking with Commander Nile of the Military Police.

"Don't do this, Annie!" Called out Eren. "Just come down here and we can sort this all out! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"I can't…" Annie replied, her posture remained unchanging. "Like I told you, I don't have the constitution for it..."

" _Shit! This is too risky! She knows… She knows why she's being lead down there!"_ Fury suddenly broke cover, firing a black flare into the air; signalling the Scouts around her to go and pin the young Annie after her maniacal laugh was cause for concern.

They vaulted from the buildings around the area, hurrying over to Annie and all practically piled on her to refrain change. However, upon noticing Mikasa's initial retaliation as she pulled both Eren and Armin away from the stairs, leading them deeper under, Fury's eyes widened.

"Fall back!" She ordered. "Get out of there!" A small blade retracting from Annie's ring, the young cadet sliced her skin open upon her thumb, causing a crash of lightning to bolt down from the sky. The gust of wind forced those around her to crash into the nearby buildings; their bodies breaking upon impact as Fury took cover behind a chimney, peeking over her shoulder in distain as the Female Titan grew her limbs and rose up with Annie being consumed within for safety.  
Fury then noticed Annie began using her hardened fists to break through the ground, clearly searching for Eren. But why? Why did she need to capture him? It was no use trying to control her. It was too dangerous with the debris being flung everywhere.

At this point, it should be obvious to the MP's that they've been fooled with bringing Eren to the Court. And Erwin will surely be using his way with words to most likely calm the situation with Nile.  
Fury hooked onto the nearby buildings, vaulting her way around the area to look for the trap in which Hange and Moblit made sure to set up in case of this situation arising. It was no use to try and fight Annie head on. The scattered remains of the Scouts who pinned her were an example of that.

"I won't let you take him! Not this time!" Came the roar of Mikasa as she charged towards Annie, performing with agility among her ODM skills, though it caused Fury to only look back in distain. Once again, her foremost concern was for Eren and not for the entire picture; causing this to somewhat piss off Fury.

"Eren, hang on, we're coming!" Then came the panic noise of Armin as Fury noticed him fuss around some of the debris caused by Annie. She had her anchors latch onto the ground nearby and she soon landed nearby Armin as Mikasa continued to distract Annie, even if it was out of her own selfishness to only protect Eren.

"What's going on?!" Fury called over to Armin, who was painfully attempting to lift the debris that Fury noticed was pinning Eren down and preventing him from doing anything, as he lay useless. "How did he get caught up like this, you were supposed to go down into the Underground!"

"I-I can't get him out!" Armin shrieked, his eyes often leaning over to Annie as Fury began to help left the debris off Eren.

"Stop your panicking and calm down!" Fury ordered as she kneeled down next to Eren. "Go and find Commander Erwin and Levi over at the Court District, they need to know the plan has gone to ruin." Armin nodded, despite not ever meeting Fury before this, he was too distressed to question out. After making sure Armin got away safely, Fury remained knelt down beside the broken Eren before her, examining him. It was at this point that Mikasa had been pelted with a spray of rubble, causing her to lose control mid-air and hit the ground hard, leaving her unconscious. Though unfazed, Annie would now certainly come Eren's way. "Okay, shithead. You shifted in that forest, you need to wake the hell up and do it again!"

Just as Eren peeked through the opening of one of his eyes, a handful of Scouts soon passed Fury in order to once more attack and somewhat distract Annie. Fury gritted her teeth. Though she could see they were co-ordinated with each other, she wasn't stupid enough to know they won't last long.  
"Eren!" She screeched, grabbing a hold of his torn shirt, barely caring he had a lodge of wood piercing through him. "You just gonna lay down and die?! Are you gonna let people fight and die for you?!" Fury scrunched his shirt into her fisted hand. "You're supposed to be Humanities hope, right?! Show us, Eren! Fight!"

Fury then, by sense, dodged out of the way from an incoming projectile caused by Annie as she soon began picking off the Scout reinforcements. This was no good and she knew she had to leave or join them in death. How unaware she was that telling Eren to fight held importance to him and his body soon began to writhe as Fury caught the attention of Annie as she retreated.  
" _You're following, huh? Alright, fine. Let's take you to Hange, shall we?_ "  
Fury spun around mid-air, having one of her anchors seep into Annie's flesh as she manoeuvred passed the Titan in hopes she pissed Annie off enough to lead her to a set up trap to pin her down. Surely, Annie must simply remember Fury from her attack upon her alongside Levi.

Vaulting around her attacks, the skill set she learned from Kenny clearly showing, as well as what Levi helped her through when using an ODM back down in the Underground. Each of Annie's swipes missing Fury as she was moving closer to the upcoming trap.  
"Now!" She called out, as a volley of anchors pierced through Annie's skin, the Titan reacting by only using her hardened hands to protect her nape.

"Ahaaaaaaaa!" Bellowed Hange, ordering for another volley as Annie was surely brought to the ground and was covered by a layering of spikes to keep her in place. Fury then landed nearby, inhaling sharply from the effort used to avoid the attacks and Mikasa herself also made an appearance as Hange directed her Cutter towards Annie's glaring eye. Fury glanced behind her. Still no sign of Eren becoming a Titan. It was eerily quiet.

"Hey now, you won't mind if I… dissect you here and there, right?" Hange taunted. "It's the best way to get into all those secrets you're hiding, hahaaaa!"  
With the shrink of Annie's pupil, the Titan then swung her leg over the nearby traps pinning her down, destroying them as everyone was forced to retreat for the trap was not enough to even hold her. The Female Titan jumped to her feet, dragging the debris of traps behind her for the anchors were still etched into her skin as she fled towards the wall. Would now be the time to try and control her?  
No.  
It was still too much of a risk to stand out in the open whilst she concentrated enough on Annie to try to manipulate her muscles. Fury was still in doubt that these Shifter's could be controlled, going off what happened back in the Forest.

The ground then shuddered. A loud, deafening crash echoed around Fury and the others, who were now all above rooftops. An aggravated roar rumbled through the streets as Eren had become his Titan form and began to rampage towards Annie, who herself spun around with widened eyes as Eren had his fist contact her face.  
"Hange, can you take your squad to follow them? I've got to go back to Erwin!" Fury asked, receiving a nod from the four-eyes in return. Seeing the two Titans fight once more, Fury grimaced herself as she scouted her way back to the Court District, knowing Eren had the likes of Mikasa and Hange on his side.

* * *

"Erwin!" Fury called out as she arrived at him being at gun point by Nile and the other MP's under his Command. She landed nearby Levi, who held out his arm to prevent Fury from going any closer.

"Nile…" Levi muttered, then lowering his arm as his other held onto the jacket he was wearing. "You're being as pathetic as the hair upon your face."

"Don't push me, Captain!" Nile argued back, aiming his gun at Erwin still as they all began to hear the destruction around them. "Was this your plan, Erwin?! Half of the City will be destroyed, as well as the countless deaths that will follow!"

"You're right. And so your arrest of me is just." Erwin replied in a calm manner. "I will maintain all responsibility of this and I shall pass my title to you, Nile, as you seem so competent."

Nile began to panic. "Wait, what? E-Erwin!"

"I'm sure you're capable of getting this under control, are you not?" Erwin asked as a small feud escalated behind them as the one known as Jean, disguised as Eren, shoved his Military Escorts away from him and made his way over to Erwin.

"This was all of your plan?!" Nile gasped, his hands shaking as he soon lowered his gun. Even he knew he was of no mind to bring this under control as Scouts in disguise as MP's brought over Erwin's gear, as well as Levi's.

Fury then barged past Levi in order to be direct at Erwin. "They're fighting as we speak… But this idiot is right…" Fury muttered, causing Nile to scowl. "The city will be destroyed if we don't sort this. Then all of this would've been for nothing.

"Levi, do try to stay put. A useless death wouldn't suit you." Erwin ordered as he took off with Jean towards the fighting Titans.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't…" Levi mumbled as his eyes landed on Fury. "Your voodoo shit didn't work then?"

"Not now, Levi!" She hissed in response, anchoring herself away also to try one last time to corner Annie.


	36. Part Thirty Five

Part 35  
The Hidden Secret

(The finale to Season 1, beyond this Part will be leading into Season 2 and onwards.)

Destruction was all that any pair of eyes could see within the city. Eren and Annie continued to rampage throughout; Eren also evidently using whatever rage he had stored as a way of counter attacking any of Annie's assaults.  
All anyone could do was simply stand by and watch. Fury along with them.

Her eyes narrowed as they all began to watch as Annie flurried her attacks against Eren's Titan, pounding her fist atop of his head as her Titan screeched in her own rage-filled torment.  
For Fury, she gains her own answers about who she is only to be involved with more questions when it comes to other people. Was this her war to fight? Was it truly anybody's? She couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was once as angry as this Eren shows himself to be. And yet she knows from experience that anger never leads to anything good. This kid, she thought, needs to be shown a way to control himself before others around him continue losing their lives. And Fury refused to give her life for anybody, Titan Shifter or not. To lay down and die wasn't within her morality, no matter who she's protecting. Even if it was Levi or Erwin; Fury has always accepted that you only get one life and that time can sometimes move forward quicker than it feels.  
It was proof enough for her, who once sought out Levi to ask for Kenny only to find herself among the passing of time and that years had passed. Still she has yet to speak of Kenny; a man she now knew who killed her parents and should've killed her and yet…He did not.

Why?

"No!" Called Armin, pulling Fury from her thoughts. "We can't let her reach the Wall!"

Seeing Eren lay somewhat defeated from Annie's flurry of attacks against him, the Scouts and other regiments alike began to watch as she fled for the wall in order to most likely escape.  
A reckoning scream bellowed from Eren's Titan as he began to rise; his rage seemingly at its peak as he began to charge frantically towards Annie, who was now attempting to climb the wall, using her hardened fingertips that Fury remembered seeing her use in order to protect her nape.

The male Titan, in his fit of rage, clung to Annie's leg, sinking his teeth into her flesh in order to halt her climb. Yet Annie could only use her free leg in order to push Eren away from her; causing her leg to tear from her body as both it and Eren then crashed onto the ground, allowing her to continue her climb.

"We can't let her escape!" Armin insisted, spurring Fury to go after her and soon noticing Mikasa had joined her.  
Both females manoeuvring themselves up towards the climbing Annie, who had seemed to pause in her climb in order for her to realise there was no escaping this incoming attack.

For Fury, she allowed the gas to burst from her ODM tanks in order to thrust her forward with much speed, allowing her to take her cutters through the hardened fingertips of Annie, separating them from the joints and leaving her with only one active hand. In which Mikasa then took to also ripping through Annie's muscles.

Annie, now without anything to grasp too, then hurdled with speed back towards the ground below her, landing heavily as both Fury and Mikasa remained hooked to the Wall. Eyes widened as Eren suddenly launched himself atop of Annie; screeching loudly as his teeth tore through her skin once again, revealing the actual Annie within the flesh of the Titan that surrounded her.

" _He's way too angry!_ " Fury hissed to herself. Out of worry, Mikasa lowered herself down to him. "He can't be allowed to eat her!" Fury called out in a commanding tone as Eren began to pull Annie's Titan apart limb from limb. " _What's he trying to do? Eat her?!.. What does this Shithead think he's doing?!_ "

As she was about to take herself down to Eren himself in order to do something to stop his onslaught, her eyes caught the familiar spin of Levi who rained down from above; taking his own cutters through Eren's own nape, removing the flesh that surrounded him in which he could then be removed.

"It's not a good idea to eat our key evidence. Idiot!" Levi barked as he pulled Eren out of his restraints of muscle and mass as Annie began to form some sort of hardened shell around her body in order to protect her secrets.  
All watched on in awe and confusion, even Erwin himself who stood with narrowed eyes. Annie had somehow fused herself within a crystal tomb, using both her own Titan as well as Eren's.

"Eren!" Came the cry of Mikasa as Levi threw the boy to the ground, leaving Mikasa to fuss over him as Fury looked on, blinking slowly at the event of things. The world suddenly fell silent. No fighting, no cries of pain and death. For Fury, the silence was more deafening than the cries of regret and sorrow of the soldiers who had fallen to any of Annie's attacks this day.

"Don't you do this to us, Annie!" Hissed Jean, as he attempted to crack the shell around the trapped girl. It was no use. Whatever the material was, it caused cutters to simply shatter upon impact. There was no way in. "Get out here and tell us all why you did this!"

Levi placed his hand atop Jean's shoulder, squeezing it slightly in order to have him calm down. Though in Jean's defence, he was simply speaking what everybody else wanted to say.  
"We're going to have to keep her underground." Levi muttered, letting go of Jean as he brought out a clean piece of cloth as he began to clean the blades of his cutter's. "Perhaps Hange can find a way to bring her out."

Fury sighed. Her gaze took to looking at the sky. The sky was still something she enjoyed to look at instead of the dark ceiling in which was all she was familiar with from within the Underground. Leaving her with a true sense of feeling trapped. Even though here, on the surface, was more of a struggle; the sky was always something that reminded her that perhaps freedom might one day be possible.  
She holstered her cutter's, which had been dulled badly from her initial attack against Annie. Fury lowered her anchors slightly, preparing to take herself down to ground level as something from the corner of her eyes caught her attention, causing Fury to look at it. Instantly her pupils shrank as her eyes became fixed upon what they were now seeing.

A scream came from down below as one female soldier pointed to Fury's direction, causing others to look up as gasps began to emit among the crowd. A hole high up on the wall had been created from where Annie had punctured it with her hardened fingertips. But that wasn't what had people shook, it was what was within the wall.

A face.  
Of nothing but muscle and flesh.  
And eyes that slowly began to open.

A Colossal Titan embedded within, slumbering silently.

"Fury!" Came the call of Levi, beckoning her to move away from it. But she could not find the will to take her gaze away from the Titan who simply stared down at the people below as it still remained unmoved.

"Don't let the Sun touch it!" Came the feared command of one of the Church members, Pastor Nick. "God forbid, do not let the Sun reach its skin!"

Fury listened to the Pastor. Did he know? Did he know of what was within these walls? If so, who else knew? And were there more than just this one Titan that had been revealed to many?  
For humanity that lived behind walls, the world suddenly seemed a lot bigger from this revelation.


	37. Part Thirty Six

Part 36  
The Walls

"Why… Why would there be a Titan inside the walls of Sina?" Fury asked the fretting Pastor Nick as he watched blankly at the soldier's anchored to said wall who were placing a sheet of material over the Titan's face to prevent the Sun from reaching its earthly flesh. It was already widely known that Titan's were much more active throughout the day and yet seemed mostly dormant throughout the night.

As of now, the shaken Pastor refused speech towards all questions directed at him. "You can't keep something like this hidden, not now." Fury continued, somewhat aggravated by his ignorant demeanour. "One way or another, you're going to answer me…"

Fury sighed as her eyes darted themselves over at Annie's crystal which was tethered to be pulled underground where only a handful of trusted individuals would know of her location. What a mess…  
And yet it was left to the survivors to clean up after the destruction in which Eren, upon his rampage, had caused throughout. Though with half of the blame set on Annie also.

"I… I cannot speak of the truth…" Pastor Nick whispered behind Fury and yet loud enough to catch her attention. "I-I can't, they'd-''

"Alright! Let's get this fine young thing underground, shall we?!" Came the below of Hange, cutting Nick off from his words as he retreated back into his shaken form. Fury raised her eyebrow at the man. They? Did others know of this secret?  
"Fury!" Hange then beckoned upon approach. "Gah, I can't believe you're back! You have to tell me what you experienced out there! You have to show me what you're capable of doing!" Hange clapped her hands as Fury stood dumbfounded. "Which only reminds me! My experiments! To perform them on Eren is already a given but, ooooooooooh, may I-"

"No." Fury quickly shot down before it was asked as Hange stood with partial drool falling from her lips. "Titan's regenerate their limbs over time, I don't."

"Francis and Gummy!" Clicking her fingers, Hange laughed as she pushed up her glasses. "That's what I'll call them! My new Titans! Eeeeee, after what Annie did to Sonny and Bean, I must take care that our guests last as long as possible. When we have the time, you're going to show me how you use your abilities on them, okay?!"

Fury could only shrug. Not like she had a choice now, right? The damn Government will make sure she complies or hell knows what they'd want to do with her. Death most likely being the top of the list.  
After hearing from Hexis that it was those in the Government who first issued the Blood Purge in order to maintain their power over the people, Fury could only ponder over how long it would be until they once again try to convince the likes of the King that she'd be better off dead than used as an asset. Nevertheless, neither of those options sat well with her.

"Now then!" Shouted Hange as she pushed Pastor Nick forward. "Let's take a stroll atop the wall, shall we Pastor? Let's get to know each other more, you and I!"

Fury could only watch on as Hange somewhat dragged the Pastor alongside her. To interrogate, no doubt. As for Fury herself, despite her eyes searching for the likes of Erwin and Levi, it was only Eren upon her mind. He'd already been taken into recovery, with Mikasa clung to him like always. Fury wanted to talk to him, to try and understand what he was.

She'd been gone for 4 years. All of the knowledge of knowing of Titan Shifters was new to her but at the foremost of her mind; why couldn't she control them? No matter what, Fury couldn't hinder either Eren or Annie throughout their onslaught. It was fully resisted to the point Fury gave up trying instead of wasting needed energy.

The troubled woman took herself back towards the Military Police barracks, in which Eren had been taken to for respite. Along the way, soldiers from each regiment alike eyed her; stalking her movements almost. The whispering had already begun. Once it reaches the people, Fury knew there'd be no escaping who and most importantly what she is.

* * *

"I want to speak with him." Fury asked an MP guarding the door to a resting Eren.

"I don't think so, miss. Kid needs to recover." The guard replied, gripping to the rifle resting behind his shoulder.  
Fury's eyebrow twitched as, before he could even react, she had the MP gripped by his collar and lifted from the ground slightly. Her eyes glared heavily into his own.

"I want to speak with him." She repeated again as her eyes simply narrowed in frustration, causing the feared MP to simply nod his head as the female let go of his collar and he dropped to the ground, clutching at his throat as he breathed for air.

No knock was even made; Fury flung open the door to see Eren sat upright upon his bed with bandages placed around him from his injuries. The boy blinked quickly as his emerald orbs landed upon what was a new face for him.  
"Uh… I've already been tended to." Eren muttered, presuming Fury was a nurse of some kind.

"Cut the crap." She hissed, throwing her long overcoat onto his bed as she then proceeded to remain standing with folded arms. "We all know you self-heal, right?"

Eren frowned, removing his hand from his head. "Alright, what do you want then?"

"Why couldn't I do it…?" Fury proceeded to ask herself, tapping her chin and all aware Eren was now left confused as hell. "You and Annie. Neither of you could be controlled. Even when I tried back in the Forest, I was just hitting a barrier."

"Wait…" Eren muttered. "You're her that Captain Levi informed me about. Ugh, the uhm… Bloodborn?" The boy then sighed as he became stoic. "Well actually, he called you a Voodoo Witch but Commander Erwin out me straight within a briefing where we were told about… Annie… Crap, Annie! Why did it have to be her?!"

"Would you like to calm down?" Fury snarled. "Wouldn't want you wrecking what's left out there."  
Eren frowned. What was her problem, he wondered. "So do you know? Why you Shifters can't be controlled?"

"Lady, I don't know anything!" Eren barked, his deep frown being consistent with how Fury was simply aggravating him. "I never even knew people like you existed, let alone people becoming Titans!"

"Well aren't you hopeless…" She mocked, looking down at him. What was this? She could only see a monster. She couldn't muster any respect for him. He was just another wall blocking her way forward. "Now with it being revealed that there are Titan's embedded into the walls, this world just got a lot more bigger…"

"What's your name?" Eren then simply asked, at least attempting to calm this sudden fluster of a situation.

Fury could only glare at him. "You don't need to know my name." She muttered down at him. "I doubt either of us will live long enough to care about remembering what one of us were called."  
With that, she snatched her overcoat from it being draped over the bottom of his bed and she hurriedly left his room.

"All I did was ask!" Eren called out to her, now simply being left in more confusion as Mikasa then came into his room bearing a tray of food and some water.

"…Eren. Who are you yelling at?" She asked as she placed the tray over the boy's lap, preparing the knife and fork for him to use. No spoons this time.

"That crazy woman Captain Levi informed us about… Tch! So damn rude!" He folded his arms, pouting slightly.

Mikasa blinked as she sat beside his bed. "Oh. Fury." She revealed to Eren. "I met her back in the forest as she and Captain Levi worked together to bring you out of Annie." Mikasa then narrowed her own eyes as they moved to look over at the still open door. "Yes. She was awfully rude to me also. Though it seemed Levi has known her for a length of time."

"Fury…?" Eren repeated, the name becoming sketched into his brain as he huffed. "What a stupid name…"


	38. Part Thirty Seven

Part 37  
In the Dark

"I'm glad to see you're okay…" Came the distant echo of Levi's voice as he approached Fury, who was currently leaned against a wall outside of Erwin's office as she was waiting for the Commander himself to make an appearance.  
Her hooded eyes looked out in the direction of the closing Levi himself, who still wore the attire of casual clothing. She could barely remember the last time she saw him wear anything but his uniform.

"What do you mean by that?" She muttered as her response, retaining her posture of folded arms once she had placed strands of her hair behind her ear. Her expression stoic and continued to lack much of any emotion other than deep thought.

"I mean you did well out there in halting Annie's escape. It was the first time for me in seeing you actually fighting." Levi came to stand next to her. Fury was still his oldest friend after all, despite perhaps the both of them becoming slightly distant, as the years have passed. "Couldn't help but notice you fight… Oddly similar to myself."

Well this caused her face to show some emotion. However, that of worry as her eyes widened slightly. Of course she fought similar to him. The man who passed everything he knew on to Levi was the same man who helped herself to survive. Kenny, of course. Why did _he_ have to linger on her mind once more? Either way, Fury became cautious. Fear still clutched onto her. The fear of losing Levi if she told him now, after all these years, that she was all too familiar with Kenny.

Kenny Ackerman.

She remembered him telling her that Levi was his nephew, so she knew they were related to one another by surname and yet, Levi has always simply told people that his name was just Levi.  
More questions.  
Was… Levi even aware that he was related to Kenny? If not, this only froze Fury even more when it came to perhaps telling him of her days with Kenny too. How the hell would he take that news? To find out that someone he trusts has always known he still has family out there and yet… never revealed it to him. He'd feel betrayed, for sure. Disappointed. It was a risk Fury never felt the need to take. Kenny was long gone and wherever he was, she held doubt that he'd ever come back now.

"Probably from all the ODM training you and Farlan put me through." A lie. But it was the best she could muster as of now. "So it's only natural that the way you taught me how to handle it rubbed off on me."

Levi blinked as he lowered his head for a moment. "Makes sense. Someone I once knew when I was a kid taught me how to survive in a similar manner to himself. I guess some of that rubbed off on me to."

Despite her eyes softening to the fact that this was a first for Levi to speak of so far back into his past with her, Fury still felt uneasy to the fact that all she could do was play along.  
"You've not told me that before. Who… was this man who helped you?"

Levi huffed, raising his head so that his eyes now landed on looking at the ceiling above him. "Ever heard of Kenny the Ripper? They say he killed over 100 MP's back in his early days. It's supposed hearsay, but the man himself is all too real, as well as the rumours that surround his damn name."

"…Kenny...?" Fury croaked, as her throat had become dry and she coughed slightly to clear it, doing her best to maintain her usual demeanour.

"Yeah. He looked out for me as a kid. Taught me all knew. Said he was a friend to my mother but that was about it." Levi shrugged his shoulders. It was clear talking about this was new for him and yet it was also uncomfortable. "Taught me how to hold a knife, taught me how to fight for myself. Bastard just up and left one day. Guess he figured I was ready to live my life on my own. Wasn't long after Kenny left that I met Farlan…"

His mother? Fury frowned. Levi must be talking about Kuchel. Another fact in which Kenny told her about that he was initially down in the Underground to visit his sister. Fury was already aware that was when he found Levi. A scrawny runt she remembered Kenny referring to Levi as. Now this was painful for her as it was for Levi to bring up. Now it was clear Levi had no clue as to what Kenny was to his mother, or to himself. This was a contradiction she was now conflicted by because it was like a circle.  
Kenny was truly initially down in the Underground to seek out Fury's parents, Mia and Wilhelm, to kill them as she had learned from Hexis. Kenny only then decided to give Kuchel a visit simply because he was already down there. Fury didn't deem Kenny as a man who would go out of his way to drop in on his sister one day.  
Therefore, for Fury, if Kenny hadn't been down there to kill her parents, then he may never have found Levi.  
And if Kenny had never found Levi, would he himself be alive today?

"Shit…" Fury hissed as she rubbed her temples, not even realising she said the word aloud due to all of her guilt resurfacing. She refused to feel guilty over Kenny's own actions, but the guilt in still not revealing to Levi of all she knew of the man who was related to him was creeping back to her.

"… What's the matter?" Levi stoically asked her, showing his own concern in his own way.

"I just…" What lie could she muster this time? "I just… don't agree with the fact that this Kenny decided to leave you on your own like that. Down there, of all places."

"Tch." Levi huffed again. "I may not like the man, but I'm glad he did. Hardship has helped me survive this long." Levi then landed his grey orbs onto Fury. "You know, I still don't know much about where you came from."

"I'm no one important…" Fury quickly replied, choosing to avoid his gaze.

"You're the Bloodborn." He corrected, still somewhat staring at her as she sighed. He had such a bad habit in making his points.

"Don't you mean Voodoo Witch?" A small chuckle from deep in her throat was emitted.

"Ah… Eren…" Levi rolled his eyes, now choosing himself to look away. "… That brat."

"It's fine. I mean, back then, before I knew… any of this… I was definitely a nobody."

"So who taught you how to fight? Because that certainly wasn't me."

Crap. Why was he poking at her so much all of a sudden? "I… Picked it up. From … bad people." Technically, she spoke the truth. She didn't at all see Kenny as a good person. Well, not in her eyes anyway. "I was among… bad people for a long time. I honestly don't remember much of my childhood. Other than not knowing my parents and being passed around from family to family like an unwanted dog. I've blocked it out that much; it's all hazy when I try to remember."  
Fury began to rub her arms. Today was seemingly a first for them both to speak about their pasts in depth. "I remember being about 18… Got involved with those bad people. Sex Traffickers. Had a bunch of women working for them, making them their money. I'm… ashamed to tell you that I got too caught up into that way of life. But as long as I had a roof over my head and stale bread in my stomach, I obliged."

Levi's eyes were slightly widened. For once, he wasn't sure on the choice of words to pick from for a response to that. A part of him wanted to regret asking Fury but at the same time, with those few words, he felt like he knew her much more than previously. "You… Evidently got away from that lifestyle. And I'm… glad that you have. Parading yourself really doesn't suit you at all."

"Yeah…" Fury sighed. She felt her hair fall from being tucked behind her ear. Only this time, she allowed her hair to keep her face hidden. "I went hungry a lot. Bastards had this rule where if we didn't bring back a certain amount of money at the end of every week, we'd receive a beating and we'd go hungry for the weekend." Time to tell another lie to avoid speaking of Kenny's intervention. "Wanting to stand up for myself, I just… started working out when I could. One day, they took it too far and I defended myself. It opened up an opportunity for me to leave and I took it. Wasn't long after I bumped into Farlan and, well, you know the rest…"

"These dirty men…" Levi began, wondering if what he was about to ask would be too far. "What did they make you do?"

Fury darted her gaze over at him. Why the hell did he want to know that? The female shrugged. She's already told him… _Some_ truth to her past, was there any point in avoiding the rest? "I thought that was obvious… I guess you could call it prostitution? We… had to perform sexual acts on paying men. Then we had to give that money to the fucks we worked for. I often went hungry for lack of money being brought back as I often refused to do what the paying men wanted. Especially if it involved sex in itself, I never degraded myself to do that…"

"So even through that, you maintained a strong sense of will." A small corner to Levi's lips curved slightly into what would be a smile for most people. "I can only respect that."

"…doesn't mean I'm a virgin though." Fury then finally finished. How could she be after what Kenny helped himself to as payment for 'helping' her?

"Oh…" Levi scowled. "Guess that only makes one of us…"

As Fury was about to respond to Levi's admission to being a virgin, a familiar presence approached the both of them. Finally, Erwin had arrived, carrying his reports. As much as Fury was relived to stop talking about her past, she too couldn't help but feel that that within this short period of time, she's become closer to Levi than ever before.

"Fury. Captain Levi." Erwin acknowledged, opening his office door. "Apologies for making you both wait. If you'll follow me, we have much to discuss of being in the dark over the recent revelation of the Walls."

Fury soon followed Erwin into his office as Levi stood in his own space for a brief moment. His shoulders had relaxed slightly. He felt good for talking. To Fury, of all people, who he knew she barely showed any care towards anybody, even himself most of the time. He ran his slim fingers through his silky, raven hair as he sighed upon his relief. Composing himself, he too followed into Erwin's office.  
Back to a more serious conversing in which Levi himself was most evidently used to.


	39. Part Thirty Eight

Part 38  
Preparations

(Sorry in advance for not sticking strictly to the manga/anime, guys. I just want to change things up a bit, so that I can integrate Fury. I assure you, within these Season 2 events, the last episode will be similar for this Fanfiction.  
Then, finally, we'll be up to date with Season 3. However, I won't be making any rushes to get there in the meantime.

I hope you're all still enjoying this!)

"I'm beginning to hold speculations that Annie Leonhart was not working alone…" Erwin revealed as he placed himself behind his desk, pouring himself a small glass of his favourite Whiskey. Though instead of actually drinking it, the tall blonde spun the glass in his hand, watching as the liquid swirled within.

Both Fury and Levi stood beside each other, though opposite of the Commander. "You mean… Working with someone?" Fury asked, returning to folded arms. Her conversation with Levi moments ago becoming a distant memory so soon.

"Other Titan Shifters." Levi corrected, sighing as he took himself over to Erwin's office window to gaze out into the darkened night. Compared to the screams of earlier that day, it had become eerily quiet among the streets. "And they're most likely to be among the 104th Cadets as well. Perhaps close to Annie herself."

"Yes." Erwin agreed, finally taking a mouthful of his Whiskey and clearing his throat straight after. "Which brings us to the more obvious question; who are they?" Erwin's eyes then landed on Fury for a length of time as she stood in her own thoughts. The man wanted to say much to her, but those words needed to wait until Levi wasn't in earshot. "It was reported you did not use your ability on either Eren Jaeger or Annie, Fury."

The female moved her narrowed eyes onto the Commander, though only after she gazed over at Levi, who still seemed as uninterested in this when it came to what Fury could do. "I, uh… It wasn't doable." She admitted. "In their human forms, perhaps, though I don't wish to find that one out… However, whilst in their Titan Forms, it was like there was a barrier there of some form. Will, perhaps? They're not the mindless Titans we kill like some sick hobby. Easily manipulated. If I was betting woman, I'm thinking whilst they have full control in their Titan Forms, Bloodborn's can't get close…"

"How far are you willing to go to protect others around you?" Erwin sharply asked, clasping his hands together. "You came back, after all. Do you care for humanity now?"

At this point, even Levi looked over at Fury, intrigued by her answer. It was difficult for him to see Fury changing her opinion so easily. However, unlike Erwin, Levi has not read the content of her tattered notebook to understand that she was among people beyond the walls.

Fury lowered her head to look at her hands as she clenched them into fists as the two men awaited upon her reply. "Care still might be a stretch, however, I told Hexis I'd try…"

"Hexis?" Levi asked as Erwin raised his hand towards the Captain.

"I… I don't care for people enough to try and control these potential allies of Annie's whilst they're human. I… Don't want to see that pain again..."

"You don't want to see that type of pain in which you yourself inflict because a part of you cares, Fury." Erwin counselled, tempted to pour himself another glass of Whiskey.

Honestly, the only two people Fury could somewhat admit she cared for were just Levi and Erwin himself. Once, this would've included Hexis, but she wasn't stupid enough to understand that he was no longer made to live among a harsh existence. "There needs to be another way in determining current situations, Commander. You've experienced the pain yourself… Don't… make me do that again."

"Well then…" Levi interrupted. "We better think of something. Preparations are most definitely called for here. I suggest we bring in the likes of Armin for speculations. He himself has had first hand experience with Annie whilst she was a Titan. Perhaps there's more insight to be found as he wasn't on his own that day."

"Right now, members of the 104th squad have been placed into the old Scout HQ for safe keeping whilst we get to the bottom of this mess." Erwin enlightened, frowning.

"What if… the culprits are with them now?" Fury suggested, causing both men to listen. "Like you said, people Annie may have known and trusted. Was there any name's mentioned within her performance report that may have indicated a connection?"

"I'll have Hange check up on that, Fury. That's a good place for us to start." Erwin commended, standing from his seat. "Until then, we have the likes of Miche, Nanaba and Gelgar keeping watch over the cadets. And we still have Eren close by. In the meantime, we'll question both Armin and his friend Mikasa for details on Annie and potential allies of hers."

Fury solemnly nodded as both she and Erwin looked over at Levi as the Commander had orders. "I'm going to need you to be sharp on your feet again soon, Captain. Please rest that ankle of yours."

"Tch… Suppose I have no other choice but to do that anyway." Levi muttered, making his way to the door as Fury's eyes remained on him. Too much guilt surrounded her when it came to Levi. Keeping secrets, being the reason why he hurt his ankle in the first place. How much more could she hurt him before the guilt dissipates? Hurting him… That thought hurt her but there was nothing she could do. Erwin was not blind, for he could see the troubles surrounding this woman he had grown to care for deeply. Yet with the matters at hand, the time to be close to anyone was almost impossible.

Fury's subconscious screamed an apology towards her oldest friend. The little girl that was still trapped in a cage within her wept endlessly, begging for forgiveness. But like always, Fury kept her true self behind a barrage of defences where no one could see, or harm, her insecurities. All she did was simply watch on as Levi left the office with a small, but noticeable limp.

"To care for someone the way you care for Levi…" Erwin muttered, causing Fury to spin her head into the direction of Erwin with widened, worried eyes.

"It's not like that." She corrected, her eyes moving back to be narrowed once more. "Please understand that Levi has been in my life a long time, Sir. He… If I'm to be plain about it, saved me from myself above all else and not once did he ever judge me or question me." If only she'd realised this a long time ago. "Both he and Farlan sheltered me, fed me… Made me clean. I doubt I'd be with you, here in this office, if I had not met the both of them."

Erwin simply nodded himself as he walked over to her, placing his hands atop her delicate shoulders. "See. You do care for people."


	40. Part Thirty Nine

Part 39  
Those We Called Friends

The rippled shudder traversed around them. Fury, upon being startled, shot up from her slumber beside Erwin, who too was rudely awoken by the all too familiar thunder around him.  
Successive bangs against the Commander's door soon began, as rallying soldiers outside began to scramble in fear.

"Titans…" Fury muttered, placing some hair behind her ear as she shot out of Erwin's bed, fussing to get herself dressed into her Scout uniform. Damn straps everywhere…

"Commander, Sir!" Bellowed a cadet from behind the door. "U-Up on the Wall, Sir! The Colossal and Armoured Titan have been spotted… Sir!"

Erwin gritted his teeth as he too hurried to organise himself. "What sort of Titans are those?" Fury questioned him, as this was the first she had ever heard of these two beings.

"Most likely those allies of Annie Leonhart we were speculating about." Erwin addressed, pulling up his uniform jacket and combing his hair into place. "Fury, I'm going to need you to go up to the Wall and get a better understanding of this situation, seeing as Levi is… decommissioned for now. I need to go and see to Commander Pyxis and Commander Nile of the other two Regiments."

Fury could only nod as she watched Erwin open his office door to a panicked cadet and allowed the soldier to take him to where it was he needed to be. But what could she do? She'd already established that she can't control Shifters. Perhaps the first step would be to find out who these two Titans were.

"I'm betting Eren is up there…" She muttered to herself, as she began to latch her ODM equipment to her petite body. Checking her Cutters to make sure they were still sharp enough to cut through hair. "Damn shithead seems to be attracting more than we need…"

She swiftly left Erwin's office to take herself outside, running as fast as she could. Upon exiting, her eyes were instantly drawn to the top of the wall in the distance. Her deep blue orbs shrunk slightly. Even from where she now stood, it was still clear enough for her to see the Colossal Titan emitting steam from its shedding body. Gritting her teeth with narrowed eyes, she began to latch her anchors onto nearby buildings as she then scaled her way up the wall, where she was met with wounded soldiers who had been caught up in the hot Titan steam.  
Her eyes were then taken to the other side of the wall, where she once again saw Eren's Titan form, stood ready to fight as what she figured was the Armoured Titan opposite the boy.

"The hell is going on?!" She asked aloud, her eyes searching for an answer from somebody.

"You're Fury, right?" Came the voice of who she knew was Armin. A close friend of Eren's. "Reiner and Bertholdt… They…"

"Are they the ones who are… Well, them?" Fury asked, pointing up on what she only deemed was a monster. Armin could only nod.

"To be fooled to think they were our friends…" Came the weeping of Christa. "They've taken Ymir and they want to take Eren too."

"But… why do they want Eren?" Fury asked in confusion as Mikasa barged passed her, only to be stopped by Armin.

"We're not sure yet!" Armin exclaimed, calming Mikasa down at the same time, though it only made Fury roll her eyes. "We think they want him because he's a Titan Shifter, like them. With unique abilities."

"The only ability that kid has shown so far is that he gets angry and makes reckless mistakes…" Fury muttered, her eyes landing back down at Eren's Titan once more.

"Like I told Hange last night…" Armin dazed. "I had suspicions over Reiner himself. The day Annie pulled my hood down, it was clear she was looking for someone. Who now we know was Eren. But then… Reiner, he… As he stumbled in to attack Annie in order to help be, she grabbed him and yet… she did not kill him. I hold speculation that he had carved Eren's location into her hand as she ironically left after she let him go. I can suggest this, as only a handful of us knew where Eren was within the formation… And Reiner was one of them due to how much Eren looked up to him for inspiration…"

"Not just that…" Then came the whimper of Hange, who was being aided by her assistant, Moblit. "But after reading through Annie's records… She entered into the Cadet Corps with only two other people… Reiner and Bertholdt."

Though it was much to process, it all made sense to Fury, who listened intently. "We need to make sure these two don't run off into the sunset with Eren then." She instructed. "We need to find out why they want him so badly, as well as this Ymir it seems…"

"Ymir?" Christa interrupted, tears still formed in her eyes. "Don't you know? She's a Titan Shifter too. She saved myself, Connie, Reiner and Bertholdt when we were trapped out on the old Lookout Tower. We were… We were being attacked by some huge, hairy Titan who hounded us by throwing rocks and Titans alike…"

"Crap, how many of you are there?!" Fury barked.

"That Titan killed Miche…" Muttered Connie. "And because of him, Nanaba and Gelgar died trying to fend off the Titans around the tower. Well, that's when Ymir shifted into her ugly self and, I guess she did save us."

"Reiner and Bertholdt just simply stood there and watched…" Christa continued. "It's worrying to think that even through that… They were humanities greatest threat all along…"

"I heard…" Fury muttered. "That Armoured Titan knocked down the gates on the inner wall, right? And this tall thing initially kicked in the gates to the most outer wall?"

"To put it simply… Eren's mother died because of the Titans that entered into the Shiganshina District after their attack." Mikasa hissed. Her eyes only focused on Eren as she then lowered herself down the wall to be closer to him.

"Are you that… Bloodborn people have been whispering about?" Armin then asked Fury to which she could only nod.

"Yeah, Jean told us what you did when we were coming back from the Forest!" Connie exclaimed, grabbing onto Fury's arm which only made her flinch. "You controlled a Titan! Do it again now! Stop Reiner and Bertholdt!"

Snatching her arm away from the small, bald boy, Fury shook her head. "I can't. Trust me, I tried back on both Annie and Eren. They're not just simple mindless Titans. They're in control over their actions. I can't get through to them…"

"Our only other option is to help Eren against Reiner." Informed Hange as she patted Fury's shoulder. What was with people touching her today? "We don't have a Levi, but we have a Fury, an angry Titan and a Mikasa." Hange then grinned, shoving her glasses up as she looked over at Fury herself. "I've only heard how good you are with your ODM from Levi himself. You definitely showed it during Annie's onslaught. We're gonna need all of us to get through Reiner's armoured layers. But most importantly, it's down to Eren to break Reiner's human form out of there."

"Hah! You can count this old drunk in to!" Came the croak of Hannes, running up to the plotting circle. "I've looked out for Eren since he was a kid. The boy's gonna need all the familiar back up we can muster up!"

Gaining a nod from Armin, both he and Hange followed behind Mikasa at scaling down the outside of the wall in order to aid Eren in his current brawl with Reiner.  
Fury watched with intent as her eyes once more became distant and unamused by the touch of what was now Hannes hand upon her shoulder.

"You're a pretty thing!" He exclaimed heartily, patting her shoulder to which Fury simply sighed and shrugged him off her; taking her own self down towards the fight, leaving Hannes to take one last gulp from his flask which he carried everywhere with him.


	41. Part Forty

Part 40  
Rally

"Eren!" Bellowed Hange, as she landed herself atop the broad shoulder of the Titan who stood near the safety of the wall. Clear now that Reiner and Bertholdt were trying to obtain Eren himself, but to what reason and why was still unknown to the volley of soldiers that Eren now stood in front of. "Think you can get him in another one of those joint locks?!"

His Titan looked on. The Armoured Titan stood a distant away, waiting to strike again as the Colossal Titan still remained latched to the wall itself, continuing to emit boiling steam from its muscled skin, preventing anyone from getting to its nape. Eren's Titan then simply nodded towards Hange, causing the Section Commander to squeal in excitement at Eren's capability to understand.

"Looks like he's calmed down…" Fury muttered, receiving a nod from Armin, who was stood with a silent Mikasa; keeping her watchful eye over Eren. "Eren's already managed to remove Reiner's arm from his lock hold. Do you think he can tear that bastards head off and reveal him?"

"I don't want to doubt it." Was Armin's muttered response. "What Eren needs to do is not only out strength Reiner, but to outwit him too. Meaning he needs to be one move ahead at all times."

"And with all that armour Reiner has on his Titan, our blades can't get to his skin…" Mikasa surveyed. "Even around his nape, it's protected…"

Armin agreed with Mikasa's point of view, however, Fury wasn't buying it. Everything has a weakness. They just needed to find it. At this point, Reiner began a steady charge towards Eren, causing the rest of the soldiers to grip onto their cutters.  
"He's fast!" Mikasa exclaimed, as they watched Eren prepare for the incoming onslaught. Though what was becoming interesting was that as Reiner charged towards Eren, his armour began shedding which was what gave him the speed. But at what cost? Was he that desperate to obtain Eren that he'd reveal so much weakness like that?

Fury, along with the others, zip lined upwards and out of the way as Reiner slammed into Eren, pinning him against the wall and then tossing him to the ground as if he was a light bag of garbage being thrown out onto the streets.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried out as the boy moved away from the towering Reiner. "There's nothing I can do…"

"Not necessarily." Hange pointed out, pushing her glasses up. "Warriors, back in the olden days, used to sheathe themselves in armour. But to give themselves free movement, they left spots free of protection like the armpits and groin, or, the spot behind the knee."

"You got this!" Came one of Hange's squad members, Nifa, as they all watched as Eren dodged an incoming attack, causing some who know him to gasp in disbelief as the boy managed to wrap his arms around Reiner's Titan in a tight lock and throw him to the ground himself.

"Holy crap…" Armin spoke out. "That was one of Annie's moves."

"The Female Titan?" Fury asked, as her eyes then landed back on the two Titans who now struggled against each other. "Using their own friend's techniques against them, huh? That ought to dismay him slightly…"

Mikasa, not being able to idly stand by and continue to watch Eren struggle in his lock around Reiner, catapulted herself down to the brawl, opening up her cutters as they sliced through the back of Reiner's knee, seeing that there was no armour there to protect him.

"Nice cut!" Hange exclaimed, as Reiner had lost the ability to use that leg for now, until he healed of course. But this gave Eren the time he needed to tighten his lock around the large Titan. Reiner's plated hand attempting to pull at Eren's arm as he gasped for air.

Reiner, using what strength he had, began to crawl on the ground, carrying Eren with him. And yet Eren managed to remain wrapped around him.

"Rip that bastard's head off! Bring that traitor out into the open!" Roared Hannes, as he cheered Eren on.  
And yet, from the sudden screech of desperation from Reiner, it caused the soldiers to all cover their ears from its deep ripple. Reiner continued to call out, but to what?

The air fell silent. "Be on the lookout!" Hange ordered. "I think he's calling for backup!"

"But… there's nothing around…" Fury muttered, her eyes leaning back and forth only to see an open land, devoid of any nearby Titans. One of her anchors suddenly came loose from the wall, causing Armin to quickly latch onto her wrist to prevent her from falling. The wall itself began to shudder and they all looked up.

"Guys! Get out of the way!" Came the distant voice of Connie. The Colossal Titan began to break at its own ribs, which was what was keeping it latched to the wall. Its slowly degenerating body began to lean towards falling from the wall.

"Reiner called out for that thing to drop on them both!" Fury pointed out, though it was no use. The Colossal Titan began its heavy fall towards both of the pinned Titans below, its impact creating a fiery hot wave of force and steam that hit against the soldiers, burning their skins and causing them to retreat.  
Fury herself was slammed hard against the wall, feeling the rupture of her back crack slightly as in the process, Mikasa clung to the other females clothes and managed to drag them both up higher and onto the safety of the wall. Though Mikasa herself hitting her head hard in the process.

Hange and her squad were completely knocked out, the rest burning and pouring full buckets of water onto themselves to steady the heat crackling upon their skin.

* * *

"… Lay them down…" Armin suggested, as he sat by an unconscious Mikasa who was suffering from a concussion. Fury then emitted a sharp hiss as her eyes opened. Her light blonde hair stained with charcoal from the settling steam around them. "H-hey, be careful! You're lucky you didn't break your back."

Fury lifted her head slightly, one eye open as she looked down at her shoulder, which was medically wrapped in a support. "You dislocated your shoulder pretty bad." Armin continued. "I managed to pop it back in for you, but you're gonna be sore for a few days. I suggest you rest that arm."

"… I'll be fine." She responded in her stubborn manner, forcing herself to sit up and to see the damage caused by the fall of the Colossal Titan. "… Shit. Let me guess… They got away with Eren…"

"By the time the steam disappeared, yeah, they're gone…" Krista muttered, bringing some water over for Fury and checking her arm, which only caused Fury to pull herself away from being touched. "Sorry. After Armin sorted your shoulder out, I wrapped it up for you. I hope it's not uncomfortable or anything…"

"Being injured isn't supposed to be comfortable…" Was Fury response, followed with rolled eyes. "But… thank you, I guess…"

Krista nodded as she then sat down with a sigh. "They've taken Ymir too. I still don't know why. Because she's a Titan too, maybe?"

"Where is he?!" Barked Mikasa, grabbing Armin by his collar and startling the others.

"I told you, they've taken him! There was nothing we could do!" Armin pleaded as Mikasa leaned her body forward, gripping her head as it throbbed in pain. "Take it easy, Mikasa, you've got a bad concussion."

"We… We need to go get him back… Why is no one going after him?"

"Looks like a lot of our equipment has been destroyed…" Fury pointed out, doing her best to hold back her opinions over Mikasa's need to only focus on Eren. "To get any horses over there, it's gonna take some time. Right now… Right now, I need to get back to Erwin. Try and… figure out why the hell these two traitors want Eren to begin with…" She steadily stood to her feet, though with evident struggle and Fury clutched her stomach with her free hand, feeling the bruising form under her skin, her body stiff and aching.

"I just… want to be near him…" Mikasa spoke, burying her face into her arms after she had wrapped her red scarf around herself. "That's all I want…"

"Look… I get that you care for the kid, but…" Fury sighed. Advice was never something she was good at attempting. "Right now, to go after them without a plan would be suicide. We're all Scouts, remember? Tracking is what we're good at. Once we figure things out and follow on Commander Erwin's plans, only then will we go after them and bring hell with us."

Both Armin and Krista nodded with enthusiasm, yet Mikasa simply remained curled up and feeling her pain from not being able to protect her friend. And yet, Fury could only feel like she could somewhat relate to those emotions.


	42. Part Forty One

Part 41  
Government Secrets

Fury winced. Not only was her support giving her shoulder an aggravating ache, but her back was also in pain. That slam she took against the wall due to the rushing steam from the Colossal Titan has caused more damage than she probably thought. Something was out of place, this she knew for sure.

"What happened?" Came the command of Erwin's voice, as Fury was awaiting him outside of his office.

"Come on… Surely you heard the commotion?" Was her response as Erwin opened his door. "They got him… Eren, I mean. Kidnapped again like a little helpless princess. I'll hand it to him though, he put up a good fight against Reiner."

"Reiner?" Erwin repeated, his eyes narrowing as he looked out beyond from his window.

"Him and Bertholdt. The traitors aligned with Annie, I'm sure. It was those two who brought down the outer Wall 5 years ago…"

Erwin gave a sigh as he then turned to glance over at Fury, who he could see was in pain. "And are you alright? You've taken quite a hit, I see." Now wasn't the time for Erwin to show his true care. The man's only focus was retrieving Eren.

"Nothing that won't heal…" Fury assured, rotating her shoulder to release some of the ache from it previously being dislocated. "Others took a hit too, Commander. I think most of them are still just trying to come to terms with Reiner and Bertholdt being Titan Shifters also. Huh, which reminded me, they also took Ymir. She was always lurking around that Krista Lenz but it came to my attention from the girl herself that Ymir is also a Titan."

"More and more secrets are slowly being revealed to us…" Erwin muttered, closing his eyes. "Fury, I can trust you, there's no doubt." He then went on to say, opening his eyes and clearing his throat. "Due to… recent revelations from some digging I had Hange see too, it has come to _my_ attention that there is one individual within the 104th Cadets that will become more important to us than ever.  
I never have truly put my faith into our current Government. And Levi's little chat with Pastor Nick has revealed that this Krista Lenz is a child to someone of Government importance."

* * *

 _3 hours ago_

* * *

"Don't even think about turning back." Levi barked as his leg extended out, pushing Pastor Nick towards the homeless civilians that had now been forced to take refuge down in the Underground City.  
Nick looked on in horror. People were broken, lost all they owned. Children without their parents as they had died due to the fight between Eren and Annie. "How long do you think it'll take before these people begin to rebel against your Government? How long do you think the last of our supplies will keep them all fed before they start attacking each other, whilst you and your fat friends sit safely within Wall Sina?"

"C-Captain, I…" Nick had no words. He knew Levi was right. It's what people do best; fight. Especially when panic and fear is set in stone.

"What aren't you telling us, I wonder…" Levi continued, his leg still kicking Pastor Nick further out into the massing street full of sobs and hungry people. "Why isn't the Government speaking out of a solution for all of this? What are you hiding, Pastor?"

Nick's eyes widened in his own panic. "I can't… I can't speak of it!" He barked, clearly trembling. "If I even utter a word, they'll have me killed. No, _he_ himself will be the one to kill me!"

"Huh. So you and your other goons are willing to let all of these people die slowly just to keep your sordid little secrets? Just to keep what we all saw hidden within the Walls quiet." Levi questioned. "You all only ever think yourselves, not the good of humanity. So keep praying to your Gods for help. It's not like they've done much to help humanity so far, maybe now they'll answer your chants."

Nick sighed. Even as he tried to look away, Levi forced the man to keep his eyes on the people that were crowding the area by grabbing a hold of the Pastor's chin. But Nick knew Levi made a point. Where has his God been all this time? Nick began to question the proclaimed safety of the Walls. Were they truly built to keep everyone safe? Or were they built to not just keep Titans out, but to keep people in line with the Government too?  
"It's… like the Blood Purge all over again…" He muttered.

"Say that again." Levi ordered, violently pulling the Pastor back up the set of steps they were currently going down.

"There's not much I can reveal, Captain." Nick breathed. "You have to understand, I value my own life too but I will continue to devout myself to my God and to the Walls. However, though there's not much I dare share, the only thing I can reveal to you now is that there is one individual among your ranks that are more important than you, me or even the Government themselves."

"Eren? Fury?" Levi questioned.

Though Nick shook his head. "Krista Lenz." He revealed. "Though what I can reveal is that you need to keep both her and our Bloodborn safe and away from the Government, Captain. Any threat to our King or to those who speak for him who challenge their power in authority, they will send _him_ to kill them."

* * *

"So, we know that this Krista is of importance but to why we still are unsure." Erwin muttered, tapping his chin. "Important she must be if the Government view her as a threat… And Fury, you also…"

"I already figured being accepted was too good to be true…" She responded, her expression stoic and yet… sad. "The Blood Purge, right? Your father told you about it in his stories, Hexis told me about from experience. The Government wanted power and the Bloodborn's threatened that possibility. They incited fear against them and they were purged from this world. I'm guessing they want to purge me now, too."

"Well that's not going to happen." Erwin bellowed, straightening his uniform jacket. "Though now that it is clear that you, Eren and this Krista threaten the Government's authority over humanity, it is now also clear to me that you three are our main priority to keep safe. So now, we need to get Eren back. In addition, the full force of the Scout Regiment will be going after him. Moreover, we will retrieve him."

"I'm going to join you." Fury insisted.

"I figured you'd insist on this." Erwin nodded. "So I ask that you be the one to keep a careful eye over Krista Lenz. There's no doubt in my mind that she too will want to accompany us to retrieve both Eren and Ymir, if we can extend to that. I will be asking both Levi and Hange to stay behind, to both keep things peaceful and in order as well as keeping their eyes on our Pastor Nick and any movements the Government makes. They have full authority over the Military Police. Something irks me that it's our MP's who will be carrying out their orders."

Fury nodded. The idea of babysitting she wasn't too fond of but it had to be done if she could potentially be the one to put the Government in line and stop their progressing corruption.


	43. Part Forty Two

Part 42  
Retrieval

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Erwin?!" Barked Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police. "You can't just keep taking what you want!"

"We need all the spare soldiers we can muster for this mission." Was Erwin's calm response, mounting his horse. "We've established that Eren has been taken by two more Titan Shifters."

"So you're taking _my_ cadets as bait?! To think you couldn't sink any lower."

"This is for the benefit of humanity, Nile." Erwin continued. "Brave soldiers give their lives every day to keep your own life safe behind Wall Sina. Commander Pyxis will also giving a handful of Garrison men to the Scouts so that we can retrieve Eren."

Nile, for all he could do, was simply scowl at the towering Commander before him as he said his point.

* * *

"Tch! What's taking so long?" Mikasa hissed, sat upon her horse along with the rest of the 104th Cadets. Armin placed next to her. Eyes glazed forward to see the likes of Fury next to Erwin as he readied himself to give the order to charge.

"Calm down, Mikasa." Armin encouraged quietly. "People are going to die today for the sake of Eren. They need all the time so that they can say goodbye."

Mikasa did not respond, her eyes remained focused and narrowed, despite her earlier concussion.

"…Why did they have to take Ymir, too?" Krista fretted, gripping onto her horses reins.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Armin continued, trying to be a form of reasoning. "Ymir has evaded us for this long, I'm sure she'll think of something if Reiner and Bertholdt give her trouble."

"I need to keep an eye on that Fury…" Interrupted Mikasa, now gritting her teeth. "Her and Levi are as bad as each other. Why she's aiding us in retrieving Eren is beyond me, she doesn't even care about him!"

"You don't know that." Spoke Sasha, wiping her mouth for it was covered in the remains of a potato she just devoured. "She's probably just like the rest of us! We're all scared of things. I bet she has fears too!"

"I dunno, Sasha," Connie laughed. "Fury seems pretty set on reminding Eren that he's a, what is that she called him, a shithead?"

The two of them sniggered until Mikasa turned her gaze towards them both. "If I hear her call him that again…"

"Wow, are you about to threaten her?" Gasped Jean until a smirk grew upon him. "What am I saying, there's no way she'd stand a chance against you."

Connie coughed. "Lover boy!" And he coughed again, creating a small whistle as Jean then used the boot of his foot to kick Connie's shin, making him yelp.

"Be quiet, you two, take this seriously!" Armin pleaded. "No more fighting each other, we should all be on the same side!"

"I'm not sure Fury has ever had a side…" Krista muttered. "Did you all know that she spent 4 years beyond the Walls?"

"I still don't buy it." Jean scoffed. "I mean… Okay, yeah, she has some weird abilities. Just as weird as Eren being a Titan but… Come on, 4 years on your own out there? No damn way."

"Don't think you could do that, Jean-Boy?" Sasha mocked.

Jean huffed in his retaliation. "I'm a realistic person. No way in hell could I be out there on my own for 4 damn years, let alone a day."

"Did you just admit you're a coward?!" Barked Connie, wheezing.

"Shut it, baldy!" Jean hissed, kicking his shin again.

"For Eren!" Cam the sudden howl from Erwin, raising his cutter into the air as the gates to the outside began to rise. "For Humanity!"

The charge began. All horses bolted forward in a linear line, all with one goal, to retrieve Eren who Erwin had earlier surmised would be somewhere within the Forest of Giant Trees by now, should Reiner have reverted to his human form.  
Before her own horse galloped forward, Fury made one last look behind her. How all of this seemed familiar to her.  
Her own vision could so clearly picture the likes of Levi, Isabel and Farlan atop of their own horses behind her.

What a tragic day that was… Fury was truly worried that it was about to repeat itself. And there was no Levi this time either.

Clenching her eyes shut and gritting her teeth to remove the image of her friends behind her, Fury ordered her horse forward and remained beside Erwin yet again. Only difference this time was that she was protecting him and not out to kill him.  
And Fury knew, in the back of her mind, should Titans surround them, she'd have to reveal herself to be the monster most of the soldiers believe she is.  
They'd all have to witness the power of one Bloodborn. Was that something she was ready to let more of the world see? A part of her still couldn't accept this fate of hers. And yet, those in that small village…  
Where she met Hexis and others alike… They all accepted her the moment she arrived. No judgements, no fear…

… Even little Isaah…  
Who she has not yet spoken of.  
The little boy who looked up to her as someone who could keep him safe.

Why couldn't everyone be like those villagers? Who they themselves had no luxury of being behind walls.  
What happens when there's no enemy left to fight? Would people within the walls turn on each other? Heck, would history repeat itself in terms of attacking those who are different from the rest?  
That's all the Blood Purge ever was… A mass murder against individuals who weren't normal like the rest of them.  
Who says you have to be normal anyway? Even Fury could agree that being normal was too ordinary. It's those who are different that can make change. Even if it was the likes of Eren.

"Fury!" Exclaimed Erwin, pulling her out of these thoughts. Her stoic gaze moved over to the blonde male.  
"Keep your eyes front. Don't look back. This isn't the past."

Her eyes widened. It's like he knew what she was thinking. However, it didn't surprise her that much. There was a reason Erwin was still Commander and his intelligence was proof enough.

"Yes, Sir!" She called back and did just as he ordered. Her eyes remained looking ahead of her. This time, there was no reason to be looking back.


	44. Part Forty Three

Part 43  
The Co-Ordinate and the Bloodborn, p1

( _ **I'm not going to be strictly following this part of the anime from beginning to end. Though some aspects will be staying the same, I want to add more fanfiction events to it, not just canon**_.)

* * *

The volley of soldiers rode on, following behind the lead in which Erwin was giving to them. Fury seated next to him, almost his second in command due to the lack of presence by both Levi and Hange.  
Though the Scouts were regularly accustomed to missions beyond the walls, those hailing from the Garrison and the Military Police had never known fear like this before.  
Fear of the unknown.  
The not knowing whether this would be their last day alive.

Erwin rode with the determination to retrieve Eren.

Mikasa rode with only Eren on her mind.

Krista following suit, hoping to reunite with Ymir, though unaware she was to play a deeper role in all of this.

Connie's mind still seeing the image of a Titan he saw days ago, who looked eerily similar to his mother as he passed through his village, which lay dormant of any life.

And Fury? Was she only following orders? Or did even she see the benefit of going after Eren, despite viewing him as reckless and unforgiving? Her mind, however, wasn't only focused on Eren too, but to keep Erwin safe. And a small part of her even wanted to care for the soldiers behind her.

Erwin, at this point, raised his cutter. He held it out to the left of him, signalling his singular plan that only a select few were entrusted with. Tugging on his horses reins, he soon began to lead a small group of soldiers away from the main formation, leaving Fury to lead with those who stayed with her.  
Though confused, as hell were many, soldiers from all three regiments followed Erwin and his orders.

As for Fury and those who chose to remain with her, they all continued to ride on. She was followed by the likes of Jean, Mikasa and Armin. Whilst Connie, Sasha and Krista followed Erwin as he seemed to be hoping to enter the Forest of Giant Trees from behind.

With Fury coming up from the front and him from the rear, Erwin hoped to trap the traitors he hoped were hiding within.  
But there was always more to Erwin's plan. And like always, he would leave it down to a gamble.  
His true plan was to hopefully entice a bunch of Titans to follow him and his soldiers. He hoped to lead them directly to Reiner and Bertholdt.  
An onslaught of Titans would surely distract them enough to hopefully free Eren from their clutches, whether they were Titans themselves or not; which was something Erwin was gambling on.

* * *

A strike of familiar lightning crashed into the earth, deep within the forest. There was no doubt in everyone's mind that it was most likely Reiner wanting to break away from Erwin's incoming charge from behind them.

Trees falling, the ground shaking, out they finally came.

The Armoured Titan.

Upon his broad, plated back, clung Ymir in her Titan form, whilst Bertholdt had Eren strapped to his back. His mouth covered with cloth to keep him silent.

"Erwin! You traitor!" Barked a soldier from the MP's, realising he was being used as bait, allowing Erwin to ride on with following Titans behind him. The blonde Commander clenched his eyes shut for a moment, apologising subconsciously as the soldier spoke true. He was only using those from the Garrison and MP's to distract following Titans, essentially using them as food.  
But it was the only thing Erwin had left to gamble with if he was to continue riding behind the fleeing Armoured Titan, with Fury still riding directly up to them in front.

Reiner, seeing Fury's formation closing in, looked behind him to see the determination of Erwin leading Titans directly to him.  
Reiner raised his armoured arms, protecting the still human Bertholdt and Eren.

Yanking his horse's reins to the right of him, Erwin avoided the dive of the Titans that bombarded directly into Reiner, almost knocking him off his feet. The Armoured Titan pushed back with great effort, despite having the now swarming Titans cling onto him. Ymir began tearing the flesh of their napes from their bodies, trying to relieve the force against Reiner.

"FOR HUMANITY!" Erwin roared, his horse rearing as the rest of the soldiers from Fury's formation caught up with their Commander. Re-joined by Connie and Sasha, but no Krista. "For Eren!"  
Once more, the fierce Commander ordered his horse forward. The other soldiers bellowing with roars as they followed behind him.

"Where's Krista?!" Fury asked Connie, her own horse riding forward in the charge.

"Ymir got her!" Sasha was the one to respond. "And by got her, I mean Ymir ate her!"

Fury narrowed her eyes. Was that true? It wasn't something she could dwell on right now, not with Eren still needing to be obtained.

Erwin raised his cutter into the air once again, as he always did to give his signals. But the Commander was soon ripped from the saddle of his horse, his body flung into the air as his arm became locked between the teeth of one of the Titans he lead towards Reiner.

"Erwin!" Fury screamed, her eyes widening as she pulled back on her reins, forcing the animal to do a 180 degrees so that she could go after him.

"Eren is right in front you!" Erwin barked, blood staining his clothes as the Titan continued to tear at his arm. "Do not falter!"

Though lost without their Commander at the front, the soldiers still followed his order. Continuing their suicide charge into the midst of Titans who began to grab individuals from their horses, ripping their limbs from their bodies and eating them whilst they screamed for help. The cries were becoming deafening. Horses were being stood on and blood began to stain the dry ground beneath feet's.

"Erwin, no!" Came another cry from Fury. It was instant. Her eyes became bloodshot and the Titan clinging onto Erwin instantly halted; its body shaking as its very muscles were being controlled.  
Its mouth opened, dropping Erwin to the ground though he was now armless and bleeding heavily. His usual tidy hair, messy and out of place. His façade dimming and he soon felt like a burden.

"I'll kill you!" Fury roared, jumping from her horse and lifting herself into the air with her ODM. Her body swiftly spinning down onto the nape of the Titan, almost tearing its own head from its body as it collapsed to the ground. Steam now leaving the mangled body as Fury made her way over to Erwin who himself was now sat on his knees.

"Leave me." He muttered, looking at his missing arm. "I'm expendable. Don't waste your effort on someone who is replaceable."

"Don't you dare…" Fury whimpered, caressing his cheek with the palm of her hand as this time, her eyes remained bloodshot. She was in full control now. "Don't just lay down and die, I'd never forgive you."  
She began to examine the Commander's wound, grimacing at seeing the torn flesh and the dripping blood. Fury, using her cutter, tore fabric from her long overcoat and she began to gently secure Erwin's wound, hoping it would at least give him enough time to get back to the walls alive.

"Why...?" Erwin asked lifting his tired head as Fury placed her palm back onto his cheek.

"You sure pick your timings…" Fury muttered, almost even smiling. "Why? Idiot… I love you… And you don't give up on those we love, right?"  
They leaned in, their foreheads touching as they both took a moment. But as much as the two of them wished to rest, the cries of the soldiers still fighting kept them both alert.

But now Fury had more than just Erwin to keep safe, but herself too. Three Titans were approaching them both, almost surrounding the Commander and herself. This was where she had to push herself.  
Her eyes reddening more from being bloodshot, Fury kept the Titans at bay by controlling them. Keeping them in place.  
But for how long, she did not know.

All Erwin could do was remain knelt. The angered roar of Reiner caught his attention as he began tossing Titans over afar. His eyes saw that Eren had been obtained by the likes of Mikasa and Armin.

"Fury…" The Commander's eyes then looked up at the Titans that surrounded them both. "You have to go and protect Eren."

"No!" She responded quickly, almost offended by his words. "That shithead has Mikasa with him, she'll get him out of there!"

"Look over yourself." He ordered. "She is wounded. And unless Eren can transform, we're all dead anyway."

Fury took a quick glance over to her right. Erwin wasn't wrong. Mikasa lay clinging to herself on the ground and though Eren had been untied, it still looked like he was recovering from his previous fight with Reiner. Not only that, but with the Titans Reiner was throwing over to him, to prevent others from getting to him, Eren will die.

Time suddenly stopped for Fury. She blocked all else out. Her eyes gazing out to the battlefield.  
Armin under a tree, clutching to an unconscious Jean, swinging his cutter back and forth at a Titan that was moving closer for a quick feed.

Connie and Sasha still fighting, with the likes of Ymir beside them, as well as Krista who had seemingly survived. It looked like Krista herself had also found a new reason to fight. She looked strong, no longer looking like the shy and quiet girl who stood at the back of a crowd.

Then there was still Eren and Mikasa, who were faced with their own impending death. One Titan with a broad smile stretched across its face as it leaned forward in the hopes of grabbing either Mikasa or Eren.  
A violent roar emitted from Eren himself as he swung his fist at the Titan's opened hand. A surge of energy pulsed through Fury, enough to bring her back to reality. Eyes widening, they remained set on Eren, despite the fact she was still controlling three Titans herself.  
Another roar came from Eren and to the shock of many; one individual Titan slammed the smiling Titan onto the ground.

Another one joined.  
Then another one.

All piling onto it.

Fury looked down at Erwin beside her and shook her head. Indicating that no, this was not her doing…

It was Eren's control over those Titans.


	45. Part Forty Four

Part 44  
The Bloodborn and the Co-Ordinate, pt 2

"You bastard! I'll kill you where you stand!" Came the furious roar of Eren, using his awakened Titan abilities to send thrown Titans by Reiner back his way.

" _Bertholdt!"_ Reiner called out subconsciously as Titans began to swarm his colossal form and Bertholdt himself could only swing his cutter in hopes it would keep the hungering Titans at bay. " _I can't protect him like this!"_  
Reiner then emitted his own roar of anger; realising he was close to failing his mission as a Warrior. " _Why did the Co-Ordinate have to fall to Eren?! Him of all people…"_

Not too far away from the ensuing clash between Eren and a struggling Colossal Titan, both Erwin and Fury watched on in their own awe and yet couldn't do much to aid the boy they had all set out to retrieve, for she had her own Titans to keep at bay. Yet, the strength of Eren's will power in using this newfound skill had even managed to unbind the control Fury had on the Titans swarming her and Erwin, causing them to submit to Eren's call and even they charged towards Reiner as the Titans themselves were clinging to his giant frame of muscle and armour.

"Erwin, we have to go!" Fury insisted, bellowing a loud whistle to summon her horse as her bloodshot eyes returned back to normal, as they always did when she wasn't using what she had.

"…So this is why they wanted Eren, it would seem…" Erwin quietly speculated, clutching onto his missing arm as he was then pulled up by his collar by Fury herself, not wanting to be in this location for much longer, and she helped him up onto her horse; with her climbing on behind him.

"You're still alive. So you're still our Commander." And yet Fury's arms coiled around the tall blonde. "Take us back home, Sir!"

* * *

"Eren!" Called Sasha as she approached with Armin and Connie. Armin himself carrying a still unconscious Jean behind him on his own horse.

"Can you ride?" He asked his best friend, doing well to not allow his panic control him.

"Yeah… I think so…" Was Eren's response in quite a confused tone as he was given a spare horse; hoisting Mikasa up onto it first as she was too injured herself to take the reins of the heavy breathing animal. As Eren climbed up and into the saddle, he looked behind to see that Reiner was far too occupied with the ambush of Titans that were sent his way. "Did… I do that?!"

"Oi, shithead! Let's go already!" Came the aggressive call of Fury herself as she and Erwin joined the young soldiers

"Wait, YMIR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Then came the high-pitched panic of Krista as she was stopped by Connie from going after her closest friend.

"Let her go, man!" He told the young blonde.

"But, she'll be killed!"

"That's her decision, Krista! Let it be!" Barked Fury, eyes narrowed in her own frustration.

"No…" Krista muttered as her panics calmed. "No, not Krista. Not anymore. From now on, I'm Historia."

"Okay, great. Lovely!" Sarcasm. Of course. "Now let's go!" Fury hissed one last time.

"ALL OF YOU RETREAT!" Erwin ordered, commanding the horse forward with just his one eye. "WE HAVE EREN. RETREAT FOR THE WALLS!"

There was no questions from anybody. All who had survived followed without doubt. A small sense of hope given to them to see that their Commander had survived his own ordeal this day.  
The newly named Historia gave a small glance back at Ymir in her own Titan form as she had clearly gone to aid both Reiner and Bertholdt; tearing the skin from other Titan's napes to hold them back as much as she can to allow them to escape. Historia, knowing the two of them were traitors to the rest of her friends, simply wondered if Ymir had adopted a different opinion. Or perhaps she just wanted to try and make amends… One last time.

The small party of survivors rode onwards towards the walls. Each individual shrouded in his or her own thoughts.  
Not to mention the shock they endured seeing both Fury and Eren being able to control a large amount of Titans. Yet none was sure if they should be thankful or not. Fury herself still wondered if she'd ever be accepted into society. They're still struggling and fighting over Eren. Would it soon become the same with her? The Government were already asking questions about her existence.  
Now Fury herself glanced over her shoulder. The image of the small village she stayed in for her 4 years out here flashed within her memories. She could so clearly see Hexis, the other villagers. Even the little boy, Isaah, who had begun to look up to Fury as a role model of sort. And yet she could only ever recall telling him to look for inspiration in someone else, for she was nothing but a walking target.

" _Is this what you wanted, old man? For everyone to bear witness to this? You asked me to start putting some faith into Humanity… but I still ask; why should I when still they see a Bloodborn as a threat? And now this idiot can control the Titans too? The world is starting to get a lot bigger than I ever viewed it to be. Are you asking me to put faith into Eren?"_

* * *

"Get the Commander to the hospital, now!" An instruction from a surviving Scout as they'd all finally made it back behind the walls.

And like always, the gathering crowd mocked the ideals of the Survey Corps, taking little to no interest in the injured men and women walking by them. All they spoke of was how they viewed their taxes to be a waste if all it was going towards was soldiers dying beyond the walls.

For Eren, he could only remember the day that he was also a spectator in this harsh crowd. He had no idea of how brutal and cruel it was outside the walls, yet he so willingly wanted to join the Scouts, even before the tragic death of his mother, Carla. In his young, naïve life, he never stopped to speculate the amount of death that occurred among the Survey Corps. He was brash; all he wanted to be was a hero. Now all he viewed himself as was a burden. And in his mind, he accepted that he was to blame for all the deaths today.

"You have some explaining to do, shithead…" Approached Fury after watching Erwin being taken to have his lost arm looked at by nurses.

Eren looked at the woman, his teeth soon gritting and his eyes narrowing. The boy was already on edge. "Why do you talk to me like that?!"

"E-Eren!" Mikasa called out, placing one arm on his shoulder as she saw his fist beginning to clench. Her own grey hues landed on Fury. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh don't you start…" Fury rolled her eyes. "You need to get yourself to a nurse, also. Didn't you break a finger nail, or something?"

Fury knew she had to be careful around this protective Ackerman and yet, keeping them on edge and ready seemed to be what was needed, in her eyes. Yet as much as Mikasa wanted to lash out at the smaller woman before her, she knew now wasn't the time. Jean was still knocked out, Armin was oddly quiet and Eren needed to come to terms with everything that has happened today.

"… small little witch…" Mikasa spoke under breath, groggily wiping her tiring eyes, as she did in fact need to see a nurse.

"What have I ever done to you?" Eren then asked Fury as she stood with folded arms.

"You're still so reckless. Had you not been so stupidly taken by Reiner, all of the soldiers that died today would still be alive, Eren. Hannes included!"

Eren then clutched his head. The tears began to flow from his eyes as he had hit his limit. The guilt he was already feeling was becoming too much for him to bare and Fury… Fury herself couldn't help but feel oddly sorry for him. Why was Eren reminding her of little Isaah? He was brash and terribly naïve too and yet… she came to care for the young boy. Now Fury was feeling somewhat sympathetic for Eren's sake.

"If I had… If I had tried harder to shift… Hannes… Everyone… They'd all still be here, wouldn't they?" He sobbed, hiding his face as his bottom lip trembled.

There was a small pause on Fury's part. "I can't sugar coat anything, Eren… I don't know if everyone would've survived had you shifted…" She spoke surprisingly softly. "I suppose all that matters is that you're still here. But you're going to have to be de-briefed by Hange about this new ability of yours…"

"Am I... What you are?" He asked, just simply wanting his mind to be more broaden.

"No." A simple response. "No, what you did out there was beyond anything I was doing. All I was doing was keeping Erwin, ah, the Commander safe. What you managed to do was somehow change those Titans natural behaviours and had them attack Reiner instead of us."  
Fury then placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Look. Although we lost good people today, you helped the rest of us gain that window to be here where we are now. Don't take these gentle words of mine in to believing I like you all of a sudden, however."  
A small smirk appeared on Fury's lips as she parted ways with Eren. And yet Eren himself simply emitted a small chuckle to himself.

* * *

"Fury, my name's Nifa!" Approached a redheaded female. "Commander Erwin is asking for you. He's been placed in his quarters for R&R."

"Not surprising, the man lost an arm today… Nifa… how did the Commander seem to you?"

"Uh…" Nifa tapped her chin. "Conflicted, if you want honesty. Yet enlightened at the same time!"

"Yeah… that sounds like the Commander..."

Fury gave Nifa a nod to leave as her ears listened to the commotion around her. Soldiers going back to their families.  
Families sobbing and wailing after being told their loved one had met death this day. Even Fury felt oddly saddened, yet her mind was mainly on Erwin.  
She told the man she loved him today. But Fury had to ask herself did she mean it? Or was it just said in the heat of the moment because even she found herself to be panicking…


	46. Part Forty Five

Part 45  
Enlightenment

 _-2 months post Eren's recovery-_

* * *

"Hange…" Came the tired voice of Levi, sitting beside the bed of Erwin; still recovering from the loss of his arm. Though alive he was. On the other side of the Commander's bed sat Commander Pyxis of the Garrison Regiment and Fury, of course, who had found herself staying beside Erwin often as he recovered. The Scout Commander himself had lost a little bit of his light. Shown through the growing stubble of hair upon his masculine face, as well his unattended hair in itself. "Come in!" Levi then insisted, after the knock, of course.

The door, with its usual creak, had opened. "Pardon the intrusion, Erwin." Hange apologised. With her was Connie Springer. The young man's face stoic and distant. It harboured a haunted look. "Commander Pyxis." Hange then saluted the elder man, as he himself nodded off the unneeded formality at this given time. "State your name." Hange then ordered, looking over her shoulder at the bald male as she pushed up her goggles.

"Connie Springer, Sir!" He saluted, doing his best to hold back the panic. "4th Cadet Corp."

"Connie here is originally from Ragako." Hange stated, gaining minor gasps from within the room.

"Ah… Yes." Pyxis mumbled, stroking his grey moustache. For once, the Commander was not accommodated with his flask of alcohol. "That was where the invasion of the Titans seemed to have begun, correct?"

"Yes, Sir." Hange acknowledged. Her own overly hyperactive behaviour had diminished in this moment. "In fact, he's collaborated a valuable piece of evidence in that regard. I think you'll find the story supports my hypothesis.

"Let me guess…" Fury interrupted. "You're about to suggest that the Titans responsible for all of this were the citizens of Ragako."

"Come again?" Pyxis coughed.

And yet, for a brief moment, there was nothing but silence until it was Erwin himself who decided to break it, his fashioned eyebrows narrowed. "I see. So, in actuality… Titans are human beings."

"Well it's not like we have actual proof yet." Fury muttered, once her eyes were finished widening.

"Great…" Came the sarcastic sigh of Levi, who was evidently just as disturbed by such a possibility. "How perfect… I've spent all this time, all my energy… And the things I've been carving my blades against like a knife through butter… Were people?"

"We don't know that with certainty…" Hange tried to reassure, but it was difficult to do when her own mind was already made up.

"On that revelation…" Pyxis sighed as he stood from his chair. "Suppose more work is on its way." He then looked down at a thinking Erwin. "I shall leave you to rest, Commander." And yet on his way out, both Hange and Connie followed suit. All they needed to report was spoken of and Connie himself needed to come to terms with all of these possible facts, for that day in Ragako, he saw a Titan who looked very much like his mother once did as it stared at him, begging for help almost. And to think that Reiner was the one to console him at the time. He couldn't help but wonder if Reiner knew the truth.

"Now what?" Levi asked, it now only being himself, Fury and Erwin in the room. Yet as he looked at Fury, who was looking at Erwin with confusion, he soon came to see why. The Commander was _smiling_. Like he was all too pleased with this potential discovery. Like it was all part of his grand plan. His gamble. "Excuse me... What's with that smile?" Levi then asked him, in his own shock, as Erwin pulled himself out if his daydream.

"Oh… Nothing…" Was Erwin's lie of a response. "Just… Seems to me, we've taken one more step towards the truth."

"Yay… A whole step…" Fury muttered with ultimate sarcasm, even giving Levi a reason to agree with her attitude.

"At this pace, we'll run out of people before we actually reach it." Levi surmised, clenching his fist as he began to solemnly limp towards the door.

"Everything comes at a price." Erwin spoke loud enough to make it obvious it was aimed towards Levi himself. "One day, we'll all get close enough to break through. And the walls guarding us from the truth… will tumble."

"Yeah… But until then, there's still the real enemy out there. And I'm not so sure if it's just Titans anymore." Levi replied, slamming the door behind him, leaving Fury to sigh. Seeing Erwin so… Elated from all of this only brought reasons for concern to her. And for once, she couldn't find the words to speak.

"I sense your disapproval." Erwin spoke softly to her, eyeing her from the side as he still remained sat upright in his bed.

"I'm disapproving of a lot of things lately…" Fury admitted, frowning. Nothing new there for her to do that.  
And yet, Erwin's only hand had placed itself on top of hers as they both rested on her slim thighs.

"Handicapped I may now be I cannot give up this fight." He whispered, smiling softly.

"Yet when we were retrieving Eren, you told me you were replaceable." Fury reminded. Clearly, such words have not left her over his weeks in recovery.

"I was facing the prospect of death." Erwin admitted, yet not being afraid to do so. "And yet, there you were, refusing to give up. The one person who has always fought against helping people I then witnessed helping me and other soldiers around her."

"Your honeyed words won't get anywhere this time, Erwin." Fury sighed. "Everyone was faced with the prospect of death out there that day. Yet… I gave all I could to keep you alive. And I didn't even care about myself…"

"You think I have forgotten, don't you?" He then asked her, taking his hand up to cup her pale cheek, causing Fury to flinch slightly. "Your words of endearment. Tell me, were they said out of fear or did they contain truth?"

"… I don't know what you're talking about…" She lied. Even after saying what she did out there, when surrounded by silence, she just couldn't repeat them again. Always in fear of rejection over and over.

"Do you need reminding?" The Commander asked, stroking her cupped cheek, his small smile still remaining. "Better yet, would you prefer reassurance?"

"Reassurance? On what? Why would I…-"

"Reciprocation." Erwin quickly interrupted, still stroking Fury's cheek as now, well, they couldn't help but gaze upon one another. And goodness, Fury couldn't help but find his rugged look oddly attractive. "I love you too. Believe me, I have done for so long. But… My duties have always been the foremost of my attention."

"N-Nani?!" Fury cleared her throat. "I mean… What?"

She definitely heard the man. But it was actually hearing the words. Fury's cold, little heart began to beat rapidly. Her head was being brought closer to the Commander's and their lips finally locked. A moment like this had not been revisited since their first night together when she had come back to the walls. Her deep blue hues shook for a moment, fighting against wanting to give in to her defences and pull away, but alas, Fury remained kissing Erwin.  
Both of her hands cupped his prominent cheeks as she climbed onto his bed with him, mounting on top of him as they continued into the long night.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: the next part will have heavy sexual content among it for Fury and Erwin. Read on at your own discretion._**


	47. Part Forty Six

Part 46  
Is This Love?

* * *

 ** _Sexual content only in this part. Read on at your own discretion._**

 **[I was listening to Bebe Rexha I Got You cover by Sofia Karlberg to help me write this chapter for those who wanted this smut between Furwin XD]**

* * *

Erwin could only use his one arm to wrap around the slim waist of Fury and it clearly bothered him. His tired eyes showed it as he could barely look at Fury herself as she sat upon him.  
It was then that both her hands cupped his face. With Erwin, she didn't feel scared to show emotion. Is that what love does?

"Talk to me…" Fury encouraged, her words soft but quietly spoken.

"Can I be the man you wanted?" Erwin asked her, his eyes closing as her thumbs stroked against his delicate, clean skin.

"You're referring to the loss of your arm?" She assumed as the blonde male solemnly nodded. "Erwin… Get over yourself." She then joked. Yes. Joked and Fury even cracked a small smile to reassure him.

"But… I can no longer fully _touch_ you." He admitted as his one hand suddenly clung onto Fury's clothing. "It makes me less of a man."

"No, it doesn't. Though you still have the one arm, you think I'd care if you lost all of your limbs?" Fury then sighed. She was truly trying to open up herself. To show emotion, to speak of her feelings out loud. "I love the person behind this front… That's the man that helped keep me going when I was gone for those 4 years."

Erwin's blue eyes suddenly lightened in their gaze as he look up at her. He knew from her difficulties to express that she truly meant such words. His one arm sensually moved up her back and moved to then stroke her own cheek, moving forward as he placed his lips against her own.  
Both of their hearts beating in rhythm to each other. As they kissed, Erwin moved that single hand to the buttons on her shirt as he began to unfasten them from their holsters, slowly revealing her supported chest as Fury helped the rest of the way by taking off her shirt completely.

"So much was revealed to us today in terms of the Titans…" Erwin muttered through their parted lips.

"Let's not focus on everyone else right now…" Fury spoke back to him as the next thing to be removed was the support around her chest, freeing her small but shaped breasts that Erwin began to tenderly fondle, agreeing to her suggestion. Fury's own hands both then began removing Erwin's white shirt, which he had been wearing for a few days due to still being bed ridden. Carefully helping his missing arm out of the sleeve, making sure not to open any healing wounds. It saddened her, knowing that he had been left in this state. Nevertheless, she was thankful that he was still alive.

Erwin then embraced the feeling that the touch of Fury's fingertips were leaving on him as she explored his now bare chest. Her fingertips flowing over the abs on his torso, already causing a certain length of his to begin growing, noticed by Fury herself, of course.  
She lifted her body up slightly, lowering her waistband down her slim thighs, which she had adopted into using as a simple short skirt; as she hated wearing the white trousers that would usually accompany the brown material as part of the uniform.

"I… I might need a borrowed hand…" Erwin muttered at Fury, referring to his lower half and how he struggled with just one hand still. Yet Fury nodded. The man didn't need to feel any shame in asking as help she did as pulled down whatever he was wearing beneath his bed covers.  
Her lips went back to his own, kissing each other in slow movements, enjoying the moment as well as the clear romance that surrounded them. "I do love you… I do." Erwin then spoke, clearly he felt vulnerable right now.

Fury's cheeks reddened. Of all things to be shy over, it was those three words that spun her emotions every time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as she took her fingers through his hair. "… Yes… And I … I love you too." She whispered in return which was received well by the Commander as he softly released a pleasured moan as his one arm wrapped around her, his lips beginning to tend to her neck and collarbone.

This was all the indication Fury needed as she took note of his actions and with his length at full salute. She positioned herself above his tip and slowly lowered her opening down on his length, absorbing it fully as Erwin was continuously pleased by the wetness that had now surrounded him from within her.

The man groaned quietly, as they relaxed for a moment, both wanting to gain as much fulfilment as possible from this second session.  
At a steady pace, Fury began to lift her small body up and down Erwin's length, placing kisses on his cheeks and lips as she did so. In return, Erwin kept his eyes upon her, doing what little thrusts he could do in that moment as well.

Over time, the pace quickened from Fury, as did the consistency of her delicate moans, which in turn, increased Erwin's need to please her from his own thrusts as he had laid back a little. His hand holding one of her breasts as she brought his healthy length in and out of her receiver. The process continued for well over 10 minutes, both of them working to please the other, despite Erwin lacking one arm.

It soon reached the end. Erwin was struggling to contain his need to let go, despite Fury almost close to her own climax. She moved up and down on the man with speed and endurance, whilst Erwin himself groaned through his gritted teeth. Sweat forming in his body, leaving a glistening shine over his pale skin.  
Fury arched her head back, revealing her neck, which Erwin had it loosely held within his one hand as Fury's moans became constant; hitting her climax as her wetness seeped out of her opening and onto Erwin's length.  
At the same time, Erwin himself released himself inside of her, hitting her womb as he was unloaded and he groaned heavily, doing his best not to tighten his hold around her neck from the intensity of it all.

Fury herself now breathed heavily as her pace began to slow, yet she continued up and down slightly, even though they had both finished. She knew Erwin would be feeling sensitive at his tip and could tell he was as he gripped at her waist once more.  
Eventually, the female came to a stop as the pair were left to simply look at each other. Erwin placing a strand of her hair behind her ear, which she did often when she was either content or nervous.

"I love you…" Erwin reminded her, grimacing for a moment as Fury had removed his length from within her. Her face flushed with red from the heat between them as the man laid back fully, bringing Fury down with him to have her rest upon him.

"…Likewise…" She breathed. Her eyes closed as she absorbed what just happened. No regret. And hopefully this time no outburst from Erwin to have her use her Bloodborn abilities on him so that he could know if it were true or not.

"Fury…" Erwin then began, stroking her hair as a delicate topic came to his mind due to the nature of this moment. "If I ever asked you to marry me, what would you say?"

"I'd ask why you're speaking of jokes…" She responded nonchalantly.

"I was being serious…" He then revealed, having Fury sit up slightly with clear worry in her eyes.  
And yet… She couldn't find it in her to answer with either a yes or a no.

"Plenty of time for silly stuff like that… Right?" She asked herself. Marriage was not something either of them should be focused on. Yet, Fury felt guilty suddenly. Why was she seeing Levi's stoic face in her mind? Like he'd care what choices she made…

"Silly stuff…" Erwin repeated. "Of course. I was just… speaking out loud, of course." He smiled. But was it real?  
Fury laid back on his chest. Commitment like that was too much for her right now. With everything happening around, there was just no time to even consider a future of life.  
"I'm happy to be laid like this… With you." Erwin then encouraged.

"Me too…" Fury responded. Deep down, all she's ever wanted was to be held like this. "But I know we can't lay like this forever. That's the harsh reality of all this."

"And with the unusual dealings of members in the Military Police lately, it needs tending to. Something tells me it's government related also."

Fury sighed. There was always something threatening what small peace was created. Right now, all she wanted was to rest in Erwin's arm. Whatever needed to be dealt with could be focused on when the sun rises in the morning.  
But if there was one thing Fury learned from this session with Erwin was that she was comfortable enough with him to finally let her emotions seep out of her.


	48. Part Forty Seven

Part 47  
The First Stand

 ** _[We're about to start leading into the latest S3 events. I just want to build up to it a little bit with some additional fanfiction so it's not just skipping all the time.  
I hope the previous Part was to people's liking who enjoy the Furwin ship I have going on behind closed doors._**

 ** _Manga readers are aware of what's to be expected in S3 part 2 later next year, so the ship is important to my overall story and how it effects Fury's character in the long run._**

 ** _For now, look forward to the upcoming showdown between Levi, Fury and Kenny!]_**

* * *

"I had an uncomfortable feeling that some members of the Military Police weren't at all… Loyal to their position as soldiers for the King." Erwin conversed with a seated Hange, who had brought delicate Intel to him in terms of her worry for Pastor Nick.

"I've had to bring the Pastor himself closer to the Scout Barracks, in hopes he can remain protected." Hange replied, pushing up her glasses and sighing in the process. "Commander… If what he went on to reveal to us is true… Then the King is-"

"I'm aware." Erwin quickly interrupted, frowning. "Nothing but a puppet to the Government itself, who are pulling the strings on the latest noises, no doubt."

"It's not just Krista, uh, I mean, Historia, which I'm worried about. But Fury too!" Hange began tapping her fingers against the wooden top of the table. "It's no secret now that many know what she is. Of what she can do. How similar she is in terms of Eren's latest pull of powers. The Government will feel threatened by this… There are already whispers among Military Officers that those in higher power want her dealt with. That usually means murder. And then it'll be covered up or most likely blamed on Eren or the Scouts."

"Fury's not stupid, I'll give her that." Erwin muttered. The man's thoughts were deep and troubled. It didn't help having just the one arm as it made the Commander feel somewhat useless. "Perhaps I should start making more gambles. All three of them need to be made a priority. Eren, Fury and Historia. If the Government knows of who Historia really is, they'll already have things set in motion to keep themselves in power.  
And it wouldn't surprise me if they try to spur fake propaganda against Fury to turn the people against her. Like they did in my father's stories…"

"And Eren?" Hange asked.

"They fear what they don't understand. The boy being a Titan is what they fear most. But what they want with him, I'm yet to discover. And so this will be the starting of my gamble." Erwin replied, emitting an exasperated huff.

"I'll have to make sure Levi is on side with us for this one. Things are getting more serious now than I anticipated. Even he does not yet know who our real enemy is. The Government? Or the people doing their dirty work? Or, maybe, if I keep to my hypothesis, may be someone else besides the fake King is in control of the Government. But who?"

"If I can gain the proof required to show the people that the King is an imposter, and the throne truly belongs to Historia Reiss, then she can take her rightful place as Queen. And we get rid of the corrupted Government at the same time."

"But, Commander…" Hange began. "Though proof is what we need, even if we had it, who's to say those loyal to the current King won't retaliate against the truth? Our own resources are scattered, as it is just to keep Eren, Historia, Fury and Pastor Nick safe. If it's a coup you're planning, Sir, then we all have a job to do.  
Levi is capable enough, though I propose that I gain favour with those who print propaganda. It's a start. But right now, we must continue as normal. Like all is normal." Hange then rubbed her temples, eyes narrowed as even with someone with her standard of intellect was struggling for compromise here.  
"I have more tests to run on Eren soon, also. To see if we can find out just how he controlled all those Titans. I refuse to accept it was just a heat of the moment thing. It has to have something to do with the type of Titan he is."

Erwin nodded. For Eren was still the key to all of this, in his eyes. One-path opens that could lead him to the truth about the Titans but something ends up blocking the way. An obstacle that needed to be dealt with in the sake of giving the people a real leader. But what of Fury? What did she mean to him, truly? The Commander couldn't allow personal emotion drive his planned gamble, but he worried his dream and perhaps all the gambles yet to come, will in some way end up hurting Fury. The man could definitely admit she meant a lot to him, but that was personal and unprofessional.

* * *

"Oh, so you're Hange's lab rat now, are you?" Fury antagonised Eren, as she stood with folded arms within the mess hall they were all currently eating in.

"I volunteered!" Eren spat back, clenching his fist. "What is your problem?!"

"You, evidently." She responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Still think you're special?"

"I saved everyone out there, did I not?!" Eren asked, his eyes full of anger. "What have I ever done to you, little miss angst?!"

"A part from Hannes. And not to mention that Ymir is still missing." A low blow. Even for Fury herself. She truly couldn't explain why she had such a dislike towards Eren.

Eren himself gritted his teeth, launching up from his chair to only end up looking down on Fury herself, who still stood with her stoic appearance.  
"Would you two just stop it?" Armin begged. "We should be together, not fighting!"

"Ah, let them argue!" Jean encouraged, grinning. "Saves me from kicking his ass again."

"And just when did you do that?" Sasha asked, smirking as she spoke with a mouth full of potato.

"May be you just weren't around to see it!" Jean snapped back, only to receive more sniggers from the likes of Connie and Sasha.

"Hannes didn't die for nothing!" Eren bellowed.

"Well he kinda did…" Fury muttered. "What exactly did his death bring? You unlocking your inner Banshee at the convenient time of his death itself?"

"Are you saying it's my fault he died now?!"

"Yeah. I'll say that was your fault. Try not getting kidnapped like a damsel and then may be people will stop dying."

"That's enough!" Exclaimed Mikasa, though she was only pulled back down by Armin. Though her deep glare remained fixated on Fury herself.

"You think any of us are special?" Fury asked out loud. In the near corner sat a quiet Historia. Raising her head slightly, being pulled away of her thoughts on Ymir. Though the young blonde still appeared tired and somewhat lost. Her eyes distant yet she was listening to everyone's conversations.  
"People only cheer the likes of you Eren, for being a Titan, not for being you. The _real_ you. It's the same for me too. Like any of you here would give a shit if I were just as average as you all are. People want us for what we can do, not who we are as individuals. So stop acting like a god damn hero when people are still losing their lives because of us _both_!"

"Have you always been so damn negative, woman?" Connie spoke out though received no answer from Fury. Though this was out of the blue, even for Fury. But she was all too aware of the movements from Military Police lately. She couldn't help but feel that her own secrets that she's lived with for so long will eventually be brought to the surface.

"Get some sleep. All of you." Fury then ordered, looking back at Eren. "Princess here as some science lessons with Hange tomorrow."  
She smirked and left the Mess Hall. Some wanted to laugh at her comment; others found it insulting for Eren's sake.

"She's got some nasty attitude on her." Jean pointed out as he watched her leave. "Eh, I kinda like the woman for that."

"That's because you can be just as aggravating as her!" Eren snapped his glare now on his own comrade.

"Is that so, huh?" Jean laughed. "Bring it on, Eren!"

"I got all night, pal!" Eren deflected as the two launched at each other leaving the likes of Mikasa and Armin to just sit there and debate on whether or not they should intervene.

"Well… if it gets it out of their system…" Armin sighed, watching the weak brawl in front of him.


	49. Part Forty Eight

**Part 48**  
 **[S3]**  
 **Signs**

"Seriously, Sasha, did you really just try to take more food?" Connie questioned, placing a bag of freshly picked potatoes down onto the table. "How about we let Captain Levi know? Maybe he'll chop you into small pieces for you taking all the time."

"Eee!" Sasha shrieked, holding her hands up in surrender. "Don't do that!"

"Hey!" Eren bellowed, clutching his broom as he watched the others come into the cabin they had all been seemingly told to hang low in. "Oh man, tell me you all wiped your feet before coming back in?!"

"Nah." Came Jean's response. "Can't you see we're all carrying things?"

"Do you seriously think Levi would accept that attitude? Even Fury and we all know what she's like!" Eren's eyes were widened in distress. "I even folded your damn bed this morning!"

"Would you quit your nagging, you ain't my mom!" Jean quickly yelled back at the fretting Eren.

"Gentlemen…" Came the stoic voice of Mikasa as she clung to a collection of firewood with Armin next to her.

"Wait… Are you chopping firewood?!" Eren asked her, shaking his head as Mikasa simply walked on to avoid the obvious answer.

"I reminded her she was grabbed by a Titan and that she should be resting…" Armin muttered, pouting almost. "You should be in bed, Mikasa."

"… Tried to tell her that myself, but she never listens…" Eren spoke quietly. "Even saw her doing sit-ups this morning…"

"Peeping Tom!" Jean quickly accused.

"… This is like we're all back at the Cadet Corps." Came the timid voice of Historia, who had remained in the cabin with Eren to help him clean by orders of Levi himself. "I still wonder why it is we were all chosen to be the new Levi Squad, though."

"Protecting both Eren and you, Historia, is now such an important mission. I believe Fury is also a part of all this too." Armin made aware.

"Hah, nope!" Sasha laughed, shoving a piece of bread into her satchel, which caught the eyes of Armin as she did so. "Probably because we're all so talented!"

Armin himself sighed. "What did you just put in your bag?"

"Definitely nothing that resembles bread…" She replied in a mutter.

"Put in back, Sasha." Jean ordered, walking over to her with Eren following suit.

"Can you all quit it; we gotta get back to cleaning!" Eren himself begged the others as the front cabin door opened, bringing in both Levi and Fury, both dressed casually and out of their uniforms.

"What's this noise about?" Levi asked in a stern manner, walking towards the dining area table. He traced the tips of his fingers underneath the wooden table top. Fury rolled her eyes in the process as the small male squinted his eyes as he rubbed the essence of dust off his fingers. "I'm quite sure I gave you all enough time…" He went on to say, hardly pleased at all at what had already been cleaned anyway. "We'll discuss this inadequate cleaning at a later time. Eren, Hange is waiting to get started with the experiment."

"Right, Captain…"

* * *

 ** _Later that day…_**

"What's wrong, Eren?!" Hange called out the bewildered Titan below her. Eren's form was brittle and weak. His body consisting of little muscle tissue. "Get up! The future of humanity depends on you too, you know!"

"Hey, Hange…" Fury muttered. She appeared more distant than usual these last few months. "Don't think he's the same as his last transformation."

"He's not even 10 meters high…" Levi pointed out. "Plus, his scrawny ass is hanging out."

"I can see that!" Hange bit back in her response, clearly agitated as she and Eren had been working hard to help Eren himself unlock more potential powers within his Titan form.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried out, jumping from her horse below the others and rushing over to her childhood friend.

"Tch…" Fury disapproved. "There she goes again, babying him."

"We're done here." Hange issued her order, sliding down the Cliffside to reach Eren and to help pull him out of his Titan. "Sweet… Mother! You're still hot!" She exclaimed, doing her best not to touch the boy's skin as it radiated with smoke due to its heat.

"Another long road ahead…" Levi muttered to himself, turning to Armin. "And especially before we can get him to use his hardening ability again to seal the damn wall."

"Yes, Sir." Armin nodded. "I knew we'd have to grasp at straws."

"Strategically, it's not a bad plan." Levi attempted to encourage. "Instead of lugging supplies like mules, we just need to get Eren there. Whether we are grasping at straws, it all depends on him."

"Experiments over!" Hange called out from below. "Disperse!"

Fury frowned slightly she pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head, beginning to make her steps towards meeting back up with everyone.

"You ride in the same wagon as Eren and Historia." Levi ordered her, his eyes fixed upon her. "I need to head back for Trost District with Hange's group."

"Fine." Was Fury's simple reply, not even bothering to look Levi back in the eye. She decided to continue walking. Levi's eyes still fixed on her as she moved further away from him.

 _"_ _She needs to be kept safe just as much as Eren and Historia."_ Levi recalled a conversation he had with Pastor Nick. _"_ _Only she… Only she, without becoming a Titan, can control them as well.  
And she is most likely the only one left within these walls.  
… She needs to be kept safe…"_

* * *

"I see… Another failure." Came the disappointed sigh from Erwin as he sat in his office alongside Levi himself. "If the plan had worked out, we could have plugged the hole in the Shiganshina District in less than a day…"

"It's because we lack information." Levi insisted, tapping his finger on the table he was sat near. "Might be a different matter if there were books laid around about hardening abilities. Nevertheless… We have Historia. Perhaps we can learn about the walls through her?"

"I read the entire report about her upbringing." Erwin muttered, gazing outside of his window. "She's the illegitimate daughter of Rod Reiss, and by no means was it a happy upbringing. Though the real mystery here is why a mere Lord would know any secrets about the walls."

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

"Eren! You should be resting!" Mikasa insisted as she was fighting through the fact that she was left to clean the dishes alongside Fury.

"I'm fine. Slept most of the day anyway." Came his tired response. "Besides… My fault our plan for retaking wall Maria got shelved."

"All I care about is getting a shot at that Beast Titan." Hissed Connie, as he was drying plates with a quiet Historia. "Whoever that damn ape is, I'll never forgive them." Connie then sighed, noticing his hard grip on a plate he was holding. "Almost time to switch lookouts…" With sad eyes, he then gazed to his friends who were looking back at him with eyes of worry. "Mikasa, Historia, let's go…"

"… Must be nice…" Fury stoically spoke out. Her face lacking any emotion and her own eyes showed their own tiredness. However, her words nonetheless gained Eren's attention, despite these two never seeing eye to eye. "You all seem to have goals in mind... Even though they will not be easy or even possible to reach…  
Me… Since I lost Farlan and Isabel, even Hexis, I haven't known what I've wanted for a long time…"

"You wanna help us though, right?" Eren questioned with a raised brow. He couldn't quite believe the calm tonality of which she spoke to him in. Was Fury also opening up?

"Perhaps, but…" Fury sighed, her eyes now narrowing. "Back then, it's true, I never cared less who lived or died around me who were of no matter to me. Yet now… Even I'm beginning to think differently.  
We've all chosen our paths. Some of them have led to friends dying. I have no right to try and change those facts."

"You're not shouting at me…" Eren muttered, giving Fury a reason to turn and look up at the taller boy. "When we came here, Historia told us all about herself and even you shared a little of your past too. Since then, you've not once insulted me and you rarely even attempted to either."

"… Because it's a chore." Fury replied, leaving Eren confused. "The Fury everyone seems to know me by, I think it's time she left now."

"Hah. I can only agree that this will be for the better for us all, including you." Eren chuckled, gaining a frown from Fury. "It always did feel like you were hiding behind a façade. Forced and unnatural. Kinda made me feel sick… B-But the you right now, well, that seems like a Fury I could get along with!  
You may still be painfully honest at times, but it's a step towards being normal. And… You also still have time to figure out what goal you want to set yourself too."

" _Hange and the others have come back!"_ Came the sudden bellow of Sasha's loud voice as she called from elsewhere in the cottage.

* * *

"What's going on?" Levi asked Hange, as they were all gathered around her.

"He's dead… Pastor Nick." Hange revealed, her visage distressed, as the others gasped slightly, not including Levi or Fury. "He was… Murdered. I believe it was this morning, in the Trost District barracks."  
Hange dragged her distressed state over to a nearby armchair, proceeding to sit in it as she brought her head into the palms of her hands. "I figured the Church would want to deal with Nick since he was co-operating with the Scouts. That's why I hid his identity and had him stay in the barracks… To think they would use soldiers to kill him, however… I was careless. It's entirely my fault."

"The Military Police." Armin spoke out. "Did they hurt Pastor Nick just to find out what information he gave to us?"

"Most likely." Levi answered as he spun the remains of his tea around in his cup. "But it was the Interior Military Police, which means there's something more behind it." He then turned his attention to Hange directly. "So, how many nails did Nick have ripped off? You saw, right? How many?"

"I only caught a glimpse of his body." Hange revealed. "But it was all the nails from what I did see."

"People that talk, talk after one." Levi went on to enlighten. "If they don't, peeling more won't make a difference.  
Pastor Nick… Never did like the man, but… He didn't turn away from what he believed, all the way until his end.  
In other words, they don't seem to have any idea that we've caught wind of the Reiss family. Though, someone in the Government is up to no good, and their eyes are fixed on us."

"Captain Levi!" Entered a redheaded Scout called Nifa. "I have a message to deliver to you directly from Commander Erwin. "I went to tell him of Pastor Nick myself, but he sent me away with this message in mind."

Levi's eyes then frowned as he read his Commander's words. His deep hues then looking up at everyone around him once he finished reading the contents. "Get your gear." He ordered. "We're leaving, now."

* * *

Nightfall had fallen around them all. Gazing down at the homely cottage, they once found safety in not a few hours ago, as members of the Military Police were currently kicking its doors down.  
Armed with guns, clearly intent to shoot before asking their questions.

"If we hadn't left when ordered, what would've happened to us?" Connie questioned, as they all lay low among the natural darkness of the night.

"How did Commander Erwin...?" Armin's thoughts trailed off at this point.

"New orders came from the Government." Levi revealed to his squad. "There's been a freeze on all Scout Regiment activities outside the wall. And they're telling us to hand over Eren, Historia and Fury."

"By the way…" Nifa spoke up. "Right after the Commander gave me his message; the Military Police came for him."

"What?!" Fury barked, though she had every right to, despite the others not knowing exactly why she was so concerned about Erwin. "Why are they treating him like a criminal?!"

"Someone's not working from the shadows anymore…" Levi muttered. "They're making moves for everyone to see now."

"To go that far to protect the wall's secrets…" Hange sighed, pushing her glasses up. "What's more, why do they want us to hand over Fury, Historia and Eren? Not to kill, but to obtain?"

"Who knows…" Levi replied. "But it's clear they're after these three. We need to move them to the Trost District."

"Why?" Nifa asked. "That's the same place they killed Pastor Nick."

"It's worse to head towards the interior. With Trost in a panic, it should be easier to slip in." Levi answered. "And if it somehow comes down to it, we can use our ODM in the city. And not knowing the enemy puts us in a tough spot. I need to find out who's behind this." The Captain then moved his eyes to Hange. "Lend me some of your squad."

"If that's the case, Hange, we should go after Erwin." Fury suggested in a hurry.

"No." Came Hange's reply. "Moblit's with me, the rest, including you Fury, stay with Levi."

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

"Try not walking in a cluster." Levi hissed quietly to his comrades behind him. "We'll stand out. Walk normally."  
Levi kept his adept hearing on high alert. His eyes shifting around what was in front of him to be aware of any suspicious activities.  
The rattle of a horse-drawn cart was soon surely heard around him as it echoed among the cobbled street. Moving to look behind him, the Captain's eyes soon widened as he saw the cart from afar etching ever closer towards his squad. "Get out the way!" He ordered, shoving the likes of Fury aside.

"Historia? Eren?!" Sasha called out as the cart darted through the group. Two males pulling both individuals into the cart with them as the bolting horse pulled them through.

"Snatched again, huh?" Fury muttered with a light joke, even for her. However, the panic was inconsistent and unneeded. For the two, which the kidnappers took were simply Armin and Jean in disguise as Eren and Historia, who were hidden away in a covered cart elsewhere in the same district.  
They all split up, each going to where they were all expected to be in order to at least get Eren and Historia through the district without too much attention.

Mikasa made her way to the warehouse in which the disguised Armin and Jean were now being kept. She waited patiently, looking for the right moment to free her friends.

Sasha and Connie made their way to higher grounds, followed by Fury and Levi, who had made their way to meet up with a scouting Nifa as she kept her fixed gaze upon the cart that moved through the nearby streets, for it contained Eren and Historia.  
She took her cover behind a chimney, Levi next to her with Fury close enough to him. For she too would be safe with Levi with her… Right?

However, something felt wrong, for Fury. Things seemed to be going too perfect in terms of their scapegoats. And she still couldn't shake the feeling that her own hidden truths would be coming out soon.

"… How's your leg?" She quietly asked Levi, clearly still being the cause in which why he had the injury still somewhat bothered her conscious.

"I can move well enough…" Came his own hushed response. "Stop fretting."

"Road is still crowded." Nifa informed. "Nothing unusual still, Captain. Not much farther now until they reach Commander Pyxis. What goes of the scapegoats?"

"As success…" Levi stoically replied, receiving a frown from Fury and a risen brow from Nifa.

"You don't look too happy about that, Sir…" Nifa muttered, pulling her hood up further.

" _Something isn't right…"_ Fury's thoughts spoke to her as she noticed the deep thought upon Levi's face. Did he feel it too? " _It can't just be the Military Police behind all of this… Arrogant, surely they wouldn't pick amateurs for such a job. Why does this all remind me of how… Of how HE'D do something like this?"_

"Wagon is about to move again." Nifa made aware, snapping both Levi and Fury from their similar thoughts, even if they didn't read each other's mind.

"Have either of you heard of Kenny the Ripper?" Levi asked aloud. Colour dropped from Fury's face as she knelt beside Levi. Her own eyes couldn't help but widen slightly as a sickening feeling erupted in the pit of her stomach at just simply hearing Kenny's name spoken.

"That mass murder over in the Capital?" Nifa questioned, as Fury remained silent. "The one that slit the throats of over 100 Military Police? That's just an Urban Legend to scare the kids, right?"

"No, he's real." Levi corrected. "And so are the stories. I lived with him for a short while… When I was a kid…"

"Why are you even bringing this up?" Fury hissed at him, which only gave Levi reason to lift his brow at her odd outburst.

 _"_ _He wouldn't care about using amateurs."_ Levi continued, in his thoughts, though his gaze moved from watching the moving cart and to how he noticed that Fury became slightly uncomfortable. _"_ _If a group was trailing their target, it would be from both rear angles, and… a place high up, with a view…"  
_ Levi's eyes then widened as the harsh realisation happened. "Fury!" He echoed, pulling her aside with him as the opening of a gunshot hailed their way. "Nifa!" Levi then called out to his fellow comrade as the bullet itself tore through the girl's face, misshaping her features, leaving her unrecognisable as the blood patterned the chimney bricks behind her.

"… Oh shit… What the fuck…" Fury breathed hard as Levi's eyes remained widened, hiding with her behind their own small safety of another chimney. To her left, Fury witnessed men atop the rooftops aiming and firing their guns at fellow Scouts who had been following Eren and Historia's cart.  
Fury's heart quickened. The familiar sound of the guns being shot had painfully reminded her of the day she first heard them back down in the Underground when Kenny had placed a bullet right through the cruel men who nearly beat her death that day.

"Yo, Levi!" And there it was. A familiar voice to the both of them. The voice belonging to Kenny. Fury's body stiffened, her suppressed fears coming back to haunt her as her eyes widened and shook; her blood becoming cold at hearing his voice after all these years. "And how's it going, my little fury? You two done any growing yet?"

Levi's eyes soon sharply darted over to Fury next him. It was all to be revealed now. For he just heard it himself. Kenny knew Fury. More than he was even yet to understand. The Captain was now left confused. Did he have a sudden reason to feel betrayed by Fury herself? Levi was even going as far as to ask himself if Fury was allied with him, after all these years.

"Nah, neither of you have changed!" Kenny mocked, loading his next set of pellets that were used as his bullets. The hand cannon in which they were attached too were also used as Kenny's own ODM. Different from the ones used to kill Titans. No, his ODM was designed for hunting down people.

"You… Know him?" Levi shakenly asked Fury, however, the young woman was still too frozen in her own fear to even warrant looking at Levi. Yet, perhaps, all Levi needed right now was a look from her to determine whether she was now his enemy too.


	50. Part Forty Nine

**Part 49**  
 **Betrayal**

"Kaboom!" Kenny roared, firing his shots at both Fury and Levi who were still lodged behind the still standing chimney.  
His reaction quick and off instinct, Levi shoved Fury out of the way as he too dodged the blast radius from the shot destroying the chimney behind him.

"KENNNNNNNY!" Levi bellowed aggressively, pulling out his cutters as he then flung one of them at the tall cowboy himself, causing him to lose balance in his mid-aerial attack. Levi himself then looked over at the still shocked Fury, his face full of grimace and confusion as he had also just lost Nifa. "Go!" He ordered Fury. "Get out of here!"

A hearty laugh came from Kenny as he shot more of his canons down onto Levi, as the Captain made his way skilfully down the roof, jumping from it and deploying his ODM anchors, dodging all blasts made to him. For Kenny, he made his landing on the roof he just partially blew up, reloading his weaponry as he looked down at Fury, who stared at him with widened eyes.  
"We playin' Catch right now, little fury!" He spoke loudly, tilting his hat towards her and then flicking it back up slightly. "Better run now before I getcha!"

Fury gritted her teeth, more from fear than anger, as she too in a scurried action, using her ODM to follow on behind Levi, leaving Kenny to enjoy his current game.

* * *

"Gunshots?!" A Scout asked as he was hurrying the horses along for the wagon they pulled contained Eren and Historia. The male looked up to either side of him, people using the same ODM as Kenny was, now attempting to chase after them.

"What's going on?!" Eren asked in a panic, peeping his head from behind the cloth material that covered the back of the wagon.

"Stay in there!" The Scout ordered, ordering the horses once again to hurry along. An ODM anchor, deployed by the pursuers that was connected to the very guns they used, tore its way through the wagon cloth, pulling it off the cart so that Eren and Historia were now visibly seen by those chasing them. Eren narrowed his eyes, reaching down for a musket-like gun that was given to them for protection; his goal was to shoot down those closing in around them.  
As he aimed, a dart containing sleeping substance pierced Historia's neck, rendering her unconscious. Eren threw his gun aside, about to call out to his friend as he too had the same dart shot into his neck, causing him to fall on top of Historia, both now completely vulnerable.

"Ah, shit!" The Scout called out, looking back on himself to see the unconscious pair, only to have a bullet go right through his head, the force of it pushing him off the wagon, the wheels of it running over him as his lifeless body rolled down the street. One pursuer climbing onto the now free wagon and taking control of it. Her eyes soon widened as she heard the deployment of ODM anchors belonging to Levi, as he now pursued them with Fury behind him. The female still silent.  
However, despite the gut dropping revelation in which Levi had just discovered, his own personal matters had to wait. Eren and Historia needed to be kept away from these seemingly more advanced users of new ODM architecture.

The Captain lunged himself into the open area, three pursuers blocking his way as they aimed their guns at him.  
Levi, feeling out played for once, showed it through his slightly widened eyes, as he had to alter his course by diving beneath them. The pursuers aggressively firing away at him, hoping that one explosion would kill Levi.

 _"_ _They really have predicted all of our movements!"_ Levi worried to himself, as he skilfully darted through the streets below, parkouring over crates and dodging all explosions he could from those above him.  
His eyes still widened as Kenny himself joined the chase, his grin wide as he aimed his shot at Levi with accurate precision.

"Levi!" Fury called out, as she bravely bumped into Kenny, disrupting his shot as it fired down, missing Levi as he skidded along the cobbled ground, throwing himself down an alleyway to get out of the open area. Fury herself also hurriedly leaving the area before Kenny set his sights upon her.

 _"_ _What the hell is Kenny doing with the Military Police?!"_ Levi surmised, looking back on himself to still see he was being pursued by those he now knew were with Kenny himself. More shots were fired, Levi having to dodge them all. Shrapnel still managed to scrape his right cheek due to the close proximity of the explosions around him.  
With speed and instinct, the Captain deployed his ODM anchors to bring him closer to a nearby tavern. Crashing through the door and managing to land atop the bar counter. The customers left in awe, including the owner, as it wasn't long until Fury too slid her way in, just managing to avoid the shots aimed at herself too.

Levi frowned. With his eyes now fully opened, it was all too obvious to him that Kenny had taught Fury a few tricks just from seeing her own manoeuvring. As she hopped over the bar, sitting behind it with lost breath, Levi then narrowed his eyes deeply. He now gazed back towards the open entrance as he wiped the blood away from his face.  
 _"If this keeps up, I'll lose them all…"_ Levi realised, his stare fierce. _"And that includes Eren and Historia too."_

"Ain't this just the damnedest thing!" Came the taunting of Kenny's voice outside of the tavern. "I smell a rat and a filthy whore coming from this bar…" The man's voice etched closer. "Why don't you come out, you two…"

As if it was all just a game to him, Kenny jumped into the tavern itself, raising both guns above his head as he flailed them about in the air. "The law be here to exterminate the vermin you got, sir!" He spoke to the bar owner, who shrieked slightly from all the commotion brought to his establishment. And as Fury and Levi both hid behind the counter now.  
"Bang, bang!" Kenny laughed. "The hell? Ain't you here?!"

"Right here, Kenny." Levi spoke out. "Been awhile."

"…I thought he was dead by now…" Fury whispered to herself, her eyes still ablaze with fear as Levi looked over to her.  
Frowning, he moved glance away from her and back up to the gun the bar owner had been keeping behind his counter, giving Levi every reason to reach out for it.

"What happened to taking out the Military Police?" Levi then asked Kenny. "Seems you're one them now."

"Adults change their minds all the time, kid." Came Kenny's response. His tone more serious as he lowered his artillery. "Oops, my bad… You're both just so tiny, it's hard to believe you're adults yourself now.  
I gotta admit, I've been looking forward to seeing you both in action. Never thought all those tricks I gave you both would be helping out like this." Kenny then huffed as he grabbed a chair, despite the chair already being used by a customer as he had it pulled from under him. "Hey, little fury, wanna tell Levi here what happens to a cornered target?"

However, no response came from Fury. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Levi right now.

"No matter which way you try to run, you'll always be cornered!" Kenny taunted. He then flung the chair over the bar, it slammed into the shelves of bottled beverages, breaking them and causing the glass to fall over both Levi and Fury, but still, neither of them reacted. "There's gotta be a reason you stayed with Levi here, little fury. And I'm thinking I know what it is. Neither of you had a choice but to grow up in garbage. It took everything you both had to survive every day. But when I found out how important you really was, little fury, you can bet it hurt like hell.  
Ha. But something saved me! I found something I wanted to do. Simple, really. The only thing that made our lives fulfilling was finding a hobby!"

"Hobbies?" Levi replied, looking up slightly above Fury to see the unbroken wine bottles were reflecting Kenny's image as he picked up another chair. "So is blowing the heads off my team a hobby of yours?"

"Aye!" Kenny laughed. "To achieve my goal, I'll kill as much as I have to. I taught you two to be no different! You'd both kill should it come to benefit you."

"That it will…" Levi muttered as he raised the tavern owner's gun above him, pulling the trigger as it was aimed at Kenny. Though the impact was direct and the force knocked Kenny off his feet, the metallic chest plate he wore protected him from the shot entering his body. Levi himself, still with narrowed eyes, looked at Fury once again. "Don't follow." He ordered, as he then leapt over the bar, picking up the chair that Kenny was holding moments ago.

"…I'm sorry…" Fury whispered. It was unheard but it was all she could muster right now. For her, though the guilt of keeping things from Levi was finally gone, it was simply replaced with more guilt for not telling him in the first place, leaving her in a stunned mess.


	51. Part Fifty

Part 50  
Truth

"Gunshots!" Sasha screeched as she pointed her finger in the direction of where Levi and Fury were just at with Kenny and his merry band of squad members from the Military Police.

"You think something's going down?" Jean asked with a sense of worry upon his face.

"… Most likely." Came the response from Mikasa, who was already set and focused from the rooftop they all stood upon, waiting on Levi's signal. "The Captain gave me a few words before I went to retrieve both you and Armin from the warehouse. He said that from now on, it's not just Titan's we'll be fighting… But people too."

* * *

"Captain. Finally bit the dust too?" Spoke Caven, Kenny's right hand woman within his squad. He trusted her above all else.

"Moron…" Came the groaned response from Kenny as he lifted his hat up off his face, left to look up into the sky and having to come to terms with how his own nephew bested him. "How would I answer that if I were dead?  
Tutt, tutt… Little runt got me good… I kinda forgot that bar owners were allowed to keep guns for their own safety. Yet they both seemed to have grown up now, if not both remaining so damn small in their heights."

"How wonderful." Was Caven's unenthusiastic response.

"Like hell it is!" Kenny spat as he sat up. "… My dream is getting further and further away…"

"Be that as it may, Sir, but may I suggest we continue a pursuit after Levi?" Caven then suggested. "He's already torn through many of my men for this mission."

"Aye." Kenny agreed, looking back into the panicked bar. "I got myself a little fury to catch up with. She still in there?"

Caven nodded. "Levi was the only who left the bar, Captain. His attempt at luring us all away."

* * *

"Captain!" Connie called over to Levi, who he and the rest saw was in a hurried pursuit after the wagon that pulled Eren and Historia along the streets. For Levi himself had to continue to avoid his own pursuers who still fired their shots at him; leaving the only retaliation, he could give them, which was to rip his cutters through their bodies in order to shake them off.

"Chase the wagon!" Levi called back to his closing squad, despite the shock scattered among their faces at seeing Levi kill other people. "Listen. They're used to fighting other people." Levi continued to brief them. "They already killed three of us."

"Fury?" Jean asked, already finding it hard to believe due to her own capabilities.

"… I don't know…" Levi muttered. "But that's not our foremost concern now. If we're gonna get these other two back, none of you can hesitate. If you get the chance, kill. Got it?"

They all nodded, though remained silent in accepting such an order. Levi then triggered his ODM to pull himself forward as he released an anchor, watching as it pierced the torso of one MP in the back of the wagon, pulling him off it, letting his body scrape down the cobbled road, and leaving only the driver to deal with.

"Armin, Jean!" Levi called out to behind him. "Secure the wagon. We'll keep you covered!"

"Sir!" Armin acknowledged as both he and Jean began catching up to the wagon long enough to be able to land in it.  
The driver spun her waist around and aimed her hand canon at the two, only to be knocked out of balance from an incoming kick off Mikasa, now leaving the wagon to be driven with no driver as the female MP gazed up at Jean, who held his cutter out in place towards her.

"Don't move!" Jean himself threatened though was fearful in delivering it. Armin lunged forward to take control of the free-reigned horses, despite Jean then having his cutter knocked from his hands from the MP.  
She stood up with hesitation and pointed her hand canon directly at Jean. The boy's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, directly facing his end. The trigger was pulled. However, it was not from the MP, but from Armin himself, who found no hesitation in pulling the trigger of a spare canon directly at the MP, whose body fell. Instantly lifeless.

Armin had to put aside the sudden amount of guilt that befell him and he hurried the horses along. But the pursuers still remained. Two of them closing in once again with a fresh set of bullets being ready to use.  
Levi himself had to make a quick decision, to allow the MP's in taking Historia and Eren, or risk the lives of his entire squad.  
The latter was chosen.

"Armin, Jean!" He called out, manoeuvring himself down to the wagon to lift Jean out of it, as Sasha followed in turn for collecting Armin. The two MP's left no time in hopping into the wagon and making off with it.

"KENNY!" Came the sudden emotionally ridden sound of Fury's voice as the man himself laughed when passing by Levi and the others as he was on his way to catch up with what his squad had taken from them all.

Looking up, Levi gritted his teeth when he noticed Fury's bloodshot eyes, her intent clear, as she wanted to go after Kenny himself. Levi yanked her back, almost tearing at her clothes as she struggled against him.  
"Don't you dare!" He ordered. He was pissed, confused and still willing to keep his oldest friend from going to her own death. "Fall back, Fury!"

Hearing the aggression in Levi's command, Fury closed her eyes and took her breath. The struggle she fought against Levi stopped and he was able to then let go of her. But there was still so much that needed to be said.

* * *

 ** _Later that night…_**

"What's wrong with you all…?" Levi asked his squad as they all set themselves up to spend the night in hiding. All currently gathered around a single lantern that shimmered dimly among the darkness.  
Sasha being outside on lookout, due to her hearing skills she has mastered from hailing from a family of proud hunters.

Fury herself also sat among them, holding a piece of bread, which had become stale over the time she had held it for. No one was in the mood to have an appetite right now. "Is it this grimy place?"

"No…" Came Armin's silent response. "Jean, there's something I don't understand…" Jean, at this point, looked over to the lowered head of Armin. "When I shot that gun to save you… I honestly thought I didn't make the shot in time. Sorry, but… Why was I the one to shoot first?"

"Because the other hesitated." Levi answered.

"Armin, I'm sorry…" Jean grimaced. "I should have done what I had to do."

Armin paused for a moment before responding. "I know what it is… The person that I killed… I bet they were a nice person once. Someone that was more human than me… I pulled that trigger so easily."

"Armin, you got blood on your hands now…" Levi muttered. He was still their Captain overall, though even his attempts at bringing an understanding to a situation could be done better, as always. "You can't go back to who you were."  
And how those latter words run true for Fury herself, who couldn't bear to look at Levi.

"Why would you say that?!" Mikasa exclaimed, though she gained a raised hand from Levi so he could continue.

"Embrace the new you. Just think, if your hands were still clean, then Jean wouldn't be here right now. I'll tell you why you pulled the trigger. Because your comrade was about to die. Thanks to you getting blood on your hands, nobody among us now died today. So thank you…"

Jean lifted his head. "Levi, Captain… I… I thought it was wrong to be fighting other humans. I thought it was wrong for you to be giving us orders to do so. I was afraid of hurting someone else. But I'm the one who was wrong… Next time, I'll shoot."

"He never said anything about whether it was right or wrong…" Spoke Fury, though she did so very quietly.

"I don't even know myself…" Levi sighed. "Maybe I am the one in the wrong…" He then stood up and shifted his eyes to the merchants, which were captured beforehand by Mikasa within the warehouse they were now all within. "Until I figure that out, I want to hear what they have to say."

"W-wait, I'm just an old man used for moving wagons and such for others!" The oldest one called out as Levi came to stand in front of him.

"I've met that one before…" Mikasa informed in her callout. "A few years ago. People were calling him Boss."

"Yeah, I know." Levi acknowledged as he began folding his arms, despite the cuts he had endured. "Dimo Reeves, am I right?"

"Tch." Dimo spat. "I was just following orders that the Military Police forced upon me. And I failed big time… They'll plunder the Reeves Company for all that its worth. They won't stop with me and my idiot son. They'll make sure all of my employees die in so-called accidents."

"So you'll die without a fight?" Levi called out. "Trost should have collapsed by now but it's persevered. That's because the Reeves Company brings people and work together. But if the company was gone for good, just how few would survive the winter?"

"Are you suggesting I team up with you?" Dimo asked.

"I just need to know where Eren and Historia are." Levi countered. "If you're supplying the Military Police, we can figure something out."

"But can you stop my city and my employees from dying of starvation?" Dimo made his own counter of negotiations.

Levi kneeled down. "I can't guarantee it. However, you can trust that we'll move towards that end. But what I'm going to need you to do is lure certain members of the MP's to a secluded area, so that we may interrogate them for what they know which would involve the Government and why there's a need for an uprising."

Dimo nodded. It was all Levi needed from him to give him his word of honour. Besides, who would want to aggravate Levi? The others already began to scuffle around, getting themselves ready to go where Levi would order them to be.  
Fury followed suit, still awaiting Levi's own questions to be thrown at her. But now she needed to be the Fury the rest of them were used to seeing and dealing with. And she and Levi also knew in themselves that finding Eren and Historia was more important.

* * *

 ** _The abandoned Scout holding cells…_**

The cell door flew open. "I'm late!" Hange exclaimed. "Still going at it?"

Before her was Levi, who was allowing his knuckles to meet the face of one of the three MP's which Dimo's and his son had led here, making them believe they were being brought to kill Levi himself.

"Yeah…" Levi responded grimly. "But I'm still new to this."

Hange grinned. "Sannes!" She then greeted to the man tied up on the chair. His face bruised and some teeth were already missing. "You should know I'm also a novice at human torture, so bear with me!"

"W-wait, what the hell do you even want?" Sannes cried out as he watched Hange pick up a pair of nail clippers. "Who the hell tortures someone without even asking questions?!"

"Oh, right…" Levi mumbled. "We do have some questions for you. Where are Eren and Historia? Why are you after Historia? Who is the Reiss family? Why do you want Fury dead?"

"Too slow!" Hange burst out, grabbing the man's hand. "Can't you see we're in a hurry?!" To which she then fully removed a nail from Sannes's index finger, leaving him to wail profusely.

"Sorry…" Hange breathed. "I can't peel nails as well as you do. Just how many have you peeled to get so good?"

"… Too many to count…" Sannes responded, despite it being a struggle to set aside the ripping pain from losing his nails. "Within these cramped walls, do you know why war has never broken out? It's because the First Interior Squad dirtied our hands in keeping the peace. And we spread our propaganda about the devils that are Bloodborn's to keep the people on the Government's side. Yet what would happen if they see that a Bloodborn looked just like you or me? If the people saw that a Bloodborn gave them no harm, but more so safety, they'd rebel against us.  
And so that is your answer on why we want Fury dead, Captain…" Levi frowned. "Humanity has made it this far because we have been erasing them for years! You should be thanking us! I have the King to believe in. To hope that he brings us more peace! So torture me to death already…"

"I need a break." Levi muttered as he turned on his heel to walk out of the chamber cell, along with Hange. Yet both of them could only feel sorry for Sannes for following a false King.

"Quit shoving me, it hurts!" Fought one of Sannes's fellow captives as Fury pushed him towards Hange and Levi.

"Pathetic, Ralph." Fury mocked him. "It only took one nail to make you talk…"

"Sannes doesn't have any nails left." Levi joined in, holding the man in place and forcing him to look down on a script that Hange had wrote for him. "You're nothing like him."

"That was his decision!" Ralph spat, though his eyes were reading from left to right. Making sure he was speaking loud enough for Sannes to hear from within his cell. "The guy never shuts up about the peace and the King. The rest of us hate him! Do us a favour and kill him already…"

"Can't let that happen until he verifies your story." Levi spoke loudly. He nodded with reluctance at Fury as she then dragged Ralph back to his cell as Hange then went back to open the cell door which contained Sannes inside. His face was grim, from all he had heard.

"… Reiss is the true royal family…" He confessed.


	52. Part Fifty One

Part 51  
All Out in the Open

 ** _(Reader discretion is advised for this 'Part'. Issues concerning Fury's past is not meant to cause any emotional harm to anyone reading it. Please read on at your own will.)_**

* * *

"Sannes!" Ralph called out to his fellow comrade as both Hange and Fury had brought him down to join the others in the same cell as each other. "Are you… alright?" Ralph then asked as he stood up from his bed, Sannes continuing to walk towards the man with clenched fists. "You didn't tell them anything, right? Our loyalty to the King is-"

But with Sannes's own hands, he clenched the shirt collar of Ralph's within his grasp, his face grim and his teeth gritted in anger, or what remained of his them due to Levi knocking a few out. "I can't stand hearing your voice anymore!" Sannes bellowed as his hands then moved to wrap themselves around Ralph's throat. "You betrayed me! To think… To think I trusted you!"

"You prick…" Came the mutter of Fury as both she and Hange stood in watch at the men falling apart. "He never told us a thing… I never even questioned him."

Hange sighed, pushing her glasses up as she then held the script up in front of her, gaining the attention of Sannes. "We threatened Ralph at knifepoint and forced him to read from this script that I wrote."

With conflicted eyes, Sannes let Ralph go, him dropping to the floor and gasping for air as the reality then hit Sannes. "Then it was I… who betrayed the King."

"… So you're… the demon?" Ralph then asked Fury directly, though his words were spoken through coughs from him catching his breath.

"I'm pretty sure people think the same thing about all of you." Fury responded and yet her eyes were narrowed at being viewed as an enemy.

"And that's why I did what I did!" Hange exclaimed, bringing her face close to the cells bars as she held onto them to make her next words more clear. "Look at how pathetic you are! Grown-ass men wailing and crying! Yet it serves you right! Let's see how you like spending the rest of your lives shitting in a tiny cell together!"

"Next in line…" Sannes muttered just as both Fury and Hange were about to climb up the stairs that would lead back up to Levi and the rest. "This role of ours… There's an order to it. When one's role is done, another steps in to start the act again. And thus, the world can never be rid of it." Sannes then raised his head, water streamed from his eyes as he looked directly at Fury herself. "Good luck… Aya."

Fury widened her eyes at hearing her real name. It felt so long since she had been called such and yet it made her realise that they must've known who she was all this time. And if Kenny was with the Military Police, there was even more reason as to why he murdered her parents with no remorse.

"… Who's Aya?" Hange asked, her eyes staring down at Sannes and yet they moved up to Fury as the tormented female continued to climb the stairs, leaving Hange to put the pieces together.

Closing the door that lead down to where Hange remained, Fury then leaned against it as she emitted a heavy sigh. Was she ever to escape all these conflictions and guilt? As soon as she feels she makes progress in living her life, shit hits the fan and she's reminded of everything wrong that's always surrounded her.  
Out of frustration, the small woman grabbed a nearby chair and threw it with force against the wall, shattering the wooden furniture in the process just as Levi made his appearance as he was wondering why both Hange and Fury were taking so long. Upon seeing him, Fury looked away, placing some strands of her light blonde hair behind her ear. "Eren made me do it…" She attempted to joke though Levi did not see the amusement of it, as he remained stood there with such a blank expression. Nothing new there when it came to Levi.

"Time to talk." He bluntly told her. Seemed like the right moment to do so. "I'd say take a seat but you broke it."

"… I'm not so sure that it's going to be me that needs the seat here…" Fury muttered in a response, still barely able to even look at someone she has been close with for years. If any trust had been shattered, it was her own fault and Fury knew this.

"Tch… I was going to take the only seat left anyway." Levi snarled, pulling said chair out from under the table and he sat in it, placing one of his legs over the other as he allowed one of his arms to hang freely behind the back of the chair. "So, you know Kenny. I've had time to think this through, so I've only been able to imagine your surprise when I now tell you that I kinda always had an inkling that you knew of him at least."

That was an initial shock to Fury, yes, though she did damn well to hide it by keeping her gaze hidden. Then again, Levi wasn't stupid. The times he mentioned Kenny himself, he must've picked up on Fury's shift in attitudes. "… I can explain it all…"

"That's why you came to find me, wasn't it?" Levi questioned. "All those years ago back down in the Underground. You thought I'd know where Kenny was so you could, what, go after him?" He frowned. "Speak up, Fury, I can't hear you."

"I don't know!" Fury exclaimed, holding her head as she shook it. "I just… I don't know anymore!"

Levi's expression softened slightly. He was now able to see the full extent of her struggle right in front of him and deep down he didn't want her to feel any worse than she clearly already did. "Now's the time for you to get it out in the open. No matter how fucked up this all is to me."

Fury leaned against the wall, her head still lowered and her hair dangled in front of her as she lifted a shaky hand to cover her eyes. Was she crying? "I don't know how long it was after he left you and found me living in a shit tip." She began in a stuttered speech. "I'm not looking for sympathy, I never have. But the men I was involved with forced me to do some… shitty things to other men. Nothing _too_ intimate but these thugs were starting to issue orders for us to do such a thing, as it would bring them more money.  
I had to be the one to refuse. In return, I was beaten until I blacked out. But the last thing I remember before I did was the men in the room having their heads blown off their shoulders.  
And it was Kenny's doing."

"Never pictured him as the hero type…" Levi muttered as he lowered his own head. Why was he finding it such a struggle to hear Fury even went through all of this? She never did go into too much detail about her life before meeting Levi himself.

"Believe me, heroic as this act from him was, a hero he is not." Fury made clear. "But I was young, gullible, and insecure. What he offered me; I thought it would be my way out."

"Let me guess…" Levi interrupted. "He taught you how to fight." He then sighed. A part of him somewhat knew that too. The way Fury fought was all so similar to Kenny himself.

"Sounds like fun and games, right?" She made an emotional laugh. A fake one in its own right. "It wasn't. And thank fuck he only kept me pinned down for a year."

"What else did he do?" Levi demanded to know. He of all people knew what it was like living alongside Kenny but he needed to know what that man did to his oldest friend. A woman, if that as it was Kenny himself who told Levi to never raise a hand to a woman. He could feel a type of anger brewing in the pit of his stomach at thought of Kenny being a hypocrite as well as a murderer.

Fury turned her body around and began to lift the back of her dark shirt up, revealing her bare back that harboured the marks of scars from Kenny. Whip lines from a belt he would use. "If I didn't push myself enough, he left a mark. If I gave him attitude, he left a mark. If I refused any _other_ advances from him, he left a mark… So can you now understand why I _hate_ that man?"

What could Levi say? He couldn't say anything. All he could do was look away and clench his fists. He himself received the odd beating here and there from Kenny when he too wasn't pushing himself hard enough, but never a beating enough that would leave scars on his body.

"He told me about you…" Fury continued, pulling her shirt back down and pushing it into her trousers. "That's how I knew to look for you. Kenny left me with questions. He just up and left one day, said he was done with the Underground. I never got to ask him why he took so much from me. So I figured if anyone would know where he was, it was you…"

"What do you mean by what he took from you?" Levi then questioned, giving Fury enough reason to finally look at him.

"He killed my parents… Someone ordered him to do so." She revealed. "And finding out Kenny is with the MP's and how they want me dead at the order of the worms whispering into the fake King's ears, I still just want to know why…"

"Makes sense…" Levi confirmed. "Those thugs me and Farlan dealt with when we first contacted you in the Underground…"

"The one's that never had a bullet put in their heads by Kenny…" Fury revealed after she nodded her head.

"… You had so much time to tell me all of this. Why didn't you?" Levi then asked. It was a fair question.

"You don't understand…" Once again, Fury removed her gaze from Levi and had her eyes staring at her own feet. "The confliction I had when Kenny was around. All he did to me and yet I thought he was my friend. I was thankful to him for teaching me how to survive and yet I hated him too. And after finding out he killed my parents, people he never even knew, my hate has only grown. The kindness you and Farlan gave to me, how could I risk losing such a rarity? If I blurted out then and there that, 'Hey Levi, do you know where Kenny is?', I know you enough now to know you'd have had me at knifepoint. Yet as time went on and I gained a real friendship from you and Farlan, if I then asked you the same question, I knew I feared I'd lose the only real friends I ever had. Then Isabel became part of what I considered our family. Don't you see? The more time went on, the harder it came for me to speak to you about Kenny. I feared you thinking I betrayed you, I feared being back out on the streets again. Believe it or not, but behind this defensive exterior, I'm still the same sacred little girl I was the day I met Kenny…"

A moment of silence remained between the two of them. "I don't feel betrayed…" Levi eventually spoke, causing Fury to lift her head and look at him again with teary eyes. Seeing Fury in such an emotional state was even a first for Levi himself. "Disappointed, yes. But at the same time, I can understand why you couldn't bring yourself to say all of this back then. The more time goes on, the harder it is to admit the truth, I suppose. I'm guessing you weren't always 'Fury' then?"

Fury shook her head. "Aya…" She then revealed to Levi. "That's my real name. Kenny dubbed me his 'little fury' and so, Fury is who I became. I thought that by changing my name I could change who I was. I threw aside Aya, who was fearful and scared and I became Fury. But in doing so, Kenny's shadow has always followed me in the process. Yet adopting the name Fury, I hid away parts of myself that made me feel… human. I no longer cared for others, I held a shitty opinion against Humanity and what we deserve. I only ever saw the bad in everyone. But you, Farlan and Isabel… I didn't have to be this stoic bitch around you all."

Levi then stood up from his chair. His expression was that of confliction itself as he then rubbed his face. "Despite all you've kept from me…" He muttered. "I can't help but feel I've just gotten to know the _real_ you. But what do I call you? Fury or Aya?"

"Fury." Was her simple response. "No matter what, I'll always be Fury…"

"I figured." Levi huffed. "Better get back up to the brats. I'll get Hange. It's about time they all get filled in."


	53. Part Fifty Two

_**Part 52**_  
 _ **Stories**_

"Eren will be eaten?!" Exclaimed Armin. He sat around a table with Jean, Connie and Sasha whilst Mikasa leaned against the wall with widened eyes as they listened to Hange's truth. Levi and Fury both standing near to her.

"Eren remembered a conversation between Ymir and Bertholdt." Hange spoke with a raised finger. "Speculating based on Ymir was a Titan wandering outside the Wall. Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie had a comrade that she ate. But when a Titan eats someone, they don't turn back into a human. But, what if a Titan ate someone who was a Titan Shifter? They're humans that can transform into Titans. What I'm saying is that if a Titan eats someone that can revert back to a human, then they consume that eaten power and can then revert back into being a human as well."

"Remember when Reiner began throwing mindless Titans over at Eren when we were all trying to retrieve him?" Fury recalled aloud to further support Hange. "Eren has an ability that can control Titans when he roars. Just like how a Bloodborn can control them but without the need to be a Titan themselves. But what Reiner was trying to do was hoping one of the Titans that he was throwing at Eren would eat him and consume his power."

Hange nodded. "And if that was in fact the case, then Eren is nothing more than a vessel who is waiting to be replaced. And if the Government has a Titan of their own, they'll be the one to eat Eren."

Unable to hear more, Mikasa began to storm her way towards the door, only to be grabbed on the shoulder by Levi which built a frown to appear on Fury.  
"Calm down." He ordered her as she listened with gritted teeth. "If you go on a rampage, they're not going to give Eren back to us." Levi then released his grip and turned to the rest of them. "We also won't be safe here for much longer. We need to keep moving."

"I can suggest a place that we will most likely be safe…" Fury muttered, shifting her gaze to look down at the ground. "They've lived among the danger of Titans for years and yet their homes are still intact. However, I'm not sure they'll welcome us with open arms. Not with the threat we could bring to them."

"You know somewhere?" Hange asked Fury, pushing her glasses up as Fury solemnly nodded.

"A small village." She revealed. "Where I safely spent my four years when I left to go beyond the Wall for my own answers. Despite being recluses, their Elder certainly knew a thing or two about Titans." Fury then sighed, closing her eyes. "If we decide to go there, I should tell Erwin what we've learned about the Reiss family too. He'll be expecting an update."

"I'll come with you." Hange proposed. "The rest of you should get ready to leave for this so-called village."

The party saluted Hange as they left the room, followed by Hange herself. Levi took a seat for a moment. His face showed strain as he lifted his grey shirt, revealing his lower abdomen that had shrapnel scrapes over his skin from his encounter with Kenny and his men. The blood had seeped through his shirt and yet he was more concerned about the stain than he was in his injuries.

"Might need a couple of stitches." Fury told him, walking over to a cabinet that held medical items. This place being an old jail, there needed to be a supply of medicine for the prisoners.

"I'll heal." Levi muttered, turning his head to his shoulder to see that blood had leaked through his shirt there too. How much shrapnel did he withstand?

"Stop being modest." Fury nagged, bringing over a medical box. "Take it off, they'll at least need cleaning. If they get infected…-"

"You sound like Hange." Levi cut off, his face remaining stoic. He pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his toned upper body, littered in scratches and open wounds. "Don't take too long."

It was certainly a sight to savour, for most women. Fury seemed to react more to seeing his wounds than his body. She dipped a cloth into some sterilised consistency and began to wipe at Levi's wounds. His body flinched slightly at the sting. It hit home for Fury. He was human like the rest of them. Still capable of being injured, still capable of even dying. "Hm. You wipe away most of the grit and they're just grazes." She muttered, tracing her fingers on his warm skin as she inspected him just to be sure. "Yeah… You'll be fine this time."

"Alright." Levi muttered, raising his arms as he placed his shirt back over his revealed torso. Best not to make things more awkward between the two. "So this village… Does it even exist?"

"Yes it exists!" Fury hissed followed with a sigh. "Even if I'm not there, tell them… Ugh, just say Aya told you of them. That should be enough for them to let you in to their homes."

"So you used your real name out there, huh?" Levi then questioned, standing up and tucking his shirt into his black trousers.

"They didn't want me hiding behind a façade." Fury responded, keeping her eyes off Levi.

"Well at least they have common sense." Levi huffed. He couldn't help himself. Not after he had been told everything about Fury knowing Kenny and that her name was in fact Aya. "Don't take too long with Erwin. We do have the MP's on our asses after all."

Fury frowned. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know fine well what I mean by that." Levi muttered, leaving her in the room alone as he then left to meet up with the others.

* * *

"Sorry for this late update…" Fury sighed as she was brought in to see Erwin who was currently stacking reports on his desk. The cadet who brought her in then left the pair to themselves by closing the door. "I had… Levi issues to deal with. But I've come to see you with more thoughts of my own than a report for you." Fury then helped herself to a seat, lifting her leg up over to rest on her other as Erwin used his only free hand to draw his office curtains closed before he himself then joined in sitting near to Fury. Only the timid flare of candlelight now lit the room they were in.  
"I just have to ask… Are you sure about this?"

"I am, Fury." Erwin spoke. His tone as professional as always. "In order to retake Wall Maria, the current Government needs to be overthrown."

Fury then rubbed her temple. "Can't help but feel this was bound to happen one day. You know me, Sir. I always did question why these fools were in charge. In their eyes, this cramped world can only sustain people for so long before everyone starts to lash out. And when the time comes, will I need to point my blade at this fake King too?"

"Fury…" Erwin placed his hand over her own. "There's no need to address me as Sir right now." He assured her, his thumb stroking her pale skin as she then looked up at him. Though his affection was soft, his expression was not. "If my guess is correct, however, this plan will not require the military to take any action. Nor will anyone need to die. But the groundwork for this to all happen is not set yet. And if everything is not in order, myself and others will be hanged, no doubt."

"Oh. Hanged? Really. Is that all?" Fury snarled. Yet she couldn't help but get worked up over this. Erwin was gambling with not just his own life again but with everyone else's. "You and your gambles…"

"I'm a betting man." Erwin smirked, keeping his hand gripped onto Fury's. "We seem to have a small moment as of now. Would you do me a favour… and listen to something regarding my childhood?"

"Of course. I'm all ears." Fury accepted. Her features softening as she noticed Erwin appearing to hold some form of guilt around him.

"Remember when I told you that my father often told me bedtime stories about Titans and Bloodborn's?" He recalled, earning a nod from Fury. "Well, he was in fact a teacher…-"

"Pardon me!" Came the bellow of Hange as she opened the door open, causing Fury to pull her hand away from Erwin's. "Have you told him yet, Fury? Doesn't look like it! I'm here with the update. It has been confirmed. A First Interior soldier made his confession. The King on the throne is a fraud, Commander. Reiss is the true royal family."

"So I can assume that Levi and his squad will now be doing what they can to retrieve both Eren and Historia?" Erwin questioned. "Once we have them back, we need to have Historia enthroned as the Queen. As she possesses true royal blood."

"And this will force the fake to give up the crown?" Fury speculated. "But this needs to be done without spilling blood. We should do it in front of the people. Let them know of the system that has been a lie."

"I have no doubt that the First Interior Squad will also be acting upon trying to have me arrested for conspiracy. I need to allow myself to be arrested when they come for me. It's all part of the gamble. Furthermore, Hange, you will be the next Commander of the Scouts should this gamble fail to work."

"But, Commander!" Hange retaliated, unsure of how to potentially take on such a role of importance.

"Fury." Erwin continued. "I know you've always struggled in accepting to fight for others and yet you seem to have done so. Take the promotion I'm giving you to Squad Leader."

"What are you doing…?" Fury questioned, though she did not show as much shock as Hange.

"Sir, I should return to Levi and his squad. He'll also need to know of this gamble of yours." With her salute, Hange left in a stunned manner, causing Erwin to then go and close the door after her as she had forgotten to do so herself.

"You're not the only one the Government wants rid of, you know." Fury reminded. "Was a promotion really required? I was quite happy just being a Scout…"

"Will you allow me to continue where we left off?" Erwin bypassed, taking his seat once more, which earned him a sigh from Fury. "One day, my father was teaching History in the class I was in. He spoke that to protect themselves from both Titans and Bloodborn's, humanity took refuge inside the Walls and gained 100 years of peace. Yet in doing so, any records of our earlier past had been erased. That's what every History teacher taught their students. But I had my doubts and I asked my father a question in the middle of class. At first, he evaded my question and ended the class as normal. But it was when we got home that my father decided to answer my question. He said that the history books given to us by the Government were full of contradictions. Yet there was a reason he did not share this with the entire class, but I was too blind to realise this. I told others my father's story and it one day gained the attention of the Military Police. My father didn't come home that night… It was claimed he died in an accident. But based on what I knew, my father was killed by the Government."

"Erwin…" Fury muttered as she reached out her hand to be the one to stroke his for comfort.

Erwin closed his eyes and took a small breath. "Over a century ago, Humanity that fled to these Walls had their memories altered by the King to make his rule easier. That was my father's theory."

"I was told something similar by Hexis." Fury recalled. "How could I have skipped over this? He also speculated that the King once altered the memories of Humanity within these walls. But it was also more than just making their rule easier, it was to make the people forget about the mistakes the King and the Government made for why they had to hide behind walls in the first place.  
The Blood Purge.  
If people remembered that it was the Government and their King that convinced them that Bloodborn's, the ones who kept Titans away, would turn on Humanity, then they would turn on the King and blame him for being wrong. So life within these walls would never had succeeded if he didn't alter memories."

Erwin nodded. "Yes, Fury. Ever since I was a child, I've been made to wonder why my father had to die for nothing more than speculating the truth. Even those who do support the King would just believe what they're doing is right. However, it made me realise more about them… What they're trying to protect is not Humanity, but their houses and gardens. If anyone dares threaten their authority, they'll be killed, no matter who they are. In the end, there was nothing to justify my father's death. My father was killed by human greed… And by the foolishness of his own son. I knew in my heart that my father's theory was true. And it was furthermore strengthened when it was revealed that you were a Bloodborn, Fury. You were no devil in disguise; you held no threat to us. And that my father's bedtime stories about the Bloodborn's were real and that they were purged out of fear and a need for the Government to be the ones with power. Now, my mission in life… Is to fully prove my father's theory once and for all."

Fury then stood up, causing Erwin to be the one to look up at her for once. She then leaned forward and gave the man a gentle kiss whilst she patted his cheek softly. "You have my support. We'll make sure the truth is revealed."


	54. Part Fifty Three

**Part 53**  
 **The Village**

* * *

- _2 months later_ -

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Erwin." Spoke a Government official. The rattle of keys echoed through the cell chambers as Erwin's was unlocked. The Commander himself, sat in filth with dirtied clothes, kept his prominent stare fixed upon the cobbled stone beneath him. "It's sudden, but let's get this interrogation over with, shall we?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm about to spring myself back upon these people again…" Fury muttered, though loud enough that those following her surely heard. "But I never thought the MP's would have the balls to come way out here too."

"They want us dead." Levi interrupted. "You included. So it's not surprising at all that the Government has suddenly decided to let us hear their shit speak."

Fury could only agree, as her gaze moved out towards the confinement of the upcoming village. It took her a moment to allow the reality of that which was the death of Hexis; the man who told her all the answers she had sought for. But… There was also someone else in the village that she hoped would remember her. He was just a boy back then. How has the time potentially changed him?

"This looks like fine hunting ground!" Sasha squealed, as she earned a hiss from Connie.

"Really? Even now, you gotta think about your damn stomach?" He asked her through gritted teeth.

Sasha shrugged in innocence. "Hey, I'm just saying! Small place like this out here will have access to all the succulent meat they want… MMmmm…"

"Sasha." Mikasa muttered in a clam tone, yet she began tugging on the girl's ponytail. "Not now."

"Oi!" Sasha cried out from the pull as her ears then picked up the sound of movement. "Captain!" She called out as she held up two fingers. The rest of the squad, the likes of Connie, Armin and Jean, dropped to the ground to be out of sight.

"Are you serious?" Fury nagged. "This soon?"

"Stay out of sight, all of you." Levi commanded as he looked up at some tree branches above him. "Mikasa, follow me. Armin, stay out in the open and act as our bait to lure them over here. They won't expect us dropping from above."

Though hesitant, Armin nodded and he even gained a pat on his shoulder by Fury herself as she and the rest delved into deep bushes. Armin, pulling his hood up, turned around towards the direction of the village and began with his pretence. The cracking of dead twigs beneath their boots grew louder as the two MP's, with their firearms, etched closer to Armin.

"P-Put your hands up!" The female called out, aiming her sights at Armin, who slowly raised his hands. Voluntarily, he then turned around to face the MPs to only see that their eyes had widened at seeing him. And as expected, Levi and Mikasa volleyed down towards them both, bringing their Cutters up to their throats as they were now the ones to hold their hands up in an act of surrender.

"Give them to him." Levi ordered as Armin then simply decided to just take the guns off the MP's themselves. Levi then forced the both of them onto their knees as Mikasa pulled down their hoods to reveal them. Yet all they earned were frowns from everybody. "So you two disguised yourselves as Officers… Why? To follow us in the hopes you'd find out where Eren and Historia are?"  
Levi then began to circle them. Fury and the others then coming out from the bushes. "Marlo Freudenburg." He spoke in an almost taunting manner. "And Hitch Dreyse. Now as for how we'll get rid of you…-"

"Because of you guys, people were killed in the Stohess District." Hitch interrupted, her hues shaking. "You might think that you're all heroes of justice, but the victims and their families have been dropped straight into hell!" Her feared gazed then befell upon Fury as an aggravated sigh came from Levi. "You there." Hitch addressed. "You're that… _Freak_! You're the one that people are calling a Bloodborn! And you were involved with the Titan attack. Did you know Annie Leonhart? Were any of you even friends with her?"

There was only silence at the mention of Annie's name. And as for being called a freak, Fury couldn't help but take that one personally.

"No… I doubt she had many friends." Hitch continued. "Being as aloof as she was. But it was like she was afraid of other people. I never got the chance to really know her. Yet the reason they still haven't found her is because she was killed by the onslaught that came from those two Titans!"

"No." Levi corrected, remaining calm despite Hitch's outburst. "One of those Titan's was Annie herself." And yet this only came as a shock to both Hitch and the silent Marlo. "Fuck, it makes me sick… Nobody knows about a damn thing when it comes to this world we live in. That is except for those bastards at the centre of all this crap. As for what we'll do with you both, we'll let you go as soon as we're out of sight."

"Wait, Captain!" Marlo then called out in a spur of bravery. "Please, I wish to help! I never did think what you are all doing is wrong! If I can help correct injustice, I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Not a chance." Levi replied, walking away from them both. "I can't tell how prepared you are about making an enemy of the Government." He then gave a subtle nod to Fury, who was stood next to Mikasa of all people with. "Sasha, tie them up somewhere out of my sight."

"Wait!" Jean called out to Sasha, halting her run towards Marlo and Hitch whilst Levi continued on with Mikasa, Connie and Armin. "Hey, Fury? Do you think the Captain would mind if I did it instead?"

Fury herself gazed upon Jean's determination. He hasn't been in his usual mind set since he was faced with being shot at by one of Kenny's soldiers. Was he looking for redemption? A way to build up his courage? The silence was then broken from the smirk that came from Fury.

"Knock yourself out." No fourth-wall breaking here… "Just hurry it up. The sooner we get inside the village, hopefully the safer we all might be."

* * *

"What the hell happened to your face, man?" Connie asked Jean as he had finally made it back to where they all scouted out the village the hoped to spend the night in.

Jean rubbed his head. "Almost got knocked the hell out…" And that earned another smirk from Fury.

"Can you all just stay here while I go in there?" Fury requested. "Trust me, these people aren't used to seeing the type of weapons we're all carrying."

Levi gave her a nod. So this really was the village she spent four years within. He couldn't help but wonder… If these people have survived without walls… can the rest of humanity?

With a beating heart, Fury exposed herself from the deep foliage and began to walk towards the open entrance into the village. And even though they just had to deal with the likes of Hitch and Marlo, she was once again confronted by people who seemed to not have any cares in the world upon their shoulders. And yet, things felt different this time around for Fury. She couldn't help but feel a sense of oppression was surrounding the area. As she walked further in, the villagers began to appear lifeless; tired almost.

If only Hexis was still here…

"No way…" Came the voice of a young boy. "You really have come back? Aya, is that really you?!"  
Arms flung themselves around Fury's waist, which was an instant uncomforting for her insecurity of letting people too close to her. "You didn't forget us…"

"Shit…" Fury muttered under her breath, doing what she could to unlink the boy's arms. "Isaah. Is that you?"

"Don't play games!" He complained, looking up at her. Though only slightly. She was short herself.  
Fury patted his head. This was Isaah. The young child that used to play with her blunt Cutters and wanted to soar in the air like she did with her ODM.

"Listen, before anything else is said, I need a favour, kiddo."

* * *

- _Later that night_ -

* * *

"Ah! So you're the Captain Levi that Aya told me about!" Isaah spurred with excitement as Levi and the rest were brought into the village with the welcome of some of the villagers themselves. Yet Isaah's outburst earned him a clip around the ear by Fury as she hissed at him, a deep frown on her face.

"Meat!" Sasha screeched as she was offered food, along with the others. "Lightly glazed with honey, man, you guys know how to cook!"

"Isaah, who overlooks things here? Or, better yet, who has been overlooking things here since Hexis passed away?" Fury asked and yet she was only met with sadness from Isaah in return.

"No one…" He muttered. "Not since soldiers came in and began taking half of our food to feed themselves in an encampment they have set up not far from here."

"MP's?" Fury suggested to Levi in a hushed tone. It was the only logical thing to think of right now for the both of them.

"They've set up barricades everywhere!" Isaah continued.

"I'm betting the one in command of that encampment might know where Eren and Historia are." Levi theorised, folding his arms. "There's no way in hell this is a coincidence that they're out here posting barricades too."

"But how?" Fury questioned. "There's no way they knew about this place. And the only person I've ever told is…" She then sighed, running her hand down her face. "Erwin."

"Don't you dare, Fury." Levi hissed, narrowing his gaze. "Isn't all this one of Erwin's gambles anyway? He's trying to help the people, not make it damn worse for them."

"Hey!" Isaah butted in with a fierce resolve. "Don't call her Fury. In this village, she's Aya to us!"  
Levi blinked.  
"And you may be some big Captain behind those fancy walls you all live behind, but out here, you're all just as normal as I am!"

"Normal, huh?" A small mock from Levi and yet he wasn't in the mood to argue with a child. "Suppose we better break through that camp then. I'm going to wanna have words with whoever overlooks that camp in general. Guess we could just charge in, guns blazing."

"Can I join?!" Isaah then asked with potential, overlooking the fact that she just spoke up against Levi of all people.

"No." And that was all he would get in return from Levi as he turned to devise a plan to the rest of them, who were eating happily. Leaving a silent Fury left with the boy.

"You're still using Fury? Really?" He asked her. Yet despite him being a child, it felt like a scold for Fury herself.

"It's just a name." Fury replied, though it still sounded like a half-ass attempt at an excuse.

"Hm…" Isaah tapped his chin. "So if it's just a name, can I call you Furry? Or Furrball? Or Foory?"

And yet all he received from _Fury_ was an aggressive glare. It unnerved him for he remembered the first time she gave him that look when he accidently ignited one of her gas chambers of her ODM.

"Fury it is!" He continued. "Well, to your allies anyway. To us, you'll always be Aya."

"Go to bed." She ordered him as Fury too then departed to be with the rest of them, who were now plotting on what was the best way to divide and conquer.


	55. Part Fifty Four

**Part 54**  
 **To Pick a Fight**

"So what's our move?" Fury muttered to Levi. They all scouted beyond the village they took refuge in, now keeping their eyes all fixed on the stationed Military Police camp that had been taking from the village also. "To still charge in there, guns blazing?"

Levi sighed, making a quick glance over his shoulder towards his squad. And yet as he pulled his gaze back, he still wasn't fully capable of being able to look at Fury. It didn't go unnoticed either. "Just wait on it…"

Yet the noise caused didn't have them all waiting too long. As the Squad Leader sat comfortably within his tent, eating the food made to keep others alive, the rush of a horse-drawn cart charged towards the camps way, with the likes of Sasha, Connie and Jean at its helm, making their presence noticeable as the cart charged through the poorly submitted barricades of empty crates.

"Now we go in, guns blazing." Levi ordered, rushing out of the bush himself. His only order was to cause a disengage among the pitiful soldiers below. To make sure they were disarmed and left winded. All Levi truly wanted was the Squad Leader among them. Fury hung low, waiting back with both Mikasa and Armin as they acted as lookouts. It wasn't long before Levi was practically dragging the Squad Leader back up to them, throwing him down before himself whilst Levi then patted himself down.

"This one is with the Interior Police." Levi informed his squad, as the likes of Jean, Connie and Sasha had finished with their own little stunt with the cart. "And I've got plenty of questions for him. Sun is almost down; let's get back to that village."

* * *

"… Stop… stop it…" The Interior Police leader begged as Levi pulled his boot away from the man's jaw, teeth already missing and blood dripping from his mouth from the beating he had already received at the hands of Levi himself.

"Aya!" Came the call of Isaah as Fury lifted up her hand at the young boy, to stop him from coming any closer.

"Go to bed, Isaah. This isn't for you to see." She ordered him in a strict manner; lowering her hand and focusing her gaze back down at the mess at her feet. Isaah huffed and yet he obeyed her words.

Just to be sure, Levi watched to make sure the boy returned to his hut. When he became out of sight, the Captain then knelt down on one knee and grabbed the Interior's collar with a squeeze. "Where's Eren and Historia?"

"Look at you-!" The Interior coughed through his choked breaths. "So brave… That checkpoint back there were just full of recruits. Who could barely reach behind to wipe their own asses. You think you're all some saviour's for that village, beating them all down like you have?"

"Well, what a shitty thing we seem to have done…" Levi muttered in a sarcastic manner, taking to standing up once again, letting the Interior catch his breath for a moment. And yet Levi, with a twitch of his brow, then forcefully shoved the tip of his boot into the man's mouth.  
The Interior grabbed a hold of Levi's leg as his teeth began to crack more within. "Yet what's more shitty is this mouth of yours." Levi continued. "So I recommend you start using it before you're unable to at all. I ask again, where is Eren and Historia?" Levi yanked his held foot away from the Interior, the man then began coughing out shards of his own teeth onto the ground.

"I-It's no use!" He stuttered. "All that's left for you now is to run… and hide! Whilst you're all covered in dirt and shit! If you don't turn yourselves in, if you don't hand over the Bloodborn to the Government, every last Scout is going to get the damn noose! Starting with the guiltiest of all, Erwin Smith!"

It was now Fury who barged passed Levi, her eyes heavily narrowed as she lifted the Interior off his feet and slammed him against the tree he was leaning against. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, causing the socket of his shoulder to pop out and he yelled out in pain from the female's aggravated persist. "What are you screaming for?" She mocked him, her eyes still deeply frowned. "Like you said, all of those boys and girls down there were just recruits who can't wipe shit off their asses. So go ahead, cry out some more for me. Because no one is going to hear you."

Connie and Sasha looked at each other and then over at Levi due to Fury's outburst. And yet Levi made no move to stop her.

"Do you know what a Bloodborn can do to a human?" Fury continued her taunt, her mouth next to the man's ear as she kept a tight grip of his dislocated arm, twisting it more each time. "You all talk so low of us, in fear of us, I might show you why that is. Would you like to know what it feels like to have every muscle in your body fight against you? Would you like to know what it feels like to have your own blood be controlled? Would you like to know what it feels like to have no control over your actions, whilst experiencing so much pain that you'll probably piss your pants? I can do that, if that's what you really want? I'll show you what you seem to fear from listening to the Government's propaganda. All of this could happen because you wouldn't answer the Captain's simple question. You see, you think lives are more valuable than others are. You think killing Erwin will stow what we're trying to achieve? That man will just become a martyr! Now for the final time, tell Levi where the hell Eren and Historia is!"

Fury shoved the Interior against the tree, her teeth gritted as Levi placed his hand upon her shoulder. Her eyes began to lighten, as well as the growing blood shot that was starting to surround her hues. She closed them and took a deep breath.

"… a-aya…" Fury's eyes then shot open as she spun around, a shaken Isaah stood behind her. How much did he hear? All of that? "… that isn't you."

"I don't know anything!" The Interior called out, his arm hanging loose as he fell onto his knees. Tears fell from his eyes as his panicked gaze looked up at Levi and Fury, who herself needed Isaah to hopefully understand. "I wasn't allowed to know! Kenny Ackerman is very secretive man!"

"Ackerman?" Levi repeated as widened eyes from Mikasa came also.

"Isaah, listen to me-" Fury begged the boy as he backed away and truly went to his home this time. The female sighed, rubbing her eyes in frustration, but she had no time to be babying him right now. Perhaps it was for the best that he saw the cruel nature of how people can be.

"I know Kenny." Levi continued. "In fact, two of us do…" He had to put that in there. "So that's his last name? Though that is true, there's a lot of things that man doesn't divulge… Especially the important stuff, right Fury?"

That was low, Levi.

"But you must have some idea…" Levi spoke on, reaching down for the man's already dislocated arm. "Now's the time you better remember."

"Stop it!" The Interior begged, doing his best to pull his arm away from Levi, yet his grab remained.

"You still have plenty of bones left to break." Levi threatened as he pulled the man's arm up. "If she scared you, I haven't scared you enough myself yet."

The Interior looked up at Levi with widened eyes, his hues shaking with desperation. "You're… Y-You're insane!"

"Guess I am…" Levi muttered, staring right back down at the breaking man.

"Captain, someone's coming!" Sasha suddenly informed, causing the party to lower their visibility whilst drawing on their weapons. Levi himself slammed the Interior further onto the ground as he rested his knee upon the man's back. Fury then ushered anyone still lurking outside of their homes to get inside. "More than one…" Sasha was then able to inform, pulling the string back on her bow.

"I-I told you, Captain…" The Interior coughed. "It's no use. One way or another… the Scouts will soon be disbanded."

* * *

"Well… I've seen you in better shape." Nile Dawke muttered, towering over the chained Erwin as his body was crouched forward. "You've certainly looked better too. And to think you were giving me a lecture the other day."  
The Officer sighed, then crouching next to Erwin. His face became visible. The Commander's eye black and blue, blood running out of his nose. His only arm chained to the wall as his other armless sleeve dangled next to him. "You're getting an audience with the King soon." Nile muttered. "They'll decide on the fate of the Scouts and they'll also announce your final sentence."

"Nile…" Erwin coughed. The man had enough strength to raise his head slightly. "Where was your house again? Stohess District, am I right? Is Marie… Is your family okay?"

Nile paused for a moment. "They're fine. Marie and the kids. I haven't seen them in a while, but… we live around Eastern Wall Rose."

"I see…" Erwin mumbled, lowering his head again.

"What's with these odd questions?" Nile then asked.

Erwin sighed. "I entrusted something to both Fury and Commander Pyxis. When the time comes… When it comes, I will only watch. It'll be then up to you to decide. You… and them."


	56. Part Fifty Five

**Part 55**  
 **The Gamble**

"If humanity loses the Scout Regiment, that means humanity loses its spear."

The day of Erwin's trial was happening. The convoy of corrupt Government officials plotted amongst one another, in front of the fake King himself. Erwin's defence was underway, with the Commander now speaking out among the glaring men.

"When enemies close in, you guard not with a shield, but with a spear that eliminates the threat. Suppose that just now, Wall Rose was to be breached, the residents of Wall Rose would once again flee and take refuge within Wall Sina. But the earlier evacuation left stockpiles with more than a few days at best. Most of the residents would be forced to fight for survival. Humanity will be divided and Civil War would erupt. Even if there was no breach, Wall Sina is running low on supplies continuously as it is. It may not be Titans to breach through Wall Sina first, but instead the people.  
Reclaim Wall Maria. With the support of what is most likely humanities last Bloodborn. If humanity itself is to ever hope for a better future, that is the only way forward."

"Ha. Are you implying that we need monsters for such a cause?" One Government official scoffed at Erwin himself, as the Commander remained knelt on the ground, handcuffed and his face bloodied and bruised still.

"Our duty as Scouts has always been to stare at the enemy, while we work to expand beyond the walls. Cowering here and spreading false lies to the people won't solve anything." Erwin responded, narrowing his brows. "Or… Could it be you have some sort of secret plan when it comes to dealing with things like this?"

A cough came from another of the officials. "Erwin, I don't think you quite understand… The reason you're here today is not to discuss our future. Clause Six, Charter of Humanity, " _Thou shalt not prioritize one's own need over the longevity of humanity."_ You are here for such offense.  
The Bloodborn that lives among us now is an abomination to our survival, and we have it on good authority that you and Fury have been… Intimate. We can not risk the potential of more being reproduced."

"Along with this crime, you have also refused to hand over Eren Jaeger to us multiple times." Another official added, staring the Commander down. "And so, you have violated the Charter."

"Eren is vital for reclaiming Wall Maria!" Erwin argued his return. "Both he and Fury are."

"This isn't for the Scouts to decide! Eren is a Titan with power we do not understand. And as for the Bloodborn, she can not be left unchecked when she alone has been seen by your own men to have controlled Titans against their will! Who's to say she won't turn her gaze upon us instead?! Sheltering them both is a bigger risk to humanity." The main official barked as one other stood from his chair. He gave the King a bow, and then turned to face Erwin.

"In the name of the King, I will announce your judgement." He began. "Erwin Smith. For violating Clause Six of the Charter of Humanity, you are sentenced to death. This execution will be carried out immediately…"

"Wall Rose!" Came the flurried entrance of a Garrison soldier. "Its has been breached! The Colossal Titan appeared out of nowhere again, along with the Armoured Titan and he has broken through the main District! People are now currently flocking here for safety!"

"Have all Troops defend the East!" Pyxis barked his order. "Get those evacuees into Sina!"

"No!" Interrupted the official who issued Erwin's sentence. "Close the Gates leading in to Wall Sina! Don't let any of them in!"

"Your command is to sit back and watch as humanity dies?" Nile asked as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's just like Erwin said before! That's asking for Civil War! We can't let the Government lose control, not after we risked so much in the past to get to where we are. There's not enough Bloodborn's this time. If we lose control, it's all over!"

"That's just a mere possibility!" Nile protested in response.

"It's enough for that possibility to exist! Our authority is, and always will be, absolute! So what are you waiting for? Close the gates! If you do not comply, it is treason!"

Nile gritted his teeth. His eyes clenched shut as the Government barked into his ears. "I… will not! I… am a resident of Wall Rose. I will not allow that gate to be closed!"

"I will stand with him." The following entrance of Dhalis Zachary, guarded by armed Garrison soldiers, then entered into the courtroom. For he is the premier of the three military regiments and as such, he maintains the highest authority within the military structure and they sit under his command, despite having their own designated Commanders. In matters of most military laws, his decisions cannot be argued against. Zachary is also quite fond of art.

"Are you surprised at all by the Government's reaction, Sir?" Pyxis asked directly.

"No. Not at all." The man pushed his glassed up. "That report just now was a false alarm. At this current moment, there has been no reports of any attacks from Titans."

"What is this farce?!" The main official hissed.

"You can't plant false blame on any Bloodborn's this time." Pyxis chuckled. "If you want the mastermind behind all this, it was me. It seems most of the Interior Police are anywhere but here. I suppose that's quite fortunate…" The man then clasped his hands together. "Before this sentencing went underway, I told you that the Garrison Regiment is not aligned with the Scouts. Yet I forgot to mention one thing… I'm not aligned with any of you either. And while I do possess some of the same concerns as you do in terms of Fury and Erwin being bed locked, I am still left asking if it's better for humanity if you remain in power. You are, after all, quite accustomed to inciting enough control over the people that you once convinced them to purge the very individuals who kept them safe. But supposing you actually cared about saving as many people as possible, I would have supported the decision to send Erwin to the Gallows, along with killing Fury too. But all of us were ready to forfeit our heads with your decisions. Yet here were are, with a very clear directive. We may still be ignorant about Titans and Bloodborn's, along with their powers, but I daresay that we in our ignorance can still save more people than you ever could."

"Old fool! What do you think undermining us will accomplish?! The people will never listen to you! They obey what the Crown says! And if that Crown continues to tell them to fear the existence of Bloodborns, then they will fear them! If the Crown tells them to bend down and wipe their asses with their bare hands, they will do it! And so the Regional Lords will not stand for this!"

"It seems you now don't quite understand…" Pyxis continued. "This is no mere threat. It's a coup d'état."

"The thing with soldiers, they'll obey their superior officers over a King." Zachary conversed. "Especially when that King in question is a fraud. And so we will put in place a new ruler of our own."

"Don't even think you can get away with this hoax!"

"If that disaster had in fact happened…" Erwin then interrupted, gaining help to get back onto his feet. "The decision that all of you made also violates Clause Six of the Charter of Humanity. Furthermore, is installing a fake King to personally control and run the Government not punishable by death?"

"Erwin… This is your victory." Nile supported as he unlocked the Commander's locked wrists as more were then added to the Government officials as they were taken away. And yet Erwin himself showed no signs of relief. "Aren't you happy?"

"Humanity has just opened up a new path… One far more dangerous than before." Erwin confided.

* * *

 _-3 hours later-_

"And there you have it…" Hange told Levi and his squad, as they all huddled around the Captain to read it for themselves, even Fury as her cheek was almost pressed up against Levi's own due to the lack of space. The soldiers that were pressing on towards them all, as Sasha heard, was in fact Hange along with her comrade Moblit. "The coup d'état was a success. Zachary has control of the Capital and Administrative District. For the time being, nothing has been rebelled. That includes you too, Fury."

"… What do you mean?" Fury asked, looking up at Hange herself.

"So far, the people are accepting your existence thanks to Commander Erwin's gamble. The papers have already been printed about the false King too, as you can see. Total fake! All of our actions have been justified as self-defence. In simpler words, we're all free now."

A moment of silence… Before the entire squad erupted into a blaze of cheer and Fury ducked her head to avoid being grabbed by Sasha, who currently had Conny in the air himself.  
"So Erwin's plan really worked…" She muttered as Hange approached herself and Levi, who was continuing to read the printed-paper, with slight struggle.

"Wasn't just Erwin though." Hange conversed. "The lone choices of everyone involved has also made this come to pass."

"The thing is… Part of the Interior Police, their leader, Eren and Historia are still out there somewhere." Levi reminded, scrunching up the paper enough to throw it to the tied up Interior Police member he had previously interrogated.

"Hey Hange?" Fury began, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Is the Commander okay? Have they hurt him?"

Hange tilted her head as she then smirked. "Some bruises here and there. Nothing Erwin can't deal with. He remained strong, for all of us."

Fury gave a small nod. Within, she was relieved that Erwin hadn't been too overly beaten. Was this care for the man a side effect of how she felt for him? It was still new to her.

* * *

"As far as humanity is concerned, we should have let the Government do as they please…" Erwin muttered within the horse-drawn cart with Zachary sat next to him with folded arms. "Like Commander Pyxis was saying, what if they've somehow devised a means of keeping humanity alive until now? Even if they watch once again as innocent people die, it's better than us going extinct.

Should I have ever let Fury go for those long four years, so that she was able to discover more of who she is? Should I have risked my own comrade's lives, given up both my life and duty and entrusted it all to the Government? If humanity is more precious than one life… Should I be protecting her also?"

"Your duty is as painful as ever. Especially now that a woman is involved. A woman who you are close with, no?" Zachary chimed in as he had enough of seeing Erwin in such sorry state of mind. "Though I suppose dying and killing are much easier options. In that case, why didn't you do as you say? In terms of perhaps letting Fury, or even Eren be handed over to those jesters in posh clothes?"

Erwin moved his gaze over to his official. "Shall I tell you my reason? To be honest, I've hated those bastards for a long time. They royally piss me off. Those pompous pricks who have always thought they are so important. I've been dreaming of this day for a long time. So when the reports came to me about Eren being a Titan and then Fury being something I thought humanity stupidly caused the extinction of, it was the perfect reason for me to support all of this. I don't care if the coup d'état is good or bad for humanity. And yet, you're not so different from me.  
You didn't want to die.  
And you didn't want any harm to come to Fury, no?  
Just like me, you prioritize yourself and your needs over the fate of humanity. If none of that is the case, what is your reason?"

"I… have a dream…" Erwin confessed, the image of his father flashing quickly in his memories. "One I've had since the first time my father told me the story of the Bloodborns."

* * *

"Hange, you know where they are?" Mikasa asked, as Hange herself raised a leatherback book. The company now within their own horse carts, or riding atop of horses themselves. Fury sat next to Levi, who sat next to Hange with Mikasa sat opposite them.

"Erwin gave me this Scout Investigation report regarding the land of Lord Reiss." Hange began as Levi folded his arms. "Most of it has to do with an incident that happened a few years ago that shook the Reiss family. On the exact same day Wall Maria was breached.  
As the Lord of his territory, opinion of Rod Reiss wasn't all that bad. He had plenty of kids. His eldest was called Frieda. A down-to-earth girl. But when it felt like our worlds had plunged into chaos, bandits raided and then set fire to the only chapel around. Yet on that night, the entire Reiss family were also praying in that chapel. The bandits killed all but Rod Reiss himself. To top this off, this all happened a few days before Historia's mother was killed by the Interior Police. In other words, as soon as he lost his family, Rod Reiss sought after Historia. I can't help but think there is a deeper reason to all of this."

"Their bloodline?" Levi suggested. "Some secret to their blood, maybe?"

Hange shrugged her shoulders. "What I'm truly curious about is that some parts of the chapel were completely wrecked, nothing fire would cause because it was built from stone."

"Take it from me, bandits take what they need then they leave." Fury surmised, recalling back to her days with Levi down in the Underground where he and Farlan would plan heists to gain money. "They wouldn't linger and risk being caught. And let me guess… the only one who saw these bandits was Rod himself?"

Hange nodded. "Mmhm. And he used his wealth to rebuild the chapel. But I'm still left asking why… So before this night is over, Erwin wants soldiers all over Rod's land. If we don't hurry… Eren may end up being eaten."


	57. Part Fifty Six

**Part 56**  
 **Revealed**

"What's wrong, Historia?" Asked Rod Reiss, standing tall over his last daughter as she faltered back a few steps, groping her forehead as tears came to her eyes. Eren was before her, chained and gagged as they stood within an underground crystal cave. Though the formation of it was not made from nature and most likely done by Titan's using a unique ability to harden their very skin into crystal matter.

"Why did I forget about that until now?" Historia sobbed, rubbing her eyes as Eren began to rustle his chains, breathing hard from the lack of breaths available for him. "I never was alone… That woman was always there for me when I was a child. She gave me toys. Taught me how to read and write… And was always so very kind to me."

"You met Frieda?" Rod asked in genuine surprise. "If it was a young girl, with black hair, it was most likely Frieda Reiss. She was your half-sister. She must have been worried about you enough to check up on you occasionally. But if she was erasing your memories, it was done to protect you."

"Erasing my memories?" Historia stuttered with widened eyes.

Rod nodded as he gazed down at Eren. "Touching him just now seems to have uncovered those memories again."

"Father… Where is Frieda now?" Historia went on to ask, clasping her hands together in hope. "I'd love to see her! And thank her…"

But Historia was only given a moment of silence in return, until Rod was able to speak. "Frieda is no longer with us in this world…" The Lord then took a deep breath before exhaling through his nostrils. "At one time, I had five children… But my wife, and all of those children, Frieda included, were killed five years ago by _his_ father, Grisha Jaeger. He was an individual with the power of a Titan. I did not know him personally, but his goal was to steal the power the Reiss family possessed. That power he sought for resided within Frieda. Her Titan was superior to all others. You could say it had unsurpassable power. However, she did not have the required experience to wield it. Unable to unleash that potential, she was eaten by Grisha and her powers stolen. But that wasn't all… He then attacked and killed the rest of my family within this very cave. His rampage sought to kill the entire Reiss family. Yet miraculously, I was the only one able to get away."

"Why did he do such a terrible thing?!" Historia then exclaimed, though her gaze was directed at Eren himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Came the sarcastic clap of Kenny as he came into view. Flicking his hat up slightly so that his eyes could be met. "What the hell you guys blabbering on about here? Bet you didn't even know a bunch of shit is going on up top, did ya?"

"Kenny?" Rod spoke out to the Ackerman, almost surprised to see his appearance. "What's going on?"

"Damn Scouts began a coup d'état and everyone has moved sides." Kenny responded, still clapping his hands as if he found the situation funny. "Everyone knows your King is a big fake and those Government officials now have cuffs around their wrists. Haha, yeah, it's quite the shit show. But it's only a matter of time before they all end up here to retrieve this boy you have. You oughta hurry your fat ass up."

Rod sighed. "Take your squad and defend the entrance. I believe I already told you that I need you and your _crew_ to leave for the ceremony."

"Hey, now!" Kenny raised his hands. "Did I make ya mad? Heh, sorry about that… Guess I'm just so worried about ya."

"I trust you, Kenny." Rod spoke calmly. "Go."

* * *

"This could be bad, Erwin…" Approached Pyxis with his hands behind his back. "Most are now saying the same thing… Just as your father speculated. The Reiss family must be able to alter people's memories as it suits them. But from the sound of it, certain bloodlines, including Bloodborns, are immune to the effects."

Erwin's blue hues shook. "… How is that even possible?"

"If Rod is able to make Eren 'scream', this uprising will amount to nothing. As proof of that, he's spilling all secrets with no shame. Like he's saying we'll get what's coming to us." Pyxis informed.

"I see." Erwin muttered in a moment of thought. "In other words, we may forget even that fact altogether… Pyxis… have you heard any news on Fury? Is she still alive?"

Pyxis sighed, closing his eyes as he walked off to the side. His back now facing Erwin. "Unlike you, I don't like gambling. And also unlike you, I value the number of remaining humans over my own needs."  
No words were uttered back to Pyxis by Erwin, as his eyes could only lower. "I have news that she is with Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange." Pyxis then continued. "However, the reason I backed you was because I believed in the superior choice for humanity. Not because I put my belief into a Titan shifter or a woman I'm infatuated with… Had the Government been the more favourable choice, I was prepared to even fight against Zachary himself."

"Humans will continue to fight each other until the day there's no humans left…" Erwin responded in a rather cynical manner, almost sounding like Fury herself. Though it only gained a chuckle from Pyxis.

"I was hoping for some better reply than that…"

* * *

"Don't you understand?" Levi hissed. "You should know better, clearly. If Kenny's there, he'll be our biggest obstacle."  
Fury gritted her teeth and darted her eyes away. It was obvious to her that Levi was still stinging from the fact that she kept knowledge of Kenny away from him. But can't he understand why?  
"In terms of how much of a threat he is…" Levi then aimed his words to the rest of them. "Equate him to me as an enemy. Shit… no… With those weapons of his, he's even deadlier than me."

"Then, for us, how are we supposed to beat a guy like that?" Conny asked aloud. "Maybe if we could meet up with Commander Erwin and his troops-"

"What if the Captain says is true?" Armin interrupted. "What if this Kenny has no weak points? I'm sure he's trained plenty, but having combat experience is something else…"

"How is it that you both lived with this Kenny?" Hange asked her question at both Levi and Fury, pushing her goggles up. "And yet you both also knew nothing about him?"

"Beats me… I only found out his full name a little while ago from that Interior Officer." Levi muttered, folding his arms as his eyes looked to Fury beside him. But she was also none the wiser about what his true intentions were way back when. "Got something you want to add?" Levi asked her.

She sighed, placing her hands atop her thighs. "He told me nothing, back then, I mean. He mentioned you and that's how I knew of you. But he never once revealed why it was he was down in the Underground. However, Hexis revealed to me that Kenny's intention of being down there was to actually kill my parents. And in turn, to also kill me. He knew who I was, I'm certain of it, so why he spared me leaves me to believe Kenny has his own goals in mind instead of following the orders given to him."

"Kenny Ackerman…" Levi muttered, brushing his fingers through his greasy hair. He was in need of a shower. He then looked over at Mikasa opposite him. "He some relative of yours?"

Mikasa could only shrug her shoulders. "I heard from my parents, when they were alive, that my dad's side, the Ackerman's, were persecuted in the cities. My mom's family was Oriental, so being different meant they didn't fit in anywhere. Both were people chased deep into the mountains near the edge of the walls, so that's how they met and married. But… I never found out why the Ackerman's were persecuted. My dad didn't seem like a different race than my mom was."

"Has there ever been a moment where it's felt like power has suddenly awakened within you?" Levi then asked the reminiscing girl as she looked up at him.

"There has…" She answered, recalling the day she saved Eren and thrusted a knife so deeply into the kidnapper from behind that the blade reached deep enough to puncture his heart.

"Kenny had a moment like that too…" Levi informed. "One time, out of nowhere, he felt an absurd amount of strength surging within him and he knew exactly what he needed to do. I, myself, have felt moments like that too." His stoic gaze moved back to Fury next to him. "Like when we lost Isabel and Farlan…"


	58. Part Fifty Seven

**Part 57**  
 **Hope**

"At last…" Rod sighed, strolling towards his daughter, Historia, as the young blonde stared up at the still chained Eren. "Nobody here but us now."

"Father, sorry to make you wait…" Historia muttered as she rubbed her eye.

"Listen, Historia." Rod then responded, placing his arm upon the girls shoulder. "This may sound odd, but Frieda is not entirely dead." Historia gasped. "Her memories still live on."

"She does?" Historia then asked. "May I meet her, father?"

Rod's eyes narrowed as his hues then travelled down to a case in which he had placed upon the crystal ground. Opening it, the man then brought out a smaller box. Within it containing a needle, along with a blue sustenance, which Rod began to fill the needle with. The clattering of Eren's chains behind them began to echo throughout the cave as the young boy grunted and writhed at the sight of the needle, which Rod now clung to.

* * *

"They got in!" Hissed Caven, Kenny's right hand woman as she and a hand full of other members of his squad sat perched against the crystal pillars that supported the caves inner structure. Her eyes widened as barrels were then rolled down the stairs to the only way in and out. "What are those?"

Following in pursuit, Hange, Fury and Mikasa then followed the lead of Levi as they all charged in. Sasha, with her perfect aim, shot an arrow, that had the tip of it on fire, at the barrels below. Watching as they exploded and released a blinding amount of smoke as coverage for them all.

"Here they come!" Caven then called out, as through the smoke came both Levi, Fury and Mikasa, hoping to scatter all of their focuses so that Levi could gain a better observation of how many of them there were.  
To keep them all covered, Conny, Jean, Armin and Hange began firing flares in their allies direction, to keep them surrounded by smoke.

"Thirty-five!" Levi called out to his squad. "Behind the pillars!"

"Spread out!" Caven the ordered in a panic. "We'll take them one by one if we have to!"

Conny, Jean and Hange then anchored their ODM's to join the fight, as Armin and Sasha remained near the exit in order to give back up with flares should the smoke begin to vanish. Using the smoke to their main advantage, both Jean and Conny were easily capable of dispatching their enemies from flanking them. Their ODM cutters piercing through their bodies like a knife cutting through butter.  
Jean gritted his teeth. The thought of killing people still sickened him, but it was either kill them or be killed himself.

"What is she doing?!" Called out one of Caven's squad members in a fit of panic as Fury, eyes purely bloodshot began to use what she could with her abilities to easily maneuverer herself through and dispatch whom she could. Both in using her cutters and forcing their bodies against them. Many of them struggling to control their own muscles as their own fingers pulled the gun triggers against their own heads. Men and women now dropping like rain from a cloud.

This act of killing stunned enough of the remaining enemies for Mikasa to also take her cutters through them all.  
Now, with only Caven and a handful of soldiers left, Levi himself followed in pursuit. His gaze solely focused on Caven herself, knowing she was important to Kenny.

"Yeeeehaaaaw!" Came the mocking of none other than Kenny himself, as he raised his ODM gun directly at Levi, pulling the trigger and Levi only just managing to gain cover from the shot behind a crystal pillar. Kenny's appearance was enough to allow Caven to move on ahead.

"Kenny!" Came the roar of Fury, as she received nothing but a laugh from the man as she anchored herself on the pillar opposite him, and it being the one Levi still hid behind. She grit her teeth, her bloodshot eyes angrily fixed upon Kenny as her hands squeezed against the handles of her cutters. She was both afraid and full of anger.

"Hey! You're both here!" Kenny mocked, flicking up the tip of his hat, wearing nothing but a grin on his face. "Not that I've got time to play with either of ya, but if any of you do get past here, it'll all be for nothin'." Fury allowed her hues to look down to where she knew Levi remained anchored, waiting himself with an agitated posture. Even he feared Kenny Ackerman.  
"So be it." Kenny then continued from not receiving a reply from what he deemed as his two protégés. "Guess we'll all have to play together this time!" The man then leaped from his crystal pillar and swung around Fury, knowing it was best to go for Levi first. "Neener, neener, neener!" Kenny mocked as he then aimed his explosive canister at where Levi was anchored, only to see he was no longer there and that this time, Kenny had been out-smarted as Levi himself then swung up from below, his cutter clashing with Kenny's metal gear around his arm.

Kenny pushed back against Levi. "Someone's gotten stronger." He almost praised, as the two pushed away from each other. Causing both Fury and Levi to then find another pillar as cover due to Kenny releasing one of his shots at them both. "You used to hate playing, little Fury!" Kenny laughed aloud, pursuing after them as he reloaded. "Not getting sick yet?"

Levi then looked behind him to see the man giving chase. "Oi, Levi! What did I teach ya? When chasing your enemy, don't just stare ahead!" Kenny laughed, firing another shot at Levi. Though just in time, Fury bumped him out of the way and the explosion was absorbed by crystal. However, whilst the two tried to recover from the disorientating blast, Kenny came at Levi with a knife in hand at full speed. The Captain only just managing to avoid the blade, though still sustaining a small slash to his face. As Kenny then turned to then aimed at Fury, Levi threw a bag of gunpowder at the man. His shot contacting the powder itself and causing the explosion to occur in front of him. Both Fury and Levi then both charged towards Kenny, through the lingering flames and their cutters ready to kill. But this was Kenny and he was still able to block both of their incoming attacks. However, in a fit of rage, Levi was still able to push against the man and allow his second cutter to tear through Kenny's abdomen, his blood covering his clothes and drops of hit hitting against Fury's cheek.  
The wound Kenny now sustained was enough for the man to retreat, one hand of his trying to put pressure on the slash to stop the flow of blood leaving him.

"Hange!" Came the cry of Jean, just as Levi was about to go after the fleeing Kenny. Hange herself had been taken out of the fight by Caven, and she laid unconscious on the crystal ground.

"Fall back!" Caven ordered the last of her men. "To the defensive post!"

"Don't either of you follow…" Kenny muttered to himself as he looked back at both Levi and Fury, as the rest of them went to Hange's aid.

* * *

"It seems they have found their way in…" Rod worried from hearing the explosions nearby. "We must hurry…"

Eren then continued to clatter his chains. His desperate gaze focused on Historia as the girl then frowned. "What are you glaring at, Eren?" She asked aloud.

"He has perceived his fate." Rod answered. "The stolen powers will return to where they belong. Historia, this means within you.  
This crystal cavern was built over 100 years ago by the power of a Titan. The three walls were also built by that same power. With the Bloodborns no longer capable of keeping the Titans out, the walls were built to protect humanity. But the power of that Titan reached out and altered the memories of the people. However, some bloodlines and the several Bloodborns that remained were exempt from that. Yet their descendants retain no memory of the world that once existed. A world without walls. Except for one, however. Which was Frieda.  
Your sister possessed more than just her power as a Titan. She knew how this world came to be and all the details behind it. She was just 15 when that knowledge became hers… Right here, 8 years ago, she ate her uncle. Frieda inherited the Founding Titan and all the memories of the previous holders. As had been done for 100 years, repeated and passed through generations. What I'm saying is that if Frieda used her powers, there wouldn't have been as many problems. We may have even eliminated both Titans and Bloodborns from this world entirely. Only humans would remain. If Eren's father hadn't stolen that power from her… Well, that same very power now exists within Eren. But that power can't truly manifest unless the blood of the Reiss family runs through them. If Eren remains as a vessel for that power, this hell will always continue."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kenny interrupted, limping into view and still clutching on to his wound. "So unless it's a Reiss that eats Eren, they can't become a true King?" Rod nodded. "Then… even if I turned into a Titan and eat Eren, it'll mean nothing?"

With gritted teeth, Kenny then grabbed Rod's collar and lifted the man up from the floor. "Do you think I'm lying to you?!" Rod struggled as Kenny aimed his gun at him.

"Nope! But I've waited a long time for this day, 'cause I knew you weren't lying about the succession ritual." Kenny hissed. "For crying out loud… You used me this whole time knowing full well what I was after, you playboy!"

"I… I am grateful for you." Rod writhed, his eyes never leaving Kenny's. "You may have been a stray dog that my whimsical brother took in, but-"

Kenny then shoved his gun to Rod's forehead, his eyes narrowed and full of anger. "Keep on insulting Uri, and you can say goodbye to half of yer head!"

"Stop it!" Historia begged.

Kenny then looked down at the girl whilst he maintained keeping Rod lifted off the ground. "You're plain pitiful, Historia… You remind me of my little Fury when she was young… But don't you get it?! This father of yours wants to turn you into a Titan and make you eat Eren."

"It's my duty!" Historia argued back. "I'm going to eat Eren and bring my sister back! I'll inherit the world's history… and exterminate every last Titan!"

Kenny dropped Rod to the ground, lowering his gun. "Historia… Have you forgotten everything this guy has done to you? The only thing he cares about is the blood inside of you. Just like all I once cared about was following orders from a family I know nothing about… He doesn't wanna become a Titan himself! He's just scum that forces his brother and his daughter to become one instead! Father of the fucking Year, right here, huh?"

"He's wrong, Historia…" Rod coughed from having his collar squeezed around his gullet from moments ago. "I must not become a Titan myself. Do not believe what anyone says." Rod then looked up at Kenny. "You served well up until now. You're free now. Go and find another purpose in life and live out your years, free of regret."

"… That would bore me to death." Kenny sighed with a roll of his eyes as he began to walk up the crystal staircase that lead up to where Eren was still chained, listening to all of this.

"Kenny!" Rod called out. "What are you doing?"

"Go ahead! Turn into a Titan." Kenny called back. "I won't interfere anymore." The towering man then grabbed Eren by the hair and pulled his head back. "However, no head starts. You both become Titans and have at it. If Historia wins, you'll have your peace…" Kenny then took the tip of his knife across Eren's forehead, blood spilling forth and down his face from the cut. "But if you lose to Eren, things stay the same."

Rod then sprung up and grabbed the injection as he then grabbed on to Historia with a panicked demeanour. "Historia! With this injection, you can become a powerful Titan! Then you can eat him! But in fact, it's more than that! You must bite his spine and consume his spinal fluids!"

Historia held the needle to her arm, but she remained unsure. She then looked up at Eren, noticing his continued writhing had ceased and it confused her. "Eren, why?" She called up to him. "Why aren't you shifting? If I become a Titan, you'll get eaten…"

Eren lifted his head and his expression further shocked Historia. The young boy allowed his tears to flow from his eyes.  
"It shouldn't have happened…" He choked. "Me. My dad, too… If he hadn't done what he did, your sister would have been able to do something… But my dad stole the power of the Titans from its rightful place. Just how many died for that? Armin's grandpa… Thomas, Mina, Nack, Milieus, Marco… Eld, Gunther, Olou and Petra. The people of Stohess. The soldiers who came to save me from Reiner. Even Hannes… I could never atone for all of that. So, at the very least, let it end by your hand. Save humanity. Eat m-me."

" _So you're trying to play the nice girl, huh?"_ Came the words of which Ymir once spoke to Historia. It shook her more. Enough so that questions began to spur within her and they needed to be asked.  
"Father… Why didn't the Reiss family… In that whole 100 years… eliminate Titans and Bloodborns to save humanity? All while possessing the power to control…"

"Because the first Reiss King who built the world within the walls wished for us to be controlled. But I don't truly know why. It's only known by those who have seen the world's memories! To create this world… To govern its foundation… To be an omnipotent being as to what my brother and your sister came to be… Do you know what we call that? We call that God. And my duty is to bring God back and offer them my prayers. And with hope, that God will guide humanity into an era of peace."

" _Christa, I have no right to tell you how to live your life. So, actually, this is nothing more than some hope of my own… I want you to live a life you're proud of."_

With a new resolve, Historia threw the injection the ground. Its liquid leaking through the shattered glass that contained it. Rod, in despair, grabbed Historia and shook her. "Why?!" He roared as Historia grabbed his collar and flung him to the ground.

"God, my ass!" She hissed. "You're just giving yourself an out and manipulating people! I've had it with being looked down on! I won't let you, or anyone, kill me!"

Kenny looked on as this all played out. Watching as Historia grabbed her father's case and began running up the stairs to Eren. "Tch… now you really do remind me of my little Fury…"

"What are you doing?!" Eren called out as he watched Historia pull the keys out to unlock his chains. "If I keep on living, everyone will suffer!"

"Shut up, cry baby!" She mocked. "Exterminate the Titans? Who the hell wants to do that bullshit? I'm starting to see why Fury dislikes humanity so damn much! Let them be wiped out by them! I'm humanity's biggest enemy, not unique people like Bloodborns who tried to keep us safe, right?! Got it? I'm the worst! But you need to get out of here!"

As Historia threw Eren's chains aside, a flash of blinding light lit up the cavern, shaking its foundations and debris began to fall around them. Rod had pulled himself over to the spinal liquid that puddled on the ground and allowed the tip of his tongue to taste the essence. A skeletal form began to build around them as Rod shifted into a fleshly mound of skin and bone as he was constructed into a Titan.


	59. Part Fifty Eight

**Part 58**  
 **Desperate Measures**

" _Shit_!" Levi thought to himself, as he led his squad through the crystal cave; further progressing towards the falling debris of Rod's shifting Titan, in order to retrieve Eren and Historia. Conny and Jean held on to the injured Hanji. " _Has to be a way around all this crap… If we had some gunpowder left… Fuck, I don't know. Even the explosion from that could make this cave fall on top of us all. And waiting for us on the other side is no doubt to be Kenny and what's left of his squad."_

Another wave of raw power swept through the caverns, immense lightning appearing down the narrow halls. "Eren!" Mikasa called out, which only earned her a distained look from Fury as they all clung to walls; hoping to avoid being caught up in the blistering mess.

"Levi, this place is going to collapse!" Fury called out, her hair sweeping across her face as her hues were widened.

"Wait, Captain! Up there!" Armin informed, pointing at a newly made exit from the crumbling crystal around them.

Levi nodded his head, standing up from being knelt and facing his desperate squad. "Get Hanji to the surface, now!" He ordered. "Get the hell out of here!"

"What about you?!" Fury barked back.

Mikasa would then interrupt. "I'm not leaving without Eren!"

* * *

"Forget it! Historia!" Cried Eren from within the next chamber as the blonde behind him and continued to work on unchaining him, despite her father's Titan progressively beginning to destroy everything around them. "Since your father is a Reiss, just let him eat me!"

"Hell no!" Historia barked, trying yet another key on the chain that held many of them. "I'm your ally! I can't be the good girl anymore. And I don't want to be a God either. But… when I see people breaking around me, saying they're not good enough to live in this world, I wanna tell them all that it's not true! No matter what, I want to help them all!"

As the key clicked, opening another of Eren's lock, Rod's Titan emitted another gust of steam. Historia not being able to keep a hold of Eren, was caught within it, threatening to slam her into the crystal wall behind her.

"Historia!" Eren cried out, his eyes widening to see that Mikasa was embracing the young girl, preventing her body from contacting the wall. Levi also anchoring behind Eren, who was now pulling on the last of his chains, Fury also joining the two of them

"You okay?!" Fury called out to Historia, kneeling down beside her, though still having to shout their words due to the deafening steam whirling around them.

"Fury!" Historia responded with clear relief.

"Forget about me! Captain, don't take the risk!" Eren begged as Mikasa had thrown the keys to Levi himself, who began working an opening the final lock.

"Eren, stop being a damn princess for one minute!" Fury called over to the boy, which seemed to halter his cries of despair.

"He's loose!" Levi informed, pulling both himself and Eren towards where Mikasa and Historia were huddled against the wall. Yet in front of them was nothing but the growth of a Titan of gigantic proportions.

"That's gotta be bigger than the Colossal…" Mikasa muttered as they all watched on.

"Get further back!" Fury called out, her eyes noticing the debris above them threatening to fall on to them all.

"Now there's no way out!" Historia cried, as she clutched her arms around Mikasa. Fury herself looked over to Levi, and he back at her. No words needed to be said between them for them to both understand that they could die at this moment.

" _Should I… Transform?"_ Eren thought to himself, though his façade still showed his hopelessness and doubt. _"No… There's no way my Titan could withstand all of this debris."_ His topless body then collapsed to the ledge they all stood upon, tears falling violently from his eyes. "Everyone… I'm so sorry. I've been nothing but useless to you all. I see that now. How can someone as weak as me be of any hope to humanity?"

"So what do you want us to do? Sit here and do nothing?" Historia asked Eren. But he couldn't bear to look at any of them. His gaze shifted slightly as his watery hues spotted a small bottle of blue liquid. Though his focus upon it was soon removed when out of all of them, it was Fury who then knelt down next to Eren as she placed her hand atop his shoulder.

"I know I've done nothing but belittle you since we met…" She began. Seeing him look so broken, not even she liked seeing someone in such a state. "But you're stronger than you think. Stronger than me. I can't control something that big. Even if he hasn't got full control of that Ogre, I don't think I'd be able to make it budge at all. You need to start believing in yourself. You as your own person might not be special, but your abilities are. So why are you letting doubt hold you back, shithead?"

Eren widened his eyes. Not only was this the first time for Fury to speak to him with little no aggression, but he could see that even she was putting some of her hope into him.

"I know we keep doing this to you, Eren." Levi muttered, though his own gaze was fixed in front of him. "But it's you who needs to make the choice."

Gritting his teeth, Eren grabbed the container of blue liquid next to him and began to sprint forward. Shoving the glass into his mouth, his teeth crunching down onto the material, shattering into glass fragments as his tongue consumed the liquid flowing out of it. A spark of lightning now appearing before them all, Eren began to shift into his Titan. But this was a new shift. Growths of crystal vines began to grow outward from his Titan. It was becoming the pillar to creating a fresh layer of crystal within the cave, to halter the debris. Crystallising anything that had fallen from the surface. Levi and the rest took their cover under Eren's Titan as it roared its frustration. More crystal vines growing around him to make a shield of sort whilst Rod's Titan then rose out and onto the surface. It began to destroy everything around its vicinity from the moulting steam emitted from its fleshly body. The mass of it only being able to begin dragging itself towards the walls.

* * *

"Eren!" Mikasa called out, slamming her cutter around the growth of crystal around Eren's nape. "Eren!" Her own frustration was then able to break the crystal away, in turn, it then released Eren from the nape of his Titan. His breathing was unsteady as he then laid within the arms of Mikasa herself.

"So this is what Hanji calls Hardening." Levi huffed, wiping away the blood of a small cut he had obtained on his arm. "Even after getting out, the new crystal is still standing strong. Damn impressive…"

"The… container…" Eren realised, sitting up. "The label on the glass read 'armour'. Consuming it, and already being a Titan, must have given me the Hardening ability."

"The construction you've made is quite shit…" Levi continued. "But I'm betting this was how the walls were built too. So in other words… If I was a betting man, I'm guessing we might be able to plug up the hole in Wall Maria now. A lot of us died on the way to get you back. But for as fucked up as this has all been, look at the position we're in now."

Eren, thus far, could only nod in agreement. " _Reclaiming Wall Maria might also get me closer to the basement too. But… I still can't believe that my own father… was a Titan."_

Fury then wanted to interrupt his thoughts. "To be honest, I thought you sitting around and crying like a toddler was going to get us all killed. You looked like some snotty-nosed kid that was sitting in its own shit for too long. Proved my judgment wrong, Eren."

"Was that supposed to be some sort of an apology for the way you speak to him?" Mikasa hissed. However, Fury could only shrug her shoulders. Outright saying she was sorry was a rare thing for anybody to hear from.

"Best I can do, I'm afraid."

"I'm worried how much my father has destroyed on the surface." Historia spoke. "He must be heading towards the walls, but on the way there, aren't there some villages with people still living in them?"

" _Shit… Isaah!"_ Fury thought, clutching her head.

"Now what's wrong with you?" Levi asked as he was sorting out his ODM gear.

"The village. Where we were all held up to avoid the MP's. I have to go there." Levi said nothing in return. His head tilted slightly. "The kid… Isaah. I just need to see if he's managed to get away from this mess."

"A kid?" Eren stuttered, slowly getting to his feet.

"There's no time!" Mikasa barked, holding onto Eren still herself.

"She's right, Fury." Levi spoke in a calm manner. And just as Fury was about to retaliate, he continued to speak. "So you go. You're more than capable. The rest of us need to go and stop this big-ass Titan. But if you find him, don't bring him straight back to the walls. Come back here with the brat. I'll rendezvous with you. If I don't, simplest way of putting it is that we couldn't stop that Turkey."

Fury nodded. Her gratitude was obvious through her body language. Before she used her ODM to exit through the gaping hole above them, where dawn could be seen rising, she halted just next to Levi. Shoulder to shoulder, as they were more or less the same height.  
"… Thank you." She then whispered to him. Her anchors then attaching to nearby crystal to pull her up and out of the cave.

And a part of Levi wanted to look back and watch her go, just as he did when she left for 4 years. But he had a duty to withhold. And his dirty squad around him needed their orders. They would need to meet up with the others and then make their way back to the walls to fight off the Titan that now threatened to destroy everything.


	60. Part Fifty Nine

**Part 59**  
 **Saved**

" _I gotta get back to the village!_ " Fury hissed to herself, as she galloped atop of a mounted horse towards the destruction that had been left behind by Rod Reiss. A single blaze of fire and debris was left behind in his trail. Screams coming from every direction. " _Isaah. You better be okay, kid."_

What was she doing? That was one of Fury's foremost thoughts. Going out of her way just to make sure that one specific individual was alive. Was she compensating for something? Flashes of Isabel and Farlan flooded within her memories. And not just them, but the old man too; Hexis. He asked her to give people a chance. In return, Fury simply told the dying man that she would try. Was this her trying?

Fury's horse then came to a sudden halt as she pulled back on the reins. Her hues had widened at the clear destruction in front of her. The village she spent her 4 years at was in flames, bodies scattered and broken on the hallowed ground. Parents still clinging to their children as a wave of scolding fire must have befallen them all.  
It was all gone. And not only that, but simple minded Titans were now also surrounding the area, most likely eating any struggling survivors.  
The village had avoided conflict from both Titans and people for many years. Yet now it was ablaze in ruin.

"Isaah!" Fury called out. Desperation in her voice as it cracked slightly within the call. Her legs forced her to walk forward as she dismounted the horse, pulling the animal behind her, as it was too unsettled to follow willingly.  
Fury's eyes scanned for any movement.

"… please." Came the groan of a villager, trapped under debris. Fury darted her attention to the individual. But it was difficult to determine if their lower half was trapped under rubble, or if it was missing completely. "Oh god…. It h-hurts." The man reached an arm outwards towards Fury, who was stood still as she looked down at him. He was reaching out for her help and yet she knew nothing could be done. His lungs took its final desperate gasp of bloodied air and his body then fell limp. He died. However, it was doubtful that it was free of pain.  
Fury kneeled down before the man's body, scanning him. She needed to calm her subconscious in thinking there may have been something she could have done. At closer look, the male's body was too disfigured. Moving him would have given him more pain than he was already dealing with.

Despite the drag of a Titan not too far away from Fury, and heading towards the walls, the world around her seemed quiet for all but a moment. Her horse then neighed sporadically as it then bolted from the startling screech that bellowed nearby, causing Fury to struggle between going after the horse or going towards the scream.  
With Titans in the area, she whistled for the animal. However, it did not return.  
Another scream rippled through the air. After taking off her ODM, due to no Gas left, Fury made the decision to run towards the child like panics.

"Get away!" The child's voice bloomed into a clearer sound as Fury sprinted towards the commotion. It was indeed Isaah, waving a burnt piece of wood in front of him as Titans were edging closer into backing him into a corner. As much as the boy allowed the panic to keep him alive, his hitched breathing shook him to the core and he froze. Pupils dilated as he awaited for his death to occur, though he tightly closed his eyes anyway.

And yet…

His death did not come. Groans of discomfort began to emit from the Titans around him. The uncomfortable noise, in which he's heard before, of their very muscles being twisted and churned from within.

"You get away from him, now!" Fury bellowed from behind them, her eyes bloodshot with a burning need to keep that boy safe. Better to have one survive than not at all. And because she was able to control the very flesh within these Titans, she forcefully made their bodies twist and become a mangled mess. The cracking of bones as their spines stretched and snapped.  
The only problem was that her blade, in which she kept on her, was too dull to strike at all of their napes, since her encounter with Kenny had depleted most of her resources. Therefore, it would only be a matter of time before these Titans healed their bodies. "Isaah, come here!" She then ordered, keeping her focus on the suffering Titans before her.

"Aya!" Isaah bellowed, not quite believing she was there, saving him. The boy scurried over to her, wrapping his small arms around her waist, which caused Fury to take her eyes off the Titans so the she could push Isaah away from her. Because of this, the Titans were then free and were now beginning to heal.  
Fury grabbed Isaah's wrist and began to run with him, back towards where Levi wanted to come meet with her.

"… You came back to look for me…" Isaah muttered as he was dragged behind the running Fury. Though, his still shaken hues did nothing but look up at her. "Aya… everybody is dead…"  
Fury, still running, looked down at Isaah, seeing him stare up at her. Her expression grimaced. What horrors must he have seen? "The village… Everyone… All gone. My mother, too… I called out for help but… No one came, Aya. All I could do was try to hide. And watch as those Titans began eating anyone who was still alive."

Fury couldn't admit it, but she struggled to find the right words to reply with. Thundering strides were then starting to close in behind her as a single Titan was giving chase. Fury kept her eyes on the monster. It was too risky to come to a halt, just to try and force it to go the opposite direction. With the growing flames, it was attracting too much attention for other Titans in the area. Fury now had Isaah to think of. Yet, as she continued her sprint with the boy, a small memory flooded back to her. Clear as day, like the memory itself happened recently.

* * *

" _So… what is it I call you again?"_ Isabel asked, being newly introduced herself. " _Furry?"_

 _"_ _Furry?!"_ Fury hissed in disgust as Farlan began to snigger next to her, earning him a nudge to which he began to rub from the discomfort of it. Though the smirk remained on him. " _No, it's just… Fury."_

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_ Isabel joked, grinning herself, though she could see how displeased Fury had become. _"All we need to do is give you some fluffy ears and you'll definitely be a Furry to us then!"_

 _"…_ _Hilarious."_ Fury muttered, sitting back on the sofa and folding her arms. Her eyes scanning over at Farlan, who was struggling to stifle his sniggers. " _So you've got jokes. They're not funny. But jokes nonetheless."_

 _"_ _Oh, come on. Lighten up!"_ Farlan shrugged, giving a wink at Isabel. _"She made a mistake. Surely even you can laugh at that?"_

 _"_ _I'm laughing._ " Came the simple reply off Fury. " _But on the inside only. Ha... Ha."_

 _"_ _Wow. Almost convincing."_ Farlan joked. _"I'm proud of you… Furry."_

Both he and Isabel broke out into a fit of laughter. Fury still sulked on the sofa, blinking slowly to express her unamused attitude.

 _"_ _What's with all the noise?"_ Appeared Levi. It was unclear if he was just simply asking the question or if he was complaining about the laughter.

" _I thought Fury was called Furry!"_ Isabel giggled, earning another bout of sniggering from Farlan. As the two of them continued to play on the joke, even Levi himself allowed a small grin to appear in his features as he took himself to start making some tea. Fury still remained in her sulk. And yet, it had been a while since she heard what genuine laughter sounded like.

Such a simple memory. Yet it was a happier one. One Fury could never forget.

* * *

" _Why am I remembering that? Of all times… I guess they were silly and pointless days of the past. And yet, right now, it's all I can think of.  
My friends. Family."_

Fury inhaled. A simple smile formed on the corner of her lips as she gazed back down at Isaah, who was panicking at the Titan following them. "Oi, shithead. Listen to me." She told him, squeezing at his wrist to gain his attention. "Keep running. And don't you stop running until you reach a dishevelled church down the road from here. You don't look back, Isaah. You need to keep looking forward from now on.  
I promise you… Someone will be there to help you. He might not be there right away, but you stay at that church until he is. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, ma'am, I do!" Isaah exclaimed his response as Fury yanked him in front of her, pushing him off to keep running as she halted to deal with the Titan.

" _I need to stop this troll from following; it'll give Isaah enough time to run ahead. But I can't just halt this fucker, I need to kill it."_

Fury remained stood still. The Titan ebbing closer, reaching out its own hand in preparation to grab the female before it. She did not attempt to control it, and she made no attempt to do anything but grip onto a singular dull cutter that she kept on her being.  
The Titan, now towering over her, began to lean down to grab Fury. The female emitted a deafening cry of anger as she acrobatically scaled up the Titan's body, balancing herself at its nape as the Titan itself began to flail its arms to try to shake Fury off.  
Holding the dull cutter with both of her hands, Fury raised the blade into the air and began hacking away at the Titan's nape. Blood releasing in every direction, spraying her face as it began to emit steam from is dissolving attributes. The Titan roared in pain as the dull blade began to slowly tear through the skin. And though she wasn't using her Bloodborn abilities, Fury's eyes were vibrantly bloodshot anyway. Her teeth gritted against each other as her attack continued. Even after the Titan then collapsed to the ground, dead from having its nape completely removed, Fury still hacked away at the flesh. Screaming as she did so until she was ready to stop. Releasing all of her pent up anger and frustrations.

The body of the dead Titan began its decay as Fury sat atop its thinning body, breathing hard as she had destroyed her cutter. Only the handle remained.  
She stood up, allowing the wind to travel through her hair before she jumped down off the Titan, wiping the cuff of her sleeve across her mouth as she tossed the cutter handle away from her.

Now all she had to do was catch up with Isaah, hoping that he did as he was told and would remain at the church, which held the entrance down into the crystal caverns beneath it.


	61. Part Sixty

**Part 60**  
 **Confront Your Maker**

Fury ran. And she ran with all she had, to make sure she could get back to Isaah. Her emotions still conflicted, however. Was she wanting to protect this boy because protection was something she had little of herself when she was child?  
Fury could barely remember her childhood. A part of her life she's worked hard to erase from her mind.

And from what little she could remember was simply being passed from family to family. Never able to settle for too long. There was no way her parents thought that far, right? Though Fury knew some blame was upon herself. As she grew, she became more despondent and more restless. Perhaps the families that fostered her just couldn't handle whatever behaviour she exhibited. Maybe this was how Fury ended up working for thugs and lowlifes. It certainly led her to meeting Kenny Ackerman.

Self-reflecting aside, the chapel came into her view. And the woman emitted an breath of relief at seeing young Isaah gazing down into the cavern that had been created by Rod Reiss. The world around her hung silent.  
The flames of regret had dimmed and the ground beneath Fury's feet no longer moved from the rumbling of Rod dragging his Titan across the surface. She had hoped that it had been dealt with.

"Isaah!" Fury called out, still running up to him as her call caused the boy to jump at the startle, turning around to see the one who came back to the Village. "… You actually did as you're told…" She then breathed; coming to a stop as all Isaah could do was nod. With the panic subdued, he clearly had a moment to think about the death that surrounded him this day.  
But what could Fury say? She's never had a positive way with words, so perhaps it was best to say nothing at all.  
"Come on. There's something I need to check down there…"

With Isaah following behind, Fury scaled down the sunken earth and back into the newly formed crystal cavern.  
A straight line of hallowed ground lay in debris before her, from the drag of Rod's Titan that aimed to go directly to the Walls. Her eyes narrowed. She needed to see if she could find anybody.  
Though more than likely to find bodies. But more specifically, Fury pondered if Kenny made it out. She had unfinished business with that murderer.

The foot of her boot kicked aside light debris as her eyes scanned the mess around her. Fury's frustration grew at not finding anything. As her fist clenched, the anchoring of an ODM was heard to be grappling near to her.  
"… Levi…" She muttered, already knowing he had kept his word.

"It's him you sent me to?" Isaah questioned in his disapproval attitude, watching as Levi walked closer to both himself and Fury; clutching a rifle close to his chest.

"You're looking for him to?" Levi questioned, walking past Isaah, barely acknowledging the boy was there.

Fury turned her shoulder to Levi. They knew they both had every right to be looking for him and Fury replied with a nod. "Having debris fall on him is a death that wouldn't suit that man. But… I just had to look. To be sure. There's his squad to be concerned about too."

"There's no doubt in my mind that their flattened bodies are under this crap somewhere." Levi muttered, using his eyes to look himself. "Though you're right about Kenny. A pointless death would bore him."

"Captain!" Came to nearby echo of a soldier that Levi had brought with him for back up. Both he and Fury looked up at the bank, seeing the worried expression upon the soldier's face. "We've found him, Sir!"

* * *

He coughed. Sluggishly dragging his weakened body to finally allow it to rest back on a nearby tree. One of the lucky ones untouched by fire.  
He coughed again. Blood spilling from his mouth as he took off his hat, resting it on his lap. Another cough as half of his face seared in pain from the burns it had received, and the cuts he had been given through his abdomen from his encounter with his protégés. His breathing was heavy. Almost gasping for each breath of air he needed to intake.

"Kenny." One name. Spoken by Levi as he and Fury stood looking down at him. How the table of power had shifted.  
Isaah waited in the distance by the side of the panicked soldier, who carefully had his own rifle aimed at Kenny.

"Oh great…" Kenny scoffed, though it was clear his pain withheld his true sarcasm. "The both of you?"

"Your squad. They lay crushed beneath debris." Levi spoke on, looking past the man's attempted ruse to play games. "Looks like even now, you're the only survivor."

"… It would seem that way." Kenny acknowledged, closing his eyes momentarily as Fury was slowly beginning to struggle at being in his presence. And yet seeing Kenny Ackerman so weak and brittle... It made things even more difficult. Perhaps for the both of them.

Fury etched closer to Levi, to mutter her words to him. "With those cuts and burns… his blood loss is too much. I don't think we can help him…"

With struggle, Kenny opened his eyes. "I wonder…" He croaked, using what strength he had left to pull out something he was able to take from Rod.  
A syringe. Attached to a bottle of blue liquid that Rod used to become the monster that was his Titan. "If I inject this… I become a Titan. One of the dumb fuckers, though… Unfortunately. But… For while, it will extend my life."

Neither Levi or Fury mustered any words of reply. A moment of silence befell them as Kenny's hand simply remained on top of the box containing the injection. Fury decided to brush her shoulder past Levi's, a scowl on her face as she wasn't in the mood to be waiting on idealistic choices.  
"You've had plenty of time to stick that filth in you." She hissed. "So why haven't you?"

Kenny made his next excuse. "If I don't inject it right… I might end up like he did… All piggy looking."

"I know you're not sitting here just waiting to die." Levi surmised. "So on with your next excuse."

Kenny shifted his eyes up to them both, as they still loomed over him. And yet Kenny, through his blurred sight, didn't see the adults they had become. They were young again. Teenagers. Brimming with attitude, hormones and questions. He knew he shaped them, or at least guided them to become who they were. "I don't… want to die." He coughed. "I wanted… power. But… I think I understand why he did it after all this time… Uri." A small chuckle then came from Kenny, eyes opening just a little bit more. "Everybody I've met… They've all been the same.  
Drinking.  
Sex.  
God.  
Dreams.  
Children.  
Power.  
… even Family.  
Everyone's been focused on something to keep pushing on. Everyone… is a slave to something.  
So what of you two?! What are you two slave to?"

Though Fury was taken aback, Levi knelt down and grabbed both of Kenny's shoulders. He had no time to listen to sentiment and yet, even Levi needed answers. "Tell me everything you know! Why didn't the first King want Humanity to survive?! What the hell was the actual reason as to why her next to me seems to be this last Bloodborn that the King once originally had purged?!"

And all Kenny could do was smirk. "Beats me… But… we Ackerman's opposed him… for those very reasons."

"So my last name is Ackerman too?" Levi questioned, trying to remain composed. Though that in itself came as a shock to Fury, who thought Levi was already aware of that. "So… who were you to my mother…? Why were you there visiting her the day you found me?"

Kenny then looked up at Fury, bolstering his laugh. "You didn't tell him, did ya?" He then spat out more blood that was filling into his mouth, taking his gaze back to Levi who had also looked up at Fury. "Just her brother." He then revealed.  
And it finally came to Levi's realisation that Kenny was his own flesh and blood. His uncle.

"You knew that?" Levi questioned Fury, after overcoming the revelation.

Fury shook. "I thought you already knew that. I thought you knew he was your family!"

Levi looked down, allowing his mind to take it all in. The moment he discovers he still had family was in the same moment that family was now dying in front of him. He inhaled, taking his deep glare back to Kenny. "That day… Why did you leave me?"

"I wasn't… meant to be anyone's father." Kenny admitted, leaving Levi to remove his hands from the man's shoulders. "Not yours… or hers." Kenny leaned his head back against the bark of the tree. Struggling to breathe, he was then able to turn his attention to Fury. "Nothing to say? I don't remember you being the quiet type."

"No. I suppose you don't." Fury hissed. "What with all the scars you gave me from talking back."

"I guess… I could have handled things better, huh?" Kenny chuckled, gripping onto his open wound through his abdomen.

"I know that it was you." Trembled Fury, a glaze covering her eyes. "You killed my parents not minutes after I was forced out of my mother's womb. Why? Just to follow an order? Because you were the infamous 'Kenny the Ripper'?  
You were supposed to kill me too and instead, for the longest year of my miserable life, you taught me everything I know in terms of fighting and surviving. Had your own damn fun in the process too."

"Ha. Yeah… I was just following the orders of someone who wanted you and your mother dead. I didn't ask questions, was just doing it for the money." Kenny croaked. "But… I supposed things changed for the both of us when I first met ya. It was time I focused back on my own goals. Don't think I spared you because I felt sympathy. I spared you for my own gain. And to think my little fury was a Bloodborn the entire time! The man who hired me even said as much that I put you on your path to awakening. Aren't ya going to thank me?"

"I hate you." Fury hissed. Her face pained, yet her emotions too strained to show anything but anger and upset. And it was something Levi wasn't familiar with seeing either. But she admitted to him that Levi was only ever found by her because she wanted to find Kenny. Not to kill him, but just for her to tell him how much she hated him. She was now finally able to let it all out.  
"I only ever wanted to scream that to you, every day. And yet how could I? A part of me _actually_ felt guilty for telling someone that I hate them when they had given me the means to be independent. I've carried this confliction for so long… And yet it hasn't made me feel any better with finally being able to tell you how you made me feel.  
… I even threw away my own name just to become what you named me."

He could joke on the matter. He could even make sarcastic comments. But Kenny was tired. Shown by his tilted body that still rested against the tree. He couldn't even cough anymore and the blood flowed from his mouth freely down his chin and onto his charred clothes. "… Forgive me…"

Two words. Enough to stun Levi and Fury. Kenny was not a man known to ask for forgiveness, or expected to accept others. It churned Fury's stomach. It twisted into a knot from inner turmoil. She had her response for him. But was she able to allow herself to even say it?

"You don't need forgiving. You're dying, Kenny. Just get on with it already."

That was her response. She refused to give him the forgiveness he asked for. Levi was truly expecting her to allow a man to die knowing he was forgiven, even if that forgiveness was a lie. Did anyone deserve to die with regrets? For Fury to deny him peace allowed Levi to see the confliction she had truly been dealing with.  
The box containing the syringe of spinal fluid was then shoved into Levi's chest by Kenny. He made his choice.  
And his choice was to die and allow someone else to be given the syringe should it be needed.

Silence surrounded them again. Levi looking at both the box and his now dead uncle. Fury had turned away.  
Finally able to confront her maker after all these years, but she still felt no better for it. However, none of this was yet over for either of them.  
It lingered on Levi's mind. Fury had always known that Kenny was his uncle, and yet she never revealed that to him, even when she had finally told him of how it was she herself knew of Kenny.  
Why was he feeling doubt? Conflicted himself, almost. Her excuse being she thought he knew, but could Levi accept that?

Things between Levi and Fury may never be the same again.


	62. Part Sixty One

**Part 61**  
 **Remembering**

"You didn't tell me everything." Levi glared, stood in an almost defensive manner with his rifle close to his chest.

"Hm, no. I definitely recall telling you everything." Fury muttered with haste in her response. "Should I be sorry that you're not all that aware on who the hell is in your family?"

Levi's expression became stoic furthermore. "Being an Ackerman wasn't something I knew I was."

"Well it seems a lot of us don't know who we are these days." Sighed Fury, tutting.

"Stop arguing!" Came the near call of Isaah, who ran up to the exchange of bickering words. "All of my villagers… My parents… They all died today. I really don't know what to do…"

Levi said nothing. He chose to turn his back on the young boy as he began to emit sobs of sadness and grief. Fury herself sighed as she looked down at Isaah. He was scared, alone and evidently lost.  
It sparked memory for her. A time before she was this cold and almost uncaring individual. Before she mixed herself with criminals of the Underground. She looked down at her wrist where a silver bracelet dangled. Fury always assumed it may have been her mothers. Old enough to understand, Fury was told it was all she was left with, along with a scrunched piece of torn paper with the name 'Aya Tybur' on it.

* * *

"Aya, I can't do this anymore!"

"I'm not that late!"

"How many times, Aya?! The Underground is not one big play area for ignorant children!"

"I was only across the block! You can't make me do what you want, you're not even my real mother, I hate you!"

The lady sighed. Collapsing to sit at her dining table as she rubbed her head in frustration. "I… I didn't mean that."

"… Yes you did, Aya. Children tend to speak painfully truthful words. Not realising how hurtful the words can be at first. I'm tired now. I've been as lenient as I can with you, considering how you've been passed from foster family to foster family. But you're not a baby or a toddler anymore, Aya. You're 14 years old, old enough to know better and to understand danger."

She lowered her head, rolling her eyes whilst accepting how true the words were as she then played with her bracelet. "Marlene, did you… Did you know my parents?"

"Not personally, no. But I'm very aware on the lengths they went through to make sure their only child survived. But I can't do this anymore. My nerves are shattered. I think its time I take you to the orphanage."

"What, no! Please, I'll start staying close! I promise!"

Marlene simply sighed. Her eyes closed as she was at a loss with what to do. She had no real obligation to even look after Aya, other than the fact that she offered to do so from the previous foster family. "It's the bad people you're starting to be around, dear. I worry about it. I don't want them shaping your morals. And I certainly don't want you becoming like them."

"So sending me off to that… place is your answer? Marlene, they're my friends!"

"But they're not, Aya!" Marlene hissed, slamming her hand onto the wooden table she was sat at. "They're bad men and women. You've been in trouble with MP's ever since you started feeling wanted by them. Don't you see? They're using you to do their dirty work and to take the trouble for it. A real friend wouldn't do that."

"No! You're just jealous!" Aya barked. "Jealous that I have friends when you're all alone because your husband and daughter died!"

Silence. The lack of any reaction off Marlene was enough time to give Aya before she realised how nasty she was being to someone who has fed and bathed her for 2 years. Was there any use of saying sorry again?

A calm washed over Marlene. To react to such words would make the situation worse. Was she supplementing Aya for her dead daughter? Most likely.  
"The decision is made. If I can't help you, perhaps those at the orphanage can."

* * *

"Aya…!"

Fury was pulled from her memory. She thought that had been erased. Needless to say, she was sent to that orphanage, and it wasn't long after that Fury was made aware that Marlene had taken her life to be back with both her husband and daughter. That was the first time she was ever made to suffer at the hands of guilt.

"… What… What am I supposed to do?" Isaah whimpered. Levi waiting just ahead of them, rifle still close to him.

"Stop whimpering, for a start." Fury hissed. The sight of helplessness unnerved her. She sighed, giving a small shake of her head as she then took a knee in front of him. "You need to grow up, now. Find a reason to stay fighting. Fuck knows the rest of us do..."

Isaah wiped his eyes. "My memories…" He stuttered with a shaky and emotional tone. "If I keep fighting, the memories of my parents and friends won't be forgotten. So… Aya, I can come with you!"

"I'm bringing you back to the Walls, yes, but you can't be around me. Things are too dangerous right now, Isaah. And I don't have the time to babysit you." Was that harsh? Or did he need getting used to truth?  
For Fury, Marlene came to mind. Isaah was still so innocent. He hasn't seen the cruelty this world can bring.

"Then I'll become a soldier! Like you and him over there! That way, I can protect you, Aya!"

Fury stood up, a single brow risen. "I don't need looking after?"

"But I need to say thank you. That you came back to the village. So if I train and become what you call a Scout, we can look after each other!"

"Isaah." Fury spoke with tone in her voice. Was this a chance? She was a little shit to all the people who tried raising her, Marlene included. Could this be Fury's atonement to do what they all tried doing with her? "I'll get you back to the wall. But I… can't promise anything for after that."

With a new spring in his step, Isaah ran up to Levi as he attempted to give him the honorary salute, which was completely back to front and upside down. Levi said nothing and took to walking again.  
"Rude!" Isaah called out to him, yet he followed close behind him.

Fury watched on. She didn't want to feel attached to this kid, and yet she felt the need to look after him. As memory serves, she ran away from that orphanage. Truly got caught among some bad shit and then Kenny made his way into her life. But it didn't mean she had to let those memories define her, not anymore.  
The old her will never come back.  
Defiant, gullible, innocent. That Aya was truly gone. She's been moulded to be distant since then. But Isaah… Maybe he was exactly what she needed in order to see that there is still good left in the world, despite all the power hungry men and women.


	63. Part Sixty Two

**Part 62**  
 **A Moment**

 _ **(There is a heavy sexual encounter within this Part between Fury and Erwin. Read on at your own discretion!)**_

The passing weeks were soon to be behind everyone.

Historia now quite rightly upon her new throne as Queen, and the fake King and his corrupted Government placed in cells of their own. Slowly, more progression began to be made against the fight of the Titan's.

Eren's new hardening ability being able to help maintain a device that would allow a pummel weight to be lowered onto any Titan clawing at the outer wall. A chain cycling to allow the pummel to be reset each time. Though the new ability Eren gained took its toll, at times, causing his nose to leak a flow of blood from overdoing it.

And now, with Fury herself back in the Walls too, she had her own agenda to take care of in the form of a young boy who followed her everywhere.  
Isaah was still so hell bent on becoming a Scout to be alongside her, and so Fury allowed him to experience one day in the Cadet Corps. Training and lack of food included.  
Still, he was adamant. With reluctance, Fury allowed him to officially sign up for the 105th Cadet Corps.  
And she would pop in on him from time to time. A part of her was glad he wanted to become strong, but she was also concerned that this was his way of grieving. Considering the entire village was destroyed by Rod's Titan.  
She'll have to keep an eye on him. And try not to allow him to hide just as she did with the death of Isabel and Farlan.

More weeks passed and Zachary summoned those aware for a concerned meeting over the contents of which were within the box that Kenny gave to Levi.  
Only thing they were truly aware of was that it was capable of making someone a Titan.

"So has anyone yet fully discovered what the liquid is in this container?" Zachary pressed for an answer. His fingers clasped together, elbows resting upon the table.

Hange sighed. "That's the thing. With our lack of technology, we can't really dig much deeper into what this stuff really is, or how it's made. Like Eren told us yesterday, it does seem to originate some sort of human bodily fluid. But the damn stuff vaporizes when mixed with oxygen. Making it difficult for me to study it."

"So you're saying whoever did make this has access to further equipment than what you have?" Fury asked, her arms folded as she sat next to Erwin, whilst Hange would then nod. "What if it was the Reiss family?"

"Well if it was, I certainly don't know how…"

A disgruntled groan then came from Pyxis. "Well instead of tampering with it, how about we use this stuff to achieve our current objective?"

Zachary frowned. "I need it to be given to someone trustworthy." He looked to his left. "Erwin, to you?"

But the Commander would only grasp at his missing arm. "No. I'm nothing more than a wounded solider. It needs to stay with someone who has the best chance of surviving against most odds against them. Levi, to you?"

Fury frowned.

Levi then lifting his attention to Erwin. "If that was an order, just say so. Why are you even asking?"

Erwin found himself then looking down at Fury, who still had her head lowered and avoiding any gaze towards her. The man then pondered his gaze away for moment. "We just can't predict in what situation that we may have to use this liquid. We need someone with controlled emotions to be able to make a decision on the fly. Judging when and who to use it on is a large responsibility that I need you to make."

There was silence for a moment.

"If this dream of yours comes true, then what will you do?" Levi asked. But he gained no reply from Erwin.

"Then this would conclude things." Zachary spoke out, grunting as he lifted himself from his chair. The meeting disbanding as one left after the other. Fury about to be the last one as her hand placed itself on the door handle to close it behind her.

"Fury, if you can stay for a moment." Erwin's voice came from within. Her frown still being worn, it's not like she could refuse an order these days. Her head turned slightly, eyes moving the rest of the way to look at Erwin. "If you could come back in and close the door…"

And she would do just that. Lifting her arms to then fold whilst she stood in one place.

"I can see why you're hurt." Erwin spoke on, standing from his own chair. Some of his blonde strands falling out of place, representing his tired demeanour. "But I need you to understand why it was I asked Levi."

"It doesn't need explaining." She would speak, though in a low and almost uncaring tone. "Levi is the right choice, in terms of being the strongest. Wouldn't want someone unstable and in control of such a decision now, would we?"

Erwin emitted a chuckle. "Ah. Did you presume I was insinuating you can't control your emotions?"

"… You wouldn't be wrong if you were…" Erwin's eyes widened, watching as Fury lowered her arms and her frown lifted. And yet, her eyes was still showing sadness. "Look at what happened when you pushed me too far. My limit was tested and I couldn't handle it. Not just that but I have Isaah to think of now too. If that boy was ever in danger again… A part of me knows I'd be biased enough to bring him back, without logically thinking what would be best for everyone."

Erwin began to move closer. "A similar feeling as to why I couldn't take such a responsibility myself. For what if you were hurt yourself? You are important to humanity just as much as Eren is. You are living proof that Bloodborn's were not demons and witches, but in fact just people who wanted to help humanity too. You and Eren offer hope that things can be put right. I couldn't allow anyone to lose that."

"Neither me or that Shithead is special, Erwin." Fury hissed. "It's what runs through our blood that people care about. You think a statue like me would be looked twice at if I wasn't what I am? Would a loudmouth like Eren be put up with as much if he was just another average and hormonal kid?"

"Though you partly have a point…" Erwin stood in front of her. The back of his only hand lifting to trace itself slowly down Fury's cheek. Instantly, her expression softened at her Commander's touch. "Even normal people can still become special to people in other forms. Care, concern, friendship, love…"

Fury lifted her eyes to meet his blue hues. Not something she can forget, when she told her Commander she loved him. And it was said back at a later date. But in their line of work, it was still difficult to mix emotions into it all. No one had much luxury to be able to promise someone anything.

"… You never did tell me if you would take my offer of marriage, should I ask." Erwin continued, still touching her soft, pale skin.

"Because you don't need lying to or getting your hopes up when we both know we could die every day." Fury nuzzled his hand, bringing it to her lips so that she could kiss it. Lust growing between them as soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Then I suppose, for now, we could perhaps enjoy each other's company once again?" Erwin suggested, then cupping her cheek, seeing the lust grow in Fury's eyes. Something he took pride in. "Will you allow me to make love to you once again?.. Though I may need some extra assistance…"

Stretching, Fury moved to her tiptoes. Erwin still having to lower himself down to her so that their lips could reconnect. Soft noises made between them as Fury gripped at the male's white shirt. His one arm wrapping around her petite frame and brought her over to where he originally sat.

Their lips still locked, Erwin sat down, bringing Fury to sit upon him. Her hips shifting upon his covered groin as she began to loosen his buttons.

"I was so worried about you when we knew you had been put in jail…" Fury whispered, Erwin grunting as her hands were taken down his bare chest after she slipped off his shirt, throwing it aside.

"… Well I'm here now." The Commander muttered, pecking at her exposed neck as Fury then began to take her upper clothing off, including the support around her small breasts. Erwin then cupped one, his fingers flexing as he massaged her and Fury moaned softly, feeling him grow more between her legs.

After more shared kissing, Fury got off the Commander, leaving him wanting and exposed, as his one hand began to remove his lower half.  
Teasingly close to him, Fury allowed him to watch her as she pulled down her white trousers, exposing her full naked and slim body. He invited her back by allowing her to take his hand, helping her climb back onto him.  
Once she was then the one looking down, kissing all over his face and her chest pushed against his, Erwin took a hold of his fully grown length. Feeling it throb with anticipation in the palm of his hand as he then guided it to enter inside Fury's area.

A gentle moan came from her, feeling his length rub between her walls as he was guided all the way in. With Erwin's hand placed around her waist, Fury began to shift herself up and down upon him.  
Noises of love shared between them, as it felt too long. Her tightness slowly loosening as Erwin did his best to remain lodged deep within her body. Fury wrapped an arm around the man's neck, the other shifting through his hair and messing it as she maintained her body speed upon him.

"E-Erwin…" She moaned out. The gentle sound of his name being spoken aloud had Erwin himself emit a grunt of pleasure for her to hear in return. Whispering 'I love you's' to her as Fury worked in taking his length in and out of her area. Her speed began to quicken, and Erwin felt himself throb more and more, unable to hold himself back for much longer.

Fury's walls began to spasm. Her climax hitting her deep inside as she moaned over and over, further exciting the Commander to the point that he too could no longer wait. His warm fluids leaving the sensitive tip of his length to flow into his lover's body. Fury's shifting calming down until her body came to a full stop and Erwin's length softening enough for him to take it out of her.

Both out of breath, they remained to hold each other whilst calming down. Erwin nuzzling his face into Fury's warm chest, and she herself continued flowing her fingers through his hair.

If all just for a moment.

And yet, on the other side of the closed door, an ear listened to it all. He needed to confirm it for himself that perhaps his Commander was wanting more out of Fury than he let on, if all for a dream of his.


	64. Part Sixty Three

**Part 63**  
 **The Night Before…**

They both shared a longing kiss. Erwin and Fury. That was once all their clothes had returned to being on them.  
Silence only surrounded them both. Their lips quickly pulling away from each others as a pound rippled from a knock on Erwin's office door.

"Come in!" He invited, using his only hand to fasten the button left on his shirt. Fury making sure to sit back in her chair, away from the Commander, as it was Levi who came through the threshold. His eyes dark from the circles of tiredness around them. The Captain slouched against the closed door, eyeing both Fury and Erwin.  
The two had no clue as to what he just heard.

"Leave." Levi then spoke at Fury. His tone low.

Fury stood from her chair, her brows narrowed. "Excuse me?" She was then interrupted by Erwin himself, who had raised his hand in order to quickly stop the two from verbally sparring. Things still haven't been the same since Levi gained his truth and discovered Fury knew of Kenny, his connections, all these years. The Captain still struggled to see things from her point of view.  
Fury sighed. Her eyes briefly closing before they opened once more to offer their glare at Levi, who had stepped aside for her to leave. Even being kind enough to open the door for her. Yet Fury herself did not want to argue with Levi. Because she, unlike him, has been able to put herself in his shoes after he learned Kenny was his uncle. She knew she had hurt him in some way. But Levi has always been good at hiding his deep nature. Just like she was. Something Kenny taught them well.

"Fasten your buttons properly." Levi muttered to her as their shoulders skimmed passed each other's. Though neither men could see, Fury's cheeks reddened as she emitted a disgruntled noise, closing the door behind her.

Silence once again. Erwin himself feeling unnerved. "What is it, Levi?"

"It's quick thinking…. But what will you do personally after Wall Maria has been retaken?" Levi would ask, placing both of his hands into his overcoats pockets. "Perhaps a defence plan comes first, but I'm talking about after that."

"We eliminate the threats that remain." Erwin hastily responded, and yet he did so in the commanding tone he is so used to using. "Outside the walls, there seems to be someone hoping that the Titans eradicate us all. Of course, the answer to who that is, I imagine, is in the basement beneath Eren's old house.  
As I stated earlier, all plans will be made after the basement is reached."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "I'm only asking this because not many of us might live that long. You yourself can no longer move the way you used to.  
So let Hange call the shots. You'll be nothing but dead weight anyway.  
I can tell people, like Fury, that I argued with you until you gave in. So are you fine with that?"

Erwin frowned. All he could see in that moment was his father, telling him the stories he came to believe in about a world beyond the walls, the Bloodborns and that the King was nothing but a sham.  
"Oh I'm fine being food." He would mutter, causing Levi to widen his eyes. "Use me as bait. The chain of command still remains. If I do die, then Hange will replace me as the Commander. And if Hange dies, the next will take her place too. It's true, everything that happens next will be dangerous, but… to humanity, it's more important than anything else. That is why I go to such lengths. This is all my plan. If I don't do it, the success rate will plummet."

"Yeah, that's right. The operation might fail… But if you bite the dust in the process, we're all fucked either way. So sit at your damn desk and keep using your head. For humanity, it's the best thing going for us." There came a short pause from Levi as his head lowered, his short frame still slouched against the door. "And I need someone here for Fury to come back to…"

Erwin's eyes were then the ones to widen. Levi was smart. Of course he knew of his little affair with Fury. But why did he care? And yet, all Erwin could do was disagree. "You're wrong. Our best bet is for me to gamble it all-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Levi barked. "Hold up… Keep using that shitty bluff around me and I'll break both of your legs. I'll do it nice and easy, so that they recover quickly. Either way, the operation to retake Wall Maria will proceed with you sat weeping in here. It'll be a bitch to get to the can though."

Erwin chuckled. "I'd like to avoid that… However, there will come a time when we learn the truth of our world… And I must be there for it."

"Is a dream that much more important to you than the likes of my friend?" Levi asked. A single blink coming from him. "More than humanity's victory?"

"Yes." It was one word. A word Erwin didn't need the time to even think on. And it was enough to stutter Levi.  
The Captain sighed, followed by a nod as he turned and opened the door. "Then I will trust your judgement."

* * *

Night had fallen. The rustle within the Mess Hall bellowed out into the quiet streets as the Scouts were given a lavishing meal before the battle to retake Maria begins tomorrow.

Fury sat upon a set of stairs. Her eyes focused on the sky above her. It was a simple thing, but she was glad that she could still see the stars. She rubbed her hands. The chill of the air only meant that winter was closing in. She placed both under her arms, to keep them warm as a small gust of wind whistled by her.

"… O-Ouch…" Came the disgruntled groan behind her. Fury turned her head, only sighing when seeing it was Eren. "Oh… great…" He would then mumble to himself as he rubbed both his winded stomach and busted lip.

Fury chuckled. "Who beat the shit out of you this time, shithead?"

"Nobody!" Eren hissed, earning him rolled eyes from Fury. The boy then sighed, bravely taking a seat on a step right next to Fury herself, who strangely did not object. "Captain Levi busted both me and Jean when we were tussling. Argh… Right in my nuts, too!"

"Yeah… Sounds like something Levi would do." Fury muttered. "I swear he enjoys it sometimes…"

"I heard you've known the Captain for some years, right? Can't you tell him to take it easy on us?"

"And why would I do that? Frankly, you're all getting off soft with him. Discipline makes the best soldier… Or so they say. Believe it or not, but Levi is looking out for you all. Just like he did with his old squad. Just because he beats the shit out of you for being a jumped up little prick doesn't mean he don't like you…"

"Little…? Ah, never mind…" Eren huffed, also folding his arms due to the nightly chill.

"Just… keep doing what you have to do, shithead, and Levi will be on you less and less. He doesn't like weakness. Who the hell does, anyway?"

Eren paused for a moment. "Whether I'm seen as weak or not, I'll always do what I have to do. Though I can't seem to help thinking about the stuff I just can't change. Wondering why I can't be strong like Mikasa and the Captain. Or even you. I think I've just been jealous… But even Levi alone can't do much himself. Which is why… we all need to find things that we can do. I think by joining together, that can make us all powerful. Because every person is different."

What could Fury say to that? It was comprehended. And yet her thoughts travelled back to how her life was before she found friends. Eren made his point. Alone, she was weak. With them, she was strong.  
"Yeah… I guess you're right." A timid smile grew on her face. Her heart wished it enough for her eyes to let her see Isabel and Farlan, play fighting in front of her. Whilst she would be making the food and Levi would appear to break up the fight. Followed by complaints from Isabel whilst Farlan, with pride, would claim that Isabel owed him her favourite blanket. Fury's eyes softened. A glaze of water layering over her hues as the pigmentation of her friends vanished from before her.

"Eren… do you think that once we all retake Wall Maria… and shut down all the enemies coming for us… will they come back? Those days…"

"I'll bring them back." Eren replied with resolve, unaware that Fury's pain cut deep, just like his own. "But Fury… even you must know that some things are forever changed… Let both of us make them pay for that."

Fury nodded. Her eyes clearing, then took to looking at the stars once again. "We'll see." She whispered. "But what about your friend Armin? Doesn't he have a dream to see something called the Sea? I can't help but believe his little stories that there is more than just Titans out there.  
The village I stayed at, as well as Isaah. Both proof that life can happen beyond these damn walls."

"Armin joined the Scouts for that dream of his. Of seeing the Sea that he claims is full of salt. That dream of his has kept him fighting." Eren recalled. "But I've always doubted that it ever exists. And yet, Armin still believes that it does. So I guess we'll all have to see it together."


	65. Part Sixty Four

**Part 64**  
 **Home**

"Hey… You're supposed to light up the ground!" Levi scolded to the panicked noise of an unsettled horse behind him, with a Scout doing his best to ease the animal. The Captain sighed, turning to look at Fury who walked beside him.  
"We're not at the foot yet? It's almost dawn…"

Fury looked ahead of her. The dim shade of a slow rising sun was beginning to hit the forest they were all traversing through. "I'm pretty sure Shiganshina is just on the other side of this forest…"

"Titan on the left!" Came the call from Jean. "Everybody halt!"

Mikasa threw her arm in front of a hooded Eren, whilst Hange scuffled her way over to the pinpoint. Only to be confronted by the Titan itself, who was motionless. Almost simply asleep against a singular tree.

"This boy must not be one of those new types that can maintain energy at night. Shame. But we best leave him be."

"I can't believe we didn't see it until that close up…" Eren surmised, looking back at the Titan as they continued down the path for the exit.

"For once, I agree with you." Fury muttered, lowering her hood. "I'm guessing this moonless night is what's keeping us safe. I'm almost sure the moon can act the same way as the sun does. Making some Titans still able to be active at night."

"I hope we can capture one some day!" Hange interrupted.

* * *

"Be on guard for Titans hiding in the shadows!" Came the order from Erwin, riding on horseback towards the gaping hole that the Colossal Titan once created to flood the surrounding area with Titans. "Our operation begins now! All troops switch to ODM gear!"

All anchors gripped to the wall, holstering every scout on horseback to wind themselves up to stand ready atop the wall itself; all remembering the plan that came from Commander Erwin himself.  
" _There's two gates we must seal - the inner and the outer. With that, Shiganshina will be isolated. We'll kill anything that's left inside. If the enemy knows of our plan, they could go after either Eren or Fury, should they know what she is. But we'll have our hoods covering the faces of all 100 of our soldiers. By the time they find out who Eren or Fury is, we'll have the outer gate plugged._ "

Eren stared with a blank expression to the district below him. Once his home, along with Mikasa and Armin, it now lay in ruin, littered with the bodies that were unable to be retrieved, left to rot and be forgotten.  
"Don't halt!" Levi ordered, running by the still Eren, snapping him from his flooding memories of the day he lost his mother. "Head for the outer gate!"  
With a nod, Eren followed in pursuit, with Mikasa swiftly following. However, before Armin would too follow, he noticed the remains of a dismantled fire pit that stained the wall in black chalk.  
Quickly, he lifted his cutter to gain the focus of the nearby Erwin, who also stood atop the wall so that he can bellow his orders.

"They're close!" Armin alerted. "Bertholdt and Reiner!"

"This is… odd…" Fury then also alerted, softly, standing back to back with Levi himself, also overlooking the old destruction of Shiganshina. "Where are all the Titans?"

"We have to keep looking." Levi would insist, readying a smoke signal from his flare. "This is no reason to call all of this off."

As the signal was set alight from Levi, Eren was already in pace and remained focus. Lifting himself into the air with the burst of his ODM, determined and full of will; bit his hand, summoning the change to shift into his Titan form.  
His hardening ability quickly crystallizing the first hole. With what strength he had remaining, he would then tear his body away from looming crystal that would devour his human body too should he not separate himself from the fleshly strands of his Titan.  
Weak, he was still only just able to watch as Mikasa came down to his aid and practically carry his human body back to set upon the top of the wall.

"How's your ODM?" She would ask him, removing her arm from holding on around him.

"It's fine!" Eren almost hissed, though still checked his equipment in the process. "I lost my cloak though…"  
And yet Mikasa was already placing her own around Eren, and he acknowledged her kindness with a nod. Green smoke signals were then shot from the ground up, signalling that Eren had successfully plugged the first hole.

"Shithead, you okay?" Fury approached, even putting her hand atop Eren's shoulder.

"No problems here. I'm ready, just like we trained." He responded calmly as Hange made her way over.

"Us lot need to head for the inner gate now. You too, Fury." She ordered, "While we're on the move, remember to hide your faces!"

Fury lifted her hood as the rest all took to running. Eren moved his gaze once again back down to the success he had just created.  
"I really did it? And that easily?"

"You did it, Eren." Mikasa encouraged, running behind the boy. "Start believing in your power."

"Not yet!" Came the interruption from the more optimistic Levi. "No matter how much you plug it, they'll break the wall again and again as long as they're still alive. Until we kill Reiner, Bertholdt, and any other enemy that hides, the operation to retake Wall Maria will never end."

From the other side of the wall, Erwin still remained. Watching. Waiting. He, too, had begun to wonder why there was yet no attack from their common enemy. Why it was there was no Titans wandering within the Shiganshina district itself. Something was amiss. And it even made the Commander feel uneasy.

"I looked into it, Commander!" Came the approach of Armin. "And I'm pretty sure someone was camping not too recently. The pot cold and lights were scattered on the ground. They were drinking something like black tea. But I must say that there were three cups with this odd tea that still had drops in them. So I would like to assume that there were in fact three people atop the wall."

Erwin did well to hide his shock to hear that there are three main targets in the area, and not the original Reiner and Bertholdt. "We charged here at full speed using horses and ODM gear… Had they noticed our approach by sound, or sight, they'd have had minutes to react. A pot in use wouldn't cool in minutes. They had to have known we were coming for five minutes, or more. Meaning they've had time to prepare for us."

"There must be a scout in addition to the three on the wall…" Armin suggested. "Hm… No… We have to assume there's more enemies in hiding here."

Erwin sighed. "For now, locating the enemy is our top priority. Armin, with that brain of yours, you've saved us from disaster countless times. Right now is one of those times we need you. Take as many soldiers as needed. Find out if the enemies are hiding near the inner gate or not." Erwin then addressed the handful of soldiers near to him. "As of now, you obey Armin's commands. Continue the search."

Each soldier then began to crowd Armin, each soldier with their own report.

"We searched the wall thoroughly!"  
"What are your orders?!"

Gripping through his panic, Armin clenched his fists. "Send one group to each side of the wall!" He emitted. "Search all the buildings near the inner gate! Report any findings with an acoustic shell! A-Alright?"

Each soldier accepted his command and then took off to inspect the surrounding area.

" _What do I do?"_ Armin worried to himself. " _Eren's coming to seal the inner gate… And we don't know where the enemy's at! Why haven't they shown even though we plugged up the outer wall? Why can't we find them no matter where we search? If we fail… Then this really will be the end…"  
_ With a sudden realisation, Armin steadily shot a flare into the sky. "Everyone! Search the walls!" He ordered. "Search inside the walls! There must be a spot where someone could stay inside for a long time."

Believing all Armin had to say, Erwin had no question. A red flare was signalled from his own flare gun at this point. Red meaning to halt the mission. With orders from Hange, Eren and the rest came to a sudden halt on the inner side of the wall.

"There are time to be strict and there are times to be flexible." Erwin preached. "Adhere to the principles you vowed while giving everything you've got. Obey the chain of command. The reason we are here is to claim victory!"

"Break into two groups!" Armin roared. "Search the surface of the wall! Especially above the gate!"  
Though with clear hesitation at first, the soldiers obeyed. Each anchoring to the inner side of the wall, tapping the aged stone with their cutters to hear for anything hollow. Whilst waiting for a hopeful find, Eren, along with the others, awaited atop the wall.  
Fury placed herself next to Erwin's side. There was no time for subtle words of care to the man, but presence was enough as they all waited on baited breath. Levi's eyes averted to his Commander, who had lightly placed his hand over Fury's. To calm her. For even she shook with slight fear.

"Here!" Came the rattle of one soldier's call. "There's a cavity in here!" All eyes swiftly directed themselves to the sound of the awareness. And all watched as a cutter from within the wall pierced itself through the body of the soldier who made the call; instantly lifeless as he hung loosely, his ODM anchors then unable to take the weight and his body fell to the ground.

"Reiner!" Armin cried, gripping his own cutters, as the enemy himself emerged from within the wall, ready to strike. Only to then have the cutter of Levi impale through his neck. Pushing him down the side of the wall, Levi then impaled his other cutter straight through Reiner's chest, hoping to make the killing blow.  
Levi himself gasped as he witnessed Reiner simply smirk. Unlatching himself, Levi anchored to the wall and watched as Reiner's body slammed to the ground.

"Levi!" Fury called from atop the wall, though was quickly pulled back by Erwin himself.

"So close… But I couldn't finish him off!" Levi cursed. "Another damn Titan power?!"

Reiner's body twitched, his bones beginning to shift as a flash of lighting reigned down to him, beginning his Titan transformation. All anyone could do at this point was watch as the Armoured Titan then emerged from the blinding light.

"Keep on the lookout!" Came the order from Erwin. "Locate his allies!"  
Fury's eyes widened, the heavy sound of crashing lightning came from behind them all. She spun around, as did Erwin and the rest of the soldiers. A singular line of Titans were summoned.  
Waiting.  
As the one in the middle, the one they named the Beast Titan, came into the fight. Showing he had full control of all the summoned Mindless Titan's around him. Even Fury was left amiss. She struggled to maintain control of a handful, let alone an army. It shook her to her very core.

Movement was then made. The Beast Titan, with ease, picked up a nearby boulder, positioning himself for a powerful throw as he then launched the rock in the direction of the wall. A perfect throw, to the Beast Titan. Who had aimed for the hole the Colossal Titan had once created to let Titans in. The boulder shattering upon impact, leaving the Scouts back at where they started.

"He's plugged the entrance!" Fury called out, coughing as she stood up from almost everyone diving out of the way in fear the boulder would hit them. "Now the horses can't pass through! He'll aim for the horses and surround us… just to kill us all here?"

"Then we're both hoping for the same thing. "Erwin muttered. "To settle it here, once and for all.  
Humanity?! Or Titans?!"


	66. Part Sixty Five

**Part 65**  
 **Their Own Thunder**

"Erwin… You know he's just gonna crawl up here…" Levi hissed among the many soldiers atop the wall, all gazing out to the strategically placed Titans out yonder, with the Beast Titan at the helm and with Reiner awaiting below them, shifting his armoured shell into Titan Crystal before sprinting for the Wall, digging his formed fingers into the layers of brick like it was nothing more than a piece of loose skin to him.

"Avoid clashing with the Armoured Titan!" Roared Erwin's next order.

"Why isn't he signalling for an attack?" Fretted Eren from further down the line.

"He's watching their movements." Hange implied, pushing up her goggles. "I'm betting this guy and his friends have some grand welcome waiting for us all…"

Fury, at this time, came to nudge Erwin. Flicking her gaze over to the Beast Titan, who had one other Titan beside him with cargo upon its bare back. "It wasn't one of those who just transformed." She informed the Commander. "Could be their Scout. Perhaps another shifter? I wouldn't put it past them to have more…"

"It's intelligent." Erwin surmised, emitting a sigh. A shudder then rattled beneath their feet. The Beast Titan had slammed his fist onto the ground, startling the nearby birds who pecked for food.  
An unsteady silence filled the world around them until the first line of Mindless Titans began to make their sprint towards the wall. Focused and seemingly under order.

" _They'll be going for the horses first, no doubt."_ Erwin thought. _"Their main targets are to probably catch Eren, and maybe even Fury. Yet to achieve that, they'll take away our only escape."_

 _"_ Commander!" Called Armin, pointing. "The Armoured Titan is close! And we don't know where Bertholdt is!" However, Erwin remained trapped within his thoughts.

"Are you done giving us the silent treatment?" Levi barked to Erwin from standing behind the man. "I could've taken three shits by now…"

Erwin frowned, though only slightly. "Squad One and Squad Two, protect the horses at the Gate with Squad Three!" Erwin then turned his shift to the left. "Levi Squad and Hange Squad, take down the Armoured Titan! Employ the Thunder Spears at your own discretion!  
This moment!  
This battle!  
The survival of humanity depends on this!  
Once more, for humanity, give your hearts!"

"Sir!" Every soldier acknowledged, moving to their respected locations as Fury herself gave one last glance at Erwin before moving with Levi squad to behind the Wall and out of earshot.

"Wait! Levi, Armin!" Erwin halted before the two moved to join the rest. "I did say Levi Squad, but I need you to stay, Levi."

"To… protect horses?" Levi questioned, solemnly. "And not Eren? Or Fury?"

Erwin pointed his cutter directly at the Beast Titan. "I need you to strike him down, when the time comes. You're the only one I can entrust to take on the Beast Titan directly. We can't depend on Fury's Bloodborn skills, not when he shows similarities of being able to control."

"Understood." Levi accepted. "I failed to kill the Armoured Titan earlier, so I'll make up for it by giving you that Beast Titan's head." Levi then anchored to move out to be below with the other squads focused on protecting the horses, leaving Erwin to command Armin.

"I have a plan for the Armoured Titan…" He revealed. "There are two halves in this battle for humanity's sake. And one of them, I'm putting on your shoulders."

Reiner finally made his Titan form to sit perched atop the Wall, gazing upon the soldiers below him who were fighting off the Titans distracting them. His steady gaze moved to the horses, still tied to their posts and yet to move.

 _"_ _All gathered in one place."_ He spoke to himself from within his shell. " _Kill them, then I make a break for it. No matter how strong Captain Levi is, he's got no chance against our War Chief.  
And with Bloodborn's unable to control Titan Shifters, Fury is no threat to me, or them.  
Though I suppose Levi's blade through my neck was scarily close. If I were any slower transferring my consciousness to my body, I would've died instantly.  
But how the hell did they come think to check inside the Wall?  
Armin…  
Was it you? Huh… Not like it matters…With this, everything will be coming to an end." _Reiner's steady gaze moved to look over to Erwin, who stood calmly, who stood doing nothing but look back at the Armoured Titan that was perched almost right next to him. " _Erwin Smith… No, I can't get distracted. I have to kill those horses."_

A bright flash and a crackle of thunder exploded with a blinding light from behind Reiner, fully distracting him. His eyes shaking at the sight of Eren's Titan form emerging stood ready and focused.

" _Why did he show up unprovoked?!"_ Reiner panicked. " _Aren't they aware that he's our main objective? What are you thinking…?"_

Eren's Titan sighed heavily. His muscled form turning to begin running in the opposite direction, further stunning Reiner into confusion. " _To flee south and escape over the wall? As a Titan, he could escape to Trost without a horse. Then we'd have to stay here and fight… Even if we did manage to kill all the Scouts… we can't let someone who has mastered hardening back inside the Walls. And if he learns the Co-Ordinate's full power, it'll be too late!  
But… If he really were escaping, he would've transformed after using ODM to scale the wall. So why would he transform when Shiganshina is surround by them?  
Huh… I get it… They're trying to change my target from the horses to Eren!  
Not giving me time to think, huh? Dammit, Commander… And I climbed all the way up here…"_

With one last stare to Erwin, Reiner took the bait and moved to begin following Eren. And yet Eren halted, shifting his stance to a fighting position as Reiner still moved towards him. Both Titans soon beginning to circle one another, the ground shuddering with each one of their steps taken.

" _I've beaten you once already…"_ Eren winced, never leaving Reiner's movements. " _I even had it in the bag… So one-on-one, I can win! When it comes to hand-to-hand combat, Annie was a tougher opponent by far!"_

Both Titan Shifters lunged towards each other. Hardened fists swinging both ways, both layered in a coating of Titan Crystal that threatened to crack upon any impact it made on each of them.  
Eren remembered Annie's stances, her way of fighting, and would come to use them to avoid all of Reiner's attempted strikes. Even giving Eren an opening to have his fist connect with the jaw of the Armoured Titan, shattering a section of his hardened layer of armour, knocking Reiner's Titan to the ground.

"Go now!" Came the alerting call of Hange's orders, just as Reiner began to steadily move back onto his feet.  
Over one shoulder of Eren's Titan came Hange herself, the other side came Mikasa. Strapped to their arms via new locking mechanisms were the new weapons known as "Thunder Spears" that Hange had constructed for this exact moment. The spear linked to a single thread of wire, removing it would cause the spear to detonate in a small radial discharged explosion. Perfected to penetrate through the most durable of materials, including Titan armour.

Both Mikasa and Hange launched their spears directly into the eyes of Reiner's Titan. The linked thread being removed from their pull, the spears detonated and instantly caused Reiner's eyesight to be left redundant.  
The next onslaught of Thunder Spears that were implanted into Reiner's nape came from Sasha, Conny and Jean. The ensuing explosion had combined enough to shatter the armour that protected that area.  
Fury then came through with last Thunder Spear of her own, launching it at Reiner's nape once more

"W-Wait!" Reiner called out in a clear panic from within his Titan. Looking up, he saw the single spear that would begin to glow as it prepared its detonation after Fury severed her link from it.

This was thunder of their own. But would it become enough to pry Reiner out of his Titan? And leave them with one less threat to deal with?


End file.
